CLASES DE VERANO
by Luisa Black Whitlock
Summary: -6 CHICOS EN UN CURSO DE VERANO,... QUE PODRIA PASAR ALLI? AVERIGUENLO EN EL FIC LEANLO TENGAN PIEDAD ES MI PRIMER FIC LOS QUIERO. LW
1. Chapter 1

**CLASES DE VERANO**

**Capitulo 1**

**BELLA´S POV**

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, tengo 17 años y voy a la preparatoria, Poof la escuela solo me falta un año, las clases, todo causa en realidad bastante cansancio, no me malinterpreten, Amo estudiar, pero es solo que no veo la hora de salir de la preparatoria y empezar mi carrera en la universidad en literatura, presiento que sere muy buena escritora..

-eres tu Bella?- escuche una voz de fondo que me saco de mi ensoñación, Charlie mi padre o el jefe Swan como lo prefieran.

-Si- A quien más se supone que debería esperar…

-Isabella puedes venir, estoy en la cocina- dijo Charlie con el tono de voz un ligero molesto, diablos que pasó

Dirigí mis pasos a la cocina después de dejar mi morral y las llaves en la mesa de la sala, y ahí estaba Charlie, de pie con una hoja en su mano

Maldición… -Isabella me podrías explicar porque sacaste 2 en Trigonometría, me llego el informe a mi oficina en la mañana- Diablos siempre he sido buena estudiante, pero definitivamente la Trigonometría no es lo mío, además voy a ser escritora, que tiene que ver eso con la Trigonometría nada los números no tiene nada que ver ahí si no cuentas claro, cuantos ejemplares vendes o cuanto has de ganar.

-Char-papa ehh n-no soy bue-buena en trigonometría- tartamudee además de que sin duda mi tono de voz fue realmente bajo...

-Isabella...-no me gustaba mi nombre completo y Agg! El lo sabe- te inscribí en las clases de verano para que refuerces tu estudio de trigonometría- dijo Charlie un poco nervioso… esperen que ¡! Clases de verano – pe-pero papa! Yo pensaba aprovechar el verano para leer y adelantar mis escritos- tenia pánico amaba leer y escribir y si no podía era como ahogarme, no podía ser enserio.

-Isabella Marie Swan!-wow Charlie nunca se enoja y ahora lo parece- no dejare que eches tus estudios a perder por algo tan simple como lo es la Trigonometría- dijo un poco mas suave

-esta bien papa- suspire resignada… que mas podía hacer!

**ALICE´S POV**

Wow definitivamente odio la escuela, Me llamo Mary Alice Brandon, tengo una vida buena con todos los lujos que una chica podría querer bueno eso es muy posible teniendo una mama como reconocida diseñadora de modas y un padre que es mayor accionista de una de las empresas mas dominantes del país, pero eso no importa, soy una chica dulce muy amigable,jajaja y AMO LAS COMPRAS, algunos dicen que es un impulso o una adicción pero para mi es un arte, mi arte, arte que llevo en las venas es hereditario después de todo no por nada mi mama es una fantástica diseñadora .

Abrí la puerta de mi casa, después de dejar mi lindo Porshe amarillo en el garage…

-Mary Alice te necesito aquí en la sala ahora!- grito mi madre y vaya! Que gran grito.

-VOYY!- grite para decirle que ya iba pero definitivamente ese tono de voz que uso mi adorable y linda madre (nótese el sarcasmo) no me gusto para nada. Llegue como un rayo a la sala, para encontrar a mi bella madre sentada en el sofá con un papel en sus bellas manos… un papel, ese grito esperen ahí que día es hoy…

-Alice me puedes decir que significa este 0 en literatura- Diablos, no soy pésima estudiante ni tampoco me destaco es solo que la literatura bueno ese 0 es el resultado de haberme saltado unas cuantas clases importantes por ir de compras! Pero Eran de emergencia!

- es que bueno mira ma ehh pues, no se me fue mal- dije un poco insegura

-oh! Que sorpresa eso ya lo note- wow mi mama uso el sarcasmo- por eso te inscribí en las clases de verano- bueno se lo tomo mejor de lo qu…esperen que fue lo que dijo

-CLASES DE VERANO- chille con pánico puro en la voz, no mi mama no me haría esto- UN VERANO SIN COMPRAS!- Grite mas duro todavía

-MARY ALICE BRANDON!- grito mi mama mucho mas fuerte que yo logrando callarme de sopetón- iras a esas clases en ese campus o pierdes tu tarjeta de crédito el Porshe-no no mi tarjeta y mi bello y rápido Porshe no.

-Ok! Mama igual viendo el lado positivo PODRE CONOCER AMIGAS NUEVAS!- termine gritando emocionada, no piensen que soy bipolar i nada, es solo que siempre he tratado de ver el lado lindo de todo y bueno quien dice que no de pronto en el campus de las clases de verano consiga una mejor amiga, no se tengo una buena corazonada con esto después de todo!

**ROSALIE´S POV**

-ya llegue!- grite fuerte, me llamo Rosalie Hale, tengo 18 años y soy una niña linda muy guapa, todos babean por mi, pero no me conformo con ningún baboso, no soy chica fácil de satisfacer, siempre voy por mas y por lo mejor, es lo menos que una belleza como yo se merece, la admiración de todos y la envidia de todas.

-ROSALIE HALE!- esa era la voz de padre y parecía en realidad molesto – SUBE A MI DESPACHO EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE SRTA!- vaya! Estaba mucho mas que enojado .

Subí las escaleras, y abrí la puerta ante mi la 1ra que ves y allí en el escritorio estaba mi padre, un hombre millonario, bueno para los negocios y guapo como yo, pero pues no todo es genética.

-Rosalie- _no me gusta ese tono y el nunca me llama por mi nombre! Pensé para mi misma_- porque sacaste un 0 en Ed. Física- ahh eso era uff, suspire aliviada no era para tanto.

-_daddy _no pasa nada es solo una materia- dije muy tranquila nunca habia importado total, pienso ser modelo y la educación en deportes no sirve para nada.

_Tienes toda la razón Rose… me respondió una molesta voz en mi cabeza_

-Rosalie Hale, esta materia simple como tu la vez te puede impedir graduarte lo sabes? O no- QUE? Por una simple educación en deportes no me pueden hacer eso.

_Vamos Rosie, solo no haces educación en deportes porque te da miedo romperte una uña… _

Maldita vocecita arg! No es cierto solo no veo Para que sirve.

-Rosalie te inscribí en unas clases de verano en un campus para recuperar los créditos de la educación física- espera para la cinta

-QUE HICISTE QUE!-chille totalmente histérica, mi daddy no podía hacerme esto…

-ROSALIE HALE!- mi daddy me grito, el nunca hace eso, ok no me malinterpreten no soy una niñita de papi, es solo que soy hija única por ende la mas consentida- IRAS A ESE CURSO DE VERANO Y PUNTO O PERDERAS TUS PRIVILEGIOS INCLUIDO EL BMW!-

NO!-chille entre la furia y el pánico, mi daddy no planeaba quitarme mi M3 no era enserio- Daddy no me quites mi M3 porfa!-suspire resignada, lacara de mi padre se mostraba fría y calculadora, como cuando hace un negocio- esta bien papa- IRE AL MALDITO CURSO DE VERANO- mi padre sonrió, arg! Me saca de casilla- CONTENTO?- le dije un poco ofendida por su sonrisita, mi daddy nunca era asi conmigo.

Lo estoy- respondió con satisfacción

-cuando empieza el cursito ese?- dije con un aburrimiento

- Rose princesa- ok y ese cambio que fue?- el curso es en Forks.

-ahh?- pregunte desconcertada.

Si pequeña- ok eso era meloso- el curso es en un campus en Forks- Diablos no no NO!- y iras y punto, se acabo la discusión- su tono de voz fue autoritario y demandante, sin discusión justo como el dijo

_Perfecto, lo que me faltaba estar en el bosque!- pensé para mis adentros_

**EDWARD´S POV**

Baje de mi perfecto volvo plateado rumbo a mi casa, al mismo tiempo que llegaba un gran jeep con el tonto de mi hermano Emmett en el.

-Hola! Hermano- me saludo demasiado efusivamente, con un abrazo de oso de esos que solo el sabe, que casi asfixian.

-EMMETT!- chille un poco alto, no sonó muy varonil pero me estaba ahogando- suéltame- me soltó y jadee por aire- diablos Emmett es como si no asistiéramos a la misma escuela y no viviéramos juntos y no nos viéramos la cara SIEMPRE!- grite lo ultimo un poco exasperado

-Me ofendes Eddie- dijo burlonamente mientras yo solo gruñía odiaba en realidad ODIABA que me llamaran Eddie.

-EMMETT Y EDWARD CULLEN SE QUE ESTAN ALLÁ AFUERA Y SI NO ENTRAN EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE ESTARAN EN MAS PROBLEMAS- wow Esme, mi linda y dulce madre nunca grita ni suena amenazante pero esta vez si lo hizo

QUE HICISTE?- gritamos Em y yo al unisonó- vamos rápido Esme nunca se enoja pero cuando lo hace- Em hizo una mueca rara, tenia razón , mi bella madre era peligrosa cuando se enojaba.

Abrimos la puerta realmente rápido, y ahí parada en la sala con un papel en sus manos un poco doblado (por la ira me imagino) estaba mi dulce madre, pero bueno en este momento no tenia nada de dulce.

-hola mami!- saludo Em pero mama no permitió que se le acercara ha abrasarla ok, esto eran graves problemas.

- resulta que me llego este informe de la escuela- dijo Esme con voz autoritaria, ahh por ahí iba la cosa, de seguro citaron para algo a Em, lo mire burlonamente y empecé a avanzar hasta las escaleras cuando un chillido de mi madre me detuvo- EDWARD CULLEN A DONDE CREES QUE VAS!- eso me desconcertó se supone que el malo en las clases era Em!

-que pasa mami? Es de la escuela y el malo en la escuela es Emmett!- soné un poco incrédulo pero era verdad

- pues resulta que tu también estas implicado Edward Anthony- wow mama nunca usaba mi segundo nombre, sip estoy en problemas- en que me metiste?- le gruñí a Em cuando llegue a su lado- yo no hice nada lo juro- era mi impresión o Emmett sonaba asustado, me gire para ver su rostro y note el terror en el.

_VAYA! Estamos en problemas Edward!- dijo una vocecita en mi mente_

Estaba completamente de acuerdo con Esa voz- chicos- dijo Esme con una vos un poco mas calmada- me llego este informe, diciéndome que los dos deben asistir a unas clases de verano para reforzar sus estudios, Emmett por clases de Biología y Química y tu Edward- y me miro desconcertada de seguro mi cara estaba de fotografía, yo y clases de verano solo deberían ir juntas si dice yo tengo un hermano que va a clases de verano, no yo voy a clases de verano, mire a los ojos a Esme parecía en realidad decepcionada- Tienes que ir por la clase de Filosofía- si Filosofía mi peor pesadilla, esa materia no la habia logrado entender en todo el transcurso del año- chicos- nos llamo la atención Esme- deben ir a Forks a un campus a tomar sus clases de verano, durante todo el verano- aclaro Esme y ahí fue donde Em callo en cuenta y estallo

-espera QUE? Todo el verano- dijo con pánico- en FORKS!- chillo en una voz tan aguda que casi me revienta los tímpanos

- si Em, se supone que por eso se llaman clases de verano- le dije a mi hermano tratando de tranquilizarlo no era para armar escándalo

_Después de todo abran chicas- dijo una voz en mi cabeza, de nuevo_

Y sigo dándole la razón a esa voz, como si Em me leyera el pensamiento sonrió como un tonto y no pude evitar sonreír yo también

-bueno- dijo Em con tono de resignación falso- por lo menos conoceremos otras linduras, diferentes a las de aquí, las chicas de Seattle me estaban aburriendo- y amplio mas su sonrisa todavía

Mire a Esme y ella rompió a reír en carcajadas, bueno después de todo Esme nos conocía, ella es todo una amor, la mejor madre del mundo y no es porque sea la mía.

-bueno chicos, el curso de verano empieza el 1 de abril- ok eso es en exactamente ahh 2 días

-mama, faltan 2 días para eso- dije en tono preocupado

-si, bueno en realidad solo 1 día las clases empiezan el 1 de abril per tienen que ir un día antes, claro para que los instalen- dijo con voz tierna y conciliadora

-Genial- dijo Em con el sacando toda su dosis de sarcasmo diaria.

- bueno que esperan a empacar!- dijo Esme con entusiasmo

-será- dijimos Em y yo al unisonó.

_En realidad Edward, no creo que sea tan malo, tengo un buen presagio, este verano va a ser genial, te lo aseguro_

Y de nuevo estoy de acuerdo con la voz

**JASPER´S POV**

-donde estas Jazz corazón?- una voz dulce y maternal sonó fuera en el pasillo

-aquí mama- dije con voz suave

-oh! Estas empacando, vas a ir al curso este verano de nuevo- dijo mama con voz triste, era malo verla asi, pero me encanta ir al curso de verano, se que también tenia que estudiar y todo, pero en si el campus también era recreacional y en realidad me gustaba ir allí todos los veranos, no soy un chico muy sociable, en realidad soy un antisocial en gran medida, y demasiado tímido, pero eso no me molestaba en el campus, era magnifico estar allí, me podía desahogar en la pintura y en el canto , y me sentía yo, era mi manera de expresarme.

- si mama, hemos tenido esta discusión, me gusta el campus, es mi manera de ser yo- le dije a mi madre con tono cansado

-esta bien, jasper, solo es que te extraño- dijo mama con voz triste, no, no lograras manipularme

-mama, por favor, seguiré yendo todos los veranos, este ambiente me ahoga- y era verdad mis papas estaban peleando mucho y no soportaba estar allí, el campus era mi salida de escape

- que no tienes aquí jasper?- dijo mi mama con voz triste muy fingida era tan obvia, no respondí- que necesitas ehh jasper whitlock?- dijo con voz mas enojada

-irme de aquí- cerré la maleta, la tome en mano y le di un beso en la mejilla a mi mama

-adiós madre, nos vemos en agosto- Salí de mi cuarto, rumbo a mi carro, mi único amigo, encendí el mercedes, abrí el garage y Salí de allí se que llegaría un día antes, pero es el beneficio de que tu padre sea el dueño del campus.

GRACIAS POR LEERME :) ES MI PRIMER FIC NO TENGO DIA FIJO PARA SUBIR CAPIS PERO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

LOS QUIERO

LW :)


	2. Chapter 2

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE TOTAL PERTENENCIA DE STEPHANIE MEYER SOLO LA TRAMA DE ESTE FANFIC ES MIA. **

**

* * *

**

**CLASES DE VERANO**

**Capitulo 2**

**JASPER´S POV**

Conduci a toda velocidad por la carretera

_Si, contra detectores de velocidad – dijo una vocecita en mi mente ¡mi conciencia! _

El caso es que la voz tiene razón, el campus no era tan lejos, vivo en Seattle y el campus de mi padre es en Forks un pequeño pueblo sin novedad alguna, frio y muy lluvioso pero por lo regular y para mi buena suerte, en el verano en Forks no llovía tanto, no hacia sol como en toda ciudad, pero miremos lo bueno por lo menos no llovía.

Llegue al campus en aproximadamente 1 hora y media, entre por el pequeño camino de entrada y lo visualice allí, frente a mi estaba mi lugar de paz

Un gran claro, rodeado y bordeado por arboles, la mayoría pinos, de unos 9 a 10 mts era fantástico, sus cabañas echas al natural, no las pintaron era buena madera cedro creo, se veía simplemente magnifico.

Aspire mucho aire y luego exhale un gran suspiro

-Tan rápido y ya te tenemos aquí- escuche decir a una muy familiar voz, voltee mi rostro y ahí a mi lado estaba mi padre- veo que te alegra regresar aquí- dijo con voz suave

- es algo asi como mi lugar de paz padre, amo estar aquí- dije lo ultimo un poco embelesado y era verdad aquí me sentía feliz y tranquilo

-bueno hijo, puedes instalarte en la cabaña de siempre, esta vez tendrás 2 compañeros espero que no te moleste-dijo mi padre siempre habia tenido compañeros, pero los últimos 2, habían sido demasiado…ruidosos.

-después de que no dañen mi paz no hay problema- dije con voz suave y mi padre rio

-no te preocupes- me tranquilizo- según leí en el expediente de la escuela, los chicos no son tan revoltosos son…-mi padre voltee un poco su cabeza hacia mi y sonrió burlonamente-adolescentes normales- dijo mi padre con voz de total burla

- adolescentes normales- repetí casi de manera inconsciente, ¿Qué debería entender por adolescentes normales? Chicos a los cuales sus hormonas dominaran su cerebro y desean chicas todo el tiempo, si eso es un adolescente en el termino regular, me encoji de hombros y sonreí un poco, solo un poco- Bueno- dije con tono burlón-por lo menos no harán ruido ni dañaran mi aura de paz- reflexione un poco…pero y si se les ocurría… no de ninguna manera- papa- dije con voz alarmada, mi padre me miro con un poco de confusión en su rostro- no los dejaras tener…-deje la frase al aire

El rostro de mi papa paso por diferentes emociones

Confusión, comprención, sorpresa y finalmente seriedad

-no Jasper no te preocupes- dijo con voz muy seria- no dejare que los campistas lleguen a ese punto de relación con las campistas- dijo terminando con una voz chistosa e hizo una mueca rara y rio

-bueno hijo- me dijo después de parar de reír-creo que deberías ir a descansar del viaje

Asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí a mi cabaña, la 13 y me deje caer en la cama, mire mi reloj, las 9:00 pm

_Creo que deberíamos dormir ya- me dijo esa voz en mi mente_

Asentí dándole la razón a la voz y cerré mis ojos…y soñé…

_Estaba en el salón de pintura frente a mi lienzo, al parecer ya habían empezado las clases, frente a mi habia una chica hermosa, bella y muy peculiar, media alrededor de unos 1.50 mts, de tez blanca, un pelo corto y rebelde y negro, tan negro como la noche, sus ojos de un color miel perfecto, y danzaba y daba pequeñas vueltas de ballet en medio del prado, donde estaban dando las clases de baile, una de las clases adicionales, parecía un hada, mi hada, mi musa, se veía tan perfecta con los colores de la naturaleza a su alrededor decidí pintarla y al salir de mi clase le hablaría claro que lo haría…_

Una trompeta me despertó de mi sueño, mire mi reloj, 9:00 am en una media hora llegarían los estudiantes de verano, ok a arreglarme. Me despegue de las cobijas y me dirigí a mi maleta, saque un jean color negro y una playera del Midnight Summer Class asi se llamaba el campus papa habia decidido llamarlo asi.

Me dirigí a la ducha y tome un baño de agua tibia, que relajo mis músculos y me permitió terminar de desperezarme, Salí después de una ducha de 15 relajantes minutos, me vestí y Salí, el sol empezaba a asomarse

_Wow definitivamente hoy va a ser un buen día, sabes tengo esa corazonada- dijo la voz_

Asentí dándole nuevamente la razón, esa vocecita empezaba a caerme bien una bocina me saco de mis pensamientos, era la bocina que anunciaba la llegada de los alumnos.

Me senté en primera fila, sabia de sobra el discurso de mi padre pero igual era chévere oírlo intentando calmar a unos 1500 adolescentes de hormonas alteradas bueno en realidad 1499 por que yo me excluyo de allí. Sonreí ante mi tonto pensamiento, de pronto el campus estaba completamente lleno.

_Vaya que rápido- dijo la voz_

Ciertop le respondí en mi mente, y sonreí mire a ambos lados pero al parecer la chica de mis sueños era eso, solo un sueño, bufe, que mala suerte pensé para mi

_No pierdas la fe- dijo la voz- la encontraremos_

Sonreí después de todo debo ser positivo

-chicos por favor hagan silencio y cálmense- escuche a mi padre anunciar por el micrófono – BIENVENIDOS AL MIDNIGHT SUMMER CLASS!- dijo mi padre con bastante emoción, mis compañeros y yo chiflamos, algunos aplaudieron otros solo miraron de mala gana a mi padre, gruñí algunos solo habían sido obligados a venir.

- Me llamo Carlisle Whitlock y soy el director del campus, en este campus encontraran todo lo que necesiten, seremos sus amigos y para algunos su familia, algunos de ustedes vienen aquí por primera vez- escuche bufidos y algunos gruñeron- otros ya han tenido esta maravillosa experiencia- sonreí mi padre habia dicho eso mirándome- espero que para todos sea grato estar aquí, aunque este campus sea para clases de veranos, es decir para que refuercen sus estudios, también hay clases extra-curriculares, como canto, baile, pintura y actuación , pueden inscribirse en la que deseen, a continuación llamare a cada uno por su nombre y le diré el numero de su cabaña, las cabañas son para tres persona- oí a toda la población masculina chiflar a excepción mía que solo rodé los ojos- PERO-dijo mi padre con voz alta para acallarlos- pero las cabañas son divididas por sexos- y escuche suspiros de alivio departe de la población femenina y sonreí- asi que bno espero que lo disfruten y la pasen bien.

Todos se sentaron en sus asientos, fueron muchos nombres pero solo 3 me llamaron la atención

-Edward Cullen- un muchacho de cabello cobrizo, 1.80 de altura y ojos verdes se paro- cabaña 13- dijo mi padre sonriendo

_Bueno no parece mal chico_

Asentí a la voz y a mi padre que miraba de reojo en mi dirección

-Emmett Cullen- dijo mi padre y un chico de contextura grande, pelo negro y unos 1.80 de altura al igual que el otro se paro y sonrió de oreja a oreja- cabaña 13- wow no se me parecen muchas hormonas

El muchacho rio un poco mirando en la dirección del otro chico que solo bufo, tiene el mismo apellido…

_De seguro son hermanos _

Asentí dándole razón a la voz y mi padre pensó que también aprobaba a este pero con el tal Emmett no estaba tan seguro

Y hubo muchos nombres más y mi padre empezó a llamar a las chicas

-Alice Brandon- dijo mi padre y me voltee para mirar y allí justo allí estaba la chica de mis sueños- cabaña 26

_Ves te dije que la encontraríamos, Alice, lindo nombre_

Asentí sonriendo dándole la razón a la voz, era ella, mi hada, mi musa, mi Alice. Amplié mi sonrisa ya la habia llamado mía y ni siquiera la conocía.

Mi padre llamo a muchas chicas más pero yo no prestaba atención solo podía pensar en mi Hada hasta que una mano se poso en mi hombro

-Jasper, reacciona tienes que ir a la cabaña- dijo mi padre antes de reír a carcajada limpia

-Ha, Ha, Ha, gracias ríete a mi costa- eso solo logro aumentar mas su risa

-lo siento- grito a lo lejos y yo solo negué con mi cabeza.

Llegue a la cabaña y ahí en la puerta encontré a los dos chicos porque no habían entrado…ahh claro yo tenia la llave de esa cabaña jajajaja.

-jajajajajaja-llegue riéndome un poco-hola soy Jasper, soy su otro compañero de cuarto, siento ponerlos a esperar llegue ayer y pues por eso tengo la llave- dije un poco sonriente por mi ultima carcajada

-yo soy Edward Cullen y…- lo corte

-si se quien eres te vi en la presentación- le aclare- ustedes son hermanos?- pregunte después de haber abierto la puerta y haberles dado acceso a mi cabaña.

-Si- respondió el grandote, Emmett

-saben aquí hay una regla- los dos me pusieron atención de inmediato- nada de traer chicas a la cabaña- el grandote hizo una mueca- y por favor, no sean tan…ruidosos- los dos asintieron

-no te preocupes Jazzie- dijo el grandote en tono burlón- no haremos ruido

-Gracias Emmy- le dije su hermano no aguanto y estallo en carcajadas al igual que nosotros.

-Me caen bien- les dije cuando recupere el aire

-tu a nosotros Jasper- dijo Edward de manera amigable

-Gracias Eddie- le dije burlándome y el hizo una mueca a lo que solo Emmett rió- soy un chico relajado, es solo que eso de escuchar jadeos en las noches no creo que me sea agradable-les dije y ellos rieron

-Tienes Razón- dijo Edward con tono de comprensión y ¿alivio?

- vamos Eddie que yo tenga una vida sexual sanamente activa no debe afectarte- dijo Em burlándose de su hermano

Reí un poco.

-cuanto tiempo llevas viniendo aquí Jasper?- pregunto Ed, la pregunta millonaria, el campus tenia 5 años y llevo viniendo aquí ps desde que papa lo abrió.

-ehh 5 años- dije un poco inseguro

-cuanto tiempo lleva el campus abierto?- pregunto Em

-5 años- respondí resignándome, los dos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, pero luego lo comprendieron, raros.

_Bueno, eso es bueno, por lo menos no te presionan_

Si le dije a la voz mentalmente

-y ustedes de donde vienen?- les pregunte

- De Seattle- respondió Ed-tu?

- igual-les dije un poco sorprendido

Seguimos hablando hasta que dieron las 9:30 pm y sonó la trompeta

-que significa eso?- pregunto Em

- hora de dormir- les respondí, Em miro su reloj

-son apenas las 9:30-dijo con voz infantil, reí un poco

-pero tenemos que levantarnos a las 6- le respondí

-odio esto- dijo con voz molesta y yo me carcajee

-créeme dos días mas aquí y lo amaras- le respondí

Les dije las buenas noches y me fui a mi cama listo para dormir.

* * *

GRACIAS POR LEERME ENSERIO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

DEJEN SU REVIEW

RECIBO CRITICAS BUENAS Y MALAS, AMENAZAS DE MUERTE, FELICITACIONES, ETC

1ER FIC

LOS QUIERO LW


	3. Chapter 3

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN COMPLETAMENTE A LA SEÑORA STEPHANIE MEYER, PERO LA TRAMA ES MIA**

* * *

**CLASES DE VERANO**

**Capitulo 3**

**BELLA´S POV**

Pip, pip, pip

Un molesto sonidito me despertó, ahh claro el despertador, me senté en la cama y mire el reloj, 6:30am, wow esta muy temprano

_No te quejes, por lo menos tú dormiste más que cualquier otro de tus compañeros_

Si, era cierto, una de las ventajas de todo esto es que el campus era en Forks, el lugar donde yo vivo, algunos deberían haberse levantado mucho más temprano para viajar hasta aquí pues según la información de internet, el campus abarcaba Seattle, Port Angels, La Push y demás ciudades

_Si, eres afortunada_

Cierto, le di la razón a la voz en mi cabeza, oh esperen ahora si estoy completamente loca hablo con mi conciencia

Mire de nuevo el reloj, 7:00am, wow si que pasa el tiempo rápido, hora de dejar de hablar con mi cabeza y alistarme

Me pare de la cama y fui directo a la ducha, una buena ducha de agua tibia relajaría mi cuerpo y me terminaría de despertar demore 20 minutos en la ducha

Salí envuelta en mi toalla y fui al armario, revolví todo hasta que encontré que ponerme

Una polera azul noche con un jean negro y unas sandalias de tiras largas del mismo color de la polera.

Me vestí y baje las escaleras para llegar a la cocina y prepararme un rico desayuno, según veía Charlie ya se habia ido a la comisaria, al llegar al mesón encontré una nota y la abrí para leer:

_Isabella _

_Espero que te vaya bien en el campus, no te preocupes por mi comeré todos los días en casa de Harry._

_Te quiero _

_Tu padre_

_P.D: en la mesa de la sala hay un sobre allí hay alrededor de $1000.00 dólares, son para ti._

Vaya Charlie y yo nunca nos hemos expresado que nos queríamos era algo raro leer esta nota, por otra parte me quitaba una carga de encima al decirme que iría a comer todos los días con Harry su amigo de La Push, Charlie en realidad no sabia cocinar muy bien, no se como pudo sobrevivir todos estos 15 años sin alguien que cocinara.

Y frente a los mil dólares, creo que los saco de los ahorros de la universidad que el estaba haciendo, igual yo ya tenia una beca en la universidad de Los Ángeles y en la de Alaska, asi que mi padre habia decidido gastar el dinero destinado para mi universidad.

Me prepare unos huevos revueltos con bacón y los comí rápidamente, mire el reloj de nuevo, 8:30 am, subí de nuevo corriendo a mi habitación pero en el ultimo escalón mi torpeza hizo presencia y me caí

-Maldición!-chille un poquito, me habia doblado el pie y si que dolía, me pare de nuevo, uff por lo menos no dolía caminar recordé el tiempo y Salí corriendo hasta mi habitación tome mi equipaje y baje otra vez la escalera, poniendo mas cuidado esta vez llegue hasta la puerta y tome las llaves de mi vello Audi Rs3 azul oscuro y arranque rápidamente

Seguí el mapa hasta llegar a un pequeño camino, di vuelta a la derecha y seguí adelante hasta llegar a un gran claro donde la fauna lo bordeaba, ya habían algunas personas allí, parquee mi bebe al lado de un BMW rojo, muy ostentoso a mi parecer, me baje y me senté en la ultima fila de sillas y espere, un tiempo después, un señor de cabello rubio y ojos azules subió al escenario y nos dio la bienvenida dijo que su nombre era Carlisle Whitlock , nos explico todo lo que deberíamos saber sobre el campus y nos dijo que nos daría las cabañas, tendría que compartir cabaña con 2 chicas mas, solo esperaba que el ambiente no fuera muy tenso, no soy una completa antisocial es solo que soy un poco tímida.

-Isabella Swan- me pare pues asi lo habían echo todas las personas- cabaña 26- me dijo Carlisle con voz amable, asentí y me volví a sentar después de un tiempo escuche que llamaba a otra chica para mi misma cabaña

-Alice Brandon- una chica menuda de unos 1.56 mts, de pelo negro azabache que terminaba en punta para todas las direcciones y ojos color topacio derretido- cabaña 26- la chica volteo hacia mi dirección y me dio una sonrisa amable que de inmediato respondí aunque con una sonrisa un poco tímida.

Luego de unos pocos minutos llamaron a otra chica que recupero mi atención

-Rosalie Hale- una rubial alta y escultural, de ojos azul hielo se levanto grácilmente de su silla- cabaña 26- la chica volteo a mirarme, su mirada era totalmente fría tanto que un escalofrió recorrió mi espina dorsal y se volvió a sentar.

-Genial!- susurre con todo el sarcasmo posible si bien la tal Rosalie me odiaba sin conocerme, mi autoestima bajo a cero, Rosalie era una diosa completa y Alice aunque era una chica baja tenia un cuerpo muy bien proporcionado, en cambio yo, soy completamente simple y sin gracia, no tengo curvas y soy un poco baja, en fin seria el bicho raro en la cabaña.

Carlisle anuncio que ya podíamos ir a nuestras cabañas, corrí hasta mi Audi pero de nuevo me enrede con mis propios pies y caí, estire mis manos para soportar el impacto, pero nunca llego, en vez de eso sentí unos cálidos brazos envolviendo mi cintura y una risita baja, oh! NO, alguien me habia atrapado antes de caer solo espero que no se burle de mi pensé para mi misma, abrí mis ojos y allí frente a mi estaba el propio Adonis

Un chico de ojos verde esmeralda, cabello broncíneo y un buen cuerpo, tonificado pero no exagerado estaba allí parado, con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro que me paraba el corazón

-estas bien?- pregunto con voz aterciopelada y muy suave.

_Despierta Isabella y deja de botar la baba aras un charco y te volverá a caer, dijo una voz en mi mente_

-S-Si-dije tartamudeando, si eso sonó muy bien, pensé sarcásticamente-gracias por ayudarme-dije susurrando y estaba casi segura de que el no me escucharía, pero si lo hizo

-no te preocupes-me dijo con su voz extremadamente suave.

-hey Eddie vamos ya- escuche gritar a un chico, volteé mi rostro y lo mire, un chico realmente alto y muy fornido, de pelo negro y ojos claros estaba agitando sus manos en dirección de mi acompañante

-debo irme- dijo el un poco exasperado, me sonrió de nuevo y se marcho, lo mire alejarse y llegar a donde su amigo y esa fue mi señal de retirada, avance de nuevo hacia mi Audi y me subí en el.

Arranque y me dirigí a mi cabaña, allí estacionado en los dos puestos estaba el BMW rojo que habia visto a mi lado y un Porsche turbo 911 amarillo al otro lado parqueé en medio de los dos, mi Audi era el mas simple como siempre,

Bueno por lo menos tendrá buenas amistades, pensé yo

Repetí en mi mente mis palabras y negué con la cabeza, definitivamente me estoy volviendo loca.

Saque mis maletas del baúl y abrí la puerta de la cabaña, Rosalie estaba sentada en la primera cama maquillándose y en la ultima estaba la pequeña Alice, abriendo sus maletas y acomodando la ropa en su armario.

-HOLA!- saludo Alice con un tono de voz muy emocionante y corrió a mi lado para abrazarme, al principio no le correspondí por la sorpresa pero luego si lo hice aunque con un poco mas de timidez.

-hola- susurre bajito ella me sonrió amablemente y con su rostro encendido de felicidad, era imposible no corresponder a sus sonrisas.

Rosalie asintió con su cabeza en forma de saludo y yo le respondí con una sonrisa pequeña, muy pequeña.

-y-dijo Alice con voz entusiasta- tu donde vives?-pregunto ella.

-ehh-dude un poco-aquí en Forks-dije con un poco de inseguridad pero ella me dio una sonrisa muy amigable y eso me hizo sentir mas segura

_Me cae bien esta chica, pensé_

Escuche un bufido que no venia de Alice, volteé mi rostro justo para ver a Rosalie rodando sus ojos

-yo vivo en Seattle- dijo Alice logrando recuperar mi atención- es una buena ciudad dijo sonriendo-y tu Rosalie?-pregunto Ali amablemente

-en Los Ángeles- dijo ella con un tono de voz altivo- es la mejor ciudad del mundo-dijo con emoción

-wow-dije un poco asombrada y por primera vez Rosalie no me miro mal solo un poco confusa- nun-nunca he salido de Forks, bueno solo he llegado hasta La Push- dije tímidamente y tartamudeando un poco.

-yo he conocido muchas ciudades-dijo Rosalie con un tono de altivez que no me gusto- París, Venecia, Londres, Italia y otros lugares muy interesantes, mi favorito es Roma!-termino entusiasmada

-ok, ok ya deja tu ego Rosalie que la cabaña es un poco pequeña y se puede escapar por una ventana- dijo Ali con tono burlón, reí un poco y Rosalie solo me fulmino con su mirada, a mi y a Ali

Se volteo y se puso una mascarilla para limpiarse la cara y dormir

-quiero ver tu ropa!-chillo Ali de repente y se paro arrastrándome de la mano hasta mi equipaje-no, no, no!- chillo Ali súper alto negando con su cabeza después de haber sacado la mayoría de mi ropa- esta ropa esta muy fuera de moda Bellie Bells –dijo terminando la oración con un tono entre burlón y tierno, reí un poco frente a su apodo.

-es mi ropa-dije quejándome como niña pequeña-y es cómoda!- termine chillando un poco

-nop, Bellie Bells iremos de compras el fin de semana que nos dejen, CAMBIAREMOS TU GUARDAROPA!- dijo lo ultimo alzando el tono de voz y de inmediato me puse pálida, compras!, odio, DETESTO ir de compras, si mucho voy al supermarket a compara las cosas para la alacena.

Una trompeta se escucho afuera, según habia leído eso significaba la hora de dormir

-buenas noches Bells- me dijo Ali me dio un beso en la mejilla y se metió en su cama

-buenas noches Ali- le dije con voz feliz, habia conseguido una amiga, la única que tengo en mi instituto es Ángela y conseguir una en mi primer día era un record

Sonreí y me metí en mi cama, justo cuando me iba a quedar dormida sentí un peso en la punta de mi cama, me restregué los ojos tratando de aclarar mi vista y allí sentada estaba Rosalie

-que pasa Rosalie?- pregunte con voz soñolienta

* * *

TAN TAN TAN, QUE QUERRA ROSALIE?¿?

GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC COMO VI QUE LES GUSTA LA HISTORIA CONSIDERANDO QUE SOY UNA NOVATA LES ADELANTE EL CAPITULO UN DÍA ANTES ESTARÉ ACTUALIZANDO TODOS LOS MIÉRCOLES Y SÁBADOS

**alicesanzcullen, brem cullen, namy 33, mika the vampire les agradezco por leerme y me gustaria que siguieran dejando reviews**

**katiuska-swan, shei-cullen-hale, amo sus historias y siempre lo hare me gusta que les guste mi historia y apreciaria mucho que siguieran dejandome sus maravillosos reviws **

DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, RECIBO AMENAZAS, CRITICAS, INQUIETUDES, CORRECIONES DE TODO

LOS QUIERO

LW


	4. Chapter 4

******los personajes son en completo de la Sra Stephanie Meyer pero la trama es mia**

**

* * *

**

**CLASES DE VERANO**

**Capitulo 4**

**BELLA´S POV**

Me estregue mas los ojos y asi poder ver mejor, Rosalie tenia una cara de terror y vergüenza gigante

-que tienes Rose?- pregunte un poco preocupada

-Bella-dijo un poco bajo casi susurrando- y - yo le tengo miedo a la oscuridad- dijo un poco avergonzada

-no te preocupes Rose, no te pasara nada-dije tratando de calmarla

-Bella-dijo de nuevo y la mire estaba sonrojada, porque?-puedo dormir contigo?- ahh por eso estaba roja

-si Rose no hay problema-le dije y ella me sonrió

-siento comportarme como lo hice, yo, solo es una manera de defenderme a todos les parezco una chica linda y hueca y todos me odian y me usan por eso y ps por mi dinero solo no quería que aquí fuera igual pero eres una chica muy dulce y por eso confió en ti y pues el diablillo adicto a las compras bueno pues creo que me cae bien-me dijo sinceramente y reí un poco con lo de Ali

-no hay bronca Rose te entiendo y estas perdonada-le dije sinceramente yo también ella solo no quería que todo fuera igual, le sonreí amablemente y ella también lo hizo y se volteo en la cama

-Buenas noches Rosie- le dije cariñosamente

-Buenas noches Bells.

Sonreí y cerré mis ojos introduciéndome en un profundo sueño

**EDWARD´S POV**

Una gran trompeta sonó despertándome y casi de paso dándome un infarto. Mire hacia adelante a la cama de Jasper y estaba completamente hecha y acomodada, eso me confundió hasta que escucha la regadera, wow este chico si madrugaba, bueno llevaba viniendo aquí 5 años asi que creo que ya debe estar acostumbrado.

Mire a mi lado izquierdo y en la cama estaba el enorme de mi hermano Emmett y al parecer estaba profundamente dormido, escuche una puerta abrirse y mire hacia el baño y ahí parado estaba Jasper en toalla y con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-tendrás que despertarlo- me dijo burlonamente- solo- recalco-tengo que salir muy temprano

- a donde vas?- pregunte por simple curiosidad y vi a Jasper ponerse nervioso

-ehh es que tengo que arreglar mi horario porque ehh este me faltan las clases de canto, si eso, las clases de canto-su voz sonaba insegura pero decidí no presionarlo

-ok, me tocara despertar al Sr oso-dije burlándome y Jasper rio un poco

-ok adiós nos vemos en la tarima tienen que ir allí el primer día para que les digan su grupo pero no te adelanto mas nos vemos- me dijo mientras salía por la puerta

_Ok ahora el trabajo difícil, lograr que Emmy se despierte_

Asentí a la voz y me pare, me estire y mire a Em definitivamente esto si era trabajo pesado, me acerque a su cama y lo tome del hombro agitándolo un poco.

-Vamos Em despierta-le dije un poco alto a lo que el se removió pero no se despertó

Tome la almohada de mi cama y me pare a su lado dándole almohadazos mientras le gritaba

-VAMOS EMMETT CULLEN MASEN DESPIERTA YA TENEMOS QUE ALISTARNOS- eso hizo que Emmett se removiera sacara un brazo de la cama y me empujara tirándome en mi cama.

_Hora de sacar el arma pesada _

Asentí y me pare al lado de Em agachándome un poco para decirle al oído

-Em hay una chica desnuda corriendo por la cabaña si no despiertas no la veras- le dije suavemente a lo que el se sentó en la cama y grito DONDE al caer en cuenta de que no habia nadie me tiro la almohada

-oye Em eso es injusto intente de todo para despertarte, pero alterar tus hormonas funciona mas- dije lo ultimo burlándome de el y Em solo hizo una mueca

-estúpido-susurro pero alcance a escuchar

-Ahora Emmy tienes que levantar tu trasero de la cama he irte a bañar AHORA!- le dije gritando lo ultimo para que entendiera que era enserio

-claro como quieras Eddie- dijo en tono burlón lo mire mal y el solo agito su mano tomo su toalla y se fue al baño. Me pare de mi cama y fui hasta la maleta escogí un jean azul oscuro y una camisa verde esmeralda con unos tenis Nike negros y saque mi toalla, me recosté en la pared al lado del baño y cerré mis ojos, a mi mente vino la imagen de la chica de ayer la que se tropezó, sonreí ante eso, se veía que era una chica bastante torpe, pero algo en ella me dejo impresionado, la profundidad de sus bellos ojos chocolates… una voz proveniente del baño me saco de mi ensoñación era Em y estaba cantando

-kissing your lips, kissing you top to toe

Wishing for this, hoping for all we know

Hearing you breathe, you leave and return

Oh, how we take, how we give we learn

Taking my time, seeing the sings

Letting you guide me home

Watching you grow, tatting you know

You are my only

You bring me hope when I can't breathe

You give me love, you're all I need

Slowly I'm holding you closely

You're wrapped in my arms and you're inside me

Tell you my fears, telling you everything

Telling the truth to you give me wings

Free with my words, free as a bird

I am flying high, looking at you

Everything new, you are my life

You bring me hope when I can't breathe

You give me love, you're all I need

Slowly I'm holding you closely

So happy to carry you inside me

I'll feed you love, and I hope it's enough

To inspire you through suffering, holding you up…

Dios la pobre Aguilera debe de estar retorciéndose con la mala versión de Emmett de su canción All I Need.

-Em cállate vas a hacer que llamen de la rectoría a preguntar si estas agonizando- le dije alto para que me escuchara

-ME TIENES ENVIDIA EDDIE- me grito Em desde el baño, a los pocos minutos Em salió de el baño con una toalla cubriendo solo su virilidad

-DIABLOS EMMETT CUBRETE TENDRE PESADILLAS- le dije gritando

El solo se rio de mi y siguió hasta su armario.

Entre al baño y me desvestí me metí a la ducha y abrí la llave de agua caliente y un poquito de la fría, logrando que el agua quedara en e punto exacto para ser tibia, me metí debajo del grifo y exclame un suspiro de satisfacción, era realmente relajante, me demore unos 10 minutos en la ducha y Sali, Em no esta por ningún lado de seguro ya se fue a la tarima, me vestí rápidamente y Sali de la cabaña, camine, igual no era tan lejos. Llegue y ubique a lo lejos a Em sentado con Jasper a su lado y me dirigí hasta ellos.

-hola chicos!

-hola Edward- dijo Jasper sonriendo vaya alguien esta muy feliz hoy, su sonrisa era pegajosa asi que yo también le sonreí

-ay! La pareja de tortolos dejen de derramar miel me siento pegajoso- Jasper y yo miramos a Em al mismo tiempo con una mirada que decía, muérete, el solo se encogió y Jasper y yo reímos, nuestras carcajadas fueron paradas por un saludo en el micrófono

-Buenos Días chicos y señoritas- dijo el director en tono coqueto cuando a las chicas se refiere y todas rieron tontamente aunque Em y yo rodamos los ojos Jasper solo rio- hoy les daré su grupo de trabajo, como bien saben este campus es para reforzar sus estudios, los grupos de trabajo están conformados por 6 personas, 3 chicos y 3 chicas, aquí tengo la lista de los grupos y se los diré a continuación- y empezo a llamar a muchas personas hasta que escuche mi nombre

-Edward Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Alice Brandon, Rosalie Hale, Isabella Swan y…- el director miro a Jasper con una mirada de disculpa a lo que su sonrisa se descompuso y miro con suplica a el director quien negó lentamente con la cabeza, que demonios?- y Jasper Whitlock- QUE? Pero pero pero , el apellido del director era Whitlock asi que Jasper era hijo del director y dueño del campus!

**Flash back**

_-hola soy Jasper, soy su otro compañero de cuarto, siento ponerlos a esperar llegue ayer y pues por eso tengo la llave- dijo el chico amablemente, jasper no _

_-yo soy Edward Cullen y…- pero el me corto…_

**Fin del flash back**

Jasper nunca nos dio su apellido cuando se presento.

-porque no nos lo dijiste Jasper?- le dije reprochándolo

-solo piénsenlo, quería que les cayera bien por ser yo, no por ser el hijo del dueño- mire a Em quien asintió apoyando a Jasper analice sus palabras y lo entendí yo tampoco lo hubiera querido.

-no hay bronca Jasper no paso nada- le dije y al rato se nos unieron tres preciosas chicas

La primera de ellas de cabello negro, ojos miel y de una altura mas bien pequeña, mire a mis compañeros y a Jasper se le caí la baba mientras la veía, mire a Em el estaba estúpido por la chica de al lado de la pelinegra una rubia con un cuerpo de infarto y ojos azul hielo, reí un poco, mire a la tercera chica, pelo castaño, de altura mediana y unos ojos chocolate que… oh es la chica de ayer

Le sonreí de lado y ella se sonrojo, SI! Se acuerda de mi, como todos estaban embobados con la chica correspondiente decidí presentarnos yo.

Carraspee a lo que las chicas me prestaron atención al igual que Em y Jasper oh! Ellas también los estaban viendo a ellos, reí y luego aspire aire

-me llamo Edward Cullen, ellos son mis amigos, mi hermano Emmett y mi amigo Jasper- les dije señalándonos a cada uno respectivamente

-bueno- y hablo la chica de ojos chocolates- ellas son Alice Brandon- dijo señalando a la pequeña- Rosalie Hale- dijo señalando a la rubia- y yo Bella Swan- dijo terminando señalándose a si misma

Bella…

_Es un lindo nombre_

Si! Le respondí mentalmente a la voz y le sonreí a Bella

-bueno-dijo Jasper- aquí tengo nuestros horarios, todos los días tenemos 4 horas de una clase diferente y pues luego las clases adicionales a cuales quieren ir?- pregunto Jasper

-cuales hay?- pregunto Alice

-Hm pues hay canto, pintura, danza y teatro, yo estoy en canto y pintura-dijo Jasper casi tan rápido que nadie le entiende

-yo quiero canto y danza- dijo Alice emocionada

-yo canto y pintura- dijo Bella

-yo quiero canto-dijo Em lo mire incrédulo, es decir, Em cantando, seria la mayor pena de su vida pero lo dejaría caer

-sabes si hay clases para algún instrumento?- le pregunte a Jasper

- de echo si, este año contrataron un maestro de piano- dijo Jasper

_Tenemos suerte_

Asentí a la vos y luego me voltee hacia Jasper

-yo quiero canto y piano- dije muy seguro

-yo canto y teatro- dijo la rubiecita, Rosalie era que se llamaba

-ok asi que todos tenemos canto- todos asentimos- Bella y yo pintura- bella asintió- Ali danza- y ella asintió sonriente, de seguro le gusto su apodo- Eddie piano- dijo burlonamente y yo solo le di una mirada del mal a lo que Em se rio- y por ultimo Rosalie teatro- y ella asintió

-ok tengo que llevar esta información ya vengo espérenme aquí no sea que yendo a la clase se pierdan- nos dijo como si fueramos bebes a lo que todos bufamos al mismo tiempo- uff les compro el coro- y después de decir eso salió corriendo y riéndose

-bueno será esperar a Jasper- dijo Em con resignación

Si- dije algo cansado

-y bueno ustedes porque están aquí?- pregunto Alice

-pues yo por perder Biología y química- dijo Em

-yo por perder filosofía - dije y Bella me miro asombrada

-yo soy buena en filosofía - exclamo sonriendo

-me podrías ayudar- le dije sonriendo de lado a lo que ella se sonrojo

-bueno yo perdí Literatura- dijo Alice

-yo Ed. Física-dijo Rosalie

-yo Trigonometría- dijo Bella y sonreí a eso

-yo soy bueno en Trigonometría, nos podríamos ayudar mutuamente, ya sabes yo te ayudo tu me ayudas y los dos somos felices- le sonreí a bella y ella me miro roja como un tomate, mire a Em y el sonrió lascivamente, reflexione mis palabras y encontré el doble sentido

-yo lo siento, solo estaba hablando de la materia-le dije disculpándome a lo que ella sonrió y asintió.

Escuchamos unos pasos corriendo y divisamos a Jasper no estaba tan lejos, llego a nuestro lado y tomo aire hasta calmarse

-bueno, la profesora de Trigonometría no vino hoy y pues como nos tocaba esa clase no vamos a hacer nada bueno solo canto que toca hoy a eso de las 3

-ok chicos nos vemos a esa hora chao- dijo la enana y arrastro a Bella y a Rosalie de allí hasta un BMW rojo al que se montaron y huyeron

-Ok chicos vamos a la cabaña allí haremos algo- les dije un poco triste no podría ver a Bella hasta las 3

Si serian unas largas horas

* * *

GRACIAS POR LEER, ENSERIO ME AGRADA QUE LES AGRADEN MIS LOCAS IDEAS

PIDO MIL DISCULPAS PORQUE ME DEMORE DEMASIADO EN PUBLICAR PERO ENSERIO QUE NO FUE MI CULPA, LA PAGINA PRESENTABA INCONVENIENTES Y NO ME DEJABA PUBLICAR ENSERIO LO SIENTO MUCHISIMO!

LOS QUIERO

DEJEN SU REVIEW Y DIGANME QUE OPINAN

YA VIMOS QUE ROSE NO ES MALA ES SOLO QUE BUENO EN REALIDAD LE HA TOCADO DURO, PERO NO QUERIA QUE FUERA LA CLASICA HISTORIA EN DONDE ROSE ODIA A TODO EL MUNDO

LOS QUIERO

LW :D


	5. Chapter 5

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA SRA STEPHANIE MEYER PERO LA TRAMA ES MIA **

* * *

**CLASES DE VERANO**

**Capitulo 5**

**BELLA´S POV**

Alice estaba como loca nos arrastro hasta el carro y rose lo encendió rápidamente para llegar a nuestra cabaña, al llegar todas dos bajaron como un rayo para entrar a la cabaña, yo me demore un poco mas, el chico, Edward era muy lindo y me sentía… cómoda cuando el estaba cerca me invadía como esa sensación de paz, recuerdo su voz, aterciopelada y suave y sus labios Dios cuando vi sus labios solo pensaba en besarlo, y sus ojos, sus lindos orbes esmeraldas, cuando me miro directamente sentí una corriente eléctrica traspasar mi columna vertebral…

-BELLA!- un chillido un poco alto proveniente de la vos de Alice me saco de mi ensoñación con Mi Dios Griego personal- tenemos que arreglarnos para ver a los chicos- wow su voz sonaba realmente emocionada

-porque?- quería saber porque, en realidad, no soy tan lenta, solo quería que me confirmaran que ellas habían quedado embobadas con su chico correspondiente, como yo con Edward

-porque- respondió Rose arremedando mi tono- porque ese chico era muy guapo, fornido, alto y con unos ojos de un negro profundo que me llevaron al cielo- dijo Rose muy embelesada

-Te gusto Emmett- afirmo Alice con una voz un poco burlona pues Rose casi botaba la baba cuando lo describió

-oh no te quejes bella Ali- rose usando sarcasmo, hahaha, esto si era divertido de ver- tu quedaste tonta con tu "monito"

-ahh- suspiro Ali- su bello pelo cobrizo y esos ojos azules que me dejaron completamente tonta

Me reí de ellas lo que hizo que me miraran – iuuu- les dije con tono de asco- ahora tengo que bañarme derraman miel chicas- les dije burlándome de ellas a lo que ellas solo se dieron una mirada cómplice, ellas no lo habia podido notar cierto?

-oh Bellie Bells- dijeron Rose y Alice al mismo tiempo lo que me hizo temblar de miedo su tono no era para nada amistoso, oh si apuesto a que lo notaron- vamos nosotras vimos como te sonrojabas de un lindo rojo carmin cuando Edward te miro y sonrió, tu también estabas en las nueves pequeña- me dijo burlonamente Rose, por lo que se gano mi mirada del mal

-vamos Bella solo acepta que el Ojitos verdes te gusto-dijo Ali como retandome

-e-esta bien- les dije tartamudeando estas chicas lograban intimidar hasta a el mas valiente- si me gusto Edward, es solo que es tan lindo, su lindo cabello, sus bellos ojos esmeralda tan tiernos y su sonrisa, el es solo WOW, es perfecto- dije casi suspirado solo

Uhh-dijo Rose- ahora quien derrama miel?- dijo burlonamente a o que todas reímos

-chicas tenemos clase de canto a las 3 la pregunta es que canción vamos a cantar?- pregunte un poco asustada

-yo tengo la canción perfecta- dijo Rose tan sonriente como el gato de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas

Rose nos dijo su idea para la canción, era una canción hermosa y todas estuvimos de acuerdo al instante.

-ok chicas- dijo Ali una vez que montamos la canción y que parte iba a cantar cada una- ahora a escoger los atuendos- dijo Ali emocionada dirigiendose hasta el armario de Rose para mirar la ropa, se demoro un poco pero luego de unos minutos saco una playera roja con un estampado de Bad Grils en su pecho y una falda corta de color jean, con unas zapatillas azules oscuro de un tacón de unos 3 centímetros

-que les parece?- pregunto y en realidad a mi me parecía que con el cuerpo de Rose cualquier cosa le quedaría bien, Rose solo sonrió y las dos asentimos ante la ropa.

-ahora tu Bella- dijo Ali emocionada pero paro al recordar como era mi ropa, si no recordaba mal ella misma habia dicho que teníamos que ir URGENTE de compras para cambiar mi armario, Ali solo hizo mala cara y se dirigió a mi armario para ver si habia lago que rescatar y al parecer lo encontró.

Una polera azul cielo y una falda que me quedaba según me acuerdo a mitad del muslo de jean negro y unas zapatillas negras de un tacón de unos 2 centímetros que me habia regalado Renee antes de venir a vivir con Charlie, luego Ali escogió su ropa, una polera amarilla con un bordado abajo que decía Vampires Rules y un jean bota tubo de color jean negro con unas zapatillas de un tacón de unos 3,5 centímetros.

-todas a bañarse!- dijo Ali en tono lleno de emocion no me pregunten porque no tengo idea de que la emocionaba de esto, después de todas estar bañadas,n os maquillamos y luego tocaba arreglarnos el pelo, yo fui la primera

-awww- dolía como mil demonios- me van a arrancar el cuero cabelludo- si se que exagere pero enserio dolía

-Bella nunca te han dicho que para ser bellas hay que ver estrellas- dijo Ali con un tono de seriedad impresionante asi que no volví a quejarme, terminaron conmigo y me dijeron que me viera en el espejo y habia quedado simplemente asombrosa, mi pelo caía todo por mi espalda y terminaba en unas delicadas hondas y tenia un delicado broche de diamantes en el pelo

-chicas esto es demasiado- dije al ver el broche

-no te preocupes- dijo Rose- te lo regalo en realidad nunca me gusto no me gustan los diamantes- QUE! A que chica no le gustan las joyas, bueno ella no dijo joyas dijo diamantes y se notaba que era muy caro- no hay discusión Isabella, ya te lo regale- me dijo Rose en tono muy serio asi que decidí hacerle caso.

Estuvimos completamente arregladas a eso de las 2, Ali se habia peinado su pelo un poco pero era casi indomable además a las 3 nos gusta como se ve, con sus puntas para todas las direcciones, Rose se habia acomodado su cabello y lo habia alisado completamente y tenia un broche de rubíes en su pelo que resaltaba por su bello color rojo.

Salimos en mi Audi esta vez y llegamos a la clase, no estaba tan ocupada pero había por lo menos unos 12 chicos allí y los chicos aun no habían llegado.

Nos sentamos juntas en una de las mesas de seis y esperamos, luego de un par de minutos los vimos llegar en un mercedes negro, se bajaron y cuando los vimos a las tres literalmente se nos cae la baba, Jasper estaba vestido con una camisa negra manga corta, un jean azul y unas zapatillas negras, se veía bien, Em llevaba una camisa azul de manga corta, un jean negro y unas zapatillas azules, y Edward oh mi dios estaba para comérselo con los ojos, tenia una camisa negra al igual que Jasper y se le pegaba a su tonificado torso, un jean de color normal con desgarres en la parte superior de du rodilla derecha y en la pantorrilla izquierda y unos tenis Adidas de color azul noche.

Se sentaron enfrente de nosotras y nos sonrieron pero yo solo miraba a Ed, hasta que una voz nos saco de nuestra observación mutua

-okey, yo me llamo Merie y sere su profesora de canto, hoy empezaremos a entrenarlos midiendo su talento, cada grupo de chicas o chicos o los que prefieran solistas tienen que salir al escenario y cantar una canción espero que estén preparados.

Las primeras en salir fueron tres chicas rubias teñidas que cantaron poker face de Lady Gaga y juro que Lady Gaga podría haber llorado si hubiera visto esa actuación

Luego siguieron unos chicos que cantaron Hysteria de Muse definitivamente no pegaban para nada con Muse.

-Edward Cullen, Emmett Cullen y Jasper Whitlock- llamo la profesora y ellos se pararon y se dirigieron a la tarima unos bellos acordes de guitarra empezaron a sonar

**(Emmett)**

_Que te quedaras conmigo una vida entera  
que contigo adiós inviernos solo primavera  
que las olas son de magia y no de agua salada  
yo te creo todo y tú no me das nada, tú no me das nada_

**(Jasper)**

_Que si sigo tu camino llegaré hasta el cielo  
tú me mientes en la cara y yo me vuelvo ciego  
yo me trago tus palabras, tú juegas un juego  
y me brilla el mundo cuando dices luego, cuando dices luego_

**(Edward)**

_Cuando dices siento  
siento que eres todo  
cuando dices vida  
yo estaré contigo  
tomas de mi mano y por dentro lloro  
aunque sea mentira me haces sentir vivo  
aunque es falso el aire  
siento que respiro_

**(Todos)**

_Mientes tan bien,  
que me sabe a verdad  
todo lo que me das  
y ya te estoy amando  
mientes tan bien  
que he llegado a imaginar  
que en mi amor llenas tu piel  
y aunque todo es de papel  
humm,  
mientes tan bien_

**(Edward)**

_Cuando dices siento  
siento que eres todo  
cuando dices vida yo estaré contigo  
tomas de mi mano y por dentro lloro  
aunque sea mentira me haces sentir vivo  
aunque es falso el aire  
siento que respiro_

**(Todos)**

_Mientes tan bien  
que me sabe a verdad  
todo lo que me das  
y ya te estoy amando  
mientes tan bien  
que he llegado a imaginar  
que en mi amor llenas tu piel  
y aunque todo es de papel  
mientes tan bien_

**(Edward)**

_Y aunque todo es de papel...mientes lo sé_

Fue una canción fantástica cuando acabaron aplaudí con todas mis fuerzas al igual que Rose y Alie, ellos nos sonrieron y se bajaron del escenario para sentarse

-Isabella Swan, Alice Brandon, Rosalie Hale- nos llamo la profesora

Bueno llego la hora de la verdad…

* * *

QUE TAL AHHH LES GUSTO NO LES PARECE QUE ED, EM Y JAZZ SON DIVINOS

JAJAJA OK LES ACTUALIZE RAPIDO PORQUE EN REALIDAD EL CAPITULO 4 TENIA QUE DARLO EL MIERCOLES Y EL 5 EL SABADO ADEMAS PORQUE RECIBI NUEVAS NOTIFICACIONES DE QUE ME ESTAN LEYENDO Y ESO ME PONE SUPER FELIZ :D GRACIAS A TODAS POR LEERME

KATI TODO ESTO TE LO DEBO A TI ME AYUDASTE A SABER COMO PUBLICAR SINO NO HABRIA PODIDO GRAXIE

LOS QUIERO

DEJEN SU OPINION SON RE IMPORTANTES PARA MI

LW


	6. Chapter 6

**los personajes pertenecen a STEPHANIE MEYER, pero la trama es ****mía**

* * *

**CLASES DE VERANO**

**Capitulo 6**

**EDWARD´S POV:**

Me baje del escenario, en mi rostro habia una sonrisa tonta. Porque? Porque al terminar de cantar vi a Bella mi bello Ángel de ojos chocolates aplaudirme con tanta fuerza que creí que dañaría sus manos, no sabia que era bueno cantando pero solo ver a Bella causaba estragos en mi ella era tan… Bella, le entregue el micrófono a la profesora y me fui sentarme en la mesa, cuando iba a hablar con ella una voz me detuvo

-Isabella Swan, Alice Brandon, Rosalie Hale- las llamo la profesora a lo que ellas se pararon, sus atuendos eran deslumbrantes pero Bella se veía hermosa, cuando llegue y la vi en esa bella polera color azul cielo no pude evitar notar que habia omitido algo al pensar en ella, Bella era un Ángel, era hermosa, el contraste del color azul en su piel blanca era hermoso, ella era un ser celestial y yo le daría el trono que se merecía.

Si estaba perdido, no se en que punto si después de irme con mis hermanos o cuando la vi, me di cuenta de que estaba perdido, completamente enamorado de Isabella Swan, el Ángel de mi guarda.

_**FLASH BACK:**_

_Acababa de ver a mi Bella irse en el BMW con sus 2 amigas, ella era hermosa simplemente hermosa, como sus mejillas se arrebolaban con ese lindo color carmesí cuando se avergonzaba, verla sonrojada era una de las cosas que mas me gustaba de ella, y créanme que eran muchas…_

_-chicos creo que debemos irnos, parecemos estúpidos aquí parados- dijo Em pero el seguía tan embelesado como Jasper o yo mismo_

_-Vamos Em, acéptalo- le dije- estas chicas nos dejaron hechizados_

_-Si- me apoyo Jasper- la vieron ella es tan linda parece una pequeña Hada si mi pequeña Hada- dijo Jasper totalmente estúpido, pero bueno yo no lo juzgo yo estaba igual o tal vez peor_

_-Vieron a Rose- dijo Em dejándose llevar por la melonera en las palabras de Jasper-Rose parecía una diosa, Mi Diosa- decía, Vaya, mi hermano por lo regular no hablaba asi de las mujeres, no me mal entiendan no era un patán, es solo que no habia conocido a ninguna mujer que dejara a mi hermano tan…embelesado, lo único que hacia el era llevárselas a la cama y luego decir adiós, pero al parecer Rosalie habia dado justo en el blando y abandonado corazón de mi hermano_

_-Vamos chicos, tenemos que irnos y alistarnos para mas tarde- les dije tratando de despertarlos de su ensoñación_

_-Cierto- contesto Jasper mientras sacudía la cabeza tratando de borrar la imagen de Alice, creo?- además tenemos que acordar que canción vamos a cantar para la presentación de hoy_

_-Espera QUE? Pero si acabamos de inscribirnos- dije un poco en shock, no creía que nos pusieran a cantar tan rápido_

_- Si todos los años lo hacen para medir el talento del grupo, les propongo una canción, siempre he hecho solista porque pues los chicos anteriores no tenían ganas de cantar, venían obligados siempre, amenazados a si que solo se limitaban a hacer las clases normales y ya, y bueno a llevarse chicas al bosque, pero no quiero pensar en eso- dijo Jasper mientras se estremecía creo que antes no era tan agradable estar aquí y pensándolo bien, teniendo a Emmett como hermano lo comprendía, no era lindo escuchar gemidos en la noche mientras tratabas de dormir._

_- y cual es esa canción Jasper?- le pregunte el me dijo el titulo, me sonaba la habia escuchado algunas veces, si creo que era una buena canción._

_-ok ahora vamos a la cabaña para alistanos- dijo Em ya que habíamos discutido la canción en plena plaza…_

_**FIN FLASH BACK.**_

Desperté de mis recuerdos justo para ver a Bella subir los escalones de la tarima y verlas acomodarse en el escenario para cantar la canción, escuche una introducción un poco conocida

**(Bella)**

_Oh_

_Yeah_

_Huh Oh_

_You complete me_

_Like air and water boy_

_I need thee_

_And when I'm in your arms I feel free_

_Fallen_

_My heads up in the clouds in love_

_I'm proud_

_To you say it loud_

_Like an accident it happend_

_Out of nowhere_

_It just happend_

_And I aint mad at all_

_Because I've_

**(Todas)**

_Fallen_

_Head over heels_

_I've fallen_

_In love with you_

_I've fallen_

_And I can't get up_

_Don't wanna get up_

_Because of love (Because of _love)

_Fallen_

_Head over heels_

_I've fallen_

_In love with you_

_I've fallen_

_And I can't get up_

_Don't wanna get up_

_Because of love_

**(Alice)**

_Baby_

_To let you get away is crazy (Let you get away)_

_so I'm doing what it takes_

_To make you pledge your love to me_

_You see cause I'm tryna be a lady_

_For ever and ever baby_

_The picture wouldn't be the same_

_If you weren't standing next to me_

_Can't you see I'm fallen_

**(Todas)**

_Fallen_

_Head over heels_

_I've fallen_

_In love with you_

_I've fallen_

_And I can't get up (And I can't get up)_

_Don't wanna get up (Don't wanna get up)_

_Because of love_

**(Rosalie)**

_You compliment me_

_Not an accesory_

_Your necesary_

_You never could speak bad words against me_

_Your bare with me_

_Security_

_Are you here with me_

_Your my hapiness_

_My joy (Joy)_

_It's all because of you boy_

_I look forward to the time_

_I spend with you_

_Whatever it is we do_

**(Todas)**

_Cause I'm fallen for you boy_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Fallen_

_I've fallen for you_

_Fallen_

_Head over heels for you_

_So in love with you_

_Fallen_

_Love, oh_

_For you_

**(Rosalie)**

_Touch me (Touch me)_

**(Alice)**

_Hold me (Hold me)_

**(Bella)**

_Love me (Love me)_

**(Rosalie)**

_Kiss me_

**(Alice)**

_In love with you_

**(Bella)**

_Talk to me (Talk to me)_

**(Rosalie)**

_Caress me (Oh)_

**(Alice)**

_Play with me_

**(Bella)**

_Don't wanna get up_

**(Rosalie)**

_Explore me_

**(Alice)**

_Your my everything_

**(Todas)**

_Fallen_

_Head over heels_

_(To let you get away is crazy)_

_I've fallen_

_In love with you_

_I've fallen_

_And I can't get up (I won't get up)_

_Don't wanna get up (Don't wanna get up)_

_Because of love_

_Fallen (Touch me)_

_Head over heels (Hold me)_

_I've fallen_

_In love with you_

_I've fallen (Whoa)_

_And I can't get up (With you)_

_Don't wanna get up_

_Because of love_

_Fallen (In love)_

_Head over heels_

_I've fallen (My joy)_

_In love with you_

_I've fallen_

_And I can't get up (And I can't get up)_

_Don't wanna get up (Don't wanna get up)_

_Because of love_

**(Bella)**

_Fallen (Head over heels for you)_

_Head over heels (So in love with you)_

_I've fallen_

_In love with you_

_I've fallen_

_And I can't get up (And I can't get up)_

_Don't wanna get up (Don't wanna get up)_

_Because of love_

Terminaron de cantar y aplaudí, oyendo a Em chiflar a mi lado y a Jasper parado aplaudiendo con todas sus fuerzas, habían cantado increíble, hermosa, divino, definitivamente era una canción linda en la voz de Mya pero prefería escucharla de los labios de mi Ángel.

-Cantan fantástico chicas- les dijo Em pero en realidad solo estaba mirando a Rosalie

-Tienes toda la razón hermano- dije sonriéndole a Bella- wow nunca pensé decir eso- dije con tono burlón y todos se rieron y allí pude escuchar la risa de mi Bella, era hermosa divina, bueno si habia algo que me gustara mas que su sonrojo era su risa.

-Bueno ya que escuchamos a todos cantar, algunos con defectos bastante notables en sus voces- dijo mirando a las chicas que habían cantado Poker Face y yo bueno, yo solo opinaba que parecía que las fueran a matar mientras cantaban, sus voces eran demasiado… chillonas- y otros que cantan como profesionales- dijo mirándonos a nosotros 6, bueno yo no canto muy bien que digamos, pero Bella definitivamente canta como los Ángeles y eso era quedarse corto.

La clase siguió la profesora nos puso a trabajar en parejas, Em y Rosalie, Jasper y Alice y Bella y yo. La profesora nos puso una canción creo que era de Rebelde, Dos Enamorados si no estoy mal, es una canción muy bonita, pero no era de mi genero predilecto por asi decirlo. Terminamos las clases y nos juntamos…

-chicos ustedes cantan muy bien- dijo Alice con un tono que hacia casi una reverencia

-Bromeas- le dije en tono incrédulo a lo que ella solo se mostro confusa- Vamos, ustedes cantan mucho mejor que nosotras- y mire a Bella- como un Ángel- dije mirándola fijamente, sus ojos brillaron y se sonrojo, se veía tan adorable, tome a Bella de la mano y la aleje de mis amigos necesitaba preguntarle algo.

-Bella?- pregunte un poco inseguro

_Si no lo intentas no sabremos si dirá que si_

Cierto le respondí a mi mente

-Si?- me dijo en tono de duda

- Bella podríamos pues salir y hablar pues yo ehh quisiera que nos conociéramos - dije sonaba inseguro y ansioso esperaba que Bella me digiera que si, nunca me habia importado ninguna chica, pero presentía que Bella no era como cualquiera.

-ehh cl-claro Edward pero, tengo que avisarle a las chicas ok- me dijo Bella con una voz que aunque denotaba timidez, también estaba ansiosa, pero no tanto como yo

Bella se fue, me imagino que hasta donde estaban los demás, pero volvió con una sonrisa burlona aunque en sus ojos habia desconcierto.

-que paso Bella?- le pregunte, no entendía nada

-Bueno que no hay nadie a si que supongo que los otros 4 tortolitos se nos adelantaron- cuando termino de decirlo se echo a reír y yo lo hice con ella aunque mi risa era una risa un poco más nerviosa.

-ok que tl si damos ese paseo Bella- le dije guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo de lado a lo que ella quedo paralizada unos segundos antes de asentir y empezar a caminar torpemente, wow tengo efectos en ella es bueno saberlo.

-bueno y que quieres saber?- me pregunto con su voz dulce, esta chica iba a ser mi perdición.

**BELLA´S POV**

-humm es una pregunta difícil Bells- me dijo juguetonamente y me sonrió torcidamente, esa sonrisa que wow me quitaba el aliento, este chico era Adonis personificado pero Dios que estoy diciendo Adonis era quedarse corto este chico era perfecto y tan dulce y era tan…

-Bella sigues aquí?- me pregunto Edward y su voz denotaba preocupación, ups! Otra vez me metí en mis pensamientos

- Si lo siento- dije un poco nerviosa y casi tropezando, era torpe de por si, pero Edward sacaba todo de mi, cuando cante solo pensaba en sus lindos orbes de color esmeralda observándome

- no importa- dijo riendo un poco- es solo que te perdí por unos segundos- me dijo burlonamente - bueno que tal si yo te hago una pregunta y luego tu y asi sabemos?- me propuso Ed y yo solo asentí- okey es mi turno, Cual es tu color favorito?- me pregunto.

-verde- respondí sin pensarlo, pero ahora que recuerdo hace unos días mi color favorito era el ocre y no se porque repentinamente habia cambiado

_Vamos bella no te hagas la ingenua sabes perfectamente que eso se debe al color de los ojos de nuestro Adonis Personal_

Claro, respondí sarcásticamente a la vocecita pero lo mas perturbante era que tenia la razón

-puedo preguntar porque?- dijo Ed

-nop- dije remarcando la p- me toca a mi, cual es tu tipo de música favorito?- pregunte sin pensarlo fue lo primero que vino a mi cabeza pero tenia que desviar su atención

-la música clásica y un poco de rock- dijo sonriendo, wow Ed era una cajita de sorpresas, música clásica si el es único, sonreí ante ese pensamiento – me toca porque el verde es tu color favorito?- dijo directo y simple, la pregunta ganadora, piensa Bella piensa

-porque el verde significa naturaleza y me gusta la naturaleza- si fue una sosada completa pero no se me ocurrió nada mas

-si tienes razón el verde significa naturaleza- dijo Edward sonriendo y mostrando sus bellos hoyuelos era tan lindo cuando se veía asi – okey Bella te toca?

-que canción clásica te identifica?- le dije quería conocer sus preferencias

-diría que Clair de Lune de Debussy- Debussy habia escuchado esa canción era realmente hermosa – cual es tu joya favorita? – pregunto Edward con mucha curiosidad y como siempre volví a responder sin pensar

- la Esmeralda- dije mirándolo fijamente hasta que caí en cuenta de mis palabras, claro no podía ser más tonta

_Tienes toda la razón porque no pensaste antes de soltar la lengua_

Oh! Tú no me recrimines conciencia tenias que ayudarme ok.

_Claro, yo solo te hablo a ti, tu eres la que puede expresar con palabras recuerdas_

Si gracias por recordármelo, lo que me faltaba volverme loca y hablar conmigo misma

Cuando recapacite y recordé que no estaba sola, mi re a Edward el se habia quedado mirándome fijamente, sentía como su mirada me taladraba y enviaba corrientes directo a mi columna

-Porque las Esmeraldas?- me pregunto y habia una clara curiosidad en su voz

-este…humm…-si perfecto no se que decirle

_Invéntate algo _

Si claro como si fuera tan fácil cuando me mira asi, asi como estaba con su mirada fija en mi sentía que mis piernas se volvían gelatina y que si no me sostenía de algo me iba a caer, el empezó a acercarse a mi y yo retrocedía hasta que sentí mi espalda choca contra un árbol, MIERDA.

-humm ehh Edward creo que me toca preguntar a mi- le dije nerviosa por su cercanía y observando las posibilidades de escurrirme.

-oh!- dijo y su aliento llego a mi cara, era dulce y Oh mi Dios a que hora se habia acercado tanto! – lo siento – esperen porque se esta disculpando?

- porque te disculpas? – no lo entendía enserio que no

- es solo que… nada Bella no pasa nada- dijo sacudiendo su cabeza como tratando de aclararse creo?¿?- ok Bella asi que has tu pregunta? – me dijo y ahora estaba sonriendo wow creo que tengo la pregunta perfecta

-por casualidad Edward no eres Bipolar?- oh MIERDA no dije eso cierto no dije eso verdad, mire sus ojos primero pasaron por la ira y luego tenían ese brillito bromista si creo que si es bipolar

- no es la primera vez que me dicen eso- dijo riéndose y yo solo pude sonrojarme

- lo siento - dije en serio estaba avergonzada es que nunca pienso lo que digo?

_No Isabella nunca lo haces_

Y tú nunca me ayudas asi que cállate, Maldita vocecita.

-no Bella, no soy bipolar- dijo y de nuevo veía esa chispita en sus bellos ojos verde esmeralda brillar, sonreí ante eso – porque la esmeralda Bella? – solo tenia curiosidad podía ver eso

_Bueno por lo menos no estamos en peligro solo dile que como te gusta el verde y la esmeralda es verde entonces por eso te gusta_

No eso es estúpido – bueno tal vez es porque no se, siempre me han parecido lindas las esmeraldas sabes, tienen como un hechizo dentro de ellas, son… especiales – dije sonriendo de nuevo, no estaba pensando precisamente en la joya pero bueno.

-ok interesante – estaba divagando algo ok hora de sacarlo de sus pensamientos no ser que lleguen a zona peligrosa y se de cuenta de que sus ojos son verdes esmeralda y que por eso me gusta el verde y la esmeralda, no esperen debe haber otra razón para eso.

- cuantas novias has tenido?- podía preguntar eso sin que sonara mal cierto?

- humm la verdad o te miento – haber en realidad que quería saber yo?

- la verdad – si aunque doliera, porque habría de doler, me estoy volviendo loca

- ninguna – no jodas enserio no creo – y tu?

- nah – ninguno creo que nunca llegue a pensar en chicos.

_Hasta que viste ciertos ojitos verdes que alborotan tus hormonas_

Cállate!. No es cierto Ed solo es diferente no como el baboso perrito faldero a los que sus padres llaman James Burton.

-no te creo sabes enserio ninguna chica – no podía ser tenia al mismo Adonis frente a mi y el me estaba diciendo que ninguna chica babeaba por el

- ninguna me ha interesado – dijo pensativo – espera hace unos días conocí una que me trae de cabeza – dijo sonriendo y empecé a sentir como un cosquilleo en el pecho y un ardor en el estomago y eso significaba?

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Estaba con Jake y el estaba descontrolado, no quiero pensar porque? Oh creo que tengo la respuesta Nessie lo trae mal._

_-vamos Jake cálmate no consigues nada asi?_

_- es que te sientes tan impotente Bells es como un cosquilleo allí cerca de t corazón y te arde horrible el estomago y tuve tantas ganas de golpear a ese chico por simplemente poner sus manos en MI NESSIE – vaya estaba descontrolado y bueno creo saber que tiene solo me podía reír, juro que intente no hacerlo, oh vamos a quien engaño reí a carcajadas_

_- que te pasa, oh lo que me faltaba Bella se volvió loca – eso solo me hizo reír mas._

_- eso se llaman Celos, Jake CELOS – tanto alboroto por unos pinches Celos – estas CELOSO, contrólate Jake, solo ten paciencia, sabes se su amigo y ella caerá rendida a tus pies – si era la mejor manera de calmarlo._

_- gracias Bells – me dijo sonriendo me dio un gran abrazo y salió corriendo_

_Pobre pelele con hormonas al cien_

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

Pero eso no se aplicaba a mi cierto que en ese momento Jake allá sentido eso no significa que yo este celosa es mas porque habría de estar celosa ni siquiera se si Ed y yo somos amigos, bueno esta bien Ed me gusta pero de allí a que me den celos es diferente además no tenia ganas de matar a nadie.

-Bella sigues aquí o de nuevo te transportaste a tu mundo?- pregunto Ed un poco divertido, claro ríete a mi costa

- si estaba teniendo fantasías con Brad Pitt – por favor que alguien note el sarcasmo, Edward solo rio

- Brad Pitt enserio Bella?- dijo mientras jadeaba para recuperar el aire – no hay nada mejor tal vez no se – dijo fingiendo inocencia – yo?

Que esperen ahí el no habia dicho eso no

-Arrogante – como es que, bueno si es lindo, Brad Pitt es un vomito al lado de Edward pero no es para que haga publicidad por ello.

- lo siento, mejor en que estábamos?

-en que no puedo creer que no tengas novia es decir eres lindo creo? – si acabas de inflar su ego unos puntos mas, el solo me miro y sonrió torcidamente, ay como amaba esa sonrisa

- Lindo? – pregunto irónicamente

- que quieres que te aplauda por ello – le dije de nuevo sarcasmo ok lo notan

- no se Bella, si no te niego que tengo a toda la población femenina de mi instituto babeada por mi – arrogante estúpido egocéntrico – pero yo nunca me he fijado en ellas sabes es como si no las viera, no soy gay ni nada de eso es solo que nunca he encontrado a nadie especial – dijo sonriéndome y yo le sonreí de vuelta – hasta que la vi a ella – y mi sonrisa se desmorono, lo mire sus ojos tenían ese brillo especial de alguien que solo le habia visto a Jake cuando miraba a Nessie – es tan linda, es diferente y es adorable y es tan tierna creo que… - dudo unos segundos pero yo solo rogaba con que el no digiera lo que yo estaba pensando – creo que estoy enamorado de ella, la conozco hace poco pero ella es ella la chica que estaba esperando – era tan sincero y sus palabras estaban impregnadas de amor enserio amaba a esa chica y esperaba que la chica fuera suficiente para el

-wow eso fue… profundo – no sabia que mas decir me alegraba por el pero cuando dijo que la amaba sentí algo en mi partirse en 2

- si ella lo es – dijo sonriendo – ok pero estas evadiendo mi pregunta y tu, nunca has tenido un novio – me pregunto y vaya con su maldita curiosidad

- nop, nunca, es decir a quien le gustaría yo? – sus facciones se volvieron duras, con enojo pero porque?

- eres linda, creo?- dijo repitiéndome lo mismo que yo le dije

- claro – sarcasmo como te amo – nunca es decir tu nunca has tenido bueno este…humm –

_Vamos que estupidez se valiente Isabella_

-no Bella – dijo sinceramente, no podía ser el era perfecto todo un caballero y encima de eso virgen, si la chica esa se habia ganado la lotería – pienso que eso es algo que debe hacerse con alguien a quien ames, no ir teniendo sexo con cuanta escoba con falda se te atraviese – dijo riendo y bueno creo que disfrutando de una broma privada – eso me hace tener curiosidad tu nunca… - dejo la frase al aire creo que reflexionando que eso habia sido un poco imprudente de su parte – lo siento

- no importa yo te pregunte tienes derecho a tu curiosidad – le dije no tenia problema en contestarle – no nunca he estado con alguien, creo que necesito esperar por el chico adecuado – si eso sonad arcaico pero es lo que pienso, vi una sonrisa pequeña aparecer en sus labio pero cuando lo volví a ver habia desaparecido, creo que estoy alucinando.

-Bella es tarde creo que deberíamos volver – dijo Ed tomando de mi mano para llevarme a la cabaña, el camino fue en silencio, un silencio calmo y cómodo, no de esos en los que no sabes que decir ni como rellenar los espacios, con Ed habia descubierto cosas, me sentía cómoda con el, me sentía protegida y feliz, el sacaba todo de mi, lo bueno y lo malo, el era especial y único y su sonrisa me paraba el corazón, solo para hacerlo correr mil veces mas rápido y sus ojos eran tan trasparentes era tan fácil estar con el, era mas fácil que respirar, era… perfecto, suspire sonoramente, el me miro preguntándome con sus ojos a lo que yo solo negué con la cabeza, el no tenia porque saber que pensaba en el, el no tenia porque saber que estaba demasiado tragada de el, esto estaba mal, el estaba enamorado de la chica misteriosa, me habia metido tanto en mis pensamientos que no me habia dado cuanta de que ya llegamos a la cabaña.

-creo que aquí te dejo Bella, nos vemos mañana-

-adiós Edward – le dije aunque el no captara el doble sentido, le decía adiós a el y también a lo que sentí a hacia el, el se acerco a mi me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla, que hizo que mi corazón saltara tan fuerte que creí que se saldría de mi echo, me dio una sonrisa torcida y se fue caminando tan Sexy, pensar eso me hizo sonrojarme, sacudí la cabeza aclarándome y entre en la cabaña, las chicas no habia llegado y yo estaba cansada de la caminata, me puse mi camisón para dormir y me acosté.

ESA FUE LA PRIMERA NOCHE QUE SOÑE CON MI DIOS GRIEGO PERSONAL

EDWARD CULLEN .

* * *

**OLA CHICAS LO SE QUIEREN MATARME DEBI HABER PUBLICADO AYER PERO ESTUVE EN CAMA TODO EL DIA, RESULTA QUE ME ESGUINCE MI PIE IZQUIERDO Y NO ME PODIA MOVER A SI QUE AYER ESTUVE PREFECCIONANDO EL CAPITULO Y LO HICE UN POCO MAS LARGO DE LO NORMAL ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**

**POR OTRO LADO**

**ESTOY SUPER CONTENTA**

**HE RECIBIDO MUCHAS ALERTAS DE F.F. Y ESO ME ENKNTA**

**GRACIAS POR LEERME**

**BUENP**

**TENGO OTRA NOTICIA**

**EMPECE OTRO FIC SE LLAMA MENDIGANDO AMOR**

**QUISIERA SABER QUE OPINAN DE EL ASI QUE POR FAVOR PASEN POR MI PERFIL Y LEAN EL FIC**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS SABEN QUE ESO ME ENCANTA**

**:D**

**LAS QUIERO MUCHISIMO ENSERIO**

**LW**


	7. Chapter 7

**los personajes son en exclusiva de S. Meyer aunque haya tantas con ganas de que Eddie sea de nosotras, pero lastimosamente no es asi**

**la trama es mia, y no he dado autorizacion ha nadie de que la copien o la publiquen en otras paginas.**

**EL CAPI VA DEDICADO A MI IDOLA Y AMIGA KATIUSKA-SWAN**

**ERES SUPER AMIGA TE QUIERO!**

* * *

**CLASES DE VERANO**

**Capitulo **

**ALICE´S POV**

Vi como Edward se llevaba disimuladamente a Bella hasta otro lado, sonreí hacían una pareja muy linda y a Bella se le botaba la baba cuando lo veía, voltee para decirle a Rose pero hmm ya no habia nadie donde ella y Em deberían estar, supongo que como Ed y Bella se fueron a tener su momento a solas y me dejaron a solas con Jazz, pero yo no es que me queje

-Bueno, como que hmm nos dejaron solos – dije obviando el echo.

_Claro Alice no podías decir algo mas obvio como que la noche es oscura y que los arboles son verdes, o que el agua moja._

Eso era mi conciencia o yo me estaba volviendo loca?

-Bueno en ese caso que tal si te acompaño a tu cabaña, no dejare que ninguna chica se vaya sola por este bosque y a estas horas – dijo Jazz en tono amable, el era todo un caballero y me alegraba por ello, pero solo porque yo era la beneficiada en este momento.

El se paro a mi lado y empezamos a caminar a la par, el silencio era cómodo y tranquilo pero yo amaba escuchar su voz.

-hace cuanto que vienes al campamento? – pregunte tenia curiosidad por saber mas sobre el.

-Hmm hace exactamente unos 5 años que vengo aquí – me dijo su voz era tranquila

-aquí encuentras paz – dije medio suspirando y el solo me miro interrogante

-como? – pero me imagino que no supo formular la pregunta

-tu tono de voz es tranquilo cuando hablas sobre este lugar – dije sonriendo – además lo digo porque yo también lo hago, extraño las compras y todo, pero venir acá es como reconstructivo, te ayuda a recuperarte a ti mismo, respirar aire limpio, es relajante – dije de nuevo suspirando al final y lo mire el estaba sonriendo y sus ojos brillaban, amplié mas mi sonrisa, lo habia comprendido y al parecer le gustaba que pudiera "leerlo".

-si – dijo el sonriendo – mis padres por lo regular discuten mucho, siempre pelean, ya no me afecta como cuando tenia 10 años pero siempre habia tomado su amor como un ejemplo, ellos lucharon demasiado para poder estar juntos – dijo y ahora sus ojos estaban opacos y tristes

-porque? – quería que su sonrisa volviera y sus ojos dejaran de estar asi, tristes.

-mis abuelos eran un poco atrasados – dijo medio sonriendo – mi madre era una mesera en un restaurante y mi padre era, el dueño de los campus de verano de todo el estado – eso era asombroso pero cuide de que mi expresión no cambiara – mi padre se enamoro de mi madre a primera vista, el fue al restaurante porque un amigo se lo habia recomendado y entonces lo atendió mi madre, digo por palabras propias de mi padre que intento flirtear con mi mama – dijo sonriendo – eso me traumo hasta cierto punto que una vez soñé con eso – y entonces fue mi turno de sonreír – mi mama se dejo caer en el juego de mi padre y acepto salir con el, tuvieron una cita y se enamoraron, pero mis abuelos no iban a permitir que mi exitoso padre se casara con una simple mesera – sus ojos se llenaron de coraje, tome su mano y le di un leve apretón a lo que el me miro y me sonrió – pero mis padres nunca se detuvieron lucharon y fueron a las Vegas – dijo sonriendo y otra vez sus ojos brillaban – se casaron, no fue la boda mas espectacular pero se amaban y es era todo lo que necesitaban, pasaron los años y entonces naci yo – tengo que recordarme agradecerle a el padre de Jazz por hacerlo tan bien – eso los unió mas, mis abuelos nunca les perdonaron que se hubieran casado sin su consentimiento y nunca nos visitaron, ni a mi ni a mi padre – dijo y su sonrisa fue desmoronándose – siempre creí que se amarían para siempre, pero hace unos dos años mi madre engaño a mi padre – esta vez sus ojos estaban mas tristes que antes y lo abrase el escondió su rostro en mi cuello y lo oí sollozar

- no pasa nada Jazz si no me puedes contar esta bien – dije mientras acariciaba su sedoso cabello, el se enderezo y hizo el intento de sonreírme pero en eso se quedo, un intento, una lagrima se escapo de la orilla de sus ojos y yo la limpie pero mi mano se quedo mas tiempo allí acariciando su mejilla y sentí como su rostro se recargaba sobre mi palma – sonreí y el también lo hizo, sus ojos esta vez brillaban.

-gracias Ali –dijo – eres tan especial – dijo y eso acelero mi corazón

El me tomo delicadamente de la cintura y me avanzo hasta el, puse mis manos en su cuello y las cerré detrás de su cabello, sentí su rostro cerca del mío, su aliento contra mi rostro y mire sus ojos el me preguntaba como pidiendo permiso para seguir a lo que yo solo avance un poco mas y el sonrió, cerré mis ojos y espere hasta que sentí sus suaves labios contra los míos moviéndose suavemente y marcando el paso que yo seguí, fue un beso tierno e inocente, nos separamos cuando el aire se nos agotaba, pero el seguía teniendo su agarre en mi cintura yo solo lo abrase y me refugie en su pecho, lo sentí suspirar y apoyar su cabeza en la mía

-y entonces esto en que nos deja – dije sonriendo

- no se – dijo inseguro – solo se que te quiero mucho Ali, se que parece loco pero enserio Ali yo te quiero

-yo también te quiero Jazz – le dije suspirando y me aparte de su pecho para ver su rostro, el sonreí y sus ojos tenían ese brillito especial

- Alice – me dijo – No te parece que como que todo va demasiado rápido, yo te quiero demasiado Ali pero no soportaría perderte sabes se que parece raro pero si tu te vaz no se me sentiría incompleto– me dijo y parecía un poco triste

-Jazz yo te quiero y también eres importante para mi – dije sonriendole para infundirle valor – tal vez vaya rápido pero no has escuchado eso de que el amor no tiene edad ni tiempo, se que es un poco loco como dices tu pero al fin y al cabo hoy o mañana yo te seguiré queriendo – le dije y era sincera era verdad. Yo lo amo.

- Alice – me dijo – quieres dejarme ser tu novio? – me dijo y amplio su sonrisa

-Si – dije dando pequeños saltitos – pero – dije dejando de saltar – la pregunta no es quieres ser mi novia? – le dije sonriendo

-Si – dijo – pero se que serás tu la que manejara nuestra relación asi que es mas fácil admitirlo que resistirme – me dijo riendo un poco a lo que yo solo negué con la cabeza y me acerque a el a abrasarlo, el correspondió a mi abrazo y me dio un beso en el tope de la cabeza

-vamos mi Lady – me dijo tendiéndome su brazo para que lo tomara

-por supuesto – dije sonriendo y el solo rio un poco

Caminamos hasta la cabaña hablando de cualquier cosa y descubrí que teníamos muchas cosas en común, como la música y la comida.

-enserio te gusta la lasaña? – me pregunto incrédulo

-la amo es mi comida favorita, pero soy muy mala haciendo cualquier comida, no me dejes entrar nunca a una cocina la quemare – le dije sonriendo y el solo rio

-esta bien entonces yo te cocinare cuando vivamos juntos – dijo sonriendo a lo que yo solo amplié mi sonrisa, el era perfecto para mi.

Llegamos muy rápido a mi cabaña.

-esta es su parada, linda Srta. – me dijo sonriendo me abraso y dejo un tierno beso en mi frente

-Adiós Jazz – le dije sonriendo.

-adiós Ali – dijo el y yo era tan feliz, lo mire hasta que se perdió del camino y no pude evitar gritar

-SOY NOVIA DE JASPER – estaba mas que emocionada y empecé a dar saltitos de alegría no lo podía creer el era tan lindo y tierno y yo tenia la gran fortuna de que el me quisiera a mi

Entre a la cabaña entre saltitos de alegría y mire a la adorable Bella durmiendo en su cama. No la despertaría no soy tan mala además yo también estoy muy cansada mejor hablamos mañana, ay estoy tan emocionada soy novia de Jazz, se que esto va a estar bien, asi digan lo que digan.

YO AMO A JASPER

**ROSALIE´S POV**

Bella y Edward se habían ido sin avisarnos vaya Ed trabaja rápido, pero si le hacia daño a Bella se las vería conmigo se que al principio no hablaba con ella, la trate mal, pero solo es mi escudo, es mi armadura la manera en la que me protejo para que la gente no me juzgue, todos creen que por ser rubia soy una hueca, he escuchado demasiados chistes a costa de mi color de pelo, pero no soy hueca y no dejo que nadie me use, y pobre del que lo intente…

-Rose – me dijo mi oso Emmett claro pero yo no le habia dicho que asi le decía, este hombre era todo un hombre, alto y fornido, su lindo y brillante cabello negro y esos ojos que me llevan a las nubes y me traen de vuelta, una sonrisa traviesa y tierna y su linda y suave voz – aprovechando que la pareja de tortolitos Ed y Bella y aquí mi amigo Jasper babe por Ali porque tu y yo no vamos por ahí, hay un lugar que me encantaría mostrarte si tu quieres? – me dijo mi osito de felpa haciendo ojitos de borreguito para que lo siguiera, sonreí y asentí con la cabeza a lo que el me tomo de la mano y me llevo hasta un pequeño sendero no muy lejos de allí, el camino por el sendero duro unos 2 minutos, pero antes de terminar me tapo los ojos.

-no te preocupes Rose preciosa – me dijo juguetonamente – yo te guiare – dijo en mi oído y su aliento llego hasta mi cuello erizándome los pelitos de la nuca.

Avance unos pasos mas hasta que sentí que nos detuvimos y E m me destapo los ojos.

Frente a mi habia un hermosísimo lago transparente no muy hondo, habia un pequeño puente en la mitad de este para poder cruzarlo y seguir el sendero, alrededor del lago habían pequeñas flores silvestres de color lila y rosa, era hermoso, mas que eso era divino era un pequeño paraíso me acerque a una de las flores y las toque eran suaves delicadas y tenían un olor asombroso.

-me recuerdan a ti Rose – dijo sonriendo y yo le sonreí devuelta, me tomo de la mano y subimos al puente que no tenia pasamanos que raro?

- Esto es muy lindo Em, es realmente hermoso – dije embelesada – cuando lo descubriste? –pregunte, tenia bastante curiosidad ya que casi nada me sorprende, hoy en día los chicos son muy superficiales, demasiado diría yo, creen que con joyas y comidas caras me tendrán a sus pies, no me quejo me encanta recibir joyas e ir a restaurantes caros y ver hasta que punto los chicos gasta dinero en mi, pero precisamente por ello ya casi nada me sorprende y esto lo logro fácilmente.

- hoy en la mañana, Eddie me despertó de una manera poco normal – hizo una mueca en su rostro a lo que yo solo reí – y bueno camine un rato descubrí el sendero y chan chan – dijo sonriendo y era imposible no devolverle la sonrisa – vi este lindo lago, tiene como encanto, no se, parece…

- mágico – complete yo y el solo asintió, se puso a mi lado para decirme algo al oído

-pero sinceramente – susurro suavemente y yo me nuble – se ve mejor aquí sabes podemos tener un lindo panorama si jugamos a algo interesante ya sabes – dijo Emmett coquetamente pero sus ojos tenían ese brillo burlón, lo empuje en el hombro un poco fuerte y el empezó a tambalearse y se agarro de mi mano para no caer pero eso solo logro que nos cayéramos los dos al agua

-Emmett eres tonto – le dije cuando logre salir – como creias que yo podía soportar tu peso – dije un poco enojada y el solo bufo

- lo siento Rosie – dijo haciendo un pucherito tan adorable que le sonreí, el miro hacia los lados y empezó a acercárseme, me tomo de la cintura delicadamente y sin detenerse a dudarlo me beso, al principio fue un beso dulce y tierno pero fue subiendo poco a poco de nivel tornándose hambriento y cargado de deseo, nos separamos cuando el aire no nos llegaba, refugie mi cara en su cuello y el solo apoyo la mía en la suya. Permanecimos asi un rato, a pesar de que era de noche, el agua estaba tibia y se sentía bien, luego de otro rato Em decidió romper el silencio

- creo que es mejor que nos vayamos Rose – dijo sonriendo, le sonreí y el me ayudo a salir del agua, caminamos por el sendero hasta llegar a mi cabaña.

-Nos vemos mañana Rose – dijo y se acerco y me dio un beso en la comisura de los labios – Sueña con los angelitos – pensó un poco para agregar algo – y conmigo.

Se alejo de mi y lo vi correr hasta perderse de vista, sonreí si no hubiera sido el en el momento en el que me tomo de la cintura su hombría habia quedado seriamente lastimada, el era diferente yo solo lo sabia, creo que es porque el me gusta, los otros chico con los que he pasado el rato eran lindos, pero no atraían mi atención.

Emmett era especial, y yo lo quería, quería estar con el, pero debía esperar y corroborar que el no era mucho de tantos.

Entre a mi cabaña e inspeccione, ya estaban Ali y Bella y al parecer profundamente dormidas, espero que descansen bien porque mañana les espera un gran interrogatorio al estilo James Bon, me puse mi camisón de Victoria Secret y puse la ropa mojad a un lado, me metí en mi cama y casi al instante en el que toque la almohada caí en los brazos de Morfeo aunque no fueran tan cómodos como los de Em.

* * *

les gusto bueno ya hubo besito entre Ali y Jazz y Rose y Em.

Alice y Jasper ya son NOVIOS asi que confio en que haya echo bien, tal vez diras oye porque tan rapido, simpre he creido que Ali y Jazz se juntarond e una manera momentanea e instantanea no queira perder ese bello toque, Jazz estaba nervioso y lo vieron pidiendole que dejara que fuera su nvia, no es divino? yo quiero un Jazz para mi

Emmett bueno vimos a un Emmett completamente enamorado, asi que simepre la relacion de Rose y Em ha muy fisica, queira demostrar que Em puede ser un chocolatico lindo cuando quiere y Rose bueno no hay manera de no caer frente a un Emmy tan tierno.

que les parecio

merezco un pequeño review

se que hay bastantes lectoras fantasma, no le haria daño el review, porfis

igual GRACIAS A TODAS MIS LECTORAS LAS AMO Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPI

LW


	8. Chapter 8  ENCERRADOS

**los maravillosos personajes pertenecen a la señora Stephanie Meyer a la cual envidio con toda mi alma (de la buena) por tener para ella solita tan hmm deliciosos vampiros jajaja porque no solo los Cullen no señor es que no se han fijado en Alec, DEMONIOS**

**jajaja**

**LA TRAMA SI ES MIA SOLO MIA DE YOP ASI QE NO LA COPIEN NI LA TRADUZCAN SIN MI PERMISO**

**SEAN ORIGINALES**

**OK**

**LEAN LA NOTA DE ABAJO URGENTE**

**LOS QUIERO LW**

**NO LOS DISTRAIGO MAS DISFRUTEN**

* * *

CLASES DE VERANO

Capitulo 8

BELLA´S POV:

Me desperté, mire mi reloj, 5:50 am, faltaban 10 minutos para que la trompeta sonara, estaba cansada y mis pies dolían, sonreí cuando recordé el porque, Edward era un chico muy lindo, sus bellos ojos esmeralda me sacaban de quicio y tenia demasiado efecto en mi, habia dicho muchas incoherencias ayer, pero habia logrado taparlas…

_Si fuiste realmente tonta ayer, te tiene comiendo de su mano_

Nah, cállate

Escuche un gran suspiro que provenia de la cama a mi izquierda, vi una pequeña silueta sentarse en la cama

Buenos días Ali – le dije y ella me volteo a mirar mientras se restregaba sus ojos

Que hora es? – dijo con voz soñolienta

5:55 am – le dije volviendo a mirar el reloj, pasaron unos segundos antes de que reaccionara y se parara de su cama gritando, logrando que Rose se callera de la cama

JODER, ALICE PORQUE GRITAS – dijo una muy enojada Rosalie, que se estaba parando, Ali dejo de gritar y se dejo caer en su cama soltando un gran suspiro, mire a Rose quien se encogió de hombros y puso su sonrisita maliciosa

Alie – dijo Rose con voz suave, pero sabia que moría de curiosidad, Alice volteo su rostro para verla y tenia una sonrisa de esas que si la agrandas un poquito mas no cabera en tu rostro – tienes algo que contarnos? – ella dio un gritito de emocion y se sentó en su cama

Jasper y yo somos novios – ahh solo ella y Jasper esperen que!

QUE! – gritamos rose y yo al mismo tiempo

Pues si ayer salimos a caminar después de que tu – dijo mirándome y yo solo me sonroje – te fueras con Ed y tu - dijo mirando a Rose quien solo rodo los ojos – te fueras con Em y me dejaran sola con Jazz – las dos la miramos acusadoramente y ella solo se rio – pero no es que este reclamando nada – dijo y las tres nos reímos – bueno el caso es que me acompaño a la cabaña y pues estuvimos hablando y las cosas se dieron y me beso – dijo y termino suspirando – fue ahh no hay palabras – se le notaba a lejos que estaba enamorada, todo parecía ir muy rápido, pero recuerdo que ayer que vi a Jasper mirar a Alice note tanto amor que hasta era incomodo verlos viendose porque parecía que rompieras un momento intimo, era lindo, y ellos hacían una buena pareja, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por otro suspiro, Rose!

Hey – le dije sacándola de sus pensamientos – otra que suspira – ella solo rio nerviosamente, Ja! Aquí hay algo – cuenta.

Nada, pues después de que Ed te saco de aquí – me dijo mirándome

Hey yo habia vuelta para avisarles pero ustedes ya no estaban y… -

Ya aja como sea – dijo Rose con su tono de sarcasmo puro y recien levantado – entonces mi osito – y Alice y yo reímos

Osito, Enserio? – dije, estábamos muertas de risa, aunque si, Emmett parecía un gran oso pero igual daba risa

Bah no les cuanto nada entonces – dijo una Rose muy cabreada, nos calmamos después de unos minutos

Ya Rose lo siento pero es que osito, eso es cursi - le dije sonriendo

No lo vas a superar cierto? – pregunto Rose mirándome

Nop – dije y reí un poco pero me controle – solo sigue contándonos

Vale – dije resignada y nos miro – me llevo a un sendero que habia descubierto y habia un lago que les juro se veía hermoso, tenia unas flores bordeándolo y el me dijo que le recordaban a mi – oí a Alice y Rose suspirar al mismo tiempo, las habia perdido – subimos al puente que cruzaba el lago, el me dijo algo – vi a Rose sonrojarse, hmm – entonces lo empuje y el se iba a caer del lago pero me cogió la mano para no caerse y nos caímos los dos – use mi imaginación para visualizar eso y se me hizo gracioso asi que me reí, y vi a Alice y Rose reírse conmigo – y me beso, fue tierno pero luego subió de tono – vi a Rose sonrojarse

ROSALIE HALE TE HAS SONROJADO – grito Alice histérica e hizo que se sonrojara mas, Dios esto era único, corrí hasta mi bolso y tome una foto con mi cámara.

Hey – dijo Rose quejándose – eso fue incomodo – e hizo un pucherito estilo Alice, no debería dejarlas pasar mucho tiempo juntas – no es para tanto – dijo sonriéndome,

_CORRE_

Rosalie empezó a perseguirme por toda la cabaña y me toco salir corriendo como loca, hasta que me tropecé con algo, mejor con alguien, sentí unos brazos suaves y calientes rodeando mi cintura y un perfume delicioso y varonil, no necesitaba abrir los ojos para saber quien era

Estas bien? – esa deliciosa voz suave y aterciopelada, yo ya sabia quien era, abrí los ojos y vi unos bellos orbes esmeraldas demasiado cerca, peligrosamente cerca

_Beso, beso, beso_

Cállate jodida conciencia

S…si – dije tartamudeando, perfecto

Sentí que me incorporaban, pero Edward no soltaba mi cintura, seguía apegada a el, y que decir, me encantaba

Yo solo venia a avisarles que nos toca Biología – dijo sonriéndome torcidamente – pero fue bueno encontrarte, de que huyes? – dijo mirando a su alrededor, voltee mi rostro, su aliento me mareaba y no me dejaba pensar bien

De Rosalie – pero no la veía por ningún lado, traidora

_VENDETTA! _

Si, por fin dices algo que sirve conciencia

Le tome una linda foto quieres verla – sonreí, mi sonrisa maliciosa, Edward sonrió de nuevo y asintió, le pase mi cámara y el vio la foto y empezó a carcajearse

Rosalie sonrojada – dijo entre risas – esto vale oro – dije y siguió riendo tan fuerte que se doblo de la risa y estaba a punto de tirarse al suelo cuando un grito nos asusto

ISABELLA MARIE SWAN – esa era la voz de Rose y estaba muy cabreada, demasiado

CORRE – le grite a Edward quien salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo conmigo siguiéndole, entramos a la cabaña de chicos, la cual estaba vacía y la cerramos con llave.

ALGÚN DÍA SALDRAN DE AHÍ Y YO ESTARE AQUÍ PARA vengarme – dios su voz si daba miedo y terminando en susurro lo que era escalofriante

NUNCA – grito Ed mientras volvía a estallar en carcajadas por la foto, corrí y cerré todas las ventanas menos la que daba al bosque para que entrara aire y me senté en una cama la de Jazz supuse ya que era la que estaba mas limpia, mire el cuarto habia desorden en todos lados menos en el espacio alrededor de la cama, si Jasper definitivamente.

Hey – dijo Ed y le puse atención – perdón por el desorden pero es que vivimos con Em – dijo como si fuera la razón mas obvia y pensándolo bien si Em podía ser de lo mejor menos organizado.

Se nota que les hace falta una chica para establecer un poco de orden aquí – no es que crea que los hombres no pueden ser organizados es solo que no es algo que se vea mucho

Hmm Jasper cuenta como la "chica" organizado del grupo, y yo también lo soy es solo que Em hace estragos en mi lado porque según el por ser el favorito de mama no puedo golpearlo cuando se me antoje por dejar su suciedad en mi lado, pero no se atreve a meterse con la impecable parte de la cabaña de Jasper – dijo sonriendo ligeramente, si cuadraba con la personalidad de Emmett se notaba a metros que era el bebe consentido de mama, reí frente a mi pequeño chiste y Ed también lo hizo, su sonrisa era musical, hermosa, perfecta como todo el, sin querer suspire y el me miro extrañado

Y que haremos esta media hora que nos queda? – pregunto con su voz suave, deliciosa

Media hora? – pregunte desubicada

Claro, no pretendes ir a biología? – a ver analicemos esa posibilidad

Salgo de esta cabaña rumbo al tranquilo salón de Biología pero justo antes de entrar Rosalie me rapta y me da su pequeña venganza y para ser sinceras Rose era muy dulce pero en cuanto a venganzas se hablaba…, ella nos habia contado una pequeña broma pesada que le hizo a una chica por venganza y no habia sido para nada pequeña, yo saldría de aquí para ir a Biología y correría el riesgo de sentir la ira de Rosalie Lilian Hale?

_NI LOCA QUE ESTUVIERAMOS_

Por esta vez mi mente tenia razón, tal vez demasiada

No Ed – dije negando frenéticamente – Rose parece súper linda pero en cuanto a venganzas… - deje la frase en el aire y un sudor frio corrió por mi espalda

Jajajaja, no lo creo – me miro pero creo que vio algo en mi cara que lo hizo poner una mueca y estremecerse – y entonces que aremos? - pregunto mirándome fijamente con esos ojos que me derretían cual chocolate al sol

todo un día aquí encerrados - dije en un susurro casi inaudible

_2 jóvenes que probablemente se gustan…demasiado, con hormonas revolucionarias, encerrados voluntariamente en una cabaña sola con 3 camas disponibles sin contar la ducha y bueno porque no el suelo_

Oh por favor vete a la mierda conciencia

_Que yo solo quiero una sesion de sexo salvaje con el jodidamente sexy Dios Griego de ojos verdes_

Dios, enserio eres mi conciencia sinceramente te equivocaste de persona porque eres una maldita ninfomana

_Vamos, solo aparentas ser una chica tímida y reservada yo soy tu y tienes tantas ganas como yo de joderte a Ed_

Maldición solo cállate y visita a una de tus amigas conciencia

_Como Sea_

No se – dije después de quien sabe cuanto tiempo habia discutido con mi estupida conciencia

Tengo algo en mente – dijo mirándome sonriendo con esa sexy sonrisa de lado y de pronto lo vi pararse caminando mas lento y sensual que antes y sentarse a mi lado en la cama recostándose lentamente quedando su rostro cerca del mio, vi como con maestría empezaba a quitarse los zapatos, mire su rostro otra vez, sus ojos se habían oscurecido y tenían un brillo de algo que no supe identificar, me tense, OH POR MI SANTA MADRE

QUE NO SEA LO QUE ESTOY PENSANDO…

* * *

**hmmm que le hara nuestro Ed a Bellie Bells?**

**ustedes que creen**

**porque no se**

**mis pensamientos no son del todo...I N O C E N T E S**

**jajajaja pero vamos**

**ustedes se negarian, PORQUE YOP NO**

**ya que tal les gusto el cap**

**LO SIENTO MIL VECES LO SIENTO, SOY UNA DESGRACIADA ZORRA (SI UNA AMIGA EM LO DIJO) POR DEMORARME EN ACTUALIZAR, LO SIENTO MUCHISIMO**

**MIS PRECIOSAS AMADAS DIVINAS LECTORAS, ESPERO QUE YA HAYAN VISITADO MIS OTROS FICS**

**ALGUNA DE USTEDES A LEIDO I DONT LIKE YOUR GIRLFRIEND**

**SI LO HAN HECHO... HAGO SECUELA?**

**OPINEN**

**LAS AMO**

**QUE TAL SI ME HACEN UN LINDO REGALITO**

**Y NUTREN UN POQUITO EN FIC**

**UN LINDO PRECIOSO Y AMIGABLE **

**R-E-V-I-E-W**

**:D**

**LAS QUIERO**

**LA PRIMERA EN DEJAR EL REVIEW TENDRA UNA PEQUEÑA SORPRESITA PARA EL PROXIMO CAP**

**LAS QUIERO MUCHISIMO DEMASIADO HASTA EL TOPE**

**QUE SUEÑEN CON LOS CULLEN Y PORUQE NO CON ALEC**

**:D**

**LW**


	9. PERL VOLVISTE!

CHICAS YA VOLVI

SI SE QUE ES PRONTO

PERO ME DEMORE EN ACTUALIZAR EL CAP ANTERIOR

CREO QUE SE LO MERECEN

LA TRAMA ES MIA PERO LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MEYER

**ESTE CAP VA DEDICADO A LA AUTORA DEL PRIMER REVIEW DEL CAP ANTERIOR**

**PERL ROSE**

**ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE TU PRIMERA SORPRESA**

**PERO PIENSO QE LA SEGUNDA TE GUSTARA MAS**

**SIN MAS DEJO QE LEAN**

* * *

CLASES DE VERANO

Capitulo 9

BELLA´S POV:

Estaba nerviosa, tensa y el solo tenía su sonrisa malditamente sexy en su rostro, no despegaba la vista de mis ojos, vi como con su mano buscaba algo, pero que?,

_Tal vez busca algo como tu cintura, estas demasiado lejos de el_

Demonios, tenia su rostro a muy pocos centímetros del mío, sentía su deliciosa respiración en mi cara y olía delicioso, una mezcla de menta y miel, que prometía ser el mejor beso de mi vida, y ser el primero, y de pronto asi sin mas, se volteo, apoyando su espalda en la cabecera de la cama, viendo su computadora

Que tal si editamos y subimos la foto al Facebook? – dijo volteando su rostro y mirándome, que demonios

_Jajajaja el jodido sexy no quiere sexo contigo jajajaja solo tu creíste eso_

Soy una maldita ilusa

_Oh si pequeña lo eres, pero no es que seamos feas, es solo que el chico es demasiado tímido para cogerte _

Si claro tímido

_Deja el jodido sarcasmo y respóndele de una maldita vez_

Ya, ya lo siento

¿?¿Bella?¿? – dijo Ed pasando una mano por mi cara, mal….., no no la vale

Si – bah igual habia llegado aquí para eso, no importa, solo se que si Rose se venga valdrá la pena, espero que no sea muy….doloroso

Se que estas pensando – eso me desubico – pero tengo el plan bien detallado

EDWARD´S POV:

Si!, era asombroso, ayer, cuando deje a Bella en su cabaña me di cuenta de que me gustaba, demasiado, pero quería saber si ella sentía lo mismo, y si, no estaba completamente seguro, pero ayer y hoy vi el efecto que tengo sobre ella, su pulso tan acelerado que hasta yo podía oírlo, sus mejillas se sonrojaban con cualquier palabra con un doble sentido perfectamente medido, pero ella también tenia efectos sobre mi, ver esos profundos ojos color chocolate que me permitían ver todo lo que sentía, sus suaves pero bien definidas curvas, mis manos picaban cuando la tenia cerca, porque solo la deseaba mas cerca, su aliento embriagante pegaba de lleno en mi cara, era delicioso, como canela con un poco de vainilla, demonios, ella, toda ella era perfecta…

_Y apuesto a que seria deliciosa_

No me jodas

Y? cual es tu plan – dijo Bella, pero parecía un poco enojada

_Apuesto a que ella también nos desea como nosotros a ella_

Solo callate esta bien

Pues subiremos la foto, la editaremos en una pagina y luego abriremos una cuenta nueva, la meteremos al Face, la pondremos de foto de perfil, y mandaremos la solicitud a todo el que la conozca, lo sabremos mediante tu cuenta, la tienes entre tus amigas cierto? - dije mirandola

Si – dijo ella, en sus ojos habia cierto brillo de maldad

Okey entonces, pongamos el plan en marcha – le dije y sonreí, esa sonrisa de niño bueno e inocente que no mata ni a una mosca pero ha matado miles arrancando sus alas y patas poco a poco

Llevamos a cabo nuestro plan, la foto quedo genial y la dedicamos a Emmett, o como ella le dice, "osito", Bella me lo dijo.

Esta listo- dije sonriendo malévolamente – ahora cual es el nombre que le pondremos a la cuenta en Facebook

Ahh – dijo y creo que corte un pensamiento suyo – no interesa solo ponle uno

BELLA´S POV

Estaba tan absorta mirándolo en la computadora, con esa linda sonrisa malévola en su rostro, sus ojos brillando…

Ahora cual es el nombre que le pondremos a la cuenta en Facebook – dijo el mirándome

Ahh – diablos me habia sacado de mis pensamientos – no interesa, ponle uno

Esta bien – dijo encogiéndose de hombros y creando la cuenta, vi como hacia todo, paso tal ves una hora antes de que sonriera de nuevo con esa sonrisa torcida y me mirara – Esta Listo

Mire la pantalla, el nombre de la persona era Elizabeth Masen, la foto de Rosalie era muy divertida, arriba decía sonrojada por ti y abajo, con amor para mi osito, Rosalie nos mataría, pero lo valía, joder, claro que si.

Muy buena – dije sonriendo – y bueno ahora que hacemos – le dije mirándolo a los ojos, sonrió burlonamente y me tomo de la mano para que nos pararamos

Saldremos de aquí - me dijo y yo solo negue

No – dije – como y Rose?

Ahí entras tu - me dijo y yo me confundí – le daras la cámara a Rose, dejaras que borre la foto, que se confie, ya no la necesitamos – dije y sonrió

Asentí con mi cabeza una vez y el corrió a la puerta y la abrió lentamente como temiendo ver un asesino en serie detrás de ella

No esta por aquí – dijo y volteo a mirarme – al menos yo no la veo – salió de la cabaña y avanzo un tanto, yo Sali corriendo tras el, caminamos un rato hasta que escuchamos una voz gritándonos

EDWARD CULLEN E ISABELLA SWAN SE QUEDAN QUIETOS ALLÍ MISMO – Rose no estaba solo enojada, también irritada

ROSIE – grito Ed tan femeninamente que yo reí, pero mi risa se atasco cuando la vi parada frente a mí con las manos en su cintura y el ceño muy fruncido

Ten Rose – le dije tendiéndole mi cámara y ella se mostro confundida – coge la cámara y borra tu misma la foto, no me arriesgare a que te vengues de mi Rose – le dije y sonreí – te tengo miedo – dije eso en un susurro acompañado de un estremecimiento

Hump – dijo Rose, se encogió de hombros y borro la foto – Gracias, Te Quiero – dijo mirándome tiernamente y me sentí culpable, pero al demonio con la culpa, nunca habia echo una travesura y esto me hacia sentir bien

Vamos Rose – dijo Ed mirándonos, ya ni me acordaba que estaba aquí – que tal estuvo la clase de Biología? – pregunto Ed cuando ibamos de camino a la cabaña

Bien, creo pero Emmett no entendio mucho y …..-

Na na na na na – empezó a sonar mi celular, lo saque de mi bolsillo y conteste

¿Alo? – pregunte

Hola Mejor Amiga – me dijo una voz conocida, pero yo estaba demasiado distraida para reconocerla

Quien es? – pregunte

Claro no han pasado ni 5 años, Isabella Marie Swan Dywer y ya no me recuerdas – dijo una voz con fingido enojo, oh por Dios

PERL-** (N/A: TE GUSTA LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE LA SORPRESA PERL, ESPERO QUE SI)** grite súper emocionada – diablos amiga lo siento estaba distraída y pues ya sabes, pero no se supone que deberías estar en Italia – Perl Vulturi, es mi mejor amiga, pero habia tenido que irse para Italia, sus hermanos y padre la querían allá para que estudiaran juntos, la extrañaban y yo los entendía

Si Amiga, resulta que yo como mejor y súper amiga que soy – rodé los ojos ante su comentario – pare en Forks a visitar a mi supuesta amiga, pero aquí tu padre presente – hola pequeña, escuche en el fondo la voz de Charlie pero le puse mas atención a mi amiga- me dice que mi H.A esta en unas Clases de verano quien sabe donde, yo quiero verte amiga

Yo también Perl – dije y mis amigos me miraron con cara de confusión, bah no le di importancia – el sábado podre salir a la ciudad que tal si nos vemos

Seria genial amiga, te compre miles de cosas – gemí con frustración odiaba los regalos y mas si eran caros y finos

PERL VULTURI YA TE HE DICHO MILES DE VECES…. – estaba gritando he iba a seguir con mi regaño peor ella me interrumpió

Vamos Isi  - dijo mi H.A usando el apodo que me puso Jake – solo fueron unos pequeños e insignificantes regalos – desde aquí podía imaginarla haciendo ese pucherito adorable que solo ella sabe hacer

Esta bien como sea – dije resignada, terminaría por aceptar – donde nos vemos mañana?

Quiero ir a cine y ver esa película nueva que no recuerdo como se llama solo dicen que el actor esta demasiado bueno – dijo mi amiga entusiasmada

Esta bien amiga – le dije sonriendo – te parece Port Ángeles

Si, en el lugar de siempre? – pregunto y juraría que la vi dar saltitos frente a mi, ella y Alice eran parecidas en su actitud, pero Perl tenia el cuerpazo de Rosalie, asi que era una combinación perfecta de las 2.

Aja – dije

Oka amiga te adoro nos vemos ciao – hablo tan rápido que a duras penas le entendí, pero igual, la vería mañana

AHHHHH – grite emocionada mi Súper Hermana Del Alma estaba aquí en Forks y la vería mañana, esto seria genial

Wow – dijo Edward – que grito tienes buenos pulmones – y después se carcajeo, le di un golpe en su brazo pero al parecer ni le dolió solo hizo que se riera mas.

Quien es Perl? - pregunto Rose desorientada

Mi Hermana de Alma, la adoro y estoy segura que les caerá bien, es como Alice – vi a Rose hacer una mueca de desesperación – pero tiene tu cuerpo – le dije y ella sonrió

Ha de ser linda – dijo ella con ese brillito de egocentría en su mirada

Si es D-I-V-I-N-A – dije separando las letras y Ed rio

Bueno ya chicas que tal si nos vamos ya – estábamos cerca de la cabaña de las chicas asi que nos demoramos unos poco minutos en llegar a la cabaña, abrimos la puerta y todos estaban amontonados sobre una portátil fucsia, de Ali imagino yo

_OH OH_

Rose – dijo Jasper riendo – linda foto – y eso hizo que todos nos carcajeáramos

Cual foto? – dijo ella corriendo hasta la computadora vio la foto y vi su rostro cambiar de tono de un azul vergüenza a un rojo ira

ISABELLA SWAN Y EDWARD CULLEN – grito estaba hecha una fiera, pero respiro un par de veces y se calmo, se acerco a nosotros y nos sonrió, su sonrisa me causo escalofríos

Me vengare – dijo en un susurro aterrador antes de salir de la casa

MIERDA

ESTABA MÁS QUE ASUSTADA

Y ESTO

ESTABA SEGURA DE QUE DOLERIA

* * *

OKEY QUE TAL PERL, TE GUSTO TU SORPRESA

ESPERO QUE SI

ME EZFORZE EN ELLA

PERO NO TE PREOCUPES ESTO NO ACABA AQUI SEÑORITA

SEGUIRAS APARECIENDO

**CHICAS, VEN QUE LOS REVIEWS LO VALEN**

LAS QUIERO A TODAS, GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS ALEGRARON MUCHISIMO MI DIA

MELIICADY CULLEN: PRECIOSA LO SIENTO, SE QUE NO FUISTE LA PRIMERA PERO TU REVIEW ME GUSTO TANTO QUE TENDRAS UNA SORPRESITA TU TAMBIEN

SOLO ESPERA Y VERAS

CHICAS

LAS AMO

MEREZCO UN ADORABLE **REVIEW**

ESPERO QUE SI

NOS VEMOS

LW :D


	10. VERDAD O RETO

**OKEY AQUI ESTOY DE NUEVO**

**SI TAL VEZ LO ESTE HACIENDO MUY RAPIDO**

**PERO PUES QUE DIRE, LOS REVIEWS ME EMOCIONAN**

**BUENO, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MEYER Y PERL DE SU MAMA Y EL OTRO NUEVO PERSONAJE HMMM DE SU MAMI TAMBIEN :D**

* * *

**CLASES DE VERANO**

**Capitulo 10: Verdad o Reto**

**EDWARD´S POV:**

**estaba en mi cabaña, hace media hora Rose nos había dado el susto del año, estaba mas que asustado, aterrorizado, su susurro de `me vengare´me dejo congelado por 5 minutos con Bella a mi lado, solo nos hizo reaccionar Alice y el grito que le pego diciéndole que su celular sonaba, hablo con alguien y colgo, tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, no pregunte porque, de seguro era su amiga, la enana nos dijo que nos esperaba a las 8:00 pm en la cabaña, mire el reloj, 6:30 pm, saque mi portátil y me metí a mi hotmail y tenia 3 mensajes de bandeja nuevo, el primero era una cadena de esas de si no lo reenvias moriras, si ese fuera el caso, he muerto unas 1000 veces y no me ha dolido, el segundo era una publicidad de Windows y el tercero era de una de mis mejores amigas, mi hermana por adopcion, amaba a esa chica, era dulCe, tierna era mi lindo candysito, aunque odiaba que le dijiera asi**

**abri el correo**

**eres de lo peor**

**te fuiste Edward Anthony y ni te despediste de mi maldita sea Cullen, donde demonios estas?**

**te extraño hermanito!**

**cuando nos vemos :)**

**M.**

**esta chica, Pfff.**

_**llamala, podriamos invitarla a cine mañana**_

**"joder eres bueno gracias por recordarmelo"**

**abri el cajon de mi mesita de noche y saque mi celular, busque en mi agenda y marque su numero**

**ola?**** - dijo su tierna vocesita al otro lado**

**CANDYSITO - grite durisimo, mi hermano y mejor amigo me miraron con el ceño fruncido, los ignore**

**EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN MASEN ****- abri mis ojos me habia gritado, mi lindo caramelito me habia gritado**

**caramelito - dije melosamente, jasper y Em alzaron una ceja, claro, mi hermano no tenia idea de ella, pues cuando yo me escapaba saliamos por ahi al parque, un tiempo pense estar enamorado de ella, pero yo la amo, como a mi hermanita menor frustrada, oi que largaban un bufido - porque te enojas conmigo? - dije con voz de lastima fingida, ella se rio**

**deja la estupidez Cullen, no me vengas con tus actos de niñato inocente, te fuiste me dejaste, me abandonaste **** - rode los ojos - y no me rodes los ojos - sonrei **

**esta bien lo siento cariño - dije y Em tenia la interrogatoria en su rostro mientras Jasper hacia una mueca de desaprobacion que mierda pasaba?**

**ya ya, deja la meloseria para que me llamabas**** - dijo y sonrei me gustaba irritarla**

**lo siento chocolatico es que no puedo llamar para ver que haces - juro que la vi frente a mi rodando los ojos**

**ya enserio Eddie**** - hice una mueca de asco cuando me dijo asi, odiaba ese sobrenombre estupido - que quieres amorcito?  rei ella sabia jugar a este juego mejor que yo**

**bueno estoy en Forks y mañana tengo dia en la ciudad, queria saber si nos vemos en el cine preciosa**** - le dije y senti su sonrisa**

**si claro Ed, nos veremos en la entrada del cine, te quiero ciao - me corto, ella me corto el telefono, suspire ladee mi cabeza uy rei un poquito**

**con quien hablabas? - pregunto Em con su cara pensativa aun**

**no te importa Emmy - dije y el fruncio el ceño, el me habia puesto Eddie yo le habia puesto Emmy y los dos odiabamos ese apodito**

**bah solo vamonos las chicas ya han de estas esperandonos - que, mire el reloj 7:30pm todo eso hable con mi hermanita, demonios, menos mal que ya estaba listo**

**vamonos - dije arrastrando a Em que se dirigía de nuevo al espejo para mirarse, este chico era mas vanidoso que Rose, que horror, la ultima vez llegamos tarde a un club porque Emmett se demoro mas de 2 horas intentando escoger que ponerse para verse `sexy´segun el**

**llegamos rapido a la cabaña de las chicas ya que les pedi que fueramos en el Volvo, estaba agotado no queria caminar, tocamos y Jasper fue el primero en entrar y darle un fogoso beso a Alice quien se lo correspondio contenta, mire a Em y a Rose, los dos estaban abrazados demasiado abrazados**

**Hola - salude a Bella y le di un beso en la comisura de sus labios**

**Hola - dijo ella timidamente y se sonrojo, Demonios era tan adorable**

**bueno chicos vamos a hacer un Juego - dijo Rose maqueavelicamente, sentí a Bella abrazarse a mi **

**Verdad o Reto - dijo Alie y sus ojos tambien brillaban, estas chicas estaban locas**

**nos sentamos todos en un circulo para que cada uno hiciera sus preguntas**

**bueno - dijo Alice y me miro - empieza tu Edd**

**hmm - pense un segundo y mire a Emmett - Verdad o Reto?**

**Verdad, no le temo a nada - dijo sonriendo **

**con quien tuviste tu primer sexo Em? - no era que me interesara mucho pero queria hacer rabiar a Rose**

**Angelica - dijo y sonrio levemente, me rei, es enserio Angelica - mierda Em tenias 12 años y ella 15 - dije y rei de nuevo, todos me corearon, excepto Rose claro.**

**ok me toca - dijo y me miro malignamente, Oh Oh - Ed, verdad o reto? - si decia reto, moriria no me dejaria vivir con ello**

**Verdad - dije resignado **

**con quien tuviste tu primer besito Eddie? - me sonroje, mierda, nunca lo hacia pero esta vez me toco a mi, vi a Em reir a carcajadas**

**Con Ang - dije resignado y el rio mas fuerte**

**la tierna y dulce Ang - dijo y jadeo por aire - la corrompiste Hermano - bufe Emmett era un estupido, mire a Jazz**

**Jazzy - el fruncio su ceño - verdad o reto?**

**verdad - dijo y se encogio de hombros**

**Jasper - el se tenso - quien fue tu primera chica, en todo? - le dije y le dio un leve tic, sonrei vi a Alice, tenia su pequeño rostro fruncido por la ira y sus puñitos apretados**

**Maria - dijo Jasper secamente - mi primer todo - dijo mirandome duramente, me encogi**

**solo es un juego - le dije y el sonrio - Bella - mierda, esto iba a doler**

**verdad - dijo en un susurro**

**quien fue tu primer beso - la vi sonrojarse de un lindo rojo carmin, era tan linda**

**no - dijo y sacudio su cabeza eso descoloco a Jasper, puse mis manos en puño, maldita sea, no queria saber el nombre del malnacido qeu habia osado profanar la boca de mi dama, dios sone como caballero medival**

_**deja la maricada Cullen y concentrate en la conversacion**_

**que - dijo Jasper confundido**

**no he dado mi primer beso - esas simples 6 palabras me relajaron, vi a Jasper y Emmett bufar ellos querian joderme, que lastima - Alice**

**Verdad - dijo la pixie sonriendo**

**Quien fue el primer chico que te propuso tener sexo - dijo mirandola tenia curiosidad, simple e inocente curiosidad, mi tierno angelito**

**puess - dijo Ali pensando - Mark - dijo sonriendo, mire a Jasper, mierda estaba furioso**

**Rosie - dijo mirandola y ella se sonrio**

**Reto - dijo, ella era valiente, sobre todo si el reto era de Alice**

**tienes que gritar con todas tus fuerzas que Taylor Lautner te trae a mil - dijo sonriendo pero eso no era un reto para Rose**

**TAYLOR LAUTNER ME TRAE A MIL Y ME LO QUIERO FOLLAR - wow eso fue mas de lo que Alice pidio**

**sin detalles Rose - dije y ella me miro, sonrio, su sonrisa del mal - Bellie Bells - dijo tiernamente y Bella se asusto, mierda que la hara Rose a mi angel**

**BELLA´S POV:**

**rosalie me miraba, su mirada de venganza, sus lindo ojos azules destellaban frio, maldad y travesuras, si decia Reto me iria mal si decia verdad seria algo peor**

**Reto - dije en un susurro casi inaudible**

**debes besar a Jazz y debe durar medio minuto - abri mis ojos como platos, Rose me odiaba**

**QUE - gritamos Jasper, Alice y yo al tiempo, vi a Rose hacer carita de borreguito degollado mirando a Jazz y Ali alternadamente **

**es solo un juego - dijo ronroneando tiernamente**

**esta bien - dijieron Jasper y Alice al unisono, MIERDA, se habian aleado con el enemigo, mire a Ed, en su cara notaba el panico y el horror y la ira, bufe esto era una mierda**

**me acerque a Jasper, el me cogio la cintura suavemente y me acerco a el**

**siento que des tu primer beso por un estupido reto - dijo y yo sonrei**

**ya que - dije resignada y el me beso, fue un beso tierno, no paso a mayores, mis manos en su pecho y las de el en mi cintura, pasaron unos cuantos segundos cuando alguien carraspeo, nos separamos, yo me corri hasta mi asiento al lado de Ed**

**y que tal? - dijo Rose**

**mira - le dije a Alice - Jasper es tu novio y sin ofender pero no gracias, lo quiero como al hermanito que nunca tuve, no te besas con tus hermanos - Alice me sonrio y Jasper asintio mostrandose de acuerdo**

**mire el reloj, 9:50 pm, Alice tambien lo miro y asintio, chicos deberian irse ya, no queremos tener ojeras okey - dijo y separo abriendo la puerta**

**adios - dijo Ed y me volvio a besar cerca de mis labios, mi corazon se salto un latido **

**adios - dije susurrando y sentandome en mi cama, vi a las chicas despedirse de las demas, pero estaba desconectaba, ese era el efecto de el en mi, amaba deslumbrarme aunque al parecer no lo hacia intencionalmente**

**chicas tengo sueño - dije cuando las vi entrar**

**buenas noches Bella - dijieron las dos al unisono y medio cantadito, me dio escalofrio, me arrope con mi cobija y dormi placidamente en mi cama**

**...**

**desperte por un rayito de luz directo en mi cara y...**

**Alice saltando de cama en cama**

**a despertar dormilonas - dijo tenia una sonrisa gigante, como joder lo hacia - hay que arreglarnos son las 10:00 y iremos al cine - mierda, me sente en mi cama, en mi mesita de noche habian Waffles con mermelada de fresa**

**delicioso - dije relamiendome los labios y cojiendo el plato**

**escogi bien? - pregunto Alice mirandonos, ahora que estaba mas despierta pude detallarla, ya estaba vestida, tenia unos jeans en cuero entubados con una camisa negra que decia, Rock Star y su peinado de siempre, con unas bailarinas**

**tu ropa o el desayuno? - pregunto Rose adormilada mientras miraba a Alice y luego a su Crepe de Fresas**

**las dos - dijo sonriendo **

**si, bien - dijimos Rose y yo al unisono, tome un poquito de mis Waffles y gemi, el sabor era delicioso, comimos rapido pero disfrutando de la comida**

**okey - dijo Ali una ves terminamos de comer Rose y yo - Rosie ayudame a escoger tu ropa y la de Bella, tu - dijo señalandome - mete tu culo diez a la ducha - sonrei y corri milagrosamente sin caerme hasta el baño, tome una deliciosa ducha y lave mi pelo con el champu de fresas que tanto amaba**

**sali a los 15 minutos en mi toalla, Alice y Rose estaban sentadas en su cama mirando una revista de Rose, creo? - ya te puedes bañar Rose - dije ella se levanto tomo su toalla y se metio al baño, mire mi cama, habia una falda que de seguro me quedaria a mitad del muslo y una blusita de color lila, con letras que decian ILM, habia unas bailarinas identicas a las de Ali, sonrei, no estaba tan mal**

**te gusta? - me pregunto Ali**

**si - dije sonriendo - esta lindo - dije y la mire, sus ojos brillaban**

**iremos de compras el sabado que viene - dijo y me miro - vistete ire a avisarle a los chicos que iremos en nuestros autos, muero por sacar a mi bebe - vi a Alice salir dando suaves saltitos**

**me vestí rápidamente y para que salieramos, espere ver a Rose salir, despues de unos 10 minutos salio**

**Rose - dije y ella me miro - ire a la cabaña de los chicos nos vemos**

**vale - dijo sonriendo y yo sali por la puerta**

**camine hasta la cabaña y abri la puerta sin tocar, los chicos estaban listos pero veia a Alice y Jasper encima de su cama besandose calorosamente y los chicos estaban en shock, tome aire y silve, ellos se despegaron y nos miraron, Ali se sonrojo y escondio su rostro en el pecho de Jazz quien sonreia picaramente **

**vamonos chicos, Rose nos espera - les dije ellas asintieron, corrimos hasta la cabaña y cada chica se monto en su respectivo auto, Rose ya estaba en el suyo, Em se fue con Rose, Jazz se monto en el Porshe con Alice y eso solo dejaba a Edward**

**nos vemos en Forks - oi que gritaban mis amigos**

**bueno aqui vamos - le dije a Edward y el sonrio**

* * *

PENSABA HACERLO MAS LARGO

PERO

QUIERO QUE EL NUEVO PERSONAJE SE DESCUBRA MAÑANA

HAGAN LINDOS REVIEWS Y LES ACTUALIZARE MAÑANA

NO LAS CARCOME LA INTRIGA DE SABER QUE PASARA EN EL CINE

POR QUE BUENO

ES UNA SALA LLENA DE GENTE

PERO AL FIN Y AL CABO ESTAN A OSCURAS

JA!

LAS QUIERO

DEJEN UN BONITOO **_REVIEW :D_**

L.W.


	11. TU QUE?

**otra vez yo, **

**LAS QUIERO MUCHO**

**CAP DEDICADO A PERL ROSE Y MELIICADY CULLEN**

**LAS QUIERO CHICAS :D**

* * *

CLASES DE VERANO

Capitulo 11: TU QUE?

**BELLA POV:**

estaba mas que emocionada veria a PERL seria de lo mejor, llevaba unos 10 minutos en el carro con Edward y yo conduciendo, no habiamos hablado porque me imagino, los dos estabamos encerrados en su respectivo mundo, en el radio sonaba Hey Soul Sister de Train, acelere y pase los 100 K/h, queria llegar y rapido, me detuve en el semaforo, mire a ambos lados, en mi lado izquierdo iba el BMW de Rose con Emmett cantando Single Ladies a todo pulmon, y en el lado derecho iba Alice cantando con todas sus fuerzas Singing in The Rain del Glee Cast, no sabia cual cantaba peor, pero preferia a Alice que a Em haciendo su bailesito de Single Ladies, el semaforo cambio y arranque a toda velocidad, fui la primera en llegar al centro comercial pero Alice se bajo primero que yo, aunque hubo algo que la freno, llegue hasta donde ella, tenia cara de desilucion

que pasa Ali - le dije cuando llegue a su lado

El C.C es demasiado pequeño - dijo haciendo un pucherito muy niñita caprichosa, rei de su cara y ella me mando su mirada del mal y se cruzo de brazos

vamos al cine - le dije cuando recupere el aire suficiente para hablar, ella sonrio a medias y me tomo de la mano arrastrandome - hey espera - le dije luego de que reaccione, ella freno y me miro - no sabes donde es el cine, estamos en Forks recuerdas no en Seattle yo soy la reina aqui - le dije burlonamente y ella se rio

si - se encogio de hombros y dio media vuelta - esperemos a los chicos - dijo, mire hacia la entrada, alli venian los 4, Rose, Em, Jazz y Ed pareciendo justos modelos de pasarela

bueno - dije cuando todos estuvimos juntos - hay que subir al tercer piso y a la derecha esta el cine, no es la gran cosa, pero es suficiente - les dije y ellos sonrieron, Alice tomo de la mano a Jazz y empezaron a subir las escaleras que por lo menos eran electricas, luego subieron Rose y Em y eso solo dejaba a Ed, de nuevo, me tomo de la mano y subimos las escaleras, cuando bajamos de ellas, alla en la puerta del cine vi una chica hermosa, pelo rubio, cuerpo voluptuoso y con sus brazos cruzados mirando hacia todos lados

PERL - grite durisimo y corri hacia donde estaba mi amiga ella ya se habia dado cuenta de mi y tambien corria, no me cai, que milagro, y llegue hasta donde ella nos dimos un gran abrazo

te extrañe amiga - me dijo Perl, yo estaba mas que contenta de verla

y yo a ti Perl - le dije, nos soltamos y sonreimos

como llegue de nuevo, te traje cierta sorpresita que me encontre ayer y pues me rogo para que lo trajera, intente deshacerme de el pero no pude - la mire sin comprender y ella señalo con su dedo una persona, cabello corto de color negro, ojos cafes y grande y musculoso, que tenia una sonrisa de niño al que se le ha dado su regalo de navidad que pidio

Ola Bells - dijo y amplio su sonrisa, esa voz, oh mi dios

SETH - grite y corri hasta el quien me recibio en sus brazos y me dio vueltas por el aire

ola - dijo riendo una ves me bajo - me gusta ese entusiasmo - dijo sonriendo y fue mi turno de reir

tonto - dije empujandolo del hombro pero ni lo sintio, me abrazo de nuevo y dejo un baboso beso en mi mejilla

asco seth - le dije limpiando y el se carcajeo, corri donde Perl quien miraba atonita a Em y Ed

no me jodas - dijieron los tres al tiempo

se conocen? - pregunte levantando una ceja

PRIMA - gritaron los dos y abrazaron a Perl

CULLENS - dijo mi amiga emocionada, esperen PRIMA

PERL VULTURI - dije con mi tono de voz enojado y ella se solto de Em y Ed para venir donde mi

son mis primos, no sabia que los conocieras por eso nunca te conte nada no te enojes Isi Bells - dijo ella sonriendome haciendo ojitos, suspire, yo no tenia porque saber su arbol genealogico

esta bien - dije y ella me abrazo

como es que conoces a este par de tontos - dijo ella mirandolos y ellos se quejaron

bueno - dijo Ed llegando a mi lado y tomandome por la cintura, mi corazón se altero y me sonroje - resulta que todos seis vamos a una Clases de Verano porque reprobamos unas materias y si no las aprobamos no podemos graduarnos y demas - dijo el encogiendose de hombros - y ustedes donde se conocieron? - pregunto levantando una ceja, comparti una mirada complice con Perl, no les gustaria esa historia

**EDWARD´S POV:**

no podia creerlo, mi prima Perl era la mejor amiga de mi Bella, esto si era de locos

puesssss- dijo Perl alargando la s - estabamos en un Bar de Strepers - QUE, mi inocente Bella en un bar de Strepers, la mire, vi agachar su cabeza y ponerse de un lindo color carmesí - y ella y yo estabamos en la misma mesa tomando cócteles, empezamos a hablar de lo bueno que estaba el bombero que estaba en la tarima...

y terminamos siendo amigas inseparables o Hermanas del Alma, como quieran llamarlo - termino de decir Bella sonriendo, demonios, creo que agradecía que no hubieran entrado en detalles, mis hermanos, Rose, Alice y el chico esteroides que se había atrevido a tocar a mi chica, se rieron pero a mi no me causo ni pisca de gracia

solo ustedes se conocen de esa manera - dijo Em en medio de risas - y terminan siendo inseparables - dijo y rompio a reir mas fuerte que antes, iba a hacer mi comentario al respecto cuando escuche una melodiosa voz gritar mi nombre

EDWARD CULLEN - voltee mi rostro y vi una chica alta, de pelo castaño con reflejos rubios, ojos pardos y blanquita, con un muy buen cuerpo, que me sonreía de oreja a oreja, sonreí

CHOCOLATICO - grite de vuelta asiendo que frunciera el ceño, rei, corri hasta ella y la levante en mis brazos dandole vueltas causando que se riera tontamente, la baje y la aprete contra mi, me habia echo demasiada falta, ella era la que me recordaba quien era cuando se me subian los humos, y en estos dias he necesitado quien me aconseje para saber que hago con esto que siento por Bella.

te detesto - me dijo cuando la baje y me miro enojada - te fuiste y joder ni siquiera fuiste capaz de llamarme a decirme,`hey meli me tengo que ir quien sabe a donde porque reprobe filosofía´ - dijo burlandose de mi y yo la abrace de nuevo inundadome de su característico olor a lavanda

tonta - le dije y ella se rio, mire sobre mi hombro y abrio su boca tanto que crei que se le caeria la mandibula, voltee a mirar y veia a un Jasper con el ceño fruncido, una expresion de ira y de brazos cruzados mirando a Meli

QUE HACES AQUI - gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo, Jasper con enojo y Meli asombrada

Melissa - dijo Jasper y se acerco a ella - yo estoy aqui en el campamento y tu deberias estar en Seattle en casa estudiando o que se yo - dijo el mirandola y haciendo gestos con sus brazos

yo... este... JAZZY - grito y se lanzo a sus brazos, el la abrazo amorosamente y escondio su cara en su pelo aspirando fuerte, mire a Alice estaba roja de la ira, y sus ojos destilaban veneno mirando a la parejita, OH oh

**ALICE´S POV:**

yo... este ... JAZZY - escuche que la tonta esa le gritaba a Jasper, MI JAZZ, no entendia de donde se conocian pero lo que si se es que Jasper estaba muy enojado de verla aqui, la babosa esa se tiro a los brazos de Jasper y el la ABRAZO AMOROSAMENTE, el la abrazo como si se le fuera la vida en ello, me cruce de brazos, en la boca de mi estomago se empezaba a crear un fuego que se exoandia por todo mi cuerpo, veía rojo, sabia que mi mirada destilaba veneno y no era para menos, esa zorra estaba en los brazos de MI JAZZ y el la abrazaba tambien y aspiraba su muy seguro hediondo olor, de pronto la solto y la miro fijo

sabe que estas aqui? - le dijo Jasper a esa tonta, y la muy argh hizo un pucherito que la hacia ver mas perra de lo que era

yo te he extrañado demasiado y tu me tratas así con evacibas sabiendo que hace una semana me ha tocado estar completamente sola, no es justo Jazzy - le dijo la muy tonta haciéndose que le afectaba, esa puta tenia de inocente lo que yo de anti-moda,

Lo siento Princesa - QUE, QUE, el le habia dicho Princesa a esa estupida esta si que no, vi hacer a esa tonta una estupida mueca de frustracion - yo tambien te he extrañado princesita Demasiado.

ya no soy una niña Jasper - dijo frunciendo el seño la babosa esa, ash ella que se creia o que?

pero siempre sera MI Princesa - dijo mi Jazz recalcando el MI mirando mal a Ed, senti mi corazón partirse en miles de pedazos, se notaba en su tono que el la queria, que se sentia sobre protector y posesivo con ella, mis ojos se aguaron, no podia con eso, senti alguien abrazarme pero estaba demasiado triste para saber quien era, sin embargo segui mirando la escena, la tonta esa se acerco a Jasper y lo abrazo, le susurro algo que no alcance a escuchar y vi a mi Jazz sonreir, mi corazon se hizo polvo, se separaron y ella lo miro sonriendo

Nell te ha extrañado - y quien era esa otra de las Zorras - pero no mas que yo, ya sabes, me toca ir hasta tu cuarto y tratar de dormir en tu cama, porque las tormentas son horribles - QUE COMO, ESPEREN PROCESANDO QUE ELLA SE METIA DONDE Y QUE PORQUE, MALDITA

si los primeros días después de eso, me hizo falta sentirte a mi lado, estiraba el brazo buscando ese pequeño cuerpito tuyo que se escondía de la lluvia dejando todo su olor en mis sabanas - QUE, el habia dormido con ella

EL HABIA DORMIDO CON ELLA

QUE - grite estaba colerica, mas que colerica, tenia sed de sangre y la saciaria con esa - QUIEN ES ESTA UNA DE LAS TANTAS CON LAS QUE HAS DORMIDO - dije señalando a la muy ... con mi dedo indice y la muy descarada se empezo a reir cual recien escapada del Psiquiatrico, ZORRA

si ha dormido millones de veces conmigo y te juro que no le ha causado ni la mas mínima molestia, yo diría que hasta le gusta - ella habia dicho eso, asi como si fuera lo mas comun del mundo y lo peor es que Jasper solo la miraba con Horror, como si le pareciera que lo que ella habia acabado de decir era cierto pero que se suponia que ella no debia decirlo, EL NO INTENTABA DECIRME NADA

Ali, amor no es como ... - AGGH ES QUE LOS HOMBRES NO SE SABEN OTRA FRASE

como que no es como parece, no digas esa Frase Jasper porque esta demasiado usada, que haces abrazando a esa zorra cuando yo soy tu novia - vi a la muy resbalosa pararse pareciendo iracunda, si ella queria pelea, pelea le daria, pero vi como Jasper la tomaba entre sus brazos, sujetaba su cintura y la volteaba para que quedara frente a el, la miro tratando de calmarla, Y YO QUE?

Meli, Princesa cálmate, respira y no vayas a pelear con Ali - dijo tiernamente Jasper a esa resbalosa, AGHHHH

ya sueltame Jazzy, no le haré nada a esa - NO CLARO QUE NO ME HARIA NADA PRIMERO LE ARRANCABA SU GRASOSO CABELLO ANTES DE QUE ELLA ME TOCARA UN SOLO PELO

Alice te juro que no es lo que piensas - lo vi acercarse a mi, pero no le permitiria que se me acercara, lo abofetee, con todo el dolor y fuerza que poseia, le pegue la cachetada de la historia, lo vi perder el equilibrio y retroceder un poco, vi como la estupida esa se paraba y se acercaba a Jasper

MALDITA ENANA NO VUELVAS A TOCAR A JASPER - grito esa tonta encolerizada

TU NO TE METAS ZORRA - grite durisimo, vi como Ed le traia una Silla a Jasper y este se sentaba en ella, ella paso su asquerosa mano por la marca roja que le habia dejado a Jasper en su mejilla y vi su mueca de dolor al hacer esto, vi como Jasper le miraba los ojos y susurraba algo, que no alcance a escuchar, ella le asintio y se paro, se acerco a mi y vi a mis amigos hacer un circulo alrededor de ella

Me llamo Melissa - dijo suavemente, me miro burlonamente y sonrio, como si lo que fuera a decir despues de ello le causara la mayor satisfaccion del mundo - y soy - miro a Jasper y este le sonrio alentandola - soy la hermana menor de Jasper - y esas 6 palabras me derrumbaron, senti mis piernas fallar y cai de rodillas

Hermana

MIERDA LA HABIA CAGADO

**JASPER´S POV:**

Alice me habia bofeteado, mi pequeña hadita me habia dado una cachetada y juro que me dolio como mil demonios

me sente en la silla que trajo Edward, luego lo someteria a interrogatorio sobre mi hermanita, aproposito, la mire, veia en ella la rabia que tenia, ella conecto sus ojos con los mios y fue como trasmitir informacion

Meli - dije suavemente y ella me sonrio - diles quien eres - ella asintió y sonrió, juro que pude leer su mente, disfrutaria de ello

la vi alejarse y acercarse a Alice, los chicos cerraron un circulo alrededor de Meli, agudice mi oido, queria escuchar que decian

Me llamo Melissa - vi como Alice rodaba los ojos y fruncía el ceño, mire a Melissa, tenia esa sonrisita de satisfacción de cuando ganaba algo, odiaba esa sonrisa - y soy... - la vi mirarme y yo le sonreí alentándola a que terminara su discursillo de ganadora - soy la Hermana Menor De Jasper - vi como esta noticia afectaba a mi amigos, todos abrieron la boca y los ojos como platos, pero Alice se desfallecio y callo sobre sus rodillas, me levante y corri hasta ella, la abrace y vi como rompia en sollozos, mire a mi Hermana y sus ojos brillaban con el sufrimiento de mi Amor, mi parte menos noble decía que se lo merecía pero la parte que la amaba con locura me juraba que mi lugar era a su lado, a pesar de sus errores. La abrace mas fuerte

L..lo...s..s...sien...to...Ja..zzzz - dijo con su voz quebrada me partia el corazon

vamos mi Allie no llores que no me gusta - dije mirandola y limpiando sus mejillas, sus ojitos bellos de color violeta se estaban poniendo rojitos y su nariz tambien, me partia el alma verla sufrir - no pasa nada Allie, puedo ver que tal ves desde el punto de vista de ustedes la conversacion podria tener mas de un sentido - dije haciendo una mueca, sobretodo la parte de el dormir con ella y extrañar su olor en mi cama, su olor a lavanda me tranquilizaba, eso era todo.

si hermano - dijo Ed con una mueca horrorizada - conozco a Meli desde hace tiempo y pues ya sabes eso de que, hmmm, Meli no es asi - dijo sonriendo ella se paro y le dio un beso en la mejilla, solte a Ali, mi instinto de hermano sobre protector asesino se activo

HABER Y COMO ES QUE TU Y EL - dije señalandolos y Ed la solto como si tuviera peste, no se que vio en mi cara, pero fue algo que le dijo que seria mas conveniente que alejara sus brazos de mi hermanita antes de que yo mismo se los arrancara - SE CONOCEN, Y NO ME DIGAS QUE FUE EN UN BAR PORQUE LO MATO - dije, no me estaba controlando, pero no quería saber que este tonto se habia aprovechado de mi hermanita ebria, porque Melissa ebria perdia el control de todo su alrededor

CALMATE JAZZY - me dijo Meli, la mire y ella sonrió tranquilizadoramente, respire un par de veces y me calme - estaba en la biblioteca, fui a cojer el mercader de venecia y el tambien tenia la misma intencion, nos conocimos en la biblioteca, hablamos y el me quiere como a su hermana frustrada o algo así, salimos algunas veces, pero nunca hubo nada, **nada** entre Edward y yo, es que Ewww es como pensar en tener algo contigo, de ninguna manera- dijo mi hermanita recalcando la palabra nada, suspire aliviado, había podido volver a respirar tranquilamente.

Hey tu - le dije a Ed mirandolo a los ojos - como que yo me de cuenta de que le tocas un solo cabello a mi hermanita de otra forma que no sea como un hermano ve a su hermana, moriras tan dolorosamente que gritarías mil y una veces antes de despertar piedad en mi y te arrepentirías de haber tocado a mi hermanita todo lo que duraría tu muerte, creeme me encargaría de que no sepan quien eres porque quedaras tan deformado que nadie reconoceria tu rostro - le dije amenazadoramente a Ed, el se estremecio y yo sonrei malignamente tome a Meli de la mano y la atraje frente a mi, puse mi cara seria, de hermano responsable.

ahora tu Melissa - le dije mirandola, ella puso su carita de niñata inocente - no me convencerás, te metes a tu auto y te vas a casa ahora, porque estoy seguro que te escapaste de mama y no le avisaste que venias y debe estar como loca creyendo que nos cansamos de vivir con ella y la hemos abandonado - iba a seguir con mi discurso pero me interrumpió

si lo hice - dijo Mel pataleando - por favor dejame quedarme si, por favor, hace una semana que no te veía ni al tonto de Eddie- dijo poniendo su carita, ash odio esa carita, me estoy volviendo un blando

JODER - grite al sentirme manejado, me tenia comiendo de su mano y me manejaba con un hilito y ERA MI HERMANITA MENOR - esta bien pero te quiero a metros de cualquiera de estos chicos hormonales y el que se atreva a tocarte se quedara sin mano - dije mirando a toda la población masculina que estaba a 100 metros a la redonda

si Jazzy - dijo sonriendo y me dio un beso en la mejilla, suspire , esta chica me tenia manejado y controlado

abrace de nuevo a Alice y le pedi que olvidara el suceso, veia su cara de sufrimiento al ver a mi hermanita, no le es que le haya caido bien a Meli y menos despues de haberle dicho Zorra, cosa que mi hermanita no era, daba plena confesion de que mi hermanita segui siendo virgen, como que me llamo Jasper Whitlock y tengo sangre de Militar corriendo por mis venas

vamonos ya - dijo Meli tomandome de la mano a mi y a Ali y arrastrandonos dentro del cine

que veremos? - le dije mirandola, por lo que suponia ella habia escogido la pelicula

bueno veremos dos pelis - dijo sonriendo - la primera es Twilight - bufe al ver la emoción de mi hermana y mi novia, que tenían de atractivos unos estúpidos vampiruchos (**N:A/ :D cuando fui a ver la película con mis primos y sus novias eso dijeron ellos ademas de otras blasfemias, casi termino pegandoles por insultar a mis Dioses Personales**) - y la segunda se llama Saw VI - dijo mirandome, sonrei amaba las peliculas de Saw y me daban ideas para torturar al que intentara acercarse a mi hermanita.

compramos las golosinas, crispetas y gaseosas que las chicas dijieron, entramos a la primera pelicula, Twilight, enserio, no entendia que tenia de interesante ese flacucho palido con cara de jamas en su vida haber dormido de atractivo, lo que mas detestaba era ver a mi Allie suspirando por el Vampirito ese asqueroso con cicatrices en sus brazos llamado Jackson, las chicas agotaron los cupos de suspiros de toda su vida viendo a ese chupasangre toda la película,y por la cara de mis amigos supe que no era el único con ganas de rematar a esos estúpidos de culo brillante (**N/A: también comentario que se le "agradece" a los estúpidos envidiosos que tengo por primos)** salimos de esta y volvimos a comprar comida ya que los chicos y yo nos habiamos entretenido comiendo para no ver a nuestras novias babiar el piso, vi a la nueva amiga de Bella y a el otro chico abrazados dándose mimos, mire a mi Mejor Amigo, el sonreí mirándolo aunque antes quería matarlo sospechaba que ya le caí mejor

**MELISSA´S POV:**

estaba contenta por Jasper, en verdad que si, vi a Perl, con la cual me llevaba muy bien por cierto, correr hasta la puerta, la segui, se habia alejado, era mi unica amiga aqui y ahora, no queria quedarme sola, porque mi Hermano Jasper estaba muy ocupado dandose arrumacos con la enana de circo esa, ella me habia llamado Zorra, podia decirle como quisiera

que demonios haces aqui - vi que le decia a un chico jodidamente guapo, pelo negro y cai como flequillo sobre su cara, piel palida y ojos peculiarmente verde y azul al tiempo, como una combinacion no perfecta entre los dos, era H-E-R-M-O-S-O

no te alegra que este aqui hermanita - dijo el chico y sonrio, dios que sonrisa tan perfecta

no - asi que ese era uno de los hermanos de Perl, vi como Edward se acercaba asi que decidi escapar no queria interrogatorios sobre porque estaba sonrojada, cosa que NUNCA me pasa

**PERL´S POV:**

estaba mas que contenta, Seth me habia dicho que me amaba de una forma muy peculiar de echo

_FLASH BACK_

_estaba concentrada en la pelicula, LA AMABA, mire a Seth el me miraba fijamente como si quisiera ver atravez de mi, me sonrio, mire la pantalla y aparecio mi personaje favorito TAYLOR_

_te gusta mucho ese chico? - pregunto Seth, lo mire su ceño estaba fruncido, alce una ceja_

_si no ves lo guapo que es, a quien no le gustaria Tay - dije sonriendo y el sonrio y me miro fijamente a los ojos, sus ojos brillaban, esos lindo ojos negros que tanto amaba, porque Amo a Seth Clearwater por sobre todo _

_pues yo tengo algo que el no te podra dar nunca - dijo y yo aumente mi sonrisa_

_QUE? - pregunte desafiante_

_Amor - eso me dejo en Shock, QUE QUE - si Perl, amor, porque ese muñequito de plastico de ahi, nunca ni en el caso de que lo conocieras, TE AMARA MAS QUE Yo - senti mi corazon aumentar de ritmo mientras el se inclinaba sobre mi, senti el suave y dulce rose de sus labios contra los mios, una corriente electrica me recorrio, senti sus manos en mi cintura y vi como me apretaba contra el y me besaba con una ternura y un amor que derretian mi corazon _

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

estaba mas que feliz, estaba radiante, estaba dichosa, pero vi cierta silueta cerca de la puerta que me inquieto

MIERDA

QUE DEMONIOS HACIA EL CHICO ALTO, DE PELO NEGRO, OJOS RAROS Y EXTREMADAMENTE BELLO SEGUN MIS AMIGAS EN LA PUERTA DEL CINE DE FORKS

QUERIA CAGAR MI VIDA CON SU INSTINTO SOBRE PROTECTOR

PERO MI PADRE ME VA A ESCUCHAR ESTA VEZ

COMO SE LE OCURRE MANDAR A MI HERMANO

* * *

A VER ES FACIL, ES UN CHICO DE LA GUARDIA VOLTURI DE LOS NOMBRADOS EN LA SAGA

ENTONCES SERIA

FELIX

ALEC

O DEMETRI

VOTEN POR EL QUE CREAN

QUE TAL EL CAPI

SE QUE FUI UN POCO DURA CON MELI PERO NO ES CONTRA TI, ES QUE ALLIE DEBIA DEMOSTRAR SUS CELOS

Y YO DIGO GROSERIAS A DIESTRA Y SINIESTRA CUANDO ESTOY CELOSA

CREO QUE DE AHI LO SAQUE Y DE LAS DIFERENTES REACCIONES DE MIS AMIGAS

ESPERO QUE ALLA ESTADO BIEN

ME DEJARIAN UN LINDO Y ADORABLE _**REVIEW**_ PARA SABERLO

LAS AMO CHICAS

* * *

ALICESANZCULLEN: CHICA GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW, EN TWILIGHT NO PSA NADA, PERO FLATA QUE VEAN SAW! ASI QEU LIBERA LA MENTE, PORQUE RECORDEMOS QUE AUNQUE NO ENFATICE EN CIERTA PAREJITA SIGUEN SIENDO ADICTOS AL SEXO

BLISSVMPKR: HMM SI PROBABLEMENTE EDDIE TUVO DEMASIADAS GANAS DE HACERLO, PERO ERA LA VENGANZA DE ROSIE ASI QUE SE HACIA O SE HACIA =D

SAM: VAMOS CHICA CLARO QE SUBIRE MAS CAPIS Y ME AGRADA SABER QE TE GUSTA MI HISTORIA =D

CANDY1928: GRACIAS =D

Las Quiero Chicas

LW


	12. Alec, un poco de accion en el cine, BESO

hey chicas se que demore años en publicar enserio lo lamento tengo una excusa, tenia a un tio en el hospital porque tenia un tiro en la cabeza y otro en la pierna todos estabamos re preocupados y yo no tenia cabeza para nada porque bueno e smi tio favorito =D, gracias a Dios ya esta mejor y me relaje y dije

OH DIOS MIS LECTORAS ME MATARAN POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO

bueno sin mas les dejo que lean este nuevo cap

una ves mas chicas lo LAMENTO MUCHISIMO

* * *

CLASES DE VERANO

Capitulo 12: Alec y un poco de accion en el cine y que tal un primer beso

**EDWARD´S POV:**

Estaba asqueado, como a Bella le podian gustar esas sanguijuelas de quinta que se hacen llamar vampiros, Bah, cada loco con su tema, pero asi y todo yo seguia amandola, apesar de ver como babeaba el asiento cada vez que en la pantalla aparecia ese tal Rober Tinzon o como sea, no me interesa.

vi como Perl, mi prima, quien era mejor amiga de Bella, estaba parada en la puerta gritandole a un chico que se me hacia familiar, ojos de un color raro, ni azules ni verdes, pelo negro, un poco acuerpado, con cara de niño travieso que le sonrei burlonamente a mi pobre prima quien estaba de los nervios, Sonrei, conocia a ese chico, es el mejor primo que la vida me pudo otorgar bueno a excepcion de cuando se fusionaba con el estupido Gozzila que tengo por hermano para hacerme de las suyas, camine hasta ellos, pero por mi maravillosa vista perefirica vi a Mel completamente sonrojada salir detras de la figura de promocion de Saw VI que estaba justo al lado de mis primos

_que haria la linda Meli Mel alli, espiando y porque estara tan sonrojada? ;)_

ni idea

_vamos usa tus neuronas Eddie, intenta hacer sinopsis por una vez en tu vida_

intentar saber de que estaba hecho el carton?

_oh pero que marica eres, estaba sonrojada Eddie le gusta nuestro ALEC_

vale vale esperate un segundo, como que nuestro Alec?

_joder es nuestro primo maricon o es que enserio quieres pasar de activo a pasivo_

JODETE CONCIENCIA

_piensalo, es normal que a Mel le guste Alec despues de todo es guapo_

QUE QUE

_vamos aceptalo_

claro claro y es a mi a quien se me moja la canoa claro

_haber que te haya tocado una conciencia mujer tu siendo hombre no es mi puto problema_

QUE

_pues si gilipollas soy M-U-J-E-R_

AHORA SI QUE ESTOY JODIDO

_solo callate y sigue tu camino, Dios ese chico esta como quieras_

callate

_bah_

QUE TE CALLES JODER

...

wow por fin, bueno retomando mi vida y mis pensamientos antes de que mi conciencia me interrumpiera con toda esa babosada de que es mujer y que le gustaria joderse a mi primo, estaba llendo hacia ellos, continuemos alli, segui caminando ya que inconcientemente habia parado a "dialogar amablemente" con mi conciencia

no - dijo Perl, la vi cruzarse de brazos estaba enojada y frustrada, creo que no le agradaba la idea de tener al celoso y sobre protector Alec encima de ella despues de haber conseguido que el chico ese que se llamaba Seth le dijiera que la queria, por cierto, me caia mejor ese chico ahora...

_CLARO PORQUE YA ESTAS PLENAMENTE SEGURO DE QUE NO QUIERE COJERSE A BELLA_

QUE TE CALLES TE HE DICHO

Alec - dije mirando a mi primo este me miro y sonrio, se quedo pensativo, de seguro recordando cada una de las malas bromas que me hacian el y Emmy - que bueno que te veo Alecsito- su sonrisa burlona paso a ser mueca de "odio que me digas asi, moriras", me rei

valla valla - dijo el, la sonrisa habia vuelto a sus labios - pero si es Eddie Marica Cullen - dijo dandome un abrazo y un par de palmaditas en la espalda

te odio - le dije y el me sonrio de nuevo sus ojos brillaron

te gane - hacia eso cada vez que le decia te odio solo que para variar, ya no hacia su bailesito travesti de la victoria que habia inventado con Emmett, pero bueno, como todo no es perfecto, Em aun lo hacia- y eso que hacen ustedes aqui no se supone que tu vivias en Seattle, estan en Forks, no saben cuanto me costo saber donde estaban - dijo el sonriendo malisiosamente, "pero conseguiste venir asi que, pff" rei del sufrimiento de Perl y ella me mando su mirada del mal

bueno resulta que la chica aqui presente es la mejor amiga...- pero siempre me interrumpen

de la chica que lo trae mas tragado que cuando Emmett se puso esa tanga brasilera - dijo Perl puse cara de asco y creo que Alec también, sabia que el marica de Alec ahora no me dejaria en paz tratando de ayudarme y enseñarme a "ligar" con chicas, cosa que a mi me salia naturalmente

_maldito egocentrico_

te hace falta un polvo enserio conciencia estas pero insoportable

_diras, nos hace falta un polvo Eddie porque te recuerdo que no se porque tu y yo somos uno SOLO_

bah

_lo mismo digo_

asi que por fin Eddie ha encontrado su perita en dulce - gruñi odiaba que me dijieran Eddie y Bella no era una perita en dulce que te comias y botabas a la basura, ella era mas ella era mi otra mitad, la chica que me completaba, la mama de mis futuros hijos, la mujer que siempre he soñado, ella lo es TODO

_si si ya lo sabemos ya estas matado por ella no tienes que ser tan... cursi talves _

como sea solo lo queria dejar en claro

_si claro ya esta mas que claro como el agua o la baba que botas al verla Ed_

PFFF

no - dijo y los dos me miraron confundidos - Bella no es mi "perita en dulce" como tu la llamas Alec, ella lo es todo para mi es mucho mas que una simple chica con la que quiero acostarme, tener sexo y no volver a ver nunca mas, quiero que ella sea lo primero que vea cada mañana al despertarme - sonrei, habia sido sincero, escuche un Awww de parte de Perl y un Puaj departe de Alec

vamos amigo te han fichado, he perdido a mi hermano de parranda y noches locas con trio abordo - dijo dramaticamente con una mano en su frente como si se fuera a desmayar en cualquier momento

no ese era Emmett, yo solo era el flanco de sus ratos aburridos - dije y el suspiro aliviado, Payaso

ve y hablando del mastodonte con alma de niño precoz donde esta? -dijo y yo sonrei

siento decirtelo - dijo Perl maliciosamente - pero creo, solo sospecho, que Em esta igual que nuestro Ed aqui presente lo han flechado - dijo señalando a mi hermanito que estaba sonriendo como estupido cogido de la mano de Rose la cual estaba un poco sonrojada, estaba tan concentrado que no se habia dado cuenta de nosotros, sonrei, el Emmett mujeriego se habia acabado y daba paso a uno nuevo, el que esta completamente perdido con su Osita, si asi le llamo el, rubia.

Puaj - escuche decir de nuevo a mi primo, me burle de el

habra alguien aqui que no derrame miel - dijo este alzando las manos al cielo dramaticamente como rogando clemencia

Bueno... - dijimos Perl y yo al unisono

de todos - dije y Perl completo

solo hay una chica sola - dijo esta sonriendo, miramos a Mel que estaba muy concentrada mirando las baldosas del suelo, como si de repente fueran de lo mas interesantes, vi a Alec seguir nuestra mirada y ver a Mel, quedo bobo, senti lo mismo que el cuando vi a Bella, Bienvenido Al Club,ahora todos derramábamos miel.

**ALEC´S POV:**

mire esa chica y quede literalmente flechado, mire a mis amigos, cada uno estaba mirando a su chica, imagino yo, pero yo solo tenia cabeza para la chica misteriosa de esos lindos reflejos rubios que adornaban su rostro sonrojado, vi como derepente subia la mirada y quedaba atrapado en ese par de ojazos pardos, suspire

Bienvenido al Club Hermano - escuche que me decia Edward, lo mire estaba embobado con una chica de ojos chocolate, sonrei

Como se llama - le dije y el me miro y sonrio con un toquesillo de esa maldad que termina siendo una bendicion, lo detesto

porque no vas y se lo preguntas tu - lo vi irse junto a la chica, llegar y darle un beso en la mejilla a lo que ella se sonrojo, a la chica le gustaba y a el tambien pero podia darme cuenta por el poco contacto entre ellos dos que no eran nada mas que amigos, hay que tonteria, es mas facil, te gusto, me gustas, follemos!

pfff aunque ahora que lo pienso y lo medito, cosa que nunca hago porque cuando veo una chica le sonrio y ella termina rogandome para ir a mi cama, no queria eso para la chica misteriosa, queria mas que eso, queria verla todos los dias, queria poder decir que era MI chica y no dejar que nadie la tocara, queria poder acariciar esas mejillas que parecen tan suaves, queria sentir esos labios rosas sobre los mios cada mañana, queria mas que un simple polvo, los queria todos y cada uno de los que ella pudiera dar, y ser solo yo el unico con el que comparta ese tipo de union, queria ser lo que ellas llaman, Mi Alma Gemela! puaj CURSI

me acerque a ella y la vi levantar su mirada, amaba esos bellos ojos, sonrei y ella se estremecio, pare, y que si le desagradaba, y si ella tenia novio, y que pasa si...

_oh padre santo solo avanza y deja de hacer ese jueguito marica de, y si..._

okey si y tu quien eres

_soy lo que llaman conciencia aunque si quieres me pones un nombre pero por lo que mas ames en tu vida, no me digas otro yo_

eso seria estupido

_vale gracias como te decia, la chica esta sonrojada, sacando concluciones, somos guapos asi que es obvio que la chica siente atraccion por ti, lo que tenemos que hacer es enamorarla y no cagarla como siempre lo haces_

vale, vale ya entiendo

segui caminando vi que la chica me sonreia, Wow, ame esa sonrisa, le sonrei y ella se sonrojo, mi conciencia tenia razon, bien

Hola - la salude cuando llegue a su lado, ella sonrio

Hola - la voz de un angel me hablo, he muerto y si estoy en el infierno, me agrada

Como te llamas - dijimos los dos al tiempo y reimos un poco por la situacion

Melissa pero me dicen Meli o Mel - dijo sonriendome

Alec - dije y tome su mano para dejar un suave beso en los nudillos de esta, la vi suspirar

me quede hablando un rato con ella, era linda, tierna, dulce y era la chica, esa chica que cuando uno conoce se da cuenta que sera con la que dormiras todos los dias del resto de tu vida, puaj sone cursi pero bueno, Mel me gustaba, y creo que puedo decir que estoy perdidamente enamorado de esa chica, Cool!"

**BELLA´S POV:**

Edward y yo ibamos camino a la segunda pelicula, con los demas chicos detras, cada uno en parejas respectivamente, Perl y Seth, Rose y Em, Ali y Jazz y Mel y Alec, el primo de Ed y Em y hermano mayor de Perl, Ed llevaba las crispetas y la gaseosa y yo llevaba los M&M´s , entramos a la sala y nos sentamos en nuestros asientos, la pelicula se llamaba Saw VI, solo me habia visto la segunda y no pude con ello, no me gustaban este tipo de peliculas, me gustaban mas las comedias romanticas o cosas asi, las peliculas de terror no me dejaban dormir en la noche y estaba completamente segura de que hoy no dormiria pero sinceramente tenia un buen presentimiento, no se porque.

la pelicula comenzo y empezaron a aparecer esos personajes que no me dejarian dormir, odiaba la sangre, tanto verla como olerla, olia como a sal y oxido y me daba mareos, cerre mis ojos y deje escapar un quejidito de susto, senti unos brazos a mi alrededor protegiendome y ese caracteristico aroma envolviendo mi capa de oxigeno, Ed me estaba abrazando, sonrei, amaba a este chico, y si, pueden tomarselo literal

estas asustada? - pregunto Ed y yo solo asenti, no seria capaz de hablar, escuche un grito desesperado salir de la pantalla y me estremeci, un asqueroso sudor frio bajo justo por mi columna vertebral, estaba muy asustada, senti los brazos de mi heroe/Dios Griego personal apretando su agarre, abri mis ojos y lo primero que vi fue esas bellas orbes que me llevaban al cielo para bajarme de tope al infierno, su delicioso y calido aliento golpeaba mi rostro dejando nublados mis sentidos

hmm - susurre, vi como lentamente Ed se iba acercando mas y mas, Oh Dios SII me iba a besar, esos deliciosos labios que prometian ser suaves y dulces rosaron los mios...

OH SI OH DIOS EMMETT - nos separamos de golpe asustados, Rose y Em estaban justo detras de nosotros en la ultima fila y por los jadeos y gemidos que llegaron despues de que rose dijo eso estabamos mas que seguros de que estaban haciendo alli detras, maldeci internamente, habia arruinado mi momento, jodidos malditos del infierno me las pagarian porque yo queria que los jodidos labios de Edward devoraran los mios y estos hijos de su madre nos habian interrumpido y valla manera de hacerlo.

segui viendo la pelicula, Edward y yo estabamos lo mas separados que nos permitian las sillas, maldita sea, Em y Rose deberian cuidarse porque podria ir en la noche y arruinarlos como ellos me arruinaron a mi, mi sonrisa maliciosa aparecio, pero luego recapacite, no podia hacerle eso a mis amigos, eran mis amigos aunque cojieran como conejos justo en el momento en que el chico que me gustaba me prometia darme el beso del año

Nahh

la pelicula termino despues de un tiempo, pero yo aun estaba congelada, habian tenido por lo menos tres orgasmos en los asientos de atras, mire a Edward y el tenia el mismo rostro de asco que podia reflejar yo, eramos los ultimos en la sala, vi a Ed reaccionar y pararse, llego hasta mi lado

se que estas traumada de por vida despues de eso y me las pagaran por mucho pero hay que irnos Bella - dijo Edward mirandome directamente, maldito oji verde que me tria re loca

vale - me pare y el tomo mi mano, seguimos caminando y por alguna loca razon la sala seguia estando a oscuras, la pelicula habia terminado hace casi unos 10 minutos y no encendian las luces, mi sentido de la torpeza hizo presencia y me tropece con no se que cosa, pero mi heroe estaba alli, senti sus deliciosos brazos masculinos envolver mi cintura justo antes de que impactara mi rostro en el suelo, me di vuelta y senti su rostro aun mas cerca que antes, sus labios rosaban levemente los mios, lleve mis manos a su cuello y el sonrio levemente, senti sus labios presionar los mios suave y tiernamente, y como dije, subi al cielo, sus labios se movian concientemente contra los mios marcando un ritmo suave y delicioso, un beso tierno, que sin evitarlo fue subiendo de tono y justo alli baje al infierno, su lengua delineo mi labio inferior pidiendo un permiso al que yo accedi sin hacerme rogar, les juro que nadie podria, su lengua y su boca eran manjar de dioses, nuestras lenguas se movian haciendo que la batalla campal iniciara, yo queria devorar su boca y el la mia, ninguno ganaria la batalla, si el otro no sedia, y yo admiti a seder, senti su lengua explorar cada uno de los rincones de mi boca, el beso que antes habia sido tierno ahora se volvia pasional y cargado de deseo, nos separamos cuando el aire se nos agoto, malditas necesidades humanas, abri mis ojos y vi su rostro, sus deliciosos y besables labios hinchados y rojos dando evidencia del beso qeu nos habiamos dado, sus bellos orbes esmeralda se habian oscurecido y denotaban lujuria y deseo

el me deseaba? a mi?

_no, el estaba pensando el una modelo de Victoria Secret y eso lo activo, pues claro, ves alguien mas en la sala de cine_

nope =)

_ya ya, concentrate en el Dios Heleno que tenemos enfrente_

lo mire denuevo, sus ojos se habian aclarado, vi una sonrisa tonta en su rostro y yo tambien sonrei, nos separamos lentamente, el tomo mi mano y salimos de alli, llegamos al parqueadero y el abrio mi puerta para que entrara en el Volvo, todo un caballero, llegamos al campus en poco tiempo, afuera estaban mis amigos esperandonos, todos tenian esa sonrisa picara que te dice, que sabianq eu estabamos haciendo y sabian que lo habia disfrutado, nos bajamos y el primero en asercarcenos fue Em

que hicieron tortolitos - dijo moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente, sonrei maliciosamente y Ed me miro

no lo mismo que ustedes hacian detras de nosotros, malditos conejos calientes - dije y mire a Rose, esta se sonrojo hasta que no pudo mas

Les Juro por lo que mas amo en este momento que me vengare y les dolera - dijo Ed malignamente, me estremeci, hasta yo le habia creido

bueno - dijo Ali y sonrio - compre esto en el camino - vi como sacaba dos botellas de Ron puro, me estremeci eso solo significaba una cosa - JUGAREMOS YO NUNCA HE - MIERDA ESTABA PERDIDA

* * *

PORQUE CREEN QUE BELLA DICE QUE ESTA PERDIDA Y SI PREGUNTAN, NO NO ES PORQUE LE GUSTE ED Y PODRIAN PREGUNTAR ESO

HAY OSCUROS SECRETITOS DETRAS DE NUESTRA INOCENTE BELLA QUE ELLA TORPEMENTE SE LE OCURRIO CONTARLE A ALICE MIENTRAS PENSABAN CIERTAS COSAS

:D

CHICAS YO LAS HE EXTRAÑADO MUCHO PERO COMO EXPLIQUE ARRIBA TENIA LA CABEZA EN OTRO LUGAR RECIBI LLAMADOS DE ATENCION ESAS DOS SEMANAS QUE NUNCA HABIA RECIBIDO EN TODA MI VIDA ESCOLAR =D

LAS QUIERO CHICAS

ME DEJARIAN UN BELLO REVIEW

LW

=)


	13. YO NUNCA HE

HEY CHICAS

NUEVO CAP! ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

DEDICADO A MI PRIMIS QUE ME DEJO ACTUALIZAR A PESAR DE QUE SE SUPONE QUE TENIAMOS QUE ESTAR HACIENDO OTRA COSA

TE QUIERO PRIMA

:)

BUENO SIN MAS DEJO QUE LEAN! AHH Y ME DEJAN UN REVIEW ES QUE ME SENTI UN POCO YA SABEN BAJADA DE ANIMOS PORQE ESCRIBI LO DEL PRIMER BESO DE BELLS Y ED Y NADIE DIJO NADA

* * *

Clases de Verano

Capitulo 13

Yo Nunca He….

**BELLA´S POV:**

estaba perdida, mas que perdida, podria morir en este momento y lo agradeceria, nunca debi haber contado todos mis secretos a Alice porque ahora que me daba cuenta habia caido justo en la boca del lobo, este era un juego que iba a estar completamente en mi contra, estaba JODIDA, senti las pequeñas manos del demonio que tanto queria arrastrarme hasta la cabaña donde se desarrollaria el juego que me llevaria a la perdicion

No puedes hacerme esto Ali - dije mirandola con terror

Vamos podras vengarte al fin y al cabo las dos hablamos esa noche - dijo y sonrei, si ella me exponia a mi yo la expondria a ella, escuche un mierda venir suave de su boca, me habia dado ideas, que yo no habia pensado, pero ahora que lo sopesaba, la que mas llevaria del bulto seria yo.

Mierda - repeti yo enojada, mire hacia atras y ahi estaban todos mis amigos, incluidos mi Dios Heleno, que me sonrei con esa sonrisa torcida que me hacia saltar el corazon, le sonrei, y el se rio un poco, la situacion no era comoda, Alice me llevaba remolcada porque yo me negaba a jugar, llegamos al porshe de la cabaña y subimos las escaleras, me solte de Alice y acepte mi perdicion

entre a la cabaña detras del pequeño huracan que acomodo todo para que las cosas quedaran organizadas, ya solo eramos seir, ya que Perl y Seth se habian ido, Mel debia volver a Seattle y Alec decidio acompañarla cosa que no le agrado mucho a Jasper pero Alice lo controlo, creo qeu ya le caia mejor a Meli, solo un poco, pero es que despues de esa escenita de celos siendo ella solo su Hermana, a cualquiera.

me sente en uno de los cojines que Ali habia puesto en el suelo, vi a mis amigos entrar, Rose se sento a mi izquierda y Ali a mi derecha, Jazz se sento al lado de Ali y Em al lado de Rose dejando a Ed frente a mi, el me sonrio y yo intente sonreir, pero solo quedo en el intento

bueno hay alguien que nunca haya jugado esto - dijo Ali mirandonos a todo vi a Rose alzar la mano, Ali sonrio - es simple, al que le toque el turno dice yo nunca he... y algo entonces el que este aqui que si lo haya hecho debe tomar un chupito de ron - dijo ella sonriendo y mirandome, no habia manera de no emborracharte jugando esto porque simplemente todos sabiamos que ninguno era santo aqui y que terminariamos sacandonos los trapitos al sol

Vale - dijo Rose sonriendo mirandome a mi tambien, de seguro Ali le habia dicho de nuestra charla - empecemos

vi a Ali sacar las dos botellas de ron y empezar a servir los chupitos, sirvio unos 20 de los que de seguro la mayoria los tomaria yo

Como Ali fue la de la idea que ella empiece el juego - dijo Rose sonriendo malignamente

Vale - dijo Ali y sonrio - Yo nunca he hecho esqui en hielo - vi a Rose tomar un chupito y beberselo, suspire aliviada

Me toca - dijo Rose emocionada - Yo nunca he besado debajo del agua - eso era tonto pero vi a todos tomar menos a mi, Que Mierda.

Yo - dije sonriendo y todos asintieron en acuerdo, sonrei - Yo nunca he tenido sexo rudo - vi a Ali y a Rose tomar un chupito, mientras Jazz y Em abrian su boca de asombro, sonrei, ninguna era santa, ya lo habia dicho

Me toca - dijo Em sonriendo mirando a un Ed que temblaba - Yo nunca he tenido un orgasmo a los 13 - vi a Ed tomar un trago ahora era mi turno de asombrarme, que el QUE?

como demonios recuerdas eso? - dijo Ed enojado despues de tomar su Chupito

es algo que nunca olvidare hermano - dijo Em fingiendo ser el serio de la situacion

Vale - dijo Ed y sonrio - yo nunca he tenido sexo con una puta - dijo y vi a Em tomar un chupito y gruñirle a Ed quien solo se rio, vaya y yo era la quetenia sucios secretitos

Me toca - dijo Jazz sonriendo - yo nunca he tenido sexo oral con una azafata - Vi a Em tomar un trago, Puta Mierda, me adelante y tambien tome un trago yo, los chicos abrieron sus ojos como platos mirandome, me sonroje.

QUE?¡? - dije un poco enojada, me incineraban con la mirada

has tenido sexo oral... - dijo Ed pero lo interrumpi

con un chico que servia en el avion - dije sonrojada, baje la mirada y gruñi un poco, Jazz lo habia dicho sin querer pero igual me habia afectado, vi a Ali chocar su palma con Rose, las fulmine con la mirada - Va - dije sonriendo - yo nunca he tomado clases de strip aerobic - dije y las tres tomamos un chupito a lo que los chicos fruncieron el ceño

Demonios - dijo Em - nuestras chicas son flexibles - dijo y uso su tono sugestivo me sonroje a lo que Rose y Ali rieron tontamente

Mi turno - dijo Ali sonriendo mirandome - yo nunca he visto un show streaper - dijo sonriendo, la mire mal y tome mi trago, lo bebi de un sorbo y mi cabeza empezo a dar vueltas, mierda me estaba emborrachando

Voy - dije y Ali sonrio - yo nunca he visto porno - dije y vi a todos tomar menos a mi y a Ed, sonrei, por lo menos no habia visto eso, era un punto a su favor

Me toca - dijo Rose sonriendo - yo nunca he usado un vibrador - aghhh la detesto, maldita zorra, me clavo un puñal en la espalda, tome mi trago y me lo tome, mire a Ali quien tomo el suyo y mire a Rose quien sonrio y cojio otro, si ellas me ponian zancadilla, las haria caer a todas, mire a Ed y me maree, mierda, ya no estaba en mis 5 sentidos

Mierda - dije y Ali me miro

ya estas borracha - dijo ella y yo le sonrei

no me digas Ali Bu - dije sonriendo y ella se rio, hipe, puta mierda

Nuestra Bellie Bells se emborracho - dijo Rose con voz melosa, maldita, la odiaba a ella y a Ali

podemos seguir - dije sonriendo

de ninguna manera - dijo Ed mirandome, estaba mareada pero no era para tanto

Vamos a seguir con esto porque yo quiero seguir no estoy borracha sigo hablando normal, solo estoy un toque mareada - les dije y ellos asintieron, sabian que era terca

Vale - dijo Em sonriendo - me toca - dijo y miro a Ed denuevo pero decidio pasar su mirada a Jazz, quien tuvo un pequeño tic en el ojo izquierdo - yo nunca he malpensado sobre Ali - dijo he hizo que Jasper tomara un chupito, vi a Ali sonrojarse, sonrei

yo nunca he pensado tener sexo en el bosque con Rosalie - dijo Jazz con un tono amenazador a lo que Em sonrio y tomo su chupito mientras Rose se sonrojaba

Yo nunca he pensado tener sexo en un avion con Jasper - dijo Rosalie y Alice tomo su trago

Yo nunca he querido tener sexo publico con Emmett - vi a rose tomar su chupito

yo nunca he malpensado sobre Jazz - dijo Ed y Alice tomo su chupito

yo nunca he querido tener sexo oral con Bella - vi a Ed tomar su trago, trague saliva pesadamente, el habia pensado eso de mi y me estaba afectando

Yo nunca he querido besar a Bella - dijo Ed sonriendo y tomo otro trago, mierda, esto no ayudaba a mi salud mental

Yo nunca he - dije pero ya no sabia que decir asi que solte lo primero que se me ocurrio - besado a una chica - vi a Rose y Alice sonreir, que?¡?

_eres una graaaaan estupida_

como porque o que?

_porque ademas de que estas borracha te estas sapiando tu solita recuerdas a Jane_

puta mierda

me alce y tome el trago, y me lo bebi de una, sin pensar, cosa que me causo un mareo mas fuerte, mierda, ahora si que estaba borracha

**EDWARD´S POV:**

hoy era el dia de joder a Ed, Emmett habia revelado muchos de mis sucios secretitos y yo se los habia devuelto, me habia dado cuenta de que Bella habia tenido sexo oral, tomo clases de strip aerobic y habia usado un vibrador pero lo ultimo me habvia golpeado con demasiada fuerzxa mandando una corriente completa hasta mi miembro, ella sobre una chica, besandose apasionadamente, me sacaba de quicio.

Mierda - dije suavemente y mira a Bella quien ya estaba hipando mucho y continuamente, ya estaba borracha, me pare y me acerque a ella ya que nuestros amigos habian empezado una sesion de besso calientes en medio de todos despues de semejantes confesiones

Bella - susurre en su oido y ella se estremecio

Tengo...hip...mareos...hip - dijo y rei de sus empeños por no decir que estaba borracha

es la primera vez que te emborrachas? - dije mirandola

chi - dijo y le dio un ataque de risa histerica, sonrei y la alce en mis brazos estilo novia

que...hip...haces? - dijo mirandome, le sonrei y le di un beso a su mejilla, la lleve hasta la cama de la mitad que parecia ser la suya y la recoste alli, ella me sonrio levemente, tome la cobija y la arrope hasta la cintura, ella se abrazo levemente a mi pecho y aspiro mi aroma

quedate, hasta que me duerma - me dijo haciendo un pucherito y le sonrei

vale - se veia tan tierna con ese pucherito, con sus ojos entrecerrados a causa del sueño que le producia el alcohol en sus venas, empece a tararear una melodia en piano que habia estado cruzando mi mente desde hace unos dias y ella se quedo dormida abrazada a mi con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro, gire mi rostro hasta mis amigos donde todos dormian abrazados a sus respectivas parejas, mire a Bella y esta fruncio el ceño

no, Alice no quiero esos zapatos son trampas mortales - rei un poco al darme cuenta de que ademas de hablar dormida peleaba con Alice por unos Tacones seguramente

Edward - suspiro y sonrio - Te Quiero - dijo y senti mi corazon saltarse un par de latidos y me decidi, le diria que la amaba y para eso usaria la manera mas indirecta que encontraba para que no acobardarme, en la clase de musica, con una cancion...

LE DIRIA TODO LO QUE SIENTO POR ELLA

* * *

BORRACHERA WIII BUENO NOS DIMOS CUENTA DE UN PAR DE COSAS

BELLA NO ES TAN INOCENTE COMO PARECIA Y ED ESTA DERRETIDO POR BELLA

UPS ESA NO CUENTA ESA YA LA SABIAMOS

PERO NO NOTARON ALGO

QUE FALTO EN CASI TODO EL CAPI?

LA QUE ME DIGA RECIBIRA UN REGALITO

LAS QUIERO

LBW

**_MEREZCO MI REVIEW?¡?¡_**


	14. Clases de Canto Parte 1

HEY CHICAS, NEW CAP, CLASES DE VERANO, EN REALIDAD ME GUSTO MUCHO HACER ESTE CAP, SIENTO QUE LOS CAP DE LA CLASE DE CANTO SERAN...ESPECIALES

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

Y SIENTO DEMORAR TANTO, ESTOY LLEEEEENA DE TRABAJOS Y EXAMENES EN EL COLEGIO, ME TIENEN AL TOPE

DESCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA SRA STEPHANIE MEYER PERO LA TRAMA ES **_MIA_** asi que NO AL PLAGIO

* * *

CLASES DE VERANO

Capítulo 14: La Clase de Canto Parte 1

JASPER´S POV:

Me desperté desorientado y con un dolor de cabeza que me iba a matar, abri los ojos y sentí como el sol, que antes amaba, me encandelillaba los ojos, los cantos de los pajaritos, que eran relajantes para mí, ahora solo tenía la idea de tomar una escopeta y matarlos a todos, mi cabeza retumbaba, MALDITA RESACA, mire hacia los lados y vi a Em en la misma situación que yo, tapándose con la cobija y soltando quejiditos de dolor, mire hacia la cama de Ed, vacia, ahh no esperen VACIA….

Emmett! – dije alarmado, DONDE ESTABA EDWARD?

_Mierda Nuestro Papa Nos Matara_

No Jodas Rapunsel – dijo alzando la cobija para que solo viera su cara

_NOS VENGAREMOS DE ESE APODO CIERTO_

luego cuando no este tan preocupado por ser irresponsable

_vale..._

No Esta Edward! – dije y el se sento de golpe

MI HERMANO! –dijo mirando la cama de Ed que estaba revuelta pero vacia… - mierda mi mama me va a matar por haber perdido a su niñito lindo, mierda mierda mierda – justo cuando Em se iba a dar golpes contra la pared por haber perdido a Ed en una noche de tragos la puerta se abrió mostrándonos a nuestra salvación

_Gracias Gracias desde hoy dejare de ver a la conciencia de Alice desnuda_

QUE TU QUE?

_No te esfuerces y no grites, Tengo Jaqueca_

Maldita Conciencia Imunda

_Hey Hey Hey tu no digas nada o quieres que hablemos de "eso"_

Ya Ya yo no he dicho nada conciencia linda

_jajajajjajajajja MALDITO LAMBON_

EDWARD! – grito Em emocionado, me tire en la cama, y deje que denuevo el dolor de la resaca me consumiera

_este dolor es tu maldita culpa, tu y el alcohol_

recuerdame nunca jamas volver a tomar de esa forma

_oh eso tenlo por asegurado_

Su..el..ta..me – escuche entrecortadamente la voz de Ed, alce mi cabeza y vi a Em prácticamente ahogando a Ed

Em suéltalo lo mataras – le dije suavemente, lo solto y se sento en la cama de nuevo antes de poner su cabeza en sus manos

Mierda! – escuche que se quejaba Em, y escuche a Edward reir

Bonita resaca la que tienen no? – dijo mirándonos a los dos para después reir otro poco

Calllate! – le dijimos Em y yo al unisono antes de lanzarle dos almohadas, una de parte de cada uno

Vaya Punteria – dijo antes de reir otra vez, bufe y escuche a Emmett gruñir – Okey tengan- alce mi rostro y vi a Ed ofrecerme una pastilla de color azul

Estábamos borrachos pero no nos vamos a drogar – dijo Em burlonamente, Ed lo fulmino con la mirada

Son para el dolor de cabeza, Idiota – dijo Ed enojado – pero si no las quieren…- tome mi pastilla antes que se la llevara y Ed me paso un vaso con agua

Gracias – dije después de haberla tomado, esperaba que hiciera efecto rápido la cabeza me martillaba

Sera mejor que estén presentables, dúchense en media hora tenemos clase de Biologia y en la tarde clase de canto – vi a Ed sonreir por lo de la clase de canto, esto me olia a que planeaba algo y entonces recordé

La profesora de Canto nos pidió a nosotros y las chicas que hiciéramos una canción solos esta tarde, dijo que quiere probar nuestro talento uno por uno porque le parece que tenemos "eso" – dije haciendo las comillas en el aire – lo había olvidado – me encogi de hombros ni que fuera tan importante, vi a Ed celebrarlo

Que pasa? – dijo Em quitándome la pregunta de la boca

Pienso decirle lo que siento a Bella con una canción que escuche en estos días y creo que es perfecta – dijo mirando hacia fuera, sonreí, eso me había dado una idea, me pare como un resorte y tome mi toalla para entrar primero en la ducha, abri la puerta y me desvestí, olía a alcohol, y eso no era agradable, me limpie completo sintiendome limpio despues de haberme deshecho de toda la suciedad y el olor, me lave el cabello con el shampoo y sali despues de unos 15 minutos, relajado y limpio, mas feliz, sobre todo porque ya no tenia ese asqueroso dolor de cabeza, cuando sali, Em no se demoro ni un minuto en entrar de nuevo y cerrar la puerta, mire alrededor y no encontre a Ed, sonrei, me daba tiempo de preparar mi sorpresa para mi Ali, escogi mi roopa, un jean de color azul indigo, una camisa blanca con cuello, una chaqueta manga larga de color azul y unas converse, acomode mi parte de la habitacion y la cama, tome mi ipod y busque entre ellas una cancion, LA CANCION, cuando la encontre busque la letra, me agradaba el grupo y el ritmo de la cancion y cuando lei la letra me di cuenta de que me identificaba con ello porque era presisamente lo que queria decirle a Alice, me aprendi la letra en veinte minutos y justo cuando me iba, vi a Em salir de la ducha

Sera mejor que te apures porque dentro de 10 minutos tenemos clase - dije mirandolo, se encogio de hombros y se dirigio a su armario, sali de la cabaña y aspire el limpio aire de Forks, me senti lleno, en paz, amaba este lugar, era facil respirar aqui, lejos de la intoxicacion de la ciudad y sus grandes empresas que solo contiman el aire y causan enfermedades, me subi a mi auto y lo encendi, no queria caminar hoy, me daba flojera ir hasta el aula que de por si quedaba muy lejos, llegue al aula en un par de minutos, me gustaba sentir el frio en la cara, me ayudaba a despertarme, apague el motor y me baje del carro, corri hasta el aula y al abrir la puerta vi la razon de mi vida, Mi Alice, danzando suavemente en movimientos circulares sonrei y corri hasta ella, la tome de la cintura

Que Demonios...? - dijo antes de voltearse y mirarme

Ola Bebe - dije antes de plantar un beso en su mejilla, me aparte y escuche mi sonido favorito, su melodiosa risa

Ola Cariño - dijo suavemente antes de alzar su mano y acariciar mi mejilla, cerre los ojos y disfrute de la suavidad de su caricia, sus pequeñas manos eran perfectas, toda ella era perfecta para mi, y de una extraña forma, encajaba perfectamente con migo, tome su otra mano y entrelace nuestros dedos, la escuche exhalar un suspiro de satisfaccion que me hizo sonreir, escuche de lejos la puerta abrirse y el sonido de una silla arrastrarse burdamente por el piso arruinando mi momento con Alice

Mire hacia atras y descubri mi pesadilla, la profesora Maria Burk, Que de una retorcida y no saludable forma, estaba enamorada de mi, PIEDAD, si habia alguien en el cielo que esa profesora se haya olvidado de mi.

_Exageradooo_

como si tu no la hubieras visto acosandonos estos dos años

_Soportalo creo que ya nos supero_

Si tu lo dices...

Me separe de Alice y deje un suave beso en su frente antes sentarme en mi puesto, mire la profesora, no era una vieja, de echo tenia 20 años, pero yo era menor, y eso se llamaba PEDOFILIA, asiq eu mas bien que no me joda de nuevo o empesare a esquivar sus clases, otra vez.

Bueno Chicos, no nos habiamos presentado, veo caras nuevas asi que, mi nombre es Maria Burk, soy licenciada en Biologia y Quimica, pero en este caso solo les dare Biologia ya que contrataron una nueva profesora para que les enseñe quimica - en algun recondito lugar, hay alguien que se llama Dios, y me he dado cuenta hoy de que me Ama

_Maldito Dramatico_

Nadie pidio tu opinion conciencia

_..._

Empezaremos clases en parejas, formense - corri hasta donde estaba mi Alice y la tome de la mano, seriamos pareja, siempre, y esperaba que esa profesora hubiera dejado su maldito encaprichamiento conmigo, porque una cosa era joderme a mi, pero si por alguna maldita maquinaria de su loca y educada mente ella intentaba atentar con las calificaciones de Alice, se las veria conmigo.

La clase fue ardua, pero pacifica, la profesora nunca cruzo palabra conmigo, y agradecia al cielo por ello, escuche la trompeta sonar, SIII Libertad, o bueno eso pensaba antes de que la profesora me llamara, justo antes de cruzar la puerta de la mano de mi Novia...

_MIERDA_

Jasper, podriamos hablar un momento - mire a Alice y le sonrei, su semblante mostraba preocupacion

No pasa nada, ve ya te alcanzo - deje un suave beso en sus labios y entre al aula, ella y yo, solos, un sudor frio bajo por mi columna vertebral

_espero que no nos viole_

y yo soy el dramatico exagerado

_si sigues siendolo_

Yo... - dijo mirandome la profesora, estaba nerviosa, lo sabia, o incomoda, solo necesito, que hable rapido para poder irme - Siento todo lo que ha pasado estos años, eras el unico chico que prestaba atencion a mi clase de forma correcta y manifeste tu interes de mala forma, me gustabas eso era cierto y no debi acosarte, Hoy me doy cuenta de que estuvo muy mal lo que hize perdon - du voz se habia roto en dos ocasiones, cuando me habia dicho que le gustaba, en pasado cosa que celebra y cuando habia dicho perdón.

No tengo nada que perdonarle profesora Burk... - dije pero ella me interrumpio

Maria - dijo sonriendo - no estoy tan vieja - rei un poco y ella tambien

Mira Maria, no hay nada que deba perdonar, creo que las cosas fueron un gran malentendido, una mala interpretacion, aunque si me jodite el año anterior y el anterior a ese - ella se rio, a mi no me habia parecido divertido - me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta de que yo NO soy lo que necesitas o lo que sea - dije restandole importancia al asunto, ella sonrio y asintio

Ya puedes Irte Jasper - dijo mirandome antes de tomar sus papeles y organizarlos, me gire y corri hasta la puerta, puede que ya no le gustara pero no soportaba estar en el mismo lugar que ella, no era recoroso pero eso era...incomodo, despues de todo habian sido 2 años, corri hasta mi auto me sente en la silla y arranque el motor, di reversa y avance hasta la cafeteria donde seguro Alice me estaba esperando, cuando la vi alli sentada mirando la puerta fijamente decidi que siempre, queria estar alli, junto a ella, siempre, corri hasta la puerta pero frene un poco, parecia un desesperado

_AL DIABLO CON PARECER UN DESESPERADO QUIERO VER A ALICE_

hice caso a mi conciencia y corri hasta la mesa donde estaba mi preciosa hada, me sente su lado y la abrace, escuche su risa melodica, por segunda vez en el dia y sonrei, me agradaba de sobremanera escucharla.

pase todo el almuerzo con ella pero justo cuando se acabo el tiempo sali con la misma rapidez hasta la cabaña

Alguien tiene prisa hoy no? - dijo Em

Vete al diablo Emmett - dije antes de arrancar mi auto a toda velocidad, esquive un par de chicas que se estaban atravesando en mi camino, esperaba que nadie le reportara de eso a papa, me mataria, llegue en aproximadamente 3 minutos a la cabaña, abri la puerta y corri hasta mi mesa de noche, saque mi laptop de alli y busque la cancion, la copie en la memoria y baje la letra, la estudie otro poco, enserio me agradaba la manera en que se describian mis sentimientos en esa cancion

_es perfecta para esto_

crees que le gustara

_yo creo que si_

Sonrei y segui con lo mio, acomode todo, vi como llegaban Ed y Em y se sentaban a acomodar su cancion, creo que para ellos esto tambien era especial, alrededor de eso de las 2:30 nos paramos y nos fuimos, llegamos a el pequeño prado, Seth y la profesora mas unos alumnos ya estaban alli, me acerque a Seth

Hola Jazz - dijo mirandome, Seth media lo mismo que yo, era moreno, de perlo negro azul y ojos cafe oscuro, tenia 18 años, recien cumplidos, pero llevaba aqui el mismo tiempo qeu yo, ayudando con las clases de canto, el era el DJ de las clases, el ponia las pistas, el organizaba los micros, era el mejor aqui, y era un buen amigo, aveces saliamos por alli, al club de su hermana, pero no cruzaba palabra con el desde que habiamos comenzado las Clases, sabia que eso estaba mal, el era el que siempre habia estado alli par amki.

Se que soy un mal amigo y todo eso y... - pero el me interrumpio

Te has enamorado chico asi que no importa se que pasas el tiempo con tu chica y yo lo haria si fuera tu- senti un par de palmadas en mi espalda - Que cantaras? - le pase la cancion y el la escucho con su saudifonos y sonrio

Se la vas a dedicar cierto - dijo Seth mirandome sonrei, este chico me conocia - Enserio la amas, me alegra por ti . vi su semblante caer, como decirlo, Seth no era muy bueno con las chicas, no tenia buena racha, era demasiado chevere y todas las tomaban como a su mejor amigo,

La encontraras hermano - dije mirandolo, el recupero su sonrisa, que lo hacia ver ma joven

Si lo se - dijo y se rio, me rei con el, los Clearwater tenian esa facultad, sus risas eran contagiosas

Empiezas tu - escuche que me decia la profesora

Suerte hermano - vi como Seth se ponia sus audifonos y me pasaba un micro a mi y uno a la profesora antes de hacer una señal de OK con la mano

Buenas Tardes Alumnos, hoy vamos a tener el provilegio de escuchas como solistas a nuestros mejores alumnos, en primer lugar empezaremos con alguien que ya lleva un tiempo aqui, el joven Jasper - subi al escenario y senti como me aplaudian levemente, senti nervios, Mire a Alice, y mis nervios se esfumaron

Esta cancion esta dedicada para la chica mas importante para mi, Te Amo Alice - un coro de "awws" se escucharon en el publico, le hice señas a Seth y escuche el suave ritmo de la cancion empezar

Besame... a destiempo sin quedar y en silencio

Besame... frena el tiempo, haz crecer lo que siento

uh uh uh

Besame.. como si el mundo se acabara despues

Besame... y beso a beso por el cielo al reves

Besame... sin razon, porque quiera el corazon

Besame..

Mire a Alice y sus ojos estaban llorosos pero sonrei, vi en ella el amor que sentia por mi, y el mismo que yo sentia por ella

UH UH UH

Sienteme en el viento

Mientras yo muero lento

Besame.. sin motivos y estare siempre contigo

Oh oh oh

Besame.. como si el mundo se acabara despues

Besame... y beso a beso por el cielo al reves

Besame... sin razon, porque quiera el corazon

Besame

Uh Uh Uh Oh

Besame!

Besame.. como si el mundo se acabara despues

Besame... y beso a beso por el cielo al reves

Besame... sin razon, porque quiera el corazon

Besame..

Besame asi sin compasion

Quedate en mi sin condicion

Dame tan solo un motivo

Y me quedo yo (y me quedo yo)

y me quedo yo (y me quedo yo)

Mire a Alice y ella aplaudía con sus delicadas manos, sonrei y me baje del escenario corriendo, llegue hasta donde ella, quien se paro por instinto, la tome de la cintura y la bese, demostrando en ese beso todo el amor y la ternura que sentia hacia ella y por ella, el beso duo un par de minutos, apoye mi frente contra la de ella

Te amo - dijo con su linda voz

Yo Mas Alice Mil Veces - dije antes se abarazarla con fuerza

En ese momento me prometi que Alice y yo estariamos juntos para siempre

* * *

SI LO SE ME DEMORE MIL AÑOS EN PUBLICAR PERO EN RECOMPENZA DE ELLO LES TRAIGO UN CAPI GRAANDE EL MAS GRANDE DE TODA LA HISTORIA HASTA AHORA, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO

SIN MAS LAS VEO EN EL OTRO CAP

NO ME MATEN POR FAVOR

Y...

MEREZCO MI REVIEW...(PUCHERITO AL ESTILO ALICE DE WHITLOCK)

LAS QUIERO CHICAS

LBW


	15. Clases de Canto Parte 2

Hello Everybody! Lo se Chicas soy de lo peor pero que mas puedo hacer, este cap es super cortito pero prometo subir el cap que sigue pronto las quiero!

* * *

CLASES DE VERANO

Capitulo 15

ALICE´S POV:

Estaba completamente alucinada, Jasper, mi Jazz me habia dedicado la canción mas hermosa del planeta, sonreí levemente al estar en sus brazos, después de ese beso, en el que habia recibido tanto, en el que le habia entregado hasta la mas mínima parte de mi ser, amaba a Jasper Whitlock, con todo mi corazón, mi cuerpo y mi alma, el era lo que siempre habia esperado, podía sentir su alma completando la mía, suspire y el sonrió levemente

Lamento interrumpir su momento muchachos pero, te toca Alice - dijo la profesora, mis mejillas se colorearon un poco, Jasper me soltó, y me deseo suerte, en ese mismo momento me sentí vacía, pero cuando lo mire, y vi en su rostro mi sonrisa, me sentí llena de nuevo y nada me importo, me pare y camine con un ritmo bastante rápido hasta la tarima

Hey Chica - me voltee para ver al chico DJ, le sonreí y el me sonrió de vuelta - ten tu micro - dijo y me paso un micrófono de color fucsia, reí por la absurdez de esto - que canción cantaras? - dijo mirándome y acomodando la USB que le habia pasado hace unos minutos

Eres Tu de Ha Ash - dije mirándolo y el sonrió

Le gustara - dijo mirándome, eso me confundió pero solo me basto escuchar a la profesora presentándome para subir a la tarima

Aquí tenemos uno de nuestros talentos, Alice Brandon - dijo la profesora, escuche aplausos y un silbido por parte de Em, sonreí

Bueno - dije y mire a Jazz - Te Amo y lo sabes, Solo canto para ti - se escucharon un par de suspiros en el alrededor, mi Jazz sonrió de una manera que nunca habia visto hasta ahora, en sus ojos podía ver la clara mezcla entre el amor, el orgullo, la dicha, la felicidad y la satisfacción, escuche los primeros acordes de guitarra empezar a sonar...

Frente a ti es fácil ser sincera

Lo quiera o no lo quiera

No tengo otra manera

Hasta ahora hemos sido amigos

Y eso me bastaba

Yo no buscaba más

Dime que hiciste

Dime que cambio dentro de mí

Para cruzar la línea entre tú y yo

La que me convenció

Eres tú

El silencio que me hizo hablar

La voz que en mi dormía

La fe que me abrigaba en tu mirar

Eres tú,

Quien alimento mi libertad

Amarte y no necesitar de nada

Tan solo tu mirada en mí

Y Llegaste y conocí un nuevo día

Entraste a mi vida

Mi cómplice te hacías

No fue difícil encontrar la calma

Le hablaste a mi alma

Con toda la verdad

Me asomo un momento

A ese universo que eres tú

Es cierto que quisiera descubrir

Un poco mas de ti

Eres tú

El silencio que me hizo hablar

La voz que en mi dormía

La fe que me abrigaba en tu mirar

Eres tú,

Quien alimento mi libertad

Amarte y no necesitar de nada

Tan solo tu mirada en mí

Eres tú

El silencio que me hizo hablar

La voz que en mi dormía

La fe que me abrigaba en tu mirar

Eres tú,

Quien alimento mi libertad

Amarte y no necesitar de nada

Tan solo tu mirada en mí

Tan solo tú mirada..En miii

Cuando termine mire a Jasper, y sus ojos tenían un brillo aun mayor que antes, sonreí, lo habia hecho feliz y eso era mas que suficiente para mi, lo amaba y esperaba con todas mis fuerzas que fuera para siempre, que demonios digo, esto seria para siempre, nunca me rendiría, amaba a Jasper y de su mano, estaba segura que podría luchar contra todo

Sin Problemas

Sin Miedos

Sin Falsedad

Si Señores estaba lista para gritarle al mundo

QUE AMABA A JASPER WHITLOCK CON HASTA LA ÚLTIMA JODIDA CÉLULA QUE HABIA EN MI CUERPO!

* * *

EN ESTOS MOMENTOS ES CUANDO AGRADEZCO QUE NO SEPAN MI DIRECCION

SE QUE QUERRAN MATARME

Y SI SE LO PREGUNTAN LA DECLARACION ED Y BELLS EN LA CLASE SON LAS 2 ULTIMAS PARTES ASI QUE NO SE PONGAN ANSIOSAS NI ME MANDEN A LOS MATONES VULTURIS PERO SI ME MANDAN A ALEC YO NO ME ENOJO

BUENO NO

MI QUERIDA KARY SI ESTAS POR AHI TE ASEGURO QUE POR NADA DEL MUNDO ME HE OLVIDADO DE TI TU SORPRESITA VA A ESTAR FUE MI PROMESA PERO SERA ALGO POR LO QUE HAY QUE ESPERAR UN PAR DE CAPS MAS PARA EL ED POV, SI PORQUE TU SORPRESA VA RELACIONADA CON NUESTRO PERSONAJE FAVORITO

LAS QUIERO CHICAS

ME MEREZO UN REVIEW

SIII

CAPI DEDICADO POR COMPLETO A MI NUEVA HERMANITA MAYOR, VANEZHITTA CULLEN 2! TE QUIERO!

LBW


	16. Clases de Canto Parte 3

Hello Chias si nuevo cap decidi hacerlo porque habia demorado demasiado en los demas asi que les ahorro otro cap de espera para EL GRAN ED POV

* * *

CLASES DE VERANO

Capítulo 16: Clases de Canto Parte 3

ROSALIE´S POV:

Me había levantado en la mañana con la resaca más asquerosa de mi vida, me recordaría, nunca jugar yo nunca he…con Alice y una botella de tequila, me tome un par de pastas para el dolor de cabeza, me bañe, lave mis cabellos rubios con el shampoo y me vestí con un vestido rojo que me llegaba a la mitad del muslo y tacones, deje mi cabello suelto y ondulado cuidadosamente en las puntas, me puse uno de mis broches favoritos y Salí a la clase de Biología, no me gustaba, pero por lo menos la entendía, vi a Em entrar en la clase justo antes que el profesor, reí un poco, hable con él un par de veces pues nos habían puesto en parejas y él había corrido hasta mí, me encantaba Emmett, esa era la verdad, era el único chico por el cual yo admitía que botaba la baba, ni siquiera Royce me ponía así, el con sus bromas y sus lindos hoyuelos, su cara de niño y esa sonrisa que tanto amo, y sus ojos, realmente me hipnotizaba cada vez que me miraba, él era tan él, tan único, suspire, ahora aquí estaba, en la clase de canto, esperando porque la profesora me llamara a mí, curiosamente a Jasper se le había olvidado decirnos que esta clase nosotros cantaríamos cada uno, porque a su parecer, nosotros éramos los de más talento en la clase, y nos quería medir a cada uno, cantaría una canción que era especial, por lo menos para mí, tal vez no tendría el valor de decir que estaba dedicada a mi osito, pero la cantaría pensando en él, cantando solo para él, sonreí y me levante cuando escuche como la profesora me llamaba por mi nombre, cuando pase detrás vi a un chico realmente guapo, moreno, alto y muy guapo, le sonreí y el me sonrió de vuelta

Rosalie Hale – dijo, tenía una voz muy seductora, pero yo solo tenía ojos para mi Emmy – Ten – dijo extendiéndome un micrófono dorado – había de varios colores pensé que ese te gustaría – dijo, yo solo le asentí

Gracias – dije y el sonrió, se puso sus audífonos y me miro, le pase mi USB, en la cual había grabado la canción

Cuál? – dijo después de abrir el archivo

Me Hipnotizas de Anahí – dije mientras verificaba mi atuendo, no quería verme mal, cuando cantara, me gustaba cantar, lo había descubierto cuando hicimos la primera presentación, era interesante hacerlo

Interesante Elección – dijo el, vi como movía unos botones en el control del equipo, me imagino que acomodando todo adecuadamente para que el micrófono y la canción sonaran perfecto, vi cómo le hacía señas a la profesora indicándole que ya estaba listo

Subí a la tarima y escuche como la profesora me presentaba

Y ahora tenemos a una de las voces de nuestra clase, Rosalie Hale – sonreí levemente y mire a Emmett, su cara mostraba el orgullo que sentía por mí, amaba a este chico, aunque él y yo no fuéramos nada definido, a veces nos besábamos, digamos que veníamos siendo unos amigos con derecho a intimar, pero no me bastaba quería más, quería todo de él, y lo conseguiría, escuche las primeras notas de la canción empezar…

Ayer decidí

Que ya no jugaras más conmigo

Que no seré una tonta contigo

Que han sido demasiadas lágrimas

Por ti

Y decidí que no me encerrare otro domingo

Mientras tu bien padre con tu amigos

Y yo junto al teléfono esperando por ti

Te diré infeliz pues quien

Te dará mis caricias

Quien procurara tus sonrisas

ni como yo quien como yo con tanto amor

Y vivo hasta aquí cara a cara como amo tu cara

Frente a frente y mirando tus ojos

Tus intensos ojos tus divinos ojos

Tus hermosos ojos

Que hacen suspirar

Y ese rayo mortal

Que tienes se acerca, me toca

Me atrapa, me eleeeevaaaa

Me hipnotizas y caigo ante

Ti de rodillas

Hay algo en tus ojos que amo

Amo, amo

Tus ojos cuando me miran

Me hipnotizas y pido

Perdón arrepentida

Hay algo en tus ojos que amo amo te amo

Amo te amooo mi amor

Otra vez aquí

Ya sé que tú a mí no me convienes

No entiendo cómo es que me convences

Yo de nadie me dejo y tú te burlas de mí

Te diré infeliz pues sin mi

No tendrás alegría

Como yo quien te dará su vida

Ni como yo quien como yo con tanto amor

Y vivo hasta aquí cara a cara como amo tu cara

Frente a frente y mirando tus ojos

Tus intensos ojos tus divinos ojos tus hermosos ojos

Que haces destilar y ese rayo mortal

Que tienes se acerca me toca me atrapa me eleva

Me hipnotizas

Y caigo ante ti de rodillas

Hay algo en tus ojos que amo

Tus ojos cuando me miran

Me hipnotizas y pido perdón arrepentida

Hay algo en tus ojos que amo, amo, te amo

Amo te amoooo mi amoor

Cuando termine de cantar escuche unos cuantos aplausos y vi como Emmett se levantaba y me aplaudia con fuerzas, lo mire fijamente y me perdi en sus ojos negros, tan bellos tan perfectos, tan….Hipnotizantes, definitivamente, estaba atrapada por el y por su hechizo, y con todo mi corazón, deseaba nunca salir de allí.

* * *

HELLO QUE TAL COMO ESTUVO QUE ME CUENTAN

BUENO MIS LINDAS CHICAS

ESO FUE EL CAPI

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO

LAS VEO LUEGO

BESOS

LBW

ME DEJAN UN REVIEW SIIIII

* * *

CANCIONES HASTA AHORA:

CANCION JAZZ: BESAME - CAMILA

CANCION ALI: ERES TU - HA ASH

CANCION ROSE: ME HIPNOTIZAS - ANAHI


	17. Clases de Canto Parte 4

HELLO CHICAS ME PASO RAPIDAMENTE POR AQUI A DEJARLES EL CAPI DE CDV

DISCLAIMER: PERSONAJES DE S. MEYER Y TRAMA MIA Y LA CANCION ES TODO CAMBIO DE CAMILA

* * *

CLASES DE VERANO

Capitulo 17: Clases de Canto Parte 4

EMMETT´S POV:

Ella y solo ella podía cantar como los Ángeles, ella era un Ángel, mi ángel, me encargaría de hacerla feliz, y cumplir cada uno de sus caprichos, porque yo le pediría que fuera mi novia, porque todo cambio desde que la vi, desde que ella entro a mi vida, deje de ser ese Em mujeriego que pensaba en el campus como una forma de conseguir chicas fáciles, porque ella era la chica que yo quería ver en mi cama todas las noches y todas las mañanas porque yo quería que Rosalie fuera mi mujer, solo mía, vi como bajaba del escenario y se sentaba en la silla, le sonreí antes de dirigirme atrás del telón para pasarle al chico la canción que yo cantaría, arregle todo de tal modo de que la canción fuera perfectamente lo que yo sentía por Rosalie, le pase la memoria al chico con la canción que cantaría, era perfecta y era justo lo que quería decirle a Rose

Ahora tenemos a otro gran cantante, Emmett Cullen – dijo la profesora, subí al escenario después de eso para escuchar como me aplaudían pero yo solo pude concentrarme en ella y sus hermosos ojos azules.

Esta canción es especial porque la escogí pensando en la chica que me tiene completamente enamorado, Porque todo Cambio cuando la vi – dije mirando fijamente a Rose, los suaves sonidos del piano y la guitarra empezaron dándome la pausa para cantar

Todo cambio cuando te vi

De blanco y negro a color me convertí

Y fue tan fácil…quererte tanto

Algo que no imaginaba

Fue entregarte mi amor con una mirada

Oh no no nou

Todo tembló dentro de mi eh

El universo escribió que fueras para mí

Y fue tan fácil…quererte tanto

Algo que no imaginaba

Fue perderme en tu amor simplemente paso y todo tuyo ya soy

Antes que pase más tiempo contigo amor

Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida

Antes que te ame mas, escucha por favor

Déjame decir que todo te di

Y no hay como explicar

Para menos si tú no estas

Tan simplemente asi lo sentí

Cuando te vi

Me sorprendió todo de ti

De blanco y negro al color me convertí

Se que no es fácil te hiciste hábil

Yo tampoco lo esperaba

Pero asi es el amor

Simplemente paso y todo tuyo ya soy

Antes que pase más tiempo contigo amor

Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida

Antes que te ame mas, escucha por favor

Déjame decir que todo te di

Y no hay como explicar

Para menos si tú no estas

Tan simplemente asi lo sentí

Cuando te vi

Todo Cambio Cuando Te Vi

Escuche como la gente aplaudía y mi hermano Eddy silbaba, sonreí y mire a Rose, y entonces sentí esa necesidad de gritarle al mundo que la amaba que quería que fuera mía y solo mía y pues no lo reprimí

TE AMO ROSALIE HALE! – grite con fuerza vi como ella sonreí y sus ojos brillaban de una manera diferente me baje del escenario y corrí hacia ella

Te Amo – repetí antes de besarla, dando paso a la que seria seguro, la mejor etapa de mi vida

* * *

QUE TIERNO EMMY NO CREEN

CALMA MIS CHICAS CALMA

SIGUE EL CAP DE BELLA

CON UNA CANCION DE SUPER Y LUEGO NUESTRO EDDY AHH Y CON DECLARACION DE AMOR INCLUIDA Y TODO ES QUE FIJENSE QUE EDDY SE INSPIRO BASTANTE ESE DIA AJAJAJ LAS QUIERO

NOS VEMOS

LBW


	18. Clases de Canto Parte 5

**OLAS YO POR AQUI DEJANDO CAPI REPORTANDOME SIENTO MUCHO HABERME DEMORADO PERO HE TENIDO UNA RUTIMNA MOVIDA ESTPOS DIAS Y SI SE LO PREGUNTAN, SI SIGO CASTIGADA, EL COLMO NO CREEN!**

**DISCLAIMER. LOS PERSONAJES SON DE S. MEYER Y LA TRAMA SOLO MIA DIGASN NO AL PLAGIO ADEMAS LA HERMOSA CANCION QUE USE AQUI ES DE HA-ASH Y SE LLAMA HASTA QUE LLEGASTE TU, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE...**

* * *

CLASES DE VERANO

Clases de Canto Parte 5

BELLA´S POV:

Todos habían elegido una maravillosa canción, y ahora todos estaban empatados, Jazzy y Allie, y Em y Rose, pero no estaba segura de que mi canción, es decir, que la canción que yo habia escogido para cantar fuera romántica, expresaba mucho las dudas que tenia, el miedo a entregarme a Ed, pero también le decía que de una u otra rara, MUY RARA forma yo me estaba enamorando de el, poco a poco, sin apresurarme, porque seguía teniendo el miedo a que ese amor me dañara, porque algo que bien sabia es que cuando le das tu cariño a las personas también le das el poder de lastimarte, me levante de mi asiento y fui hasta detrás del escenario

Que Tal? - dijo Seth, lo conocía, era el mejor amigo de Jake, uno de mis amigos en la Push, y también lo era para mi, Seth era un año menor que nosotros pero era tan dulce y tierno que podría llegar a cualquier corazón

Vaya que has crecido mocoso – dije burlonamente

Hey – dijo y me despeino el cabello, con toda la madurez del mundo le saque la lengua a lo que el se rio

Vale mi Bells no me burlo mas de ti, que canción vas a cantar – dijo mirándome, medio sonreí

Hasta que llegaste tu de Ha-Ash – susurre suavemente, el sonrió

Alguien ha capturado ese corazoncito tuyo mi Peque Bells – dijo acercándose a mi y abrazándome levemente

No en completo Seth, me gusta mucho, me atrevería a decir que me estoy enamorando de el…- dije y lo mire, el alzo una ceja.

Pero… - dijo sonriéndome, sonreí, Los Clearwater y Los Black tenían esa facilidad de conocerme tan bien

Pero tengo miedo a que me haga daño – dije suavemente por lo bajo, pero creo que el me escucho, sentí como el agarre alrededor de mi se hacia mas fuerte y quedaba frente a la gran figura de Seth, sonreí e intente refugiarme en el como lo hacia con Jake

Todo Estará Bien Peque Bells, Quieres que yo te presente? – dijo, sonreí y asentí, vi como se inclinaba y me daba un beso en la mejilla antes de correr hasta la cabina y sacar dos micrófonos, uno era azul brillante y el otro era normal, me paso el azul y se subió a la tarima…

Bueno como han estado los cantantes hasta ahora? – dijo Seth con su voz animada, escuche como hacían ovaciones y aplaudían – Bueno ahora les quiero presentar a mi chica maravillosa, canta bien aunque es un poco hmm renegada – vi como me miraba, lo mire rallado y el sonrió – ven aquí Bells – dijo sonriéndome, me subí y me pare al lado de el, me tomo por la cintura y dejo un sonoro beso en mi mejilla haciendo que todos ovacionaran y Em chiflara – Mi chica va a cantar una canción maravillosa asi que se las dejo – dijo sonriendo, se acerco a mi y me susurro en el oído – todo estará bien Bells, canta con esa voz de Ángel que tienes y nos vemos abajo – sonreí y el me guiño un ojo antes de bajarse corriendo de la tarima escuche los acordes y la guitarra sonar….

No se bien como llegaste tu

Alborotando todo aquí en mi vida

Y ahora mi vida eres tú

No se bien si has entendido o no

O sueles ser un masoquista

No quiero compartir mi corazón

Oh no, oh no

Por no saber negarte un beso

Y ahora que?

No se, no se que esta pasando

Ya ves me estoy enamorando

Un descuido un segundo

Y mi plan perdió su rumbo

No se, no se que estoy pensando

Si yo no te estaba buscando

Era dueña de mi mundo

Hasta que llegaste tu

No se bien como apagar la luz

De tantas velas encendidas

Quizás hoy quiero que me alumbres tu,

No se bien si vas hacer mi cruz

O la mejor de mis conquistas

No se si eres error o eres virtud

Oh no, oh no

Por no saber negarte un beso

Y ahora que?

No se, no se que esta pasando

Ya ves me estoy enamorando

Un descuido un segundo

Y mi plan perdió su rumbo

No se, no se que estoy pensando

Si yo no te estaba buscando

Era dueña de mi mundo

Hasta que llegaste tu

Quien iba a imaginar

Frente a frente respirar

No quiero arriesgar esta vida

Tan solo a tu suerte

No quiero despertar

Sentir que ya no estas

Hoy eres tu

Solo tu solo tu solo tu...

No se, no se que esta pasando

Ya ves me estoy enamorando

Un descuido un segundo

Y mi plan perdió su rumbo

No se, no se que estoy pensando

Si yo no te estaba buscando

Era dueña de mi mundo

Hasta que llegaste tu

No se, no se que esta pasando

Ya ves me estoy enamorando

Un descuido un segundo

Y mi plan perdió su rumbo

No se, no se que estoy pensando

Si yo no te estaba buscando

Era dueña de mi mundo

Hasta que llegaste tu

Vi como aplaudian y ovacionaban, sonreí y mire hacia la mesa donde estaban mis amigos todos sonreian y aplaudian con fuerza mientras Em silbaba al igual que Edward, lo mire…

Tengo Miedo y lo se, pero también se que te amo – dije suavemente en el micrófono mirándolo a el, vi como sonreía ampliamente antes de seguir aplaudiendo me baje y recibi el abrazo de Seth

Cantas Hermoso mi Bella – dijo sonriendo, hice una reverencia con mi falda imaginaria y el hizo la respuesta a esta antes de reirse un poco

Te Quiero Bells, y Ese chico cde pelo cobrizo que no se quien es se murio de celos cuando dije que reas mi chica asi que creo que también le gustas – dijo sonriéndome, negue levemente con la cabeza y Sali de allí para sentarme en mi mesa y ver como Edward iba hasta detars del camerino, sonreí, era muy posible….

* * *

COMO ESTUVO LES GUSTO QUE TAL?

ME DICEN

YO QUIERO SABER...SIIII

BUENO

ESTOY PARTICIPANDO EN UN CONTESTS ASI QUE POR FAVOR POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAN VOTAN POR MI

PERO PUES CUANDO SE ABRAN LAS VOTACIONE SLE S AVISO JAJAJA

QUIEN ESTA ANSIASA POR EL ED POV...MUCHAS SORPRESAS POR AHI Y APROPOSITO KARI PEQUEÑA LINDA NO ME HE OLVIDADO DE TI, TU SORPRESA VIENE EN EL PROXIMO CAP...!"

REVIEWS!¿?¿?¿...

LAS QUIERO NOS VEMOS

LBW


	19. Clases de Canto Parte 6

Swetties! Ola chicas, volvi, apesar de que estoy mas enferma que la chingada pero bueno, a las que les interese tengo otitis y me esta MATANDO pero lo prometido es deuda y pienso que han esperado mucho por este capi

ASI QUE SE LOS PRESENTO ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN Y PUES

KARI! ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE PORQUE ADEMAS DE QUE EL CAPI VA DEDICADO A TI! MAS ABAJO ENCONTRARAS OTRA COSA Y ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE AUNQUE CREO QUE TE DARA MUUUUCHA PENA JAJAJJAJA SOY CRUEL NO! PERO ES EDWARD NO YO

EDWARD: OYE YO NO TENGO LA CULPA DE NADA

LUISA: SI LA TIENES JAJAJ ADEMAS TU ERES EL QUE DEJO LAS SABANAS MOJADAS POR CULPA DE KARI

EDWARD: (SE SONROJA)

LUISA: AWWWW *-* QUE MONO TE VES

EDWARD: JODETE (RISAS) LOS PERSONAJES, ES DECIR YOP Y MI FAMILIA, AMIGOS Y SETH (GRUÑE) SOMOS DE MEYER, SUPONGO QUE KARI DE SU MAMA Y PUES LA TRAMA DE LUISA A LA QUE EN ESTE MOMENTO QUIERO MATAR! YA OJALA Y LES GUSTE CHAO!

* * *

CLASES DE VERANO

Capitulo 19: Clases De Canto Parte 6

EDWARD´S POV:

Me desperté, mi mente estaba fresca, no habia rastros de la noche de alcohol de ayer, sonreí, y ame ser tolerable a el licor en general, me senté en mi cama, si algo sabia muy bien, es que ese par de amigos que se suponía que tenia que me habían tirado al agua mas de una vez ayer en la noche si iban atener resaca, Em no era para nada tolerable al licor y por lo que se de Jazz creo que ese nunca habia tomado tequila asi que ni me imagino como ha de despertar, Bien Por Mi, me deje caer de nuevo en la cama y cerré mis ojos recordando los acontecimientos de ayer, ahora sabia muchas cosas sucias sobre Bella, como que ya habia tenido sexo oral, hacia trepa aerobic y entre otras cosas, de seguro lo que me habia impactado mas era aquello de que ella habia besado a una chica, gemí por lo bajo, no podía quitarme esa imagen de la cabeza, pero lo que mas me frustraba enojaba y sorprendía de ayer no trataba precisamente sobre Bella, trataba de Em, no de sus sucios secretos solo me sorprendía de una manera no grata que el recordara ese primer orgasmo

_COMO QUIERES QUE NO LO RECUERDE, TENIAS TRECE, Y ESTALLASTE COMO UN CHICO DE 17 ADEMÁS DE QUE COMPARTIAS EN ESE ENTONCES HABITACIÓN CON EL, LO TRAUMASTE!  
_"No es asi conciencia el fue el que me tumbo a la masturbación yo no sabia nada de eso hasta que el lo nombro"

_Posiblemente pero no te excitaste por lo que dijo Em, eso te paso por Kari_

"En eso tienes razón pero es decir yo tenia trece y Kari tenia 16 además…."

_Estaba tremendamente Buena, claro esa es tu excusa_

"No pienso pedirte que admitas que Kari estaba mas que buena, amo a Bella, pero pensar en Kari aun me trauma, esa chica era un Diosa, demonios y solo imaginármela…tengo que dejar de hacer eso"  
_Aun recuerdo como paso…._

_**FLASH BACK**_

Estaba acostado en mi cama completamente quieto, no habia podido dormir, tal vez se debía a que hacia unas pocas horas habia encontrado a la chica que revolucionaba al completo mis hormonas completamente desnuda en compañía de otro chico, Andrés creo que se llamaba y no estaban precisamente haciendo cosas sanas, me estremecí recordando la imagen de Kari, su hermoso pelo castaño que le llegaba hasta la cintura, sus ojos color negro como el carbon relampagueando suavemente, mientras su boca estaba entreabierta dejando salir pequeños jadeos y gemidos, Puta Mierda, esto no era bueno para mi salud mental, toma la sabana entre mis manos y la alce para echarle una mirada a mi entre pierna la cual estaba formando una tienda de campana en mis pantalones de pijama, recordé las charlas con Em sobre la actividad sexual y la masturbación, me estremecí, y cerré mis ojos, no podía darme una ducha de agua fría pues Em se despertaría y eso lo molestaría, una cosa que sabia muy bien era que no era bueno despertar a Emmett cuando estaba durmiendo, mis manos fueron descendiendo levemente por la cama hasta llegar al borde de mis pantalones de pijama, los baje lo suficiente como para liberara a mi miembro, suspire levemente y recosté la cabeza de nuevo en mi cama al tiempo que empezaba con la sesión, impulse mi mano de arriba hacia abajo haciéndole creer a mi imaginación que era Kari quien lo hacia, gemí por lo bajo y aumente la velocidad de mis movimientos, sentí como el liquido preliminar empezaba a brotar de mi glande, gruñí con fuerza mientras recordaba a Kari, Mierda, esto me convertia en un Precoz tal como Emmett, no era bueno, pero estaba tan cerca y necesitaba tanto la liberacion, Joder, aumente la presion y la velocidad de mi mano sintiendo como poco a poco llegaba hasta el orgasmo, el primero de mi vida, grite su nombre con fuerza mientras sentí como todo fluia, vi a Em levantarse asustado y caerse de la cama, me di la vuelta e intente cubrirme, tendría que cambiar las sabanas mañana antes de que mama se diera cuenta, Mierda, cerré mis ojos y deje que la inconciencia me arrastrara, solo rogaba porque Emmett no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que habia pasado, no podría soportar sus bromas pesadas…

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

Negue con mi cabeza repetidas veces intentando deshacerme de esos recuerdos, me levante y tome mi toalla, me despoje de mis ropas y me meti debajo del grifo sintiendo como el agua completamente fría relajaba mis músculos, sobre todo uno que se habia activado con el recuerdo de esa noche, joder yo solo tenia trece años, habia pasado demasiado tiempo con Em, y sus revistas porno, estaba mal influenciado, además que los hechos anteriores como ver a Kari, la chica que me quitaba el aliento en plena accion, pff, pues no ayudaban mucho, Salí rápido de mi ducha y me vestí, una camisa blacna que se ajustaba de manera innecesaria a mi torso, unos jeans de color azul tirando a negro y unas converse, lo habia dicho, amo las converse, Sali de la cabaña y me subí a mi volvo, fui hasta la cafetería y pregunte donde me podían vender un par analgesicos para el dolor de cabeza, la Sra de la cafetería que me miraba de una forma de la que una persona de su edad no debería me indico donde quedaba la enfermería, le agradecí y de nuevo me subí en el volvo, llegue en pocos minutos a la que se suponía era la cabaña de la enfermería, me baje y entre a este, una chica de color castaño con un cuerpo de infarto estaba de espaldas, con un pequeño, demasiado pequeño uniforme de enfermera completamente blanco, sacudí mi cabeza para deshacerme de los pensamientos indecentes, amaba a Bella, llevaba mucho tiempo en abstinencia, podía seguir soportándolo, Joder, el que esta necesitado de sexo a cada rato era Emmett no yo, pero esta chica, aun de espaldas ofrecía una visión tan familiar…carraspee para que ella se diera la vuelta, lo cual hizo y entonces cuando vi sus ojos me di cuenta de porque la chica se me hacía tan familiar, era ella, Kari, no confundiría esos ojos negros con los de nadie

Edward? – pregunto con su voz, suave como la miel, pero ya no me afectaba, supongo que se debe a que estoy enamorado de Bella, MUY ENAMORADO DE BELLA

Kari? – dije con el mismo tono de pregunta

Oh por Dios, hace tanto que no te veo - dijo y me sonrió, le sonreí en respuesta, si hace exactamente unos 4 años, vi como avanzaba hasta mi y me abrazaba, le correspondi el abrazo, unos segundos después me separe de ella

Si hace unos 4 años – dije y ella se rio

Vaya – dijo escaneándome con la mirada – como has crecido – dijo y sonrió pícaramente, me reí

Si digamos que la adolescencia me vino bien – dije sonriéndole, ella se rio

Nunca pensé encontrarte en un lugar como este, es decir, eres buen estudiante o lo eras – dijo, me reí yo tampoco pensaba encontrarla en un campus como este, siendo la enfermera, con ese diminuto traje

Ya, si soy buen estudiante es solo que la Filosofía me odia y el profesor aun mas – dije ella se rio

Yo también era malísima para esa mate – dijo, se dio la vuelta y se ubico de tras de un mostrador – y a que venias? – entonces recordé porque estaba aquí

Pues, vengo por un par de pastillas para el dolor de cabeza – dije y ella hizo una mueca

Tienes dolor de cabeza? – dijo y se acerco a mi de nuevo poniendo su mano en mi frente logrando que su escote se acentuara mas, mierda, soy humano compréndanme

No – dije y me separe de ella – es solo que mi hermano y un amigo se pasaron de tragos ayer por un juego que hicimos y creo que tendrán la resaca de la mierda – dije

Em este aquí – dijo ampliando su sonrisa

Si – respondí

Nunca fue tolerable al alcohol, recuerdo la ultima fiesta a la que fui con tu hermano ya sabes tenia 15 creo y nos tomamos un par de rones, vomito hasta las tripas – dijo y se rio, me reí con ella, era agradable después de todo, yo estaba muy enamorado de Bella, y ella era hermosa, lo sabia, era consciente de ello, pero creo que de una amistad no podría pasar ya, ni con ella ni con nadie – bueno ten – dijo y me paso una bolsita de papel, la abrí, tenia dos pastillas azulitas, le sonreí en agradecimiento

Nos vemos – le dije antes de salir por la puerta, ella me sonrió y asintió levemente, VAYA, quien lo diría que me la encontraría precisamente a ella aquí, suspire levemente y me subí a mi volvo yendo a toda velocidad hasta la cabaña, lo parquee y me baje del carro abriendo la puerta para escuchar como Em soltaba uno de los gritos mas potentes de su vida

EDWARD! –escuche como gritaba emocionado antes de ver como se paraba y corría hasta mi para abrazarme con fuerza, sentí poco a poco como el oxigeno abandonaba mis pulmones

Su..el..ta..me – dije con el poco aire que me quedaba, vi como Jazz alzaba su cabeza y negaba

Em suéltalo lo mataras – dijo suavemente, sentí como Em me dejaba de nuevo en el piso permitiéndome respirar antes de volverse a tirar en su cama agarrándose la cabeza entre las manos

Mierda! – escuche como se quejaba Em, me reí…

Bonita resaca la que tienen no? – dije mirándolo a ambos para después reírme otro poco

Cállate! – dijeron los dos a la vez antes de lanzarme una almohada cada uno que aterrizaron muy lejos de mi

Vaya Puntería – dije antes de empezar a reírme otra vez, escuche como Jazz bufaba y Em gruñía me compadecí de ellos y deje de reírme acercándome – Okey Tengan – dije ofreciéndole primero la pastilla a Jazz

Estábamos borrachos pero no nos vamos a drogar – dijo Em burlonamente, lo fulmine con la mirada, me habia ido a comprarles las jodidas pastillas y a este tonto se le ocurría hablar de drogas, estúpido

Son para el dolor de cabeza, Idiota – dije enojado – pero si no las quieren… - sentí como Jazz me arrancaba la pastilla de la mano, fui por un vaso de agua y se lo ofreci, hice lo mismo con mi hermano

Gracias – dijo Jazz después de haberla tomado por lo menos uno de los dos me lo agradecia

Sera mejor que estén presentables, dúchense en media hora tenemos clase de Biologia y en la tarde clase de canto – les dije y entonces sonreí recordando mi plan para la clase de canto

La profesora de Canto nos pidió a nosotros y las chicas que hiciéramos una canción solos esta tarde, dijo que quiere probar nuestro talento uno por uno porque le parece que tenemos "eso" – dijo Jazz haciendo comillas en el aire – lo habia olvidado – sonreí y empecé a hacer un ridículo baile para celebrarlo, era perfecto asi me ahorraba la pedida del permiso

Que pasa? – pregunto Em

Pienso decirle lo que siento a Bella con una canción que escuche en estos días y creo que es perfecta – dije sonriendo y mirando hacia afuera, vi como Jazz se metia a la ducha mientras también sonreía

Me voy los espero allá – dije, estando seguro de que Em me habia escuchado aunque dudaba que Jazz lo hubiera echo, Sali de allí y me subí a mi volvo rumbo a la clase de Biología, cuando llegue corrí hasta la puerta para ver a la razón de mi existencia leyendo un libro, sonreí, se veía tan hermosa, sus lindos cabellos ondulados perfectamente se arremolinaban alrededor del contorno de su rostro haciendola perfecta, suspire como un loco embobado, que digo, si estoy loco y muy enamorado de mi Bella, sonreí, el plan para la canción seria perfecto me senté a su lado sin hacer ruido procurando que no se desconcentrara, espere hasta que la profesora empezó su clase, en ese momento Bella se volteo y me vio ahí, le sonreí y ella se sonrojo, se ve tan adorable cuando se sonroja, guardo su libro en su mochila y le puso atención a la profesora aunque yo no podía quitarle los ojos de encima…

Bueno Chicos, no nos habiamos presentado, veo caras nuevas asi que, mi nombre es Maria Burk, soy licenciada en Biologia y Quimica, pero en este caso solo les dare Biologia ya que contrataron una nueva profesora para que les enseñe quimica – escuche que decía vagamente la profesora, me obligue a dejar de ver a Bella y mirar a la profesora, no parecía muy vieja, de unos 20 años aproximadamente, me encogi de hombros eso no me importaba - Empezaremos clases en parejas, formense – pero eso si, sonreí y me voltee hacia Bella

Te gustaria ser mi pareja? – susurre por lo bajo estando seguro de que ella me escucharia, vi como se sonrojaba pero sonreía

Si – dijo, le sonreí torcidamente y su sonrojo aumento de color, ella era perfecta, escuche como suspiraba y tomaba el material que estaban entregando, era un prueba de laboratorio que logre hacer gracias a ella

Recuerdo la promesa que te hice – dije suavemente susurrando a su oído, ella se estremecio – yo te ayudare con trigonometría – dije, reí levemente y me fui antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, me subí a mi volvo y Sali a toda velocidad hacia la cabaña, escogí la canción perfecta y la guarde en mi memoria, luego de eso, Sali de allí y me fui al prado que habia encontrado hace unos días, me senté allí a pensar, necesitaba escribir la mejor declaracion de amor de la historia, Bella era todo lo que yo amaba en este mundo, era mi inspiración, mi vida, mi universo, ella lo era todo para mi, y esperaba que ella me amara, cerré mis ojos y me deje fantasear, pensando en Bella, siendo mi esposa, teniendo hijos, sonreí, si eso llegaba apasar quería una hermosa niña que se pareciera tanto a ella, que fuera su pequeña copia, después hice una mueca pensando en lo hermosa que seria y que tendría que ahuyentar a muchos adolescentes con las hormonas mas revolucionadas de lo normal y que les convenia mas que se alejaran de mi bebe…

_Ya estas fantaseando y Bella aun ni siquiera es tu novia_

"aun"

_Si aun, además tu no has escrito la declaracion deja de fantasiar y ponte a escribir_

"vale tienes razón"

Tome mi libreta y empecé a escribir todo lo que Bella era para mi, todo lo que quería para nosotros y todo lo que ella seria…sonreí releyendo la nota, era perfecta, mire el reloj y me di cuenta de que ya casi era hora de la clase de canto, llegue a la cabaña justo al mismo tiempo que mi hermano, cuando entramos vi a Jazz muy concentrado en su computador, me senté en mi cama y prendi mi computador, a diferencia de ellos yo ya lo habia arreglado pero me limite a estar calladito y repasar la canción, eran las 2:30pm cuando salimos todos de allí, llegamos rápido, vi como Jazz se bajaba y saludaba a un muchacho, yo solo tenia ojos para Bella, vi como la profesora se acercaba a el y le decía que el empezaba, se subió al escenario y le dedico su canción a Alice, curiosamente era del mismo grupo de la cual yo habia escogido, luego le siguio Alice quien canto una canción bonita para Jazz, después le siguio Rose, quien canto solo mirando a mi hermano, y después Em, y cual seria mi sorpresa cuando el escogio una canción del mismo grupo que Jazz que era el mismo grupo mío, me reí, esto parecía sincronizado, ahora era el turno de mi Bella, vi como se paraba y salía detrás de camerinos, pero no fue la profesora la que la presento como a todos si no el muchacho con el que Jazz habia hablado hace un rato, se subió a la tarima…

Bueno como han estado los cantantes hasta ahora? – escuche como decía el chico con voz animada, escuche el coro de ovaciones – Bueno ahora les quiero presentar a mi chica maravillosa, canta bien aunque es un poco hmm renegada – el no podía estar hablando de MI Bella, cerré mis puños con fuerza y mi mandibula, vi como Jazz me miraba y hacia una mueca - ven aquí Bells – Bells!, vi como Bella se subia a la tarima y este chico la tomaba por la cintura y le daba un beso en la mejilla, demasiado cerca de sus labios, escuche como Em chiflaba

Te están quitando a Bella Hermano – dijo burlonamente, un gruñido leve surgio de mi pecho mientras mataba con la mirada a el maldito chucho ese

Mi chica va a cantar una canción maravillosa asi que se las dejo – dijo el muy estúpido ese antes de susurrarle algo al oído a lo que ella sonrió, SONRIÓ, maldito imbecil, le guiño un ojo y se bajo de la tarima aunque vi como me miraba y se reía, maldito…, pero toda ira desaparecio cuando escuche a mi Ángel cantar…

No se bien como llegaste tu

Alborotando todo aquí en mi vida

Y ahora mi vida eres tú

No se bien si has entendido o no

O sueles ser un masoquista

No quiero compartir mi corazón

Oh no, oh no

Por no saber negarte un beso

Y ahora que?

No se, no se que esta pasando

Ya ves me estoy enamorando

Un descuido un segundo

Y mi plan perdió su rumbo

No se, no se que estoy pensando

Si yo no te estaba buscando

Era dueña de mi mundo

Hasta que llegaste tu

No se bien como apagar la luz

De tantas velas encendidas

Quizás hoy quiero que me alumbres tu,

No se bien si vas hacer mi cruz

O la mejor de mis conquistas

No se si eres error o eres virtud

Oh no, oh no

Por no saber negarte un beso

Y ahora que?

No se, no se que esta pasando

Ya ves me estoy enamorando

Un descuido un segundo

Y mi plan perdió su rumbo

No se, no se que estoy pensando

Si yo no te estaba buscando

Era dueña de mi mundo

Hasta que llegaste tu

Quien iba a imaginar

Frente a frente respirar

No quiero arriesgar esta vida

Tan solo a tu suerte

No quiero despertar

Sentir que ya no estas

Hoy eres tu

Solo tu solo tu solo tu...

No se, no se que esta pasando

Ya ves me estoy enamorando

Un descuido un segundo

Y mi plan perdió su rumbo

No se, no se que estoy pensando

Si yo no te estaba buscando

Era dueña de mi mundo

Hasta que llegaste tu

No se, no se que esta pasando

Ya ves me estoy enamorando

Un descuido un segundo

Y mi plan perdió su rumbo

No se, no se que estoy pensando

Si yo no te estaba buscando

Era dueña de mi mundo

Hasta que llegaste tu

Sonreí y empecé a silbar con fuerza, ella cantaba como los ángeles, y era hermosa y pronto seria mi Bella

Tengo Miedo y lo se, pero también se que te amo – escuche que decía mirándome, amplie mi sonrisa y aplaudi con mas fuerza vi como se bajaba y se demoraba un poco en llegar

Te toca – dijo mirándome, le sonreí y ella se sonrojo, camine hasta detrás de la tarima y ahí estaba el chucho que habia tocado a mi Bella, gruñí levemente cuando estuve cerca, el alzo la mirada y se rio, le pase la memoria y el me tiro un micrófono

Eh – dijo antes de que me subiera a la tarima – no se quien eres, ni que prentendes con mi Belly – gruñí cuando dijo Mi – pero ella es lo mejor que me ha podido pasar y si le haces daño, te dejare eunuco, ella es una gran chica y si enserio la amas, cuídala, porque yo no la veo de esa forma pero la conozco, soy su amigo y hay muchos que están detrás de ella asi que cuídala – dijo, me sorprendio lo que me dijo pero igual subí a la tarima

Esta canción es algo que habia planeado incluso antes de que la profesora nos diera esta oportunidad – dije mirando a Bella – Bella… eres sin duda la chica mas hermosa que he conocido, eres tierna, dulce, inteligente y te ves adorable cada vez que te sonrojas – dije y ella se sonrojo, sonreí torcidamente – de un tiempo acá me he dado cuenta de que eres la chica que quiero Bella, la chica a la que amo, con la que quiero pasar cada uno de los momentos de vida que me quedan porque no eres el centro de mi universo – dije , vi como su mirada se ensombrecia - eres mi universo – y la sonrisa volvió – y quiero darte todo lo que hay en mi Bella… - le hice una seña al muchacho y la canción empezó a sonar…

Uh Uh Oh

Tu

Coleccionista de canciones

Dame razones, para vivir

Tu

La dueña de mis sueños

Quedate en ellos y hazme sentir

Y asi… en tu misterio poder descubrir

el sentimiento eterno

Tu…

Con la luna en la cabeza

El lugar en donde empieza

El motivo y la ilusion de mi existir

Tan solo Tu….

Solamente quiero que seas tu…

Mi locura, mi tranquilidad y mi delirio

Mi compas y mi camino

Solo tu…

Solamente quiero que seas tu

Hoy pongo en tus manos mi destino porque vivo

Para estar..siempre (siempre)

Siempre(siempre)

Contigo amooor…

Tu

Coleccionista de canciones

Mil emociones…son para ti

Tu

Lo que soñe mi vida entera

Quedate en ella y hazme sentir

Y asi…voy trasformando la magia de ti

En un respiro del alma

Tu…

Con la luna en la cabeza

El lugar en donde empieza

El motivo y la ilusion de mi existir

Tan solo Tu….

Solamente quiero que seas tu…

Mi locura, mi tranquilidad y mi delirio

Mi compas y mi camino

Solo tu…

Solamente quiero que seas tu

Hoy pongo en tus manos mi destino porque vivo

Para estar…siempre contigooooo…

Ya no queda mas espacio en mi interior

Haz llenado con tu luz cada rincon

Es por ti que con el tiempo mi alma siente diferente

Solo tu

Solamente quiero que seas tu

Mi locura, mi tranquilidad y mi delirio

Mi compas y mi camino

Solo tu… (Solo tu…)

Solamente quiero que seas tu

Hoy pongo en tus manos mi destino porque vivo

Para estar…siempre (siempre)

Siempre(siempre)

Contigo amooor…

Cuando termine de cantar Sali corriendo hasta la mesa donde estaba la chica de mis sueños…

Quieres ser mi novia Bella? – pregunte por el microfono a pesar de estar a pasos de ella

SI! – dijo mi Bella antes de lanzarse a mis brazos, le pase el microfono a Jasper y me separe lo necesario de mi princesa

Mi Bella – dije suavemente y acerque su rostro al mio

Solo tuya – me dijo antes de que la besara justo como la primera vez, porque Besar a Bella era algo de lo que nunca me cansaria, ella era mi todo, mi universo y planeaba que fuera asi

PARA SIEMPRE

* * *

LUISA: WOW A MI ME GUSTO Y A USTEDES

SETH: YO CREO QYE TAMBIEN LES GUSTARA

LUISA: SETH (SE TIRA ENCIMA DEL POBRE LOBITO, POBRE, ENSERIO) *-* VINISTE!

SETH: A DESPEDIR A LAS CHICAS Y A DECIRLES QUE LES DARAS UNA SORPRESA A LAS 3 PRIMERAS EN DEJAR REVIEW EN EL PROXIMO CAP

LUISA: SHHH AY SETH LA AGUASTE SE SUPONIA QUE ERA SECRETO (LUISA LE PEGA EN LA NUCA A SETH)

LUISA: AYYY*-*

SETH: LO SIENTO LU LO SIENTO

LUISA: TE DESPEDIRIAS POR MI!

SETH: CLARO, BUENO CHICAS ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAP Y ESPERO QUE LU SE SANE DEL OIDO Y AHORA DE LA MANO POR PEGARME Y ESPERO QUE USTEDES MIS LADIES DEJEN LINDOS REVIEWS, NOS VEMOOOS


	20. Las Bright

LUISA: OOOOLA

BELLA: OLA QUE TAL? *ASESINANDO CON LA MIRADA*

LUISA: EH EH EH BELLITA HERMOSA, ESTE CAPI ERA NECESARIO SE QUE CAUSE UNA GRAAAN

BELLA: CAYA, ME HICISTE PASAR EL RIDICULO

LUISA: AUN NO

BELLA: PERO LO HARAS

LUISA e.e

BELLA: EL CASO ES QUE NOSOTROS, LOS PERSONAJES SOMO DE MEYER A EXCEPCION DE LAS BRIGHT, QUE NO SON LAS BRIGHT EN LA VIDA REAL, LA TRAMA ES DE LUISA, ASI QUE NO AL PLAGIO, Y ESTE CAPI VA DEDICADO A LAS TRES "BRIGHT"

VANEZHITACULLEN2

MARIEALICELIZACULLENSWAN

PAULI9117

DISFRUTENLO CHICAS PORQUE YO NO LO HICE (BELLA HACE MALA CARA)

* * *

CLASES DE VERANO

Capitulo 20: Las Bright

BELLA´S POV:

Me sentía como la chica mas feliz del universo, Edward s eme había declarado frente a todos, LO AMABA, habían pasado las horas volando a su lado y a eso de las 9 de la noche Mi novio y sus amigos, mis casi cuñados/hermanos, se fueron a sus cabañas, las chicas y yo estaban cada una en su cama, acostadas, pensando en el maravillosa día que tuvimos hoy hasta que a Alice se le ocurrió gritar haciendo que Rose y yo nos cayéramos de la cama

Alice - protestamos las dos al unisonó, ella sonrió en disculpa

Es que he tenido una maravillosa idea – dijo con una sonrisa más grande que el gato de Alicia en el País de las maravillas

Que se te ocurrió pequeña duendecillo del mal? – pregunto Rosalie riéndose suavemente mientras Alice la mataba con la mirada por su bello apodo nuevo

Pues verán – dijo emocionada, sus ojos brillaban por la excitación – he pensado que seria realmente divertido espiar a los chicos, ya saben, para saber que piensan y de que hablan ellos ahora que todas nosotras somos novias de una de ellos – le idea sonaba medio medio, pero solo ver los ojos brillar de Rose para saber que yo ya no tenia escapatoria de este retorcido plan creado por la retorcida mente de Alice, suspire, en poco tiempo estábamos listas para la misión, nos habíamos cambiado y todas teníamos atuendos de color negro para que no nos vieran en la oscuridad, corrimos en silencio por el linde del bosque hasta la cabaña de los chicos, nos montamos en un pequeño escaloncito hecho de tronco y miramos a hurtadillas por la ventana…

Extraño tanto a Eli – dijo Em antes de echarse un pequeño suspiro

Estas de broma, yo quiero ver a Vane pero aghh no he podido por las malditas clases del instituto, no me arrepiento de haber venido aquí, pero planeaba ir a visitarla en verano - escuchamos a Ed suspirar y bufar al mismo tiempo

De quienes hablan? – pregunto Jazz con tono curioso, mira a Rose y note la frustración pasando por su cara

Las Bright – dijeron Em y Ed al mismo tiempo

Espera, ustedes las conocen – dijo jazz impresionado, mire a Alice y esta solo se encogió de hombros

Si y tu de donde las conoces? – pregunto Em con curiosidad nata en la voz

Soy el… - en ese momento dejamos de escuchar porque mi torpeza hizo presencia y casi me caigo arruinándolo todo, ni las chicas ni yo escuchamos lo que dijo jazz

Vaaya, que pequeño es el mundo nosotros también pero Em de Eli y yo de mi hermosa Vanessa – dijo Ed con tono tierno como si esa tal Vanessa fuera lo mejor del mundo Aghh

Si, extraño tanto a Paula, su lindo cabello color cobre y sus ojitos verdes, jaja y cuando hace pucheritos, es única – la voz de Jasper se había tornado un poco melosa, mire a Ali la cual tenia un par de lagrimas por brotar en sus ojos y hacia un pucherito tierno

Pero ninguna de las tres es como Eli y deben admitirlo, es la mas linda de las tres – dijo Em antes de escuchar como reía feliz

Vale ustedes pueden decir lo que quieran pero sin duda Vane es la mas tierna de todas, amo los hoyuelitos que se le forman cuando sonríe, es mi pequeño angelito – dijo Ed, su voz era suave y sonaba como si arrullara el nombre de la maldita esa aghhh me hervía la sangre y de seguro ya había derramado un par de gotas de rabia, lo peor era que parecía que las amaban con toda su alma, aghhh, maldito plan nunca debimos venir

Tenemos que ir a verlas pronto, no me aguanto las ganas de tener a Eli entre mis brazos – dijo Em emocionado, mire a Rose y por sus mejillas se habían derramado un par de lagrimas que limpio con rabia, el orgullo de Rose era mucho y esto le estaba dando duro a ella justo en esa zona

Claro que si es lo que tenemos que hacer es más si podemos r este fin de semana seria perfecto – dijo Jazz con la misma emoción que Em

Hmmm yo pensaba tener una salida con Bella bajo la luz de la luna – dijo suavemente Edward a lo que mi corazón se prendió de emoción – pero… creo que puedo aplazarla, Quiero Ver A mi Vane – y eso hizo que mi corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos

Debemos decírselo a las chicas no creen? – dijo Em su voz sonaba un poco mas cansada y adormilada

Si, se los diremos – dijo Edward mientras se escuchaba algo parecido a un bostezo

No que sea sorpresa – abrí mi boca de la impresión, sorpresa que, que nosotras éramos su amantes y las tales Bright sus novias o que…

Ajam – escuche que decían Ed y Em antes de dejar de escucharse y empezar unos suaves ronquiditos

Claro y yo tengo que apagar las luces, desgraciados – escuche que susurraba Jazz antes de que las luces se apagaran y solo sonara el búho que estaba un poco cerca de nosotras

Nos bajamos del pequeño tronco, mire a Rose, se veía altiva pero sobre todo furiosa en cambio Alice estaba completamente destrozada como si le hubieran dicho que alguien se había muerto, yo, sentía el dolor mas horrible del mundo justo en mi pecho, y las lagrimas bajaban por mis mejillas por si solas

Vámonos Chicas – susurro Rose por lo bajo con voz monótona, nos tomo mas tiempo volver a la cabaña pues íbamos a paso lento cada una sumida en sus pensamientos y en su propio dolor, cuando llegamos a la cabaña lo primero que hizo Alice fue correr hasta su cama y ponerse ha llorar, me fui detrás de ella y acaricie levemente su espalda mientras mis propias lagrimas se derramaban

Es que ustedes son bobas o que? – dijo Rose – ellos no merecen nuestras lagrimas – dijo Rose con tono altivo, había vuelto a su escudo

Es que yo amo a Jazz, Rose, y no te hagas la dura que se que te duele tanto o mas que a nosotras esto, porque tu amas a Em, tanto como yo a Jazz y tanto como Bella a Ed, y tiene que haber una explicación lógica para esto porque yo se que Jazzy me ama – dijo Alice con el corazón e la mano, me mataba verla así y si ellos habían jugado con nosotras la pagarían MUY CARO

* * *

LUISA: LO SE NO FUE GRACIOSO PAULA PERO EL QUE VIENE LO ES, O.O QUIENES ERAN LAS BRIGHT

EM, ED Y JAZZ: LAS COSIITAS MAS HERMOSAS DE ESTE PLANETA

LUISA: USTEDES SE CALLAN!

EM, ED Y JAZZ: YA YA

LUISA: ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO EL CAP

EM: DEJEN SUS PINIONES

ED: QUE PIENSAN DE LAS BRIGHT?

JAZZ: Y QUE PIENSAN DE LUISA LA CUAL SE DEMORO MUCHO EN ACTUALIZAR

TODOS MIRAN A LUISA

LUISA: LO SIENTO, EN FIN DEJEN SUS OPINIONES LAS QUIERO NOS VEREMOS LUEGUITO


	21. Eli Bright, Vane Bright, Paula Bright

LUISA: BUENO LLEGO AQUI ACOMPAÑADA POR UN NUEVO CAPI, POR FAVOR NO SEAN MALITAS CONMIGO AUNQUE ACEPTARIA A ALEC VULTURI EN MI PUERTA

BELLA SE RUBORIZA

BELLA: ERES DE LO PEOR

LUISA: YO NO TENGO LA CULPA DE QUE HAYAS MALINTERPRETADO TODO

ROSE: AGHHH TE DETESTO

ALI: Y YO

LUISA: OH VAMOS ME AMAN

EM,ED Y JAZZ: SI ES CIERTO ESO LES VA A DAR A ENTENDER QUE NO NOS ESPIEN! BUENO, LA HISTORIA ES DE LUISA *LUISA SONREI MIRANDO A SUS VAMPIROS FAVORITOS* LOS PERSONAJES SOMOS DE S. MEYER AUNQUE LUISA FANTASEE CON NOSOTROS * LUISA SE RUBORIZA, EM SE RIE* Y LAS BRIGHT QUE NO SON LAS BRIGHT Y QUE SON LAS COSIITAS MAS HERMOSAS

BELLA,ROSE,ALI Y LUISA: YA ENTENDIMOS!

EM: BUENO BUENO SON DE ELLAS MISMAS SUPONGO, DISFRUTEN EL CAP!

LUISA: Y NO ME MATEN!

* * *

CLASES DE VERANO

Capitulo 21: Eli Bright, Vane Bright y Paula Bright….las aman?

EDWARD´S POV:

Nos levantamos los tres juntos, había soñado con Vane Bright, se preguntaran quien es?, pues es la cosiita mas tierna, hermosa y Adorable del mundo, había soñado con tenerla en mis brazos, estar con ella, salir al parque o tal vez llevarla al cine aunque ella tal vez no lo disfrutara, me levante antes que Em pero nunca antes que Jasper, quien estaba sentado embobado mirando una foto en sus manos, me acerque por detrás y vi que eran el y Paula, sonreí

La extraño – susurro Jasper

Yo igual hermano, pero piensa en positivo pronto las podremos ver – dije mirándole y el asintió sonriente

Pienso presentarle a Ali, creo que ella estará de acuerdo conmigo a que Paula es una cosita hermosa – dijo mirando y acariciando la foto le sonreí, si Vane no me tuviera igual de cautivado con su sonrisita yo ya me estaría burlando de el

Me bañara, hoy es tu turno de despertar al tonto de Mi Hermano – dije, el hizo una mueca y dejo la foto de Paula a un lado, me bañe rápidamente y me puse mis jeans, unas converse y una camisa blanca de manga corta, intente controlar mi despeinado cabello pero no lo logre, cuando estuve listo Sali del baño, ahí estaba, Jasper tirado en su cama boca abajo con un Malumorado Em, el acababa de lograr despertarlo, y al parecer a Em no le había agradado la idea

Que paso? – dije mirando al pobre Jazz que se quejaba por lo bajo

Lo golpee con la almohada, solo use un poquitín de mi fuerza – dijo Em sonriendo burlonamente – pero esta soñando con mi Eli y el no tenia derecho a arruinar mi sueño, es la única vez en mucho tiempo que sueño con ella, los otros sueños incluían a Rosie y yo…. - me apure a tirarle una almohada, noq ueria saber sobre sus sueños calientes con Rosalie, no me interesaba para nada, para eso, yo tenia Bella, mi novia, mi amor, mi vida, suspire, no hacia si no menos de 10 horas que la había visto y ya quería besar de nuevo sus dulces labios, acariciar su cabello castaño y perderme en esos pozos de color chocolate…

Eddie cierra la boca que mancharas el piso – dijieron Jazz y Em al mismo tiempo los mire mal antes de tirarles una almohada a cada uno, ellos se rieron un poco antes de que Em se metiera en el baño a ducharse antes de decirnos sutilmente que si no lo esperábamos dejaría un lindo morado en nuestra cara, así que cada uno se sento en su cama y se distrafjo, yo estaba mirando mi celular donde tenia diferentes fotos, todas de Vane o Bella, suspire, quería una foto de las dos chicas mas importantes para mi luego de Mama, y la conseguiría, al "poco" tiempo Em salió ya completamente listo, en serio no es por nada pero mi hermano se arreglaba mas que una preadolescente para su primera cita, salimos todos juntos en mi Volvo hacia la clase de Trigonometria que nos tocaba hoy, cuando llegamos vi a mi Bella sentada al lado de Alice, pero algo en ella me partió el corazón, sus ojos estaban rojos y habían perdido su brillo, tenia ojeras, signo de que no durmió bien, a su lado Alice estaba igual, corrí hacia ella para preguntarle que tenia pero ella me esquivo y justo en ese momento llego la profesora a dictarnos clase, mire a mi hermano y a mi mejor amigo, estos estaban sentados juntos pues al parecer, Alice y Rosalie también los habían esquivado como Bella a mi, suspire, las horas pasaron lentas, tediosas pero terminaron al final, seguimos a las chicas que habían salido prácticamente corriendo y atropellando a todo el que se le enfrentase, después de un tiempo las logramos alcanzar, esta vez no tenían salida, tenían que decirnos porque nos esquivaban

BELLA´S POV:

Me había levantado sin muchos animos, y con un poco de mal humor, no había podid dormir bien frente a las pesadillas de Edward, el amor de mi vida, burlándose de mi diciéndome que yo solo era su juguetito del verano, me vesti casis in ver que usaba y así las tres llegamos a clase, esquive a Ed toda la clase, no soportaría ver salir de su boca las palabras que tanto temia, las tres huimos como las cobardes que eramos de ellos al final de la clase, porque si, Rose tampoco quería enfrentar a Em, pero al final ellos lograron acorralarnos, suspire y mire a mis Amigas, Ali miraba al suelo mientras Rose alzaba la barbilla con superioridad

Porque nos esquivan? – dijo Em mirando a Rose

Les importa? – respondió ella con una mirada ironica

Claro que lo hace, las amamos – dijo Jazz mirando a Ali y tratando de acercarse pero esta se apretó mas a mi costado y dio un paso hacia atrás, escuche como Rose reia fría e irónicamente

A si que nos aman? Y que hay de ellas – dijo Rosalie fulminando con al mirada a los chicos mientras yo rememoraba en mi mente toda la conversación de ayer, una silenciosa lagrima se derramo por mi mejilla la limpie con orgullo y mire fría a Ed

Ellas? – pregunto este completamente confuso, era un maldito infeliz, tras de que me usa se hace el que yo no fui

Si, las tales Bright, no amas a tu adorable y hermosísima Vanessa – dije escupiendo el nombre de esa….esa….aun no encontraba adjetivo lo suficientemente hiriente para esa…esa, los chicos se miraron los unos a los otros tratando de decirse algo antes de que se echaran a carcajearse, si estaban alli mirandonos mientras se reian y se reian, patee infatilmente el piso y las chica sy yo nos dimos la vuelta para irnos

ESPEREN! -escuche que gritaban en medio de la risa pero no les hicimos caso, a los pocos minutos estaban frente a nosotros cerrandonos el paso

Sentimos habernos reido de eso - dijo Jazz aun con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios

Pero es que su comentario resulto muy comico en ese momento - dijo Edward riendose por lo bajo, le mande una mirada fulminante y el dejo de reirse

Hablando sobre eso...como saben ustedes sobre las Bright? - dijo Jazz alzando una ceja aun con el tono burlon marcando sus palabras

Pues... - dije mientras me sonrojaba - este... - no sabia que decir sinceramente asi que mire a Rose esperando que esta nos salvara el pellejo

Es simple Bella, los espiamos - dijo Rose altiva mirando a Em como si fuera lo mas insignificante de este mundo

Es que no confian en nosotros? - la voz de Ed sonaba herida, y este desgraciado bastardo que se creia, aghhh estaba cansada de su improvisacion de mierda

No no lo hacemos, como hacerlo, despues de escucharlos hablar tambien de sus angelitos, que de seguro son las perr.. - pero fui interrumpida por tres gruñidos a coro

Que ni se te ocurra Isabella, insultar a Vanessa, me entiendes! - dijo Ed sobre saltado, una lagrima se derramo por mi mejilla, pero me la limpie con rabia

QUE TE ESTA PASANDO? - grito Ali, cosa que me sorprendio, pense que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos incluso que tal vez dormitaba - NO VES QUE LOS AMAMOS?, ROSE SOLO ES ASI PORQUE LE DUELE LA TRAICION, JODER, NOSOTRAS LOS AMAMOS COMO A NADA EN ESTE MALDITO Y BASTARDO MUNDO - abri mucho los ojos al escuchar a Alice decir una groseria, al igual que todos los presentes - QUEE?¡?¡ ES QUE NO PUEDO DECIR UNA PUTA GROSERIA, PUES SI LA DIJE, PORQUE NO ES JUSTO QUE USTEDES SOLO HAYAN JUGADO CON NOSOTRAS...Jazz - dijo Alice mirandolo con todo el dolor que su mirada transmitia, despues de eso su voz se quebraba con cada palabra - Yo..t...e..amo..y tu.. - Jazz tambien la interrumpio, suspirando

Yo tambien te Amo Alice, no pense que esto volveria a pasar, pense que despues de lo de Mel empezarias a confiar en mi peor creo que me he equivocado - dijo este, el dolor estaba impregnado en sus palabras, pero no me deje llevar

VAAYA - dijo Rosalie con Ironia - PERO DEBERIAN DE DARLES EL PREMIO OSCAR, SON LOS PUTOS MEJORES ACTORES DEL MUNDO, NOSOTRAS LAS ESCUCHAMOS DICIENDO QUE LAS AMABAN CON TODA SU ALMA, CON TERNURA Y TODO, SABES LO DOLOROSO QUE FUE PARA NOSOTRAS, Y AHORA USTEDES SE HACEN LOS OFENDIDOS - dijo Rosalie mirandolos a cada uno, es mas diria que matandolos con la mirada

Nos sentimos asi Rosalie - dijo Em mirando a Rose - quieres saber porque? - Em se llevo la mano al bolsillo sacando su billetera al igual que el resto de los chicos, todos tomaron una pequeña foto y la apretaron contra su pecho antes de extendernosla - estas son las Bright - dijieron los tres al tiempo, tome la foto que Edward me extendia y una bella bebita de unos dos años sonreia, estaba en los brazos de Ed y este la miraba con ternura y adoracion, algo en mi corazon dolio pero volvio a pal´pitar ocn fuerza

Esperen estabamos celosas de ellas? - dijo Ali incredula, entonces Em se largo a carcajearse

Pues si - dijo Jazz mirando a Ali - estaban celosas de unas niñas de dos años que nos han robado el corazon - dijo Jazz casi a punto de reirse, entonces comprendi que la melancolia en su voz habia sido actuada que todos ellos estaban que se morian de la risa parados frente a nosotras y quien no lo haria, todo esto habia pasado por que les teniamos celos a unas bebes, UNAS NENAS DE 2 AÑITOS

Ellas son nuestras...ahijadas- demonios, me ruborice al igual que mis 2 amigas y eso fue suficiente para que los chicos se empezaran a areir con mas fuerza que la anterior

entonces comprendi cual era mi leccion del dia

NUNCA ESPIES A TU NOVIO, LAS COSAS PUEDEN MALINTERPRETARSE Y SOBRE TODO NUNCA, PERO NUNCA, TENGAS CELOS DE UNA BEBE

* * *

LUISA: A POCO NO ES DIVERTIDO QUIEN SE ESPERABA QUE FUERAN UNAS NIÑAS DE 2 AÑOS, JAJAJJAJAJAJAJ PERO BUENO YA SABEN NO ESPIEN DETRAS DE LA PUERTA O VENTANA, SIEMPRE SE PUEDEN MALINTERPRETAR LAS COSAS

BELLA SE RUBORIZA Y LISA LA SEÑALA Y SE RIE

SETH: POR ESO ES MEJOR CONFIAR CHICAS

LUISA: SETH (BaBa)

SETH: LUUU...CUANDO VOLVERE A APARECER...

LUISA: PENSARE EN ESO, PERO DEBES PEDIRLES A LAS LECTORAS PERMISO

SETH: YO SETH CLEARWATTER SOLICITO PERMISO PARA HACER UN PEQUEÑO OUTTAKE O PARENTESIS PARA CONTAR COMO ME ENAMORE DE...

LUISA: CALLATE SETH! NO LA DAÑES DE NUEVO!, EN FIN...DEJEN SU OPINION, QUE TAL EL CAPI, LES GUSTO, LES AGRADARIA EL PEQUEÑO PARENTISIS?

SETH: Y QUE PIENSAN SOBRE QUE LUISA SE DEMORO DEMASIADO DE NUEVO

LUISA MIRA HACIA EL SUELO Y SE RUBORIZA

LUISA: lo sientop...DEJENME REVIEWS * pucherito Marca Alice y Paula*


	22. Andrew XD

SE QUE ME DEMORE MUCHO Y LO SIENTO PERO NO ESTOY DE MUY BUENOS ANIMOS ADEMAS DE QUE EL COLE ME TIENE HASTA EL TOPE Y NO QUERIA SUMARLE MI DEPRESION A LA HISTORIA ASI QUE ME TOME EL TIEMPO PARA QUE NO QUEDARA ASI COMO ESTOY :/

DISCLAIMER: HISTORIA: MIA PERSONAJES Y CREPUSCULO: S. MEYER XD

* * *

CLASES DE VERANO

Capitulo 22

EDWARD´S POV:

Todo había sido demasiado…cómico podía decir yo, ellas, CELOSAS y lo que era mas importante, de unas pobre e inocentes bebes que no tienen mas de 2 años, POR DIOS, luego de que ellas nos explicaran todo el cuento de que nos habían expiado para saber que decíamos nosotros referente a que ellas eran nuestras novias, por una parte eso me hizo la persona mas feliz del mundo, quise gritarle que la amaba y que era mi vida, mi todo, iugh que cursi, bueno volviendo al tema, por otro lado supe que no me agradaba eso de que me espiara, es como si no confiara en mi, y eso me hacia sentir…mal…, ella no estaba segura de lo que yo sentía por ella, con los chicos hablamos y decidimos que lo mejor era demostrarles que las amábamos, pensábamos en algo romántico, tal vez ir a cantarles, o algo así, pero luego supimos que eso no era lo mejor, los tres teníamos medios y les íbamos a demostrar de una manera un poco cursi, palabras detonadas por Emmett que las amábamos mas de lo que ellas lo imaginaban, acomodamos todo lo necesario para el domingo, el avión, las flores, al jardín, los anuncios, absolutamente todo, incluso sabíamos que una cena romántica a la luz de la luna de esas que son clásicas no fallarían, los días pasaban demasiado rápido y el domingo se acercaba cada día mas y mas, el sábado Alice decidió que no importaba nada mas que ir de compras en Seattle y en esas estamos, llevo exactamente 3 horas aquí y estoy que no puedo mas, quien hubiera dicho que en una persona tan pequeña habría tanta energía, Demonios, y sobre todo nunca en lo que llevamos de recorrido la he visto tomar café ni nada que explique su constante y rara hiperactividad, es decir, hemos recorrido mas de 50 tiendas en 3 horas, VictoriaandSecret, Armani, Versage, Dior, Jimmy Cho y no se cuantas mas porque mi memoria no alcanza para tanto, me asombraba la manera en la que esta chica podía comprar, estábamos dirigiéndonos a la según ella, la mejor tienda de ropa de todo el mundo, cuando entramos vimos fotos de Alice con modelos de la tienda, esperen, ALICE MODELO, y aunque la mayoría cubrían lo que debían, habían algunos que…., mire a Jazz quien estaba completamente embobado mirando a Alice en uno de los modelitos, me reí

Cierra la boca hermano que hay mosca – dije burlándome de el, el me miro mal

Como es esto? – dijo Jazz mirando a Alice esta le iba a contestar pero alguien salió corriendo desde adentro de la bodega y gritando su nombre, era un chico, de pelo rubio rojizo, alto, con buen cuerpo, cuando vi a Alice casi se tira sobre ella y la abrazo con todas su fuerzas mientras ella reía con ganas

Alice! – grito de nuevo el chico cuando la soltó, tomo su cara y le dio un suave beso en la frente, mire a Jasper quien estaba completamente rojo de la ira y los celos, no me reí porque pensé que si yo estuviera en su lugar el chico este estaría bajo mis puños

Andrew! Que tal como has estado? – dijo Alice sonando realmente animada, vi como Jazz cerraba sus puños con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se volvieron completamente blancos y en sus ojos brillaba un toque asesino y psicópata, decidí carraspear para que Alice nos notara, sobre todo a su novio que estaba por cometer un asesinato con tortura dolorosa incluida, Alice me miro y luego miro a Jazz, sus ojos brillaron de amor, luego de preocupación y por ultimo de burla, esperen QUEE?¿¡?¡ Burla, a ella esto le parecía GRACIOSO!¡?¡? – Andrew te presento a mis amigas, Bella – cuando dijo esto el tomo la mano de MI Bella y la beso suavemente mirándola fijamente, fue mi turno de apretar los puños con fuerza, pero ver a Bella sonrojarse casi me saca de control, - Rosalie – se acerco a esta e hizo lo mismo, mire de reojo a Em y este estaba completamente enojado, suspire, ya éramos tres – Y los chicos, Ed, y Em – el muchacho nos miro y solo asintió- y mi novio Jasper – dijo Ali con amor, toma esa!., pero el chico solo sonrió y miro a Jazz con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, dio la vuelta alrededor de el como estudiándolo y medio asintiendo, cuando termino el estudio corrió hasta la bodega y volvió con un traje el cual le tiro a Jazz

Póntelo – dijo Andrew mirándole altivamente y como retándolo, Jasper no soporta los retos, Ali le dijo donde eran los cambiadores y el fue solo y con la cabeza en alto

Le quedara? – dijo Ali mirando al chico quien sonreía

Esperemos – dijo Andrew – pero mientras eso tengo algo para ti Preciosa – Alice sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza, el chico se fue y apareció de nuevo con un vestido de color rojizo con cortes un poco salvajes, vi como los ojos de Alice se iluminaban, Bella y Rose se la acercaron casi hipnotizadas por el vestido, QUE DEMONIOS?

BELLA´S POV

Ese vestido era hermoso, era como color terracota con pequeños apliques distinguibles de onices de un tamaño chiquitito adornando el cuello, el corte en el que terminaba era en v pero parecía rasgado, ese vestido, era mágico hermoso

Lo hice pensando en lo que me dijiste la otra vez cuando salimos a comer helado antes de que te fueras al curso y me pareció que te gustaría – dijo Andrew mirándole, Alice nos había platicado un poco sobre el, decía que era un chico super dulce y relajado pero que los dos eran amigos, desde la cuna así que nunca pensaron en ellos como algo mas que amigos, o hermanos

Es hermoso Andy, Realmente Perfecto, los apliques en onice todo es….Dios no tengo palabras gracias, gracias, gracias es lo que realmente quería cuando hablamos pero no lograba tener la visiom de el y ahora que tu lo has diseñado, Oh Por Dios Andrew es Perfecto! – dijo Alice a lo ultimo le abrazo con fuerza colgándose de su cuallo, el paso uno de sus brazos por su cintura para que esta no hiciera fuerza, al rato la solto y esta le sonrió mientras tomaba el vestido en sus manos, Alice nos miro y luego miro a Andrew el cual asintió, tomo delicadamente mi mano y me dio vuelta frente a el, me sentí incomoda y me sonroje, vi de reojo a Edward que estaba completamente rojo y sus ojos brillaban con rabia y celos, me reí internamente, yo le amaba a el, SOLO A EL, cuando Andrew termino con su inspección miro a mi novio unos momentos y chasqueo los dedos mientras sonreía

Tengo el perfecto – dijo antes de salir corriendo y volver en pocos minutos con un vestido de color esmeralda en sus manos, el corte era bajo, estudiándolo con la mirada me quedaría un par de dedos mas alto de las rodillas, era hermoso, perfecto para mi, lo tome entre mis manos y la tela era suave al tacto, sonreí y mire a Andrew

Es para mi? – pregunte mirándole, el asintió mientras me sonreí, lo abrace con fuerza y el se rio antes de abrazarme también – Oh Dios Gracias! – dije el asintió y luego miro a Rosalie

Sexy, Alta, Altiva, Con buen cuerpo, tiene un hermoso color de cabello y de ojos y un color fuerte lo resaltara, elegante pero con gracia, Hmmm – dijo Andrew mientras se paseaba alrededor de Rosalie, esta le sonreía y el asentía cada vez en cuando, voltee el rostro mirando a Em estaba realmente cabreado, sonreí, estos chicos – Carmesi, Corto, Escote pronunciado pero discreto – dijo Andrew sonriendo antes de irse, cuando volvió traía con el un bello vestido color carmesí, con un escote en V precioso, el corte debía ser unos centímetros mas arriba que el de Alice, era Perfecto para Rosalie, esta sonrió lo tomo y le dio un beso en la mejilla

Gracias – dijo sonriéndole el asintió y rio un poco, Ali le abrazo, yo le abrace y Rose también, como agradecimiento, aun no me podía creer que me hubiera regalado ese vestido tan hermoso, escuchamos a los chicos carraspear y cuando mire hacia atrás, los chicos estaban cruzados de brazos y completamente enojados, suspiramos las chicas al mismo tiempo mientras Andrew chasqueaba con la lengua

Son Chicos Guapos pero esa poca Seguridad y Confianza los deja en el suelo – dijo Andrew sonriendo, nos reimos mientras escuchábamos una puerta abrirse a nuestras espaldas pero las chicas estábamos ocupadas mirando a nuestro chico respectivamente, ahora ellos eran los celosos, apuesto a que no se sentía tan bien

* * *

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO

SIENTO MUCHO HABERME DEMORADO TANTO

ESPERO RECIBIR SUS REVIEWS Y MERECERLOOOOS

XD

LAS QUIERO

LBW


	23. Lizzy Brandon

HEEEY SE QUE HE EESTADO MUY DESAPARECIDA PERO HE ESTADO UN POCO DEPRE POR SIERTAS COSITAS, PERO AQUI ESTOY,, Y NUNCA ABANDONARE NINGUNA DE MIS HISTORIAS OK? NO IMPORTA CUANTO TARDE

XD

DISCLAIMER: HISTORIA MIA, PERSONAJES Y CREPUSCULO STEPHANIE MEYER

* * *

CLASES DE VERANO

Capitulo 23

EDWARD'S POV:

Estábamos MUY celosos y eso era quedarse corto, después del comentario chistosin de Andrew, las chicas rieron y Bella se me acerco al igual que Rose a Em, y Alice a Jasper

Cariño – susurro suavemente Bella cuando estuvo a mi lado, la mire, ella nunca me decía apoditos así, generalmente porque pensé que no le gustaban, ella tomo mi mano y la puso justo donde debería estar su corazón, sentí sus latidos acelerados contra mi pecho, sonreí torcidamente y ella suspiro – sientes mi corazón? – pregunto mirándome fijamente, asentí un poco hipnotizado por sus ojos – ese corazón, solo piensa en ti, solo late por ti, y solo vive por ti, Edward pensé que ya lo tenias claro, Te Amo, solo a ti – susurro mientras se sonrojaba de un hermoso color carmesí, sonreí y la estreche en mis brazos con toda la fuerza que pude, ella tenia razón, yo estaba pidiendo confianza, ella también la merecía

Te Amo – susurre suavemente en su oído, oí su risa musical antes de escuchar otra voz, que se me hacia letalmente familiar

Awwww – escuche, levante mi rostro y vi a Kari ahí, frente a mí, justo al lado de Andrew, el cual solo la miraba a ella, con un amor y una ternura que fueron casi para apartar la mirada, casi

Kari? – pregunto Emmett a mi lado, Bella se separo de mi, mientras miraba hacia delante viendo como Em alzaba y abrazaba a Kari entre sus brazos, la cual negaba con la cabeza, mire a Rose, sus ojos estaban encendidos de Furia y Celos, me reí, celos de Kari, por Dios, la chica era linda, pero Em, Jazz, y yo estábamos completamente enamorados, es decir, completamente jodidos, muy enamorados y jodidos

Emmett! – dijo ella sonriendo mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, claro, nadie era suficientemente largo de brazos como para abrazarlo por completo pero ustedes entienden no?, Em dejo a Kari en el suelo y esta sonrió, luego escaneo a todos con la mirada antes de encontrarme a mi y ampliar y sonrisa, alzo su mano y la sacudió en mi dirección

Hola Eddie – dijo burlonamente, rodé mis ojos y sonreí, me separe de Bella delicadamente mientras iba donde Kari y la abrazaba, ella correspondió al abrazo y se rio, la solté y fui donde Bella dispuesto a tenerla entre mis brazos, pero cuando ella me vio ir hacia ella, se cruzo de brazos y camino hasta Rosalie, la cual tenia la misma postura, Oh Por Dios, NO DENUEVO – no crees que es demasiada coincidencia, primero nos encontramos en la enfermería, y ahora estas en una tienda de ropa… - escuche decir a Kari pero de pronto se callo abruptamente, me di la vuelta y vi como miraba a Ali como si fuera quien sabe que, escuche como gritaba histérica y corría hasta donde Alice sonriendo

Oh, eres tu?, sabes cuanto hace que quiero conocerte, Andrew me habla mucho de ti y wow, eres mas linda en persona, Ahh puedo abrazarte? – Kari hablo tan rápido que casi no le entiendo, Ali solo sonrió y asintió, Kari la abrazo con fuerza mientras Ali correspondía al abrazo

Así que tu eres Kari no? – dijo Alice mirándola, intercambie una mirada con Jazz antes de volver a mirar la escena frente a mi, de donde se conocían este par?

Si Srta. Alice, Yo Soy Kari, un Placer conocerla – dijo Kari sonriendo mientras miraba a Alice

Jajaja! No me digas Srta. Es no se no me gusta – Kari asintió como si fuera una orden, Alice sonrió y se dirigió a sus amigas antes de darle una sonrisa de aprobación a Andrew

Alice, me puedes explicar de que va todo esto, porque no lo entiendo, primero, hay muchas fotos de ti por todo el lugar, incluso en el vestier de hombres, luego te saludas con este muchacho como si se te fuera la vida en ello y ahora resulta que conoces a una Chica que es amiga de Ed y Em de no sabemos donde! – definitivamente Jazz estaba de los nervios, lo mire, su postura se mantenía un poco arqueada, como alguien que se va abalanzar sobre alguien, o que lleva en su espalda algo muy pesado

Te lo diré vale pero… - Alice fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta, todos volteamos a mirar simultáneamente mientras una señora, de rasgos finos, un poco mas alta que Alice con un traje de color turquí y tacones entraba a la tienda con un Blackberry Curve en sus manos escribiendo algo, cuando alzo la mirada, nos evaluó a todos antes de reparar en Alice y sonreír inmensamente con una ternura que sobrepasaba cualquier limite, Alice dio un pequeño gritico de emoción antes correr hasta donde estaba la Señora y abrazarla con fuerza

Pensé que no te vería, vine porque quería verte a ti pero Andrew me dijo que no estabas, no sabes cuanto e alegro de verte Mama – dijo Alice muy emocionada, la ultima palabra nos dejo congelados a todos peor especialmente a un amigo mío que tenia al lado, Jasper estaba completamente nervioso ahora si, sus ojos estaban abiertos completamente y no se movía como en un estado de shock pero un pequeño tic en su mano izquierda me dio a conocer que estaba desesperado por salir huyendo de ahí, sobre todo porque tenia a su suegra justo al frente de sus narices

Yo también me alegro de verte Hija, ahora, me podrías decir quienes son tus amigos? – dijo la Sra. mirándonos, todos sonreímos amablemente menos Jasper que seguía en shock

Bueno todos vamos al campus, ellas son Bella y Rosalie, mis dos mejores amigas – dijo mientras Bella y Rosalie besaban la mejilla de la mama de Alice antes de sonreír amablemente de nuevo

Un gusto en conocerla Sra.… - dijo Bella pero se interrumpió ella sola, al parecer, ellas tampoco sabían como se llamaba la mama de Alice

Díganme Lizzy, eso de Sra. me hace sentir mas vieja de lo que estoy – dijo Lizzy riendo un poco, las chicas suspiraron de alivio y sonrieron de nuevo mirando a Lizzy esta vez más naturalmente, Lizzy les devolvió la sonrisa antes de reparar en nosotros – y quienes son estos guapos muchachos, eh Alice? – pregunto Lizzy mirándonos, Alice se rio antes de avanzar hasta nosotros

Estos dos, son Ed y Em, los Hermanitos Cullen – dijo Ali sonriendo – y digamos que son como mis hermanos mayores – le sonreí a Alice y la bese en la frente antes de agacharme y tomar la mano de Lizzy y besarla suavemente

Un placer conocerla – dije cuando ya estuve de pie, ella sonrió y asintió, Em, a su forma la slaudo, ya saben, la abrazo con fuerza hasta alzarla del piso

Lizzy, es tan liviana como Alice, me alegra conocerla – dijo Em cuando volvió a dejar a la Sra. En el piso, esta se rio y asintió, tenia el mismo carácter de Alice

Y Ese joven? – pregunto mirando a Jazz que aun seguía tieso como un palo y no s emovia, parecía una estatua de mármol, Em se rio y fue hasta el antes de darle un "suave" golpe en el hombro que hizo a Jazz salir de su shock

Bueno… - y de repente Alice también se había puesto nerviosa – este el es, hmm, bueno – dijo Alice mirando a Lizzy quien frunció el ceño

Alice Brandon quien es el? – pregunto Lizzy de pronto un poco seria

Veras el es Jasper mama, es mi novio – dijo Alice mirando a Lizzy, la comprensión brillo en los ojos de Lizzy mientras el miedo desaparecia del de los de Ali y la tensión aparecia en los de Jazz, sonreí, esto si que iba a ser muy cómico

* * *

LUISA: QUE TAL ESTUVO TODO EH?

JAZZ: NO ES JUSTO ME PUSISTE A SUFRIR

LUISA RUEDA LOS OJOS: SABES QUE TE ADORO NO JAZZIE?

JAZZ: SI SI COMO SEA

LUISA: NOS VEMOS

JAZZ: AUNQUE A ESE PASO QUIEN SABE CUANDO (MIRA ACUSADORAMENTE A LUISA)

LUISA: ACHHH LO SIENTO :( :'(


	24. Eddie quien te vio en toalla? OO

LUISA: S EQUE HE SIDO UNA COMPLETA PERRA Y LO SIENTO

BELLA: BAH BAH BAH SOLO PRESENTA EL MALDITO CAPITULO :

LUISA: CON USTEDES EL CAP 24

BELLA_: POR FIN

ALICE: YA YA! NOSOTROS Y CREPUSCULO SOMOS DE MEYER! PERO LA HISTORIA ES DE LUISA AL IGUAL QUE ANDREW Y MI MAMA AHH Y KIRA ES DE ELLA MISMA ;)

* * *

CLASES DE VERANO

Capitulo 24

JASPER'S POV:

Estaba completamente congelado en mi puesto, es como si de repente mi cerebro no quisiera reaccionar y mi cuerpo no obedeciera mis ordenes, sentí como alguien me daba un "suave" golpe en la espalda que casi me saca un pulmón para hacerme reaccionar

Un gusto Conocerla Sra. Brandon – dije mientras tomaba su mano y me inclinaba para besar la misma, cuando me levante ella me sonrió y me abrazo, me reí, recordando que eso era parecido a lo que hacia mi Alice

Lo mismo digo muchacho mi Hija me ha hablado mucho de ti – dijo Lizzy cuando se separo de mi, sonreí y asentí

Alice es Encantadora – susurre mientras miraba a mi Alice la cual sonreía inmensamente feliz, sonreí con la misma alegría, si mi pequeña hadita era feliz yo también

Es mi hija no? – dijo Lizzy medio enserio medio en broma todos nos reimos mientras Alice hacia un lindo Mohín

Mamá! – dijo mirándola medio enojada medio feliz, Lizzy solo la abrazo y Alice se rio

Kari un gusto verte aquí de nuevo, Andrew ya le diste a mi pequeña hija el regalo que le estabas haciendo – Kari sonrió y abrazo a la Sra. Brandon y Andrew hizo lo mismo

Si Lizz ya le di a Nuestra Linda Princesa su regalo – dijo mirando a Alice con una devoción que me sacaba de casillas, quien se creía este hombre?

Perfecto And, te gusto princesa? – dijo Lizzy mirando a Alice la cual sonrió con emoción

Sabes que mi tonto hermano frustrado hace los mejores diseños del mundo – dijo Ali mientras intentaba despeinar a Andrew fallando al completo por lo que el solo se rio y la despeino a ella cosa que la molesto

Hermano Frustrado? – pregunto Rosalie quitándome la duda de la boca

Si, es que el iba a ser mi hermanito mayor pero por cosas del destino frustraron nuestra intención y es mi hermano frustrado hijo de otros padres – dijo Alice sonriendo, Rosalie se rio mientras Bella decía algo como "Alice definitivamente esta patinada del coco" y eso hacia aumentar la risa de Rosalie

Veamos que tenemos por aquí, las dos mejores amigas de mi bebe, Rosalie Hale, Alta, Rubia, Escultural y con gran sentido de la moda – dijo Lizzy mientras miraba maternalmente a una Rosalie un tanto sonrojada

Y Bella Swan, Mediana, Curvilínea, pero… - Lizzy se le acerco y casi le da un paro – por Dios no estabas exagerando Alice, Isabella es muy linda pero POR DIOS que clase de manera de vestirse es esta, ESTO ES UN PECADO CONTRA TODA LA MODA! – dijo Lizzy mirando aterrada a Bella y a sus desgastados jeans y sus viejas converse, Bella se sonrojo a mas no poder mientras los demás nos reíamos menos Edward después de recibir una linda amenaza pero aun lo disimulada con una "tos"

Ves es lo que te digo Bella, gracias al cielo pude venir a Seattle Mami, ya le he comprado una que otras cosas pero quería tu asesoría – dijo Alice mirando a su mama, esta hizo una mueca primero antes de sacar su ipad para mirar un par de cosas, la mirada de Alice se entristeció al instante perdiendo su brillo y aguándose, se dio la vuelta y me miro – Lo siento mama no contaba con que… - pero su madre la interrumpió

De que hablas? Por supuesto que ire con ustedes - el semblante de mi Alice cambio enseguida y empezó a dar pequeños saltitos mientras canturreaba una que otra cosa a una velocidad incomprensible, como han de imaginarse, mi dulce Alice no heredo de nada la obsecion por las compras, y ahora lo comprendo su mama es PEOR, arrasamos con todas las tiendas del centro comercial que eran mas o menos unas 700, claro sin contar las de los zapatos, los perfumes, las joyas, y yo no se que otro poco de accesorios, para el final del día tendríamos muchísimas bolsas, tantas que no estábamos seguros de que pudiéramos llevarlas en el auto porque eran demasiadas, así que necesitamos hacer dos viajes, los chicos nos fuimos en el auto que habíamos traído a traer los demás pero ni aun así pudimos llevar todas las bolsas, mi suegra, que extraño suena eso, le prometió a Alice que le llevaría las demás bolsas luego, Alice sonrió y abrazo a su mama despidiéndose y así lo hicimos todos, cuando fue mi turno ella me abrazo con fuerza y me dijo "cuida de mi pequeña es lo único que me queda", le prometi que lo haría y le asegure que la amaba con todas mis fuerzas, ella me sonrió y aquí estamos, voy solo en mi auto porque todos debíamos llevar bolsas y mi auto era el mas ´perjudicado, pero Alice me había hecho su tierno pucherito y me había convencido porque yo por Ali

Daria Mi Vida y Hasta Lo Que No Tengo…Yo La Amo

EDWARD'S POV:

Las cosas no fueron tan divertidas como pensé que serian ya que la duendecillo del mal y su madre nos arrastraron por todas las tiendas comerciales, Bella y Yo estábamos personalmente exaustos pero a Ali se le veía como si no hubiera recorrido miles de tiendas si no que acabara de salir del baño, completamente perfecta y fresca como un lechuga, COMO DEMONIOS LE HACE?, si aquí mi Bella y yo estamos que nos desmayamos, llegamos pronto al campus y dejamos todas las bolsas, las cuales eran MUCHAS, en las cabañas de las chicas, nosotros nos fuimos a nuestra cabaña a descansar y pulir algunos detalles de nuestra salida con ellas, cuando todo estuvo listo nos relajamos un poco

Que tal tomaste conocer a tu suegra? – le dijo Em en broma a Jazz el cual se rio

No fue malo, al principio me shockee pero es una gran persona – dijo Jazz mientras sonreía con ánimos

Ahora sabemos de donde la hiperactividad de Alice, estoy muy cansado – dije mientras me estiraba en mi cama y daba un suave gemidito de dolor

Oh por favor, suficiente tuve que soportar con ver tu primer orgasmo, el cual fue muy ruidoso de por cierto ahora no con tus gemiditos – dijo Em, le mire mal y me fui al baño a ducharme, el relajante chorro de agua tibia se abrió mojando mi cabeza y todo mi cuerpo mientras me relajaba de sobre manera, gemi suavemente y me quede un rato bajo la ducha antes de tomar el gel de baño y ducharme por completo, termino rápido de ducharme pero cuando Sali, ta-ra, mi toalla no estaba, suspire, Em era un imbécil, abrí la puerta mientras bufaba con fuerza

Donde Demonios Esta Mi…. – pero todas mis palabras se quedaron completamente atoradas en mi garganta al ver la persona que tenia enfrente

OH POR DIOS!

* * *

LUISA: O.O QUE LE HABRA PASADO A NUESTRO ED

ED: ERES UNA...

LUISA: NA NA NA NO EDWARDSITO TU NO DICES GROSERIAS

ED: NO ME DIGAS ASI JODER!

EM: CALLATE (LE DA UN ZAPE) NO MOLESTES A LU

LUISA: EMYYY OSITOOOO!

EM: LUU

LUISA Y EM SE ABRAZAN *-*

LUISA: ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO

EM: DEJEN SU REVIEW

LUISA: EL CAPI PASADO NO LO HICIERON :(

EM: LO SENTIMOS POR TARDAR

ED, JAZZ Y EM: LAS AMAAAMOS! BESOS XOXO


	25. Emmett sufrirasno mejor te avergonzamos

**Luisa entra en escena con miedo**

**Luisa: Hola! que mas**

**Bella y Edward la miran acusadoramente**

**Bella: has tardado**

**Ed: demasiado**

**Luisa se estremece**

**Luisa: esteeee LO SIENTO MUCHISISISISIMO ENSERIO ES QUE ANDO COMO FALTA DE TIEMPOOOO**

**Ed sonrie y la abraza mientras Bella se va enojada**

**Ed: ok ok calma**

**Luisa sonrie y susurra algo al oido de Ed este sonrie y asiente**

**Ed: a favor de mi querida Luisa vengo a decirles que lo siente y que los personajes somos de y que la trama es de ella y que digan NO AL PLAGIO SI A PEDIR AUTORIZACIONES XD nos vemos abajo**

**Luisa: disfrutenloooooouuuuu**

* * *

CLASES DE VERAO

Capitulo 25

BELLA'S POV:

Estaba frente a lo mas hermoso e incomodo que había visto en mi vida, el, todo el era perfecto, su pecho perfectamente tonificado y aquella sensual V que se formaba en sus caderas, sus piernas eran largas y tonificadas pero estaba intentando a toda costa evitar ver aquella parte de su anatomía que el no tenia intención de mostrarme, vi como abrió los ojos en completo shock al verme parada frente a el, MALDITO EMMETT juro que me las pagara con creces

_Nosotros deberíamos pagarle a el esto VALE ORO, acabamos de ver al chico mas bueno del mundo y tu te estas recriminando_

Me di la vuelta para no verle mas mientras le recriminaba a mi conciencia su gran tono de morbosidad frente a todo

_No es que sea una depravada yo soy la parte que nunca le has mostrado a nadie! YO SOY TU solo que tu eres una santurrona, okno, pero eso aparentas ser_

CALLLATE CONCIENCIA!

Escuche como Edward al fin reaccionando soltaba una maldición, se daba la vuelta y tomaba algo que no pude ver desde el angulo en el que me encontrabva

Dios lo siento tanto, yo no sabia que ibas a estar…así, Emmett me dijo.. – pero el me interrumpió mi vergonzoso discurso

No te preocupes además debería ser yo el que me disculpara este, podrías pasarme mi ropa? –susurro avergonzado, suspire mientras caminaba hasta su cama y tomaba su ropa

Seguro que no necesitas nada? – dije mientras llegaba hasta la puerta que estaba entreabierta y su mano salía, haciéndome señas de que le pasara la ropa

No, lo único que quiero ahora es vestirme y asesinar a mi hermano, no te preocupes por mi Bella – dijo antes de cerrar la puerta y echarle seguro, MATARIA A EMMMETT, Dios eso había sido muy vergonzoso, aunque…

_Te gusto lo que viste, a que si?_

YA TE DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS

Aunque si a quien engaño lo que vi me iba a tener en las nubes hasta la noche, no me extrañaría soñar con ello hoy, PUTA MIERDA DEFINITIVAMENTE MATO A EMMETT

EDWARD'S POV:

Eso de seguro había sido lo mas traumatico e incomodo de mi vida, aunque me había gustado la manera en que Bella, mi Bella se me había quedado mirando, error, comiéndome con sus ojos no podía negar que eso había sido incomodo, es decir, no me tomen a mal, aunque creo que seria lindo eso de la Luna De Miel real, con ya sabes, que no hayas tenido relaciones sexuales antes eso seria lo mas falso que podría decir porque, pues ya saben, la carne es débil y no creo que aguante hasta casarme con Bella, si como lo escuchan me casaria con ella de eso estoy seguro, bueno volviendo al tema, definitivamente después de haber sentido como todas las partículas de mi cuerpo querían abalanzarse sobre ella, acorralarla y violarla prácticamente pude reaccionar y darme cuenta de que este no era el momento ni el lugar y que terminaría matando a mi hermano Emmett por hacerme una cosa de estas, Uff Dios, cuando por fin Sali de mi shock me encerre en el baño y después de un par de cosas que ella me paso, me vesti y me sentí mejor, ok no me sentí mejor pero pues me sentí mas fuerte de mi mismo, la mente domina la materia decía siempre mi madre, a la mierda en ese momento la materia quería entrar en acción, estuve mas omenos unos 5 minutos en el baño mientras calmaba mis hormonas, después de eso reuni valor y Sali, cuando abrí la puerte vi a una Bella muy roja sentada en el borde de mi cama

siento mucho eso yo… - dije mirándola pero ella me interrumpió

No importa Ed, no fue tu culpa todo esto es culpa de Emmett – dijo mirandome con un brillo que rogaba venganza en sus ojos

Que tienes planeado? – dije mirando sus ojos los cuales brillaron con mayor intensidad cuando adivine lo que pensaba, se acerco a mi y susurro en mi oído el plan que había tenido, sonreí malévolamente, eso le enseñaría a nuestro Em a no meterse con la intimidad de los demás

Eres mala – susurre mirándola mientras sonreía ella sonrió y se acerco a mis labios

Lo se - susurro sobre ellos, no tuve mas control y la bese con fuerza mientras caíamos en mi cama, automáticamente ella enrollo sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura mientras me pegaba mas hacia ella, empecé a besar su cuello con fuerza dejando pequeñas marcas, mientras ella gemia por lo bajo, volvi a besar sus duces labios esta vez con dulzura y sin dejar que profundizara, me aparte de ella y me acoste a su lado mientras ella se acurrucaba en mi pecho

Debemos irnos – le susurre en el oído y ella rio

Solo unos minutos mas – dije mientras alzaba su cabeza de mi pecho para darme la mirada mas tierna que había visto en el mundo, suspire y deje un suave beso en su frente mientras me recostaba de nuevo en la cama, la abrace con fuerza trayéndola hacia mi

Te amo – susurre suavemente en su oído, escuche su risa angelical y sonreí

Yo a ti – dijo mirándome por debajo de sus pestañas, Dios, Bella era la cosa mas hermosa que había visto en mi jodida vida, ella era perfecta, y aunque Em dijera que los dos éramos un par de cursis sin remedio no me importaba, la amaba y planeaba hacerla la mujer mas feliz del mundo

EMMETT'S POV:

Después de la pequeña e "inocente" broma que le había hecho a mi hermano me encontraba en el salón de clases, pero ellos no llegaron, suspire preocupado, que tal que a mi hermanito le hubieran ganado las hormonas y hubiera termina en acción con Belly Bells…..hmm bueno pensándolo bien no esta tan mal, debería de haber dejado de ser un santurron hace muuuucho tiempo y pues ya saben, un favorcito, el debería agradecérmelo…

Cuando salimos por fin de la tormentosa clase en la cual me había puesto con una chica pegostrona que se me lanzaba encima a cada rato a a pesar de que yo le decir que NO me gustaba pero pues es normal es decir, soy extremadamente sexy y cualquier chica moriría por mi

Cuando Sali del salón vi una gran cantidad de chicos amontonados juntos en un punto en la mitad del campus que se reian mucho, corrí hasta allí para saber de que se trataba cuando lo vi

OH POR DIOS MATARIA A EDWARD Y A BELLA

* * *

Luisa: que tal estuvo? ok ok espero que dejen sus reviews

Em: y veran luego lo que me hicieron ese par de desalmados *carita triste*

Luisa: ya ya emmy *Luisa lo consuuela*

Em Feliz: bueno bueno espero que le dejen reviews a mi querida Luisa expresando su opinion...abrazos de osos

Jazz: Tranquilidad :)

Ed: besos con mordisco

Carlisle: y sexys doctores

TODOS: CARLISLE!

Carlisle: ok ok ok


	26. La Venganza y Alexandra

****Lu: Hola amigas, si lo se soy una maldita perra pero es que no he tenido tiempo de nada os lo juro, no tengo internet en la casa y tengo muchos eventos estos dias, porque aqui en colombia la navidad es sinonimo de muchas cosas y lo se soy una perra

Jake: no lo eres preciosa, solo que tienes demasiados compromisos

Lu: Mi jakie no sabes cuanto te extrañaba mi amorcito

Jake se rie y besa la frente de Lu, Ness se pone roja de Celos

Lu: oh vamos Ness, Jake es tu novio, solo os he extrañado mucho a TODOS

Todos: AWWWWWW

se dan un abrazo grupal

Todos a coro: los personajes reconocibles somos de Meyer, los que no al igual que la trama son de Lu

XX: LU ES MIA

* * *

CLASES DE VERANO

Capitulo 26

EMMETT'S POV:

Cuando llegue al lugar casi me da un paro, ahí, sobre una mesita de madera que de seguro era del patio habían unos cuantos collages de diferentes fotos de mi, si DE MI, no me molestaría si fueran fotos de lo sexy que soy y el gran cuerpazo que tengo, pero eran fotos demasiado vergonzosas, en un collage había 4 fotos, una era yo cantando con mi sexy cepillo con la pijama del hombre araña puesta, otra era yo dormido, con la pijama de silvestre y mi osito bumby abrazado a el, en otra estaba en calzoncillos, pero eran de Bob Esponja, y en la otra estaba vestido y maquillado como mujer….todos mis momentos mas vergonzosos estaban en esas fotos, y sabia que habían sido Belly y Eddie los que me habían echo esto

OIGAN CHICOS MIREN ES EL DE LAS FOTOS! - grito un desconocido de camisa azul, pantalón desteñido y granos, todos me miraron y empezaron a reírse, me puse rojo, por la vergüenza y la ira y empecé a caminar a pasos fuertes hasta la cabaña de mi hermanito, oh estoy seguro de que me las pagara

BELLA'S POV:

Después de haber organizado todo para la venganza, nos fuimos a escondes detrás de un gran abeto que había cerca, esperamos, entre mimos y besos por parte de Ed que no dejaba de desconcentrarme, aunque debo de admitir que me encanta, mas tarde que temprano sonó la campana, sonreí malévolamente y mire hacia la mesa, pronto muchos chicos se amontonaron alrededor de esa, y se reían como locos, cuando vi a nuestro blanco salir, el también corrió a ver de que se reían pero su cara de shock estuvo de oro, lo fotografié, era un momento imperdible, estuvo un rato ahí cuando un chico grito

OIGAN CHICOS MIREN ES EL DE LAS FOTOS! - me reí con toda la gracia al ver como nuestro mas grande amigo, el que se creía el mas varonil se puso rojo, me reí tanto que caí al pasto junto a Edward, que se partía de la risa, literalmente

Vis…te su...ca…ra – dijo mi Ed entre risas, yo no pude hacer mas si no reírme con el, estuvimos así por unos minutos mas hasta que pudimos por fin controlarnos y nos levantarnos y limpiarnos la tierra que se nos había pegado a la ropa, Edward me miro y me tomo de la mano, corrimos juntos hasta la cabaña donde Ed, Em y Jazz se hospedaban, a ver nuestra segunda parte de la venganza

EMMETT'S POV:

Planeaba algo así como llenarle su cama de pintura morada (N/A: YO: AMO EL MORADO Mía: Y ESO A QUIEN LE IMPORTA…. YO: NO TE METAS EN ESTO MÍA CALLATE, SIENTO LA INTERRUPCION DE MI MOLESTA CONCIENCIA QUE TAL SI SEGUIMOS CON LA LECTURA ;) …), el detestaba el morado, y teñir toda su ropa blanca de morado, como dije antes, EL DETESTA EL MORADO, no entiendo porque, aunque creo que tiene algo que ver con cuando le eche pintura morada a su gel de baño y cuando salimos de casa el estaba todo morado, la gente decía que era por la afición a barney (N/A: TODOS CONOCEMOS A BARNEY NO? EL GRAN DINOSAURIO GIGANTE QUE CANTABA "TE QUIERO YO Y TU A MI…." OH VAMOS, ACEPTENLO, TODOS NOS VIMOS ALGUNA VEZ ESE PRESERVATIVO GIGANTE DE COLOR MORADO) pero mi hermanito no entendía, hasta que se vio en un charco, me persiguió por cuadras y cuadras hasta que llegamos a casa, mi mama me regaño y me castigo, el había hecho que me quitaran mis video juegos por dos meses, y yo solo le había hecho una broma inocente, solo tenia 8 años, quien puede suponer que yo tendría una mente perversa a esa edad, ehhh, bueno pasando a los temas actuales justo cuando intente abrir la puerta esta se trabo, hale con fuerza y sin esperarlo una mezcla viscosa callo sobre mi cara, mi pelo goteaba rojo, como carmín, un olorcito mareador empezó a llegar a mi sentido del olfato esperen, eso no era o si…

SANGRE! QUITENMELA QUITENMELAAAA! AHHHH – grite histérico y empecé a correr en círculos delante de la cabaña, escuche dos carcajadas demasiado conocidas y pare

USTEDES! - grite señalándolos mientras ellos se revolcaban en el suelo de la risa….Literalmente, me acerque a ellos y levante del cuello de la camisa a mi hermano, pero una Bella enojada me aparto de un empujón, vaya que si tenia fuerza la pequeñaja esa

No lo toques, tu nos hiciste algo peor, y no es sangre estúpido, bueno… - dijo Bella mientras se mordía el labio con nerviosismo – por lo menos no sangre humana – dijo suave esperando a que yo no escuchara, mis ojos se abrieron muchísimo y mis pupilas se dilataron por el horror

AHHHH! QUE DEMONIOS! MI HERMANO Y MI CUÑADA ME ECHARON SANGRE DE QUIEN SABE QUE EN LA CABEZA – grite mientras corría despavorido de aquellos dos sanguinarios en dirección a la cabaña que mi osita compartía con aquella mujer del demonio, ok soné como una de esas viejitas escandaletudas que salen y te muestran el rosario cuando vas escuchando rap a todo volumen, Jajaja, pero ella era una hija del mal, seguí corriendo hasta que un destello rubio me indico que mi osita estaba afuera de la cabaña sentada en el capo de su BMW escuchando Bad Reputation de Avril Lavigne (N/A: la estaba escuchando cuando lo escribí así que…bah no importa)

OSITA! - grite cuando estuve a su lado, ella volteo su cara haciendo que su hermoso cabello volara en el aire y me miro, sus ojos se abrieron de horror al igual que su boca mientras el labial color rojo fresa que tenia en la mano se caía al suelo

QUE DEMONIOS TE PASO? – grito mi osita con su tono de voz marcado por el horror y el miedo, abrí mi boca para explicarle cuando una voz agudísima me interrumpió

EMMETT! – grito Alie histérica mirándome, a su lado Jasper se estaba riendo a carcajadas mientras me gritaba " te dije que no lo hicieras" y se reía con mas ganas, mi osita volteo y me miro alzando una de sus rubias cejas

Que Hiciste Emmett! – pregunto mirándome con algo de ira, suspire y justo cuando le iba a explicar que yo solo era la victima y que esto había sido resultado de ser un buen samaritano con mi hermano Edward para que dejara de ser un Puto Virgen la voz del mal me interrumpió

Yo puedo explicártelo querida Rose – dijo su voz a mis espaldas, corrí y me escondí detrás de mi osita mientras miraba con miedo a Bella, si… le tenia miedo a Bells, oficialmente- Resulta y acontece que tu querido Osito – lo dijo con sorna – me mando a la cabaña e Ellos ha hacerle un favor, y yo creyendo que era enserio fui – dijo mirándome rayado, aunque un leve rubor carmesí cubría sus mejillas, yei, eso quería decir que si lo vio desnudo!

BELLA'S POV

Sentí el calor llegar a mis mejillas cuando acabe de decir eso, y aun no había explicado lo que en realidad había sucedido, al parecer, Ed entendió que estaba demasiado avergonzada para contarlo y decidió hacerlo el

En ese momento yo me estaba bañando así que no la escuche entrar, cuando Salí, no estaba mi toalla, abrí la puerta alegando por eso cuando vi a Bella frente a mi – mire a Ed el cual estaba un poco sonrojado ahora – como entenderán no tenia toalla

Así que estaba… - pero el no termino la frase

Estabas encuerado – afirmo Jazz mientras reía ligeramente – le dije a Emmett que no lo hiciera pero nunca hace caso, el muy troglodita me saco arrastrado de la cabaña y cuando vi a Alice, se me olvido decírtelo Bella – dijo Haciendo una mueca graciosa, asentí mientras el color carmín de mis mejillas se incrementaba

No importa ya – dije mirando a Edward el cual asintió apoyándome

Ok entiendo eso, pero porque Em tiene lo que sea que tiene en la cabeza? – pregunto Alice mirándolo raro

Bueno, decidimos vengarnos de el, primero publicamos fotos vergonzosas frente a la cabaña donde estaban viendo clase y luego decidimos asustarlo un poquito mas – dijo Ed maliciosamente, sonreí como una niña que acaba de hacer una travesura, entonces algo de miedo, mínimo chispeo en los ojos de Alice

Que demonios tiene Em en la cabeza? – pregunto Jazz, su voz vibraba ligeramente por lo que Bella no pudo evitar reírse, aunque sonó demasiado malévola y eso solo hizo estremecer a Em

Simple – dijo Ed - Es sangre – dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo mientras se encogía de hombros, los chicos nos miraron con terror en sus facciones, y Ed y yo no pudimos hacer más que reírnos

Oh vamos es solo sangre animal, no se alarmen, no matamos a nadie – dije mirándolos, ellos fruncieron el ceño

Como demonios consiguieron sangre animal? – pregunto Rosalie asombrada, yo creo que ella estaba pensando en que su venganza era poca después de lo que le hicimos a su osito pero a la mierda, tuve que ver a Ed desnudo sin preparación eso estuvo fuerte!, no es que me queje pero si hubiera sabido lo que iba a ver me hubiera sentido un poco mas lista…y menos cohibida

Solo matamos un venado que vimos por ahí y le cortamos la yugular, ya sabes, la sangre broto y la pusimos en un balde eso es todo – dije super relajada, nuestros amigos nos miraban como si fuéramos quien sabe que, así que decidí reírme y hacer de cuenta como si los hubiéramos engañado

Oh vamos no creerán que enserio matamos un animal y exprimimos su sangre cierto? – les dije en tono de Burla, Ed me miro y sonrió, entendiendo que era mejor que ellos creyeran que solo habíamos bromeado

SI, por Dios, Bella no seria capaz de soportarlo Bah – dijo Ed señalándome, los chicos se rieron y Ed se gano un buen golpe en las costillas, pero ya todos estaban normales de nuevo así que mejor que dejáramos el secreto del asesinato entre Ed y yo

EDWARD'S POV:

Después de un par de horas, un Emmett que se lavo la cabeza afuera de la cabaña porque Jazz no quería que la ensuciaran todos estábamos contentos y listos para irnos, ya habíamos llamado al aeropuerto donde el Jet privado que habíamos contratado estaba listo, podíamos salir ya, les dijimos a las chicas que se pusieran lindas, aunque siempre lo estaban, para que saliéramos, y vaya que lo lograron, Alice tenia un vestido color amarillo hasta la mistad del muslo pegado a su cuerpo, con apliques en la punta del lado derecho, el escote era en U y la hacia lucir inocente, acompañados de unas lindas zapatillas de ballet del mismo color y su pelo recogido en un lazo amarillo junto con un collar de oro que tenia un corazón como dije, Rosalie llevaba puesto un vestido Morado, un color que detesto por cierto trauma de mi infancia, con unos tacones del mismo color de unos 8 cm, y un collar de plata con un dije en forma de ying yang y mi dulce Bella, llevaba un vestido azul con corte final en diagonal hasta las rodillas, tenia unas zapatillas de ballet como las de Alice solo que las suyas eran azules, llevaba su pelo trenzado y un ganchito al lado izquierdo de su cabeza con apliques de turquesas, llevaba un collar de plata al igual que Rose, solo que su dije era un elefante africano con la trompa hacia arriba, las tres estaban maquilladas suavemente y se veían hermosas, pero yo solo tenia ojos para Bella, la cual sonreí con timidez, me acerque a ella y deje un casto beso en sus labios haciendo que ella se sonrojara

Creo que es hora de irnos, el avión nos espera – dijo Em y Jasper y yo le dimos un golpe en la nuca mientras la confusión se pintaba en el rostro de las chicas

Avión? – pregunto Rosalie

Avión para que? – dijeron Alice y Bella al mismo tiempo las cuales se rieron por eso

No les diremos – dije antes de que mi hermano metiera la pata otra vez, todos fuimos hasta los autos, Alice y Jasper se fueron en el Porshe de Alice, Rosalie y Em después de una larga discusión se fueron en el BMW de Rose, y Bella y yo nos fuimos en mi Volvo, sonreí mientras lo encendía y aceleraba

Así que vamos al aeropuerto? – pregunto Bella, asentí solamente, extendí mi mano y encendí la radio, Dynamite de Taio Cruz sonó con ánimos, Bella sonrió

* * *

Lu: espero que os haya gustado

Jake: no entiendo como te gusta ese tal Yustin Biber

LU: CALLATE JACOB BLACK SI NO QUIERES TERMINAR MUERTO O CASTRADO NUNCA HABLES DE JB EN FRENTE DE UNA BELIEBER!

Jake: ya ya lo siento

jake tenia miedo de Lu

Lu: aghh mas bien despide a las chicas que ya me cabree

Jake: esteee...adios, espero que les haya gustado, Lu lamenta no poder actualizar mas rwapido, los quiere mucho, dejen su RR, Ciaaaao Princesas Mias

ME ENCANTA ESTA CANCION! – grito alegremente, me reí y ella empezó a cantar la canción a todo lo que daban sus pulmones, mi Bella se había vuelto loca, pero por una extraña razón, me aprecia lo mas de adorable, además, no cantaba mal para nada, la canción termino mas pronto de lo que Bella hubiera querido y empezó Amigos Especiales de Blindaje 10, ella sonrió y empezó a tararearla, paramos en un semáforo donde los chicos estaban, me había atrasado un poco porque me había ralentizado escuchando a Bella cantar

Ed te paso lo mismo que a nosotros, las chicas iban cantando a todo pulmón Dynamite – me reí y asentí mientras el semáforo cambiaba, aceleramos al mismo tiempo y nos fuimos los tres juntos mientras las canciones cambiaban, para cuando llegamos al aeropuerto en Port Ángeles en la radio sonaba One Time de Justin Bieber, no es que el chico me agradara de a mucho pero sonaba bien, además, a Bella le gustaba y lo que le gustaba a ella me gustaba a mi, así de simple, cuando llegamos por fin y parqueamos, Bella abrió su puerta y se fue con las chicas hablando de lo sexy que era Justin y de lo lindo que es su cabella, ay Por Dios, bufe y entonces las chicas rieron

Tu cabello también me encanta amor – susurro Bella en mí oído antes de volver a reunirse con las chicas, siguieron hablando de miles de cosas mientras nosotros acomodábamos los últimos detalles de la sorpresa, tome la mano de Bella y la dirigí hasta el puerto D, avanzamos hasta ver el hermoso Jet de color plata y la escalera bajo su puerta, Nick y Alexandra nos sonreían de lejos, Bella me miro asombrada pero se dejo guiar por mi mano

Sr Cullen – dijo Nick cuando llegue a su lado, me reí de su formalidad y lo abrace

Un gusto verte Nick – dije, el se rio y asintió

Lo mismo digo Sr – dijo con su tono de voz grave, asentí con severidad y me adelante a saludar a Alexa, cuando esta ya estaba en mis brazos abrazándome con toda su fuerza

EDDIE! – grito con una felicidad inigualable, Me reí con alegría y sacudí su cabello

Que hay Alexa? – pregunte mirándola, sus lindos ojitos de color purpura relucieron bajo el sol y su pelo rojo parecía llamear, Alexa era amiga de Em y mía desde que era una bebe, tenia dos años menos que nosotros y media 1.52 mts, era dulce pero hiperactiva, y tenia los hoyuelos bien marcados, le encantaba saltar y saltar alrededor tuyo tanto que te mareaba, desde que cumplió los 14 le pidió a Mama que la dejara ser la azafata del Jet y ella la dejo, era la nena consentida de la familia porque mama la quería como a una hija mas

MUÑEQUITA DE PORCELANAAAAAA! – escuche gritar a mi Hermano Em, cuando mira hacia atrás el venia corriendo a abrazar a nuestra hermanita, así le decíamos siempre, estábamos acostumbrados a ella

OSO DE PELUCHEEEE! – grito ella y salto a sus brazos, el le dio vueltas y la tiro al aire antes de atraparla entre sus brazos mientras Alexa reía con naturalidad, cuando la bajo me arrastro hasta donde estaba Em y nos abrazo a los dos como pudo con sus pequeños brazos

Los he extrañado tanto par de zopencos – dijo mirándonos entonces miro algo sobre nuestro hombro mientras estaba empinada – Ohhh – susurro como alguien que encuentra su regalo de navidad bajo el árbol, nos aparto a nosotros y miro a Bella y a Rose, que estaban detrás nuestro con los brazos en jarra, Alexa se rio con demasiada felicidad

SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII – empezó a gritar mientras daba saltitos alrededor de las chicas, estas solo la seguían con la mirada y nosotros solo podíamos mirarla sonriendo, era como si le hubiéramos dado el mejor regalo del mundo, Alexa siempre nos había insistido en que era hora de que tuviéramos novia, para ella poder ser la cuñada consentida, me reí recordando ese día, ella solo tenia 13 años, pero nos había sorprendido bastante

Ya Alexa cálmate – dije tomándola de la cintura, si no dejaba de saltar iba a marear a Bells y a Rose

Rosie te presento a Alexa – dijo Em poniéndose al lado de su novia, me reí y le imite

Bella te presento a Alexa - dije al igual que Emmett, mi Bella alzo su rostro mirándome con curiosidad, pero Alexa no le dio tiempo de preguntar, ya estaba abrazada a Rosalie y a Bella al mismo tiempo

Yei tengo cuñadas! - dijo Alexa emocionada, mi Bella se quedo en shock como Rosalie –oh lo siento, es la costumbre que estos zopencos me pegan – dijo señalándonos a Em y a mi como si no tuviéramos remedio

Hey y nosotros que hicimos – dijimos Em y yo a la vez, ella se rio

Ustedes y su costumbre de llamarme hermanita y yo que me la creo casi les da algo a sus novias, ay por Dios, pero les dará algo cuando vean lo que hicieron, Jajaja ok ya me callo siempre hablo de mas, tengo esa costumbre – y así entre palabra mas palabra menos Alexa se fue subiendo las escaleras, si, nuestra hermanita estaba LOCA

No es su hermana? – pregunto Alice que hasta ahora hacia acto de presencia, ella y Jazz estaban un poco mas a la derecha que nosotros

No, pero es como si lo fuera, ha estado con nosotros desde pequeña pero mama nunca la adopto – dijo Em serio de repente, suspire, Alexa había tenido que pasar por mucho

Porque? – pregunto Bella mirándome, baje mi rostro y suspire de nuevo

Los padres de Alexa aun viven pero no se preocupan por ella y no la tratan bien, por eso siempre esta con nosotros, pero en las noches siempre tenia que volver con su familia – dije un poco enojado, suspire, me alegraba que Alexa ya no viviera con ellos

QUE DEMONIOS ES ESA CARA? – dijo Alexa sorprendiéndonos, había vuelto a bajar las escaleras y se había puesto delante de nosotros sin que lo notáramos- Ahh ya se porque, partida de tontos, contando historias depresivas, a ver, Cullens van a meter sus preciados culitos dentro del avión junto con sus novias, Sr Whitlock usted también – Jasper se sorprendió de que Alexa supiera su nombre pero no dijo nada frente a eso – que ya el viejo Nick dice que debemos irnos, ay Dios estoy tan emocionada – dijo mientras volvía a subir las escaleras dando saltitos, me reí mientras negaba con la cabeza, tome la mano de Bella y subí junto a ella, como Em lo hizo con Rose y Jazz con Alice, cuando estuvimos ubicados la voz de Nick sonó por los parlantes

Pasajeros, espero disfruten del viaje, si necesitan de algo Alexa esta para ayudarles – escuche el grito del Hola que nos hizo Alexa desde lejos – así que acomódense y relájense – dijo Nick con su voz tranquila, el avión empezó a avanzar, los chicos y yo nos miramos cómplices, esperaba que a Bella le gustara mi sorpresa


	27. UNA HERMOSA SORPRESA

HEY VENGO DE SUPER RAPIDEZ PORQUE ES NAVIDAD, ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAP, GRACIAS BESOS, EN MI PERFIL HAY UN OS QUE OS HICE ESPECIALMENTE PARA NAVIDAD COMO REGALO A TODAS MIS LECTORAS, LAS QUIERO, FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODAS Y ESPERO QUE LA PASEN SUPER CON SUS AMIGOS Y FAMILIA :)

* * *

CLASES DE VERANO

Capitulo 27: Una Sorpresa Hermosa

BELLA'S POV:

Estábamos en un avión privado, si, no están escuchando mal, nunca pensé que Ed tuviera un avión privado, aunque el dice que es de la familia, y que todos lo usan, en este momento estaba sentada en el avión que ya estaba en el aire y del cual no tenia ni idea a donde se dirigía porque ninguno de los chicos quiso decirnos nada porque están confabulados en algo que NOSOTRAS NO SABEMOS Y ME ESTRESA NO SABERLO, pero aparte de eso me encuentro de maravilla

…y por eso Ed odia el morado – termino de contar Alexa a mi lado, le sonreí, ella me caía bien, era una chica agradable, en lo que llevábamos del viaje nos había contado anécdotas chistosas y vergonzosas de Ed y Em, los cuales se ponían mas rojos que un tomate, me reía de eso, me alegraba que hubiera otra persona que se sonrojara, estaba harta de ser solo yo, por lo que eso me daba mas alegría

Disfruta mientras puedas pequeña diablillo – dijo Em desde el otro lado del avión, a lo que Alexa solo se rio y alzo su ceja

No me hagas hablar hermano oso – dijo Alexa mirándolo fijamente y señalando con su dedo a Em el cual se estremeció de miedo, wow, nunca pensé que Em pudiera estremecerse de tal forma por alguien que era mas pequeño que el, me largue a reír como Alice y Rose, era muy cómico tener que ver a Em en esas, sobre todo cuando hacia unos minutos yo había logrado lo mismo

Bueno Ya, Alexa hermanita, no nos has humillado lo suficiente? – dijo Ed mirando a Alexa tiernamente, mientras sus ojos se lloroseaban un poquito, Alexa suspiro y levanto sus brazos en señal de resignación mientras su rostro se enternecía al ver a su hermano con esa cara, no pude evitar reírme por lo bajo, Ed estaba jugando sucio y Alexa era débil ante las caritas tiernas

Esta bien, ok, me voy – dijo Alexa levantándose del asiento del avión y dirigiéndose a sus hermanos, los abrazo y dejo un beso en la frente de Ed, el cual se rio y despeino su cabello – Hey – dijo ella golpeando tiernamente su hombro, sonreí, se veían tan tiernos como una familia completamente feliz, cerré mis ojos y me puse los audífonos de mi ipod, la música de Justin Bieber inundo mis sentidos, con Mistletoe, empecé a tararearla cuando llego alguien y me beso castamente, abrí mis ojos y frente a mi estaba un Edward silbando inocentemente, me reí y lo tome de los hombros besándolo de verdad, el se rio en medio del beso pero me correspondió

Sr Cullen – llamo Nick por el altavoz del avión a lo que este grito de indignación – lo siento, Edward – dijo Nick con tono mas alegre recalcando el nombre de mi novio, por lo que Ed rio y suspiro – el objetivo numero uno se encuentra a su derecha señor – dijo Nick, Ed sonrió y me miro fijamente, me tomo de la mano y me hizo levantar de mi asiento, nos dirigimos hasta una ventana del avión mas grande que las demás que estaba cubierta por una cortina blanca de plástico

Espero que te guste – susurro Edward en mi oído mientras abría la cortina apretando un botón, al principio me embobe con las nubes blancas que parecían esponjosas y el cielo azul brillante extenso e infinito, pero luego cuando dirigí mi mirada hacia abajo lo note, había un campo lleno de lirios finamente cortados de color rojo carmesí, cuando los mire con mas detenimiento note que decían "Te Amo Bella, Eres La Razón De Mi Existir", el oxigeno abandono mis pulmones, el había hecho esto, por mi?, las lagrimas se desbordaron de mis ojos mientras llevaba las manos a mi boca, por lo que Rose y Alice se levantaron de su asiento de un salto y se pusieron a mi lado, cuando vieron lo mismo que yo estaba viendo gritaron de emoción y Alice salto levemente

Wow, eso es tan… - susurro Alice emocionada y conmocionada mientras su ojos lloroseaban

Hermoso y Romántico – susurro Rosalie a mi lado con su voz completamente teñida de amor cursi, sonreí con un amor y ternura inmensos, me di la vuelta y ahí frente a mi estaba Edward con su sonrisa torcida extendiendo sus brazos hacia mi, corrí hacia el y lo bese con todo el amor que tengo por el, todo esto era mucho, demasiado, y sabia que después de esto mi corazón no volvería a pensar otra cosa que no sea que este hermoso hombre que solo Dios sabe como pude encontrarlo, me amaba, de verdad.

ALICE'S POV:

Sonreí mirando a Bella y Ed besarse con tanto amor que parecía casi inapropiado verlos, suspire y aparte la mirada, la ventana del avión era realmente grande porque las tres, Rose, Bella y yo habíamos podido ver sin problemas la sorpresa de Bella, sonreí, Ed había escogido las flores para su sorpresa, gracias a esta me pude dar mas o menos cuenta de lo que le esperaba a Rose o a mi, sonreí, sabia que no serian flores, porque no es que me gusten mucho, además…

Un par de brazos fuertes envolvieron mi cintura sacándome de mi ensoñación, voltee mi rostro para ver ante mi al hombre mas hermoso que he visto, mi Jasper, con sus cabellos color oro alrededor de su varonil rostro, sonreí y me di la vuelta en sus brazos para besar sus labios, amaba todo de mi Jazz, sus detalles, su rostro, sus ojos, sus besos, su amor, todo el era perfecto para mi, y lo amaba con toda la seguridad que podía tener, pero no sabia si el sentía realmente lo mismo por mi, habíamos pasado por algunas cosas incomodas que me habían asegurado que el me amaba, pero mi corazón prefería no confiar, después de que aquel chico lo rompió en mil pedazos me ha sido difícil confiar, mi madre siempre me recrimina que soy muy enamoradiza, que por eso me rompen el corazón, pero es que no puedo evitarlo, Jasper es tan perfecto, tan tierno y tan amoroso que me hechiza por completo, suspire y me separe de sus labios y de el, camine hasta mi asiento en el avión y me senté, tome mi bolso y saque mi Ipod, me puse los audífonos, y le di play, el pequeño aparato sonó a todo volumen con Baby de Justin Bieber, suspire mientras una lagrima se derramaba de mi ojo izquierdo, sentí su presencia, el se sentó a mi lado y beso mi mejilla capturando delicadamente con sus labios mi lagrima

Alice – susurro con un cariño que rayaba la adoración, algo dentro de mí se encogió por haber si quiera pensado en comparar a otro chico con Jasper

Si? – susurre, mi voz salió rota y triste, sacudí mi cabeza casi con histeria, yo no debía deprimirme, el me amaba, aunque mi corazón se negase a aceptarlo, Jasper puso sus manos en mi cabeza deteniendo mi movimiento brusco

Shhh, Nena no llores – susurro en mi oído abrazándome, suspire y me recosté contra el aspirando con fuerza su olor, me relaje entre sus brazos y suspire de nuevo

Jazz yo lo siento – dije separándome de el – te amo lo sabes no? – dije acariciando con mi mano su mejilla, el sonrió y puso su mano en mi corazón

Si lo se – dijo mirándome con todo el amor que había en el mundo, le sonreí y bese castamente sus labios, a lo que el sonrió igual, me recosté contra el y así estuvimos como por media hora hasta que Nick hablo

Sr. Whitlock, su objetivo esta en la mira – dijo con voz seria, salte del asiento y corrí hasta la ventana, había un claro abajo no tan lejos, era grande y amplio y había un lago ahí, el agua era cristalina, al principio quede embobada con el paisaje y luego me concentre en el lago, podía ver hasta el fondo de el, pues su agua era realmente transparente, entonces, ahí fue cuando lo vi, en el fondo del lago piedritas de diferentes colores formaban una frase que decía "Alice Te Amo Mi Pequeña Princesa" aquella simple frase me hizo gritar de emoción, podía sentir a mis dos amigas a mi lado suspirando, pero solo tenia ojos para aquel lago que poco a poco íbamos dejando atrás, cuando me di la vuelta lo único que podía ver era a Jasper que aun estaba sentado en la silla del avión con una sonrisa inmensa y con sus ojos cerrados, corrí hasta el y me senté a horcajadas sobre el antes de plantarle un beso que demostraba todo lo que lo amaba y deseaba, el suspiro y me correspondió al beso con la misma intensidad, una intensidad casi electrizante, me separe de sus labios cuando el aire no me dio, ascendí con mis labios hasta su oreja la cual mordí levemente

Te Amo – susurre en su oído, a lo que el se estremeció, sentí su mano ascender por mi espalda en una suave caricia

Como yo a ti, Mi Ali – susurro el mirándome a los ojos, me perdí en el, y en sus caricias, convencida de que nuestro amor, podía con lo que fuera

ROSALIE'S POV:

Estaba sentada en mi asiento mientras golpeaba mi rodilla con mis uñas pintadas de un color rojo pasión, estaba ansiosa, había visto las sorpresas de Alice y de Bella y no podía de parar de imaginarme las miles y miles de cosas que podría ser mi sorpresa, suspire con ansiedad, tenia que hacer algo para distraerme, me levante de mi asiento y corrí hasta donde estaban Bella y Ed

Bella cariño no sabes cuanto lamento interrumpirte pero necesito algo para distraerme me prestarías tu ipod, por favoooor – dije atropelladamente mirando a Bella, esta sonrió y me paso su lindo ipod fucsia con los audífonos del mismo color, le sonreí en agradecimiento y corrí hasta mi silla, lo encendí y le di play, la dulce voz de Justin Bieber cantando U Smile inundo mis sentidos, empecé a cantar por lo bajo con el, no sabia que tenia ese niñato que me encantaba pero es que era tan tierno y cantaba como los propios ángeles, cerré mis ojos y seguí cantando con el, hasta que un susurro en mi oído me desconcentro

U Smile, I Smile – susurro Em en mi oído, abrí mis ojos y lo mire con desconcierto, el alzo sus manos en forma de paz

Es pegajoso, además canta bien – dijo Em sonriendo mientras se encogía de hombros quitándose todo resto de culpa, me reí de su lindura y me concentre de nuevo en la canción, que ahora era Never Say Never

I will never say never – susurre por lo bajo, Em me escucho y sonrió

I will fight till forever, whenever you knock me down, I will no stay on the ground – grito Em a todo pulmón, me reí, el se paro y empezó a bailar – pick it up, pick it up, pick it up, up, up and NEVER SAY NEVER – termino Em a todo pulmón, me reí mucho de eso hasta el punto de que las lagrimas saltaban de mis ojos, Em también se rio y se sentó a mi lado, me calme poco a poco hasta que todo estuvo bien

Eso fue muy divertido Cariño – susurre mirándolo, el sonrió y tomo mi mano entre la suya antes de dejar un beso suave en esta

Fue un placer hacerte sonreír mi amor – susurro el en mi oído, sonreí idiotizada por sus palabras y lo bese, mis manos se dirigieron a su cuello mientras mi cuerpo buscaba acomodo en el suyo, sentí como su lengua delineaba mi labio con lentitud y haciendo presión lo cual me llevaba a mi limite, abrí mi boca dándole acceso, nuestro beso se volvió una batalla donde ninguno de los dos ganaría pero que disfrutábamos, las cosas se estaban poniendo en verdad calientes cuando alguien nos interrumpió

Sr Emmett su blanco se aproxima – dijo Nick por el altavoz, en ese mismo instante salte y me deshice de los brazos de mi hombre para correr a la ventana, cuando mire solo había nubes, y nubes, y mas nubes, suspire y me di la vuelta entonces un sonido afuera me distrajo, cuando me di la vuelta vi un gran globo de esos que usan en los juegos de beisbol para anunciar cosas que se aproximaba, el globo de un color purpura tenia una pantallita en al que se repetía "Rosie, Mi Reina No Sabes Cuanto Te Amo, Pero Espero Que La Inmensidad Del Cielo Te De Una Idea" esa simple frase me desarmo por completo, me di la vuelta de nuevo esta ves para ver a un sonriente Em mirando en mi dirección con sus hoyuelos en sus mejillas, corrí hasta el y lo bese con todo el amor que podía yo sentir por el, que siento por el, el era mío, solo mío, y lo amaba con todas las fuerzas de mi alma, tanto como el me amaba a mi, de eso estaba segura


	28. LA CENA

LUISA: HELLOU YO AQUI DE NUEVO LO SE SOY UNAA INGRATA LO SIENTO TANTO PERDONENME POR FAVOR SIII?

JAKE: LA POBRE DE NUESTRA LU NO TENIA SU PC PORQUE ESTABA DAÑADA

ED: Y LE HICIERON UN OPERACION LEVE ENTNCES NO PODIA ASOLEARSE Y QUIEN SABE QUE OTRA BURRADAS, DEJO DE ESCUCHAR A SU MAMA 5 MINUTOS DESPUES DE QUE EMPEZO A DECIRLE QUE DEBIA CUIDARSE Y BLA BLA BLA

FELIX: Y AQUI ESTA

ED Y JAKE: QUE HACE ESE VULTURI AQUI?

LUISA: LO QUIERO Y NO ES MALO :P

ED: O, LOS PERSONAJES SOMOS DE MEYER Y LA HISTORIA DE LU

FELIX: DIVIERTANSE

JAKE Y ED: AUN NO CONFIAMOS EN EL!

* * *

CLASES DE VERANO

Capitulo 29

EDWARD'S POV:

Las sorpresas habían estado fantásticas, Bella había amado la suya, Alice ni se diga y Rosalie aun estaba en las nubes, después de algunas horas Nick nos había informado que pronto arribaríamos a nuestro ultimo destino, Paris, Francia, donde yo había planeado una cena en la cima de la torre Eiffel, esperaba que a Bella le gustara mi idea, Em había decidido tener una cena en un restaurant llamado, Dizztreza, muy elegante según el folleto, y Jazz había decidido que era perfecto un picnic en la noche frente a la Torre Eiffel amparado por su magnificencia, todo estaba saliendo justo como lo queríamos, pronto el avión aterrizo, cuando ya estuvimos completamente en tierra y a la orden de Nick nos levantamos de nuestros asientos y caminamos por nuestras maletas, salimos del aeropuerto en un carro diferente, una Limosina Negra se exponía en toda su elegancia frente a nosotros, las chicas se rieron y corrieron hasta el, se hicieron en el puesto de atrás mientras nosotros cargábamos las maletas y se las dábamos al chofer el cual las guardo dentro del maletero, cuando entramos a la limosina las chicas con trago en mano nos sonreían

Todo esto es impresionante Chicos – susurro mi Bella mirándome fijamente aunque se refería a todo

Y es solo el comienzo así que disfrútenlo – susurro Jazz desde el otro lado con una Alice muy abrazada a el, sonreí y apreté a Bella contra mi costado a lo que ella se rio, fue una tarde magnifica, las chicas se la pasaron mirando todo lo que recorríamos, hicimos algo así como un Tour personal con Ryan como nuestro guía, cuando ya estaba de noche, después de mucho caminar y muchísimas fotos que Alice se empeño en tomarnos, habíamos deja lo mejor para el fin, La Gran Torre Eiffel, cuando Ryan nos dejo frente a esta cada uno se fue donde debía, Em se llevo a Rose en una romántica carroza hasta el restaurante donde comerían, Alice y Jazz en cambio se fueron tomados de la mano hasta los jardines donde disfrutarían de su picnic, Bella me miro extrañada

Que haremos nosotros? – me pregunto mientras la curiosidad llameaba en sus pupilas, le sonreí y tome su mano

Confía en mi – susurre en su oído, nos dirigimos a la Torre Eiffel, cuando llegamos tomamos el ascensor hasta llegar a la cima, donde una mesa de mantel blanco con encaje, pétalo de rosas en el suelo y velas nos esperaban, el aire era romántico en ese momento por donde se mirase, encima de la mesa en bandeja estaba nuestra cena, guie a Bella hasta la mesa y aparte la silla para que ella se sentara

Gracias Caballero – susurro con sus mejillas coloreadas de un dulce tono carmín, le sonreí torcidamente porque sabia que le encantaba y no quería que ella estuviera nerviosa

Un placer señorita – le susurre en el oído mientras ponía en su mano una rosa que había sacado de los arreglos florares cuando entramos, ella sonrió mas sonrojada aun y llevo la rosa hasta su nariz, oliéndola y suspirando, sonreí, amaba a Bella con cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas, camine hasta mi puesto y me senté

Bon Apetite – le dije, ella se rio y entonces destapo su bandeja, una perfecta presentación de pollo agridulce con arroz moreno y ensalada tropical se abrió ante mis ojos, olía exquisitamente bien, y su sabor no era comparable, cuando Bella se llevo un bocado a la boca gimió de satisfacción, literalmente, lo cual casi me mata

Dios, Ed esto esta delicioso – susurro mientras seguía comiendo con ganas, le sonreí y comí yo también, en una mesita auxiliar a nuestro lado en la hielera estaba el vino con el que acompañaríamos la cena, un vino de uvas dulces, no tan amargo, no tan alcoholizado, porque yo personalmente no quería que Bella se emborrachara, quiera que esta noche fuera especial y ella pudiera recordarla siempre, comimos hablando de todo, me conto lo que había sentido con nuestras sorpresas y yo le sonreí

No entiendo para que hicieron todo esto? – dijo Bella haciendo un gesto en general, le sonreí y tome su mano entre las mías entrelazándola con suavidad

No queríamos que dudaran de cuanto las amamos, ustedes son lo único para nosotras, Bella, eres sin dudar lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, haberte encontrado y tener la oportunidad de pasar mis días contigo es…lo mejor del mundo – susurre mirándola fijamente, ella sonrió sonrojada y tomo algo del agua, sonreí y serví el vino para los dos

La comida estaba perfecta – susurro Bella mirándome, le sonreí y ella miro hacia el otro lado – y la vista es magnifica – Bella se levanto de su asiento y fue hasta el borde de la Torre, desde ahí teníamos una vista perfecta de todo parís, Bella suspiro y se recostó en mi pecho suavemente, envolví con mis manos su cintura mientras besaba el tope de su cabeza

Te Amo Isabella Swan – susurre en su oído, entonces ella sonrió y me volteo a mirar, sus ojos chocolates brillaban con un destello peculiar, pero yo solo podía penar en lo hermosa que se veía y no me fije en que esos ojos, me miraban con todo el amor del mundo, porque ella era lo mas hermoso en ese momento, toda ella tenia una capacidad para captar mi atención por completo, para tenerme absorto, en ella, solo en ella

Te Amo Edward Cullen – susurro mirándome con sus mejillas rojas, sonreí y me incline sobre ella rozando sus labios con los míos en un beso dulce, tierno, romántico, intentando demostrarle toda la admiración y el amor que sentía hacia ella

JASPER POV:

Esto es hermoso – susurro mi Alice como por milésima vez en la noche, pero no me importaba, yo solo tenia ojos para ella, Alice podía pasársela bien hablando conmigo sobre moda toda la tarde y yo nunca me aburriría, el solo hecho de escuchar su voz era magnifico para mi, de ver como sus labios se agrandaban en una sonrisa, y ver como sus pasos similares a los de una dulce bailarina de ballet tocaban el suelo, ver como ella misma me miraba a mi, y me amaba, y yo a ella, cuando llegamos al lugar donde decidimos que íbamos a hacer nuestro picnic nocturno, extendí el mantel y Alice se sentó en el sacando de la cesta la comida, emparedados, sodas, y otros comestibles, yo solo podía verla y sonreír, ella toda me fascinaba, me deslumbraba, cuando las cosas estuvieron listas nos pusimos a comer, yo le daba de comer a ella y ella a mi, nos la pasamos entre risas y charlas, y yo solamente no podía dejar de pensar si era el momento correcto hasta que me decidí cuando ella susurro un dulce Te Amo mirándome fijamente, me levante y ella lo hizo conmigo, era como si los dos fuéramos uno y estuviéramos perfectamente coordinados, tome su mano izquierda entre las mías y me arrodille frente a ella, saque de mi bolsillo trasero la cajita de terciopelo donde estaba el anillo, un suave anillo de oro con una turquesa en la mitad, que resplandecía a la luz de la luna su boquita se bario en una gran O de sorpresa, le sonreí infundiéndole valor y convenciéndome de que esto estaba bien

Alice, estoy seguro de lo que quiero para mi futuro, porque aprendí a amarte, no hay nadie en este mundo que pueda interpretar el amor que siento por ti, te amo de una forma tan intensa y magnifica que no hay forma de describirá, lo único que puedo decirte es que quiero tenerte a mi lado lo que duren mis días y mis noches, quiero despertarme contigo a mi lado, quiero dormir contigo a mi lado, quiero que formemos una familia, quiero hijos contigo, todo contigo Alice, por eso quiero hacer las cosas bien, Mary Alice Brandon, te gustaría casarte conmigo? – dije mirándola fijamente, las lagrimas se desbordaban por sus ojos, sonreí mas grande cuando ella se lanzo a mis brazo y me atrajo hacia ella con toda la fuerza que tenia

Si, Jazz Por Supuesto Que Quiero Casarme Contigo – dijo mirándome, tome su mano y meti el anillo en su dedo corazón, ella suspiro y se lanzo hacia mis labios, con un beso que encerraba todo lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro sellamos nuestro pacto de amor, no había nadie mas dichoso que yo en ese momento, estoy seguro de eso

EMMETT'S POV:

Llegamos al restaurante en la carroza, mi Rose estaba realmente despampanante esa noche, no es como si nunca lo estuviera, solo que hoy se veía esplendida, la luna sobre sus cabello rubios la hacia ver como una criatura mágica, mi princesa, cuando nos bajamos le pague al señor y entramos al restaurante, nos dieron una mesa alejada de las demás personas, donde las velas reposaban sobre la mesa en un candelabro especial y romántico, la sonrisa en la cara de mi Rose me decía que todo estaba bien, ordenamos un par de platos de espagueti a la bolognesa y vino casa grande, la cena fue linda, yo solo podía ver como mi Rose comía espagueti, su sonrisa, y su risa, toda ella, me tenia completamente embobado, nunca me había sentido así por ninguna chica, Rosalie era especial, es especial, sabia que lo que sentía por ella estaba de locos

Rico no? – susurro mostrándome el espagueti, le sonreí y asentí

Si en realidad esta delicioso – susurro mientras terminaba de comerme mi ultimo bocado de espagueti, ella sonrió, cuando la cena termino le propuse que fueramos a dar una vuelta por ahí a lo que ella asintió, caminamos hacia el parque que había frente a nosotros, una hermosa fuente estaba en toda la mitad del parque

Es una fuente de los deseos – susurro Rosalie mirándola, notando todas las monedas que habían en esa fuente, sonreí cuando vi a Rosalie sacar una moneda de u bolso y darse la vuelta para arrojarla a la fuente con los ojos cerrados y arrugando la nariz, cuando abrió los ojos yo seguía frente a ella sonriendo – no vas a pedir un deseo - me pregunto mi princesa mirándome, sonreí haciendo marcar mis hoyuelos y negué como niño bueno – porque? – pregunto Rosalie mirándome, tome su mano y la bese delicadamente

Porque todo lo que yo puedo desear esta justo frente a mi – susurre mirándola fijamente, ella se sonrojo y sonrió con timidez, sonreí también y la bese profundamente, porque si, todo lo que yo podía desear en el mundo era ella, y nada mas

* * *

LUISA: ESTOY DERRAMANDO MIEL ! IUGH

FELIX: ES PORQUE ESTAS ENAMORADA :P

LUISA: NO ME LO RECUERDES EL NIÑO QUE ME GUSTA ES UN ZOPENCO

ED: BAH, PERO LO AMAS

LUSIA SUSPIRA

LUISA: SIII *-*

ED: EN FIN ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO

JAKE: ABRAZOS

FELIX: LAS VISITARE POR LAS NOCHES ;)

ED: AUN NO CONFIO EN EL

LUISA: DEJEN UN RR PARA SABER SI LES GUSTO LAS AMO!


	29. Ella

Luisa: Hello! se que soy una maldita por demorasrme tanto, lo sientom DISFRUTENLO

* * *

CLASES DE VERANO

Capitulo 29:

BELLA´S POV:

Los chicos nos habían dado sorpresas magnificas, en la noche había disfrutado de una cena con Ed, la habíamos pasado espléndidamente, todo parecía como sacado de un cuento de hadas o de la imaginación de una chica enamorada, (N/A: lo siento no pude resistirme) todo era tan perfecto, tan irreal, al final de la noche, Ed me tomo de la mano y me llevo de nuevo hasta abajo, me sonrió y nos subimos a la limosina donde Rose y Em ya estaban montados, los dos, con una sonrisa de bobos de lado a lado, no pude evitar reírme porque inconscientemente sabia que Ed y yo teníamos la misma sonrisa tonta

Que tal la noche eh? – pregunto Rose apartándose de los chicos y apartándome a mi de Ed para que nos hiciéramos en la otra esquina, le sonreí y suspire de nuevo como adolescente enamorada

Esplendida, y es quedarme corta – susurre mirándola, ella sonrió y asintió como estando de acuerdo conmigo, las dos nos quedamos mirando a la ventana, suspirando por lo bajo cada 3 segundos, definitivamente los chicos nos tenían mal, muy mal, pocos minutos después, la limo paro de nuevo y se subieron un Jasper y una Alice con la misma sonrisa de todos, Rose y yo nos reímos, Jasper se quedo con los demás y Ali vino hasta nosotras con su sonrisa de boba aun mas grande y sus ojos brillando de una forma impresionante, sonreí, alguien había pasado tan buena noche como Rose y yo, ella se sentó en la mitad de nosotras y nos abrazo con muchísima fuerza, era muy enana como para tener tanta fuerza pero bueno, estamos hablando de Alice no?

Si les contara muchachas – susurro Ali entre suspiros, me reí por lo bajo, enserio, parecíamos unas niñas en medio de su primer amor, de esas que se quedan mirando a la nada y suspiran pensando en su amado, si, justo como ellas

Dinos que paso? – susurro Rosalie completamente emocionada, con sus ojos también brillando fugazmente, diablos, estábamos mal, no me canso de repetirlo pero es que ellos solo ellos eran tan perfectos

Pues… – susurro Alice dejando suspenso, rose y yo le dimos un pequeño y suave golpe en el hombro a lo que ella se rio - JASPER ME PROPUSO MATRIMONIO- estaba segura de que toda Francia la había escuchado del grito que había metido, el señor de la limosina freno en seco sin saber porque, los chicos sonrieron con orgullo mirando a un Jasper sonrojado mientras Ali, Rose y yo dabamos griticos de emoción, la limosina volvió a arrancar y estuvimos quizás demasiado pronto en el aeropuerto, entramos en el avión privado a eso de los 9 y 30 de la noche y partimos, me senté en mi lugar mientras miraba un poco nostálgica por la ventana a una París que se deshacía, Ed se sentó a mi lado y me capturo en sus brazos, lo mire y le sonreí a lo que el me beso en la mejilla y en sus brazos me quede profundamente dormida, soñando un mundo donde solo existíamos el y yo, viviendo nuestro amor

EDWARD'S POV:

La noche había sido perfecta, ahora subidos en el avión de vuelta a casa y con Bella durmiendo entre mis brazos estaba seguro de que no había nada, absolutamente nada mejor, ella era mi chica perfecta y yo tenia la fortuna de estar a su lado, sonreí mirándola dormitar en mis brazos mientras susurraba por lo bajo que no quería ir de compras con Alice, me reí por lo bajo, luego una sonrisa apareció en su rostro

Te amo Edward – susurro con una certeza y seguridad que llegue a pensar que estaba despierta, pero un susurro mas y finalmente suaves ronquidos me dieron la certeza a mi de que ella si estaba dormida, y soñaba conmigo, sonreí y bese suavemente su frente, ella era mi princesa y siempre estaría con ella, de eso estaba seguro, la amaba, como a nadie, tome mi celular y abrí las fotos, y mirando entre fotos encontré una que dejo un sabor amargo en mi garganta y de seguro el rostro sin color, ella, me había olvidado por completo de ella, de mi compromiso con ella, y de mi deber para con ella, algo dentro de mi se desmorono lentamente, esto no podía ser posible, no cuando yo por fin era feliz y había encontrado el amor de verdad, cerré el celular de golpe y lo tire con ira hasta el otro lado del avión lo que despertó a Em

Que pasa Eddie? – susurro medio soñoliento medio enojado, susurre su nombre y Em tuvo mi misma expresión, sus manos se cerraron en puños – como mierda pudiste olvidarlo? – susurro el por lo bajo, deje a mi Bella en el asiento y la acomode, tome a Em del hombro y lo lleve al otro lado del avión, donde nadie nos escuchara

Lo olvide, porque estaba sumido en Bella, hermano, esto no puede estar pasándome – recién ahí permití que la desesperación se apoderara de mi, porque ella existía, y mientras yo no aclarara las cosas, Bella y yo no podíamos estar juntos, sentí los brazos de mi hermano envolverme y susurrarme cosas como que todo esta bien, lo que solo acrecentó mi ira

A la mierda Emmett, no voy a hacerle daño a Bella pero primero necesito aclarar las cosas con ella… oh mierda – dije pensando en miles de cosas, pero todas terminaban en lo mismo, debía dejar a Bella para poder aclarar todo y dedicarme enteramente a ella, suspire por lo bajo

Sea lo que sea Ed sabes que te ayudare y no te interrogare, pero ten por seguro que las chicas no estarán muy felices si ven a Bella llorar por tu culpa – susurro Em por lo bajo, negué secamente sabiendo que el tenia razón

Ahora lo que tengo que hacer es… lo correcto Em, y si para eso tengo que alejarme de Bella por un tiempo lo hare, no me tardare, y espero que Bella sepa perdonarme después – susurre por lo bajo, escuche como Em bufaba diciendo algo como, maldita mierda, sonreí sin ánimos

Edward – alce la mirada hacia mi hermano – que pasara si Bella no te perdona después de eso? – susurro por lo bajo, una lagrima solitaria mas dolorosa que cualquiera salió de la esquina de mi ojos derecho mientras un suave quejidito se escapaba de mi boca, la sola idea de perderla dolía atrozmente

No se Em pero sinceramente prefiero no pensar en eso ahora – susurre por lo bajo, Em me dio un suave golpe en la espalda infundiéndome ánimo, camine arrastrando los pies hasta Bella, una sonrisa tonta estaba en su cara y entonces recién pude volver a sonreír, la tome entre mis brazos y la lleve a la puerta de la izquierda donde había una habitación pequeña para avión, la puse en la cama y me acosté a su lado durmiéndome casi al instante aspirando su aroma, deseando con cada poro de mi piel que esto solo fuera un mal sueño

* * *

por favor no os hagais malas impresiones amo la pareja de Ed y Bella, solo... esperen

jajaja

no todo puede ser miel sobre hojuelas

os quiero

besos

LBW


	30. Frivolidad

HELLO DE NUEVO LO SE SOY UNA BITCH COMPLETA POR FALTAR PERO EN EL FONDO DE SU CORAZON UDS ME AMAN

DISFRUTEN EL CAP

* * *

CLASES DE VERANO

Capitulo 30

BELLA POV:

Edward había estado muy extraño después de la sorpresa que me había dado, cuando nos bajamos del avión y nos dirigimos hacia el campus, no me hablaba, a pesar de todos mis intentos por hacer que hablara, porque quería escuchar su voz, el estaba tenso, y su mandíbula fuertemente cerrada, no hablo, ni en el carro, ni cuando llegamos, ni cuando me dejo en frente de la cabaña, y en vez de besarme tan magníficamente como pensé que lo haría, solo dejo un suave y breve beso en mi frente, EN MI FRENTE!¡!¡!, y desde ese día, su comportamiento solo ha estado mas y mas distante, lo que me tiene al borde de un ataque de histeria, que mierda esta pasando, hoy, es la graduación del campus, si, han pasado casi tres semanas desde eso, y Edward sigue sin besarme, ni abrazarme, y cuando me acerco mas a el, se tensa y me separa delicadamente, lo que me ha hecho llorar amargamente en las noches, será que Edward por fin se esta dando cuenta de lo poca cosa que soy para el, suspire por lo bajo mientras me ponía sobre los hombros el chaleco del campus, como hoy era el ultimo día, las chicas haríamos una presentación al igual que los chicos, que fuimos escogidos como los dos mejores grupos de música de este año, la profesora nos dijo que teníamos un talento impresionante que podríamos explotar y salir a delante con el, pero sinceramente, ni a los chicos ni a mi nos interesa dedicarnos a la música, Sali de la cabaña y me subí a mi auto, Edward llevaba mucho tiempo sin venir a recogerme para que nos fuéramos juntos a clases, es mas, ya ni siquiera hacíamos los trabajos juntos, y cuando nos tocaba, hablábamos enteramente de eso, sinceramente, no se que esta pasando, solo espero que no sea lo que imagino, porque si Edward me deja, dolerá, demasiado, porque yo lo amo, mas que a nada en este jodido planeta egoísta, bufe por lo bajo mientras llegaba a la ceremonia, divise a lo lejos a mi padre con su sonrisa orgullosa, me baje rápidamente del auto y corrí hacia el, cuando estuve cerca el me tomo en sus brazos y me abrazo

Te extrañe mucho pequeña Bells – sonreí por su apodo, yo también había extrañado a mi padre sinceramente , el y sus raras muestras de afecto, pues para los dos, a pesar de que llevábamos viviendo juntos bastante tiempo, era difícil demostrarnos cariño o lo que fuera, pero lo hacíamos, indirectamente, me reí en sus brazos y me separe de el

Dirás, extrañe tu comida Bella – dije mirándolo burlonamente intentando imitar su tono de voz, mi padre sonrió formando arruguitas en sus ojos, me reí y lo abrace de nuevo - yo también te eche de menos papa –susurre contra su pecho y el acaricio mi cabello dulcemente, sonreí de nuevo y me separe de el cuando escuchaba como Carlisle llamaba a los padres por el micrófono para que se sentaran y vieran la ceremonia de entrega de diplomas del campus

Buenos Días, y bienvenidos al campus donde sus hijos han pasado varios meses ya – escuche que decía el director - me alegra que hayan escogido este campus como su opción, aquí sus hijos, no solo han aprobado las materias que debían, también, han podido escoger entre una diversidad de talleres de talentos y recreación, para que sus días no fueran tan tediosos, y no pensaran en esto como un castigo, mas bien como una actividad de reflexión donde podían divertirse también, acompáñenme por favor – los estudiantes íbamos detrás de los padres que recorrieron todo el campus, les mostraron los trabajos de arte donde Jazz tenia un exposición divina, con la misma muñequita de pelo azabache en cada escenario, sonreí mirando tiernamente como Jasper y Alice se miraban con un amor infinito, suspire por la falta de eso y busque entre los estudiantes a Edward pero no lo vi, me encogí de hombros por el dolor leve que sentí en el pecho y seguí caminando, cuando llegamos al lugar donde daban las clases de canto, todos nos reunimos, y de nuevo, Edward no estaba, mire interrogante a Emmett quien solo se encogió de hombros

Y Edward? – pregunto Alice quitándome de los labios lo mismo que yo me esforzaba por decir

Dijo que tenia que ir a hacer un par de cosas en la cabaña, pero que estará aquí a tiempo para la presentación - susurro Em por lo bajo mirándome solo a mi, deje que un poco de aire que no era ni un suspiro ni un bufido saliera de mi boca, me acaricie los brazos de repente sintiendo un frio inexplicable, y me voltee mirando a Carlisle liderar a los padres para que se acomodaran en su lugar respectivo, mientras yo solo podía dedicarme a recordar cada momento especial que Edward y yo habíamos compartido en ese espacio

EDWARD'S POV:

Los días pasaban y cada día se me hacia mas doloroso, el tener que soportar las ansias de besarla, las ganas de abrazarla, en ver el dolor de sus ojos por mi rechazo, a pesar de que yo quería amarla, si, deseaba amarla de todas las formas posibles, y escogería sus favoritas, la volvería loca de amor, eso era lo que yo quería, pero, eso solo haría mas difícil la separación, porque, a pesar de que sabia que ella entendería, yo no quería hacerle daño, no mas del necesario, ya sabia que le diría, sabia como hacerlo, y esperaba con todas mis fuerzas que ella confiara en el Edward que la amaba, no en el frívolo que había conocido estas semanas, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que ella confiara en nuestro amor, bufe por lo bajo mientras me levantaba de la cama, había estado listo hacia unas 2 horas, pero no había querido salir de la cabaña, no hasta que fuera necesario, había escuchado los padres pasar cerca, pero no había salido, suspire por lo bajo mientras obligaba a mis pies a caminar hasta la salida, era cobarde, lo sabia, no podía afrontar mis problemas, yo estaba fielmente enamorado de Bella, pero había un problema, uno que debía resolver, yo no quería interrupciones entre el amor que le tengo a Bella, por eso, escogía hacer las cosas bien a pesar de que eso podía fácilmente terminar mal, para ella y para mi, pero sabia que Bella me amaba, y me aferraba a eso, para no caer, yo quería las cosas bien, y las haría así

Sali de la cabaña y camine despacio hasta el lugar de las clases de canto, el lugar donde todo había empezado, donde le había confesado a Bella que la amaba, el mismo lugar donde Bella y yo habíamos cantado juntos en una ocasión, amaba a Bella, lo hacia, debía hacer las cosas bien

_La herirás_

Lo se, pero tu también sabes que no puedo seguir con Bella, cuando ella sigue ahí

_Ni siquiera entiendo bien porque ella existe en nuestras vidas… tu nunca la quisiste, porque?_

No se, tal vez porque ella hacia feliz a mama, tal vez porque era lo que mama y papa habían querido para mi

_Pero ella no es Bella, ella no nos hace felices…_

Lo se, por eso la dejare, ella nunca podrá sustituir a Bella, si eso pensabas, pero primero, debo apartarme

_Una ruptura limpia…_

Exacto…

Llegue pronto al lugar, sin saber porque mis pies habían acelerado el paso, y la vi, a lo lejos, mi Bella, estaba ahí, luciendo mas hermosa de lo que era posible, porque ella era la perfección encarnada, sonreí a lo lejos, y la admire, grabe cada uno de sus gestos en mi cabeza, porque la tendría lejos por un tiempo, entonces, cuando mis pies avanzaron de nuevo la mascara de frialdad callo sobre mi, de nuevo, debía hacerlo, resistir, por los dos…

BELLA'S POV:

Me di la vuelta pues sentía que alguien me observaba, era Edward, y venia caminando lento en toda su magnificencia a pesar de que su rostro demostraba neutralidad al verme yo no pude evitar sonreír como la tonta enamorada que era, porque a pesar de todo, amaba a Edward Cullen sin dudar

EDWARD'S POV:

Mientras avanzaba la vi sonreírme y algo dentro de mi se derritió y rompió al mismo tiempo, mi autocontrol era demasiado, porque deseaba como a nada en ese momento acercarme a ella besarla y abrazarla, susurrarle al oído que lo amaba, pero debía resistir…

BELLA'S POV:

El no sonrió, solo siguió caminando, cuando llegue miro a los demás y asintió en forma de saludo, cuando me miro le sonreí y lo abrace, pero el no me abrazo a mi, me separe de el un poco rota, escuche un hola seco salir de su garganta, antes de que se separara de mi y se dirigiera hacia el escenario, donde ya la profesora nos hacia señas para que fuéramos, una lagrima se derramo, la limpie casi con rabia, el… suspire por lo bajo y me limite a seguir avanzando

EDWARD'S POV:

Mis manos picaban, su cuerpo, tan cerca, no haber podido besarla, abrazarla como ella había deseado, había visto el dolor en sus ojos, pero no había hecho nada por ello, suspire por lo bajo, una lagrima se derramo de mis ojos, yo también sufría por esto, deje que siguiera su rumbo, viendo como se derramaba en el suelo, seguí mi camino y limpie el rastro mientras una palabra se repetía en mi mente

Resistir…

Resistir…

Resistir…

* * *

OK NENAS

AMEN EL SUSPENSE, NO ME ODIEN A MI XD

LAS QUIEROOO

PROX CAPI... SI LO SE, VA A ESTAR DE MUERTE YA SE LOS DIGO, YA LO ESCRIBI :D


	31. Aunque no te pueda ver

HOLA CHICAS

ESPERO OS GUSTE EL CAPITULO

BESOS

* * *

CLASES DE VERANO

Capitulo 31

EDWARD'S POV:

Cuando por fin llegue al detrás de escenario Seth me tiro el micrófono, recordé la primera vez que lo había visto, recordé su amenaza, y ahora me parecía tan jodidamente irónico, en este mismo lugar le había dicho a Bella que la amaba, y en este mismo lugar nos rompería el corazón a ambos, aspire con fuerza y me di la vuelta sintiendo su olor cerca, los demás llegaban junto a la profesora

Bueno muchachos – empezó a decir- gracias por ayudarme en la despedida, empiezan primero los chicos, luego las chicas, y después la canción final ok? – pregunto sonriéndonos, todos asentimos casi al mismo tiempo – entonces! Que empiece la función! – animo subiendo al escenario, mire por ultima vez a Bella quien también me miraba, aparte la mirada antes de caer ante la tentación de abrazarla y besarla, de pedirle que me deseara suerte, suspire mientras subía los cuatro escalones y me paraba frente a todos, dos segundos después llegaron Em y Jazz, que se hicieron a mi lado, la profesora nos presento, y la melodía conocida empezó a sonar, tome aire y cante…

BELLA'S POV:

Lo mire subir, sintiendo el frio de su mirada, escuche la canción empezar y luego su dulce voz: (Aunque no te pueda ver – Alex Ubago)

(Edward)

Si ayer tuviste un día gris

Tranquila

Yo hare canciones para ver

Si así consigo hacerte sonreír

(Jasper)

Si lo que quieres es huir

Camina

Yo hare canciones para ver

Si así consigo fuerzas pa' vivir

(Em)

No tengo más motivos para darte

Que este miedo que me da

El no volver a verte

Nunca más

(Todos)

Creo ver la lluvia caer

En mi ventana te veo pero no esta lloviendo

No es más que un reflejo de mi pensamiento

Hoy te echo de menos

Yo solo quiero hacerte saber

Amiga estés donde estés

Que si te falta el aliento

Yo te lo daré

(Edward)

Si te sientes sola

Háblame

Que te estaré escuchando

Aunque no te pueda ver

(Todos)

Aunque no te pueda ver…

(Em)

De tantas cosas que perdí

Diría

Que solo guardo lo que fue

Mágico tiempo que nació un abril

(Jasper)

Miradas tristes sobre mí

Se anidan

Y se hacen parte de mi piel

Y ahora siempre llueve

Porque estoy sin ti

(Edward)

No tengo mas motivos para darte

Que esta fría soledad

Que necesito darte

Tantas cosas más

(Todos)

Creo ver la lluvia caer

En mi ventana te veo pero no esta lloviendo

No es más que un reflejo de mi pensamiento

Hoy te echo de menos

Yo solo quiero hacerte saber

Amiga estés donde estés

Que si te falta el aliento

Yo te lo daré

(Jasper)

Si te sientes sola

Háblame

Que te estaré escuchando

Aunque no te pueda ver

(Todos)

Aunque no te pueda ver…

Aplaudí como todos al final de la canción, sentía sinceramente el dolor en esa canción, no por parte de Em, no por parte de Jazz, lo sentía por Edward, un no se que me decía que había significado tras esa canción, y si era sincera conmigo misma, no me gustaba lo que mi subconsciente me decía

_Todo cambiara Bells, el se ira, te dejara, pero estará siempre ahí, inconscientemente, en tus pensamientos, en tu corazón, en el amor que sientes por el_

Intente acallar eso, pero no pude, se grabo a fuego en mi alma

_Siempre estará ahí…en el amor que sientes por el_

EDWARD'S POV:

No pude evitarlo, y lo primero que hice fue verla, ella levanto la mirada y algo en ella me dijo que había entendido el trasfondo de la canción, que yo había escogido para los tres, suspiramos al tiempo, me pareció que por un momento le leía la mente, que ella entendía que siempre estaría ahí, tuve el impulso de abrazarla, y lo hice, por fin la palabra resistir se escapo de mi mente, para sustituirse por una mas fuerte

Confía

Confía

Confía

Sonreí estúpidamente, y fui feliz por ello, como nunca en mi vida

BELLA'S POV:

Sentí sus brazos envolverme y algo dentro de mi exploto, me refugie en su pecho y aspire con fuerza, grabe su olor en mi mente, le necesitaba en ese momento, alce mi vista para ver sus hermosos ojos clavados en mi, estuve embobada por unos minutos hasta que escuche la voz de Alice

Debemos subir ya Bells – dijo extendiendo su mano, Edward me soltó y subí al escenario, sonreí de nuevo, como hacia días no lo hacia, me puse en medio de las chicas y escuche la pegajosa canción empezar: (Que más da – Anahi)

(Bella)

Aunque parezca yo no soy una princesa

En realidad

No soy mas que una traviesa

(Alice)

Si tu te acercas se que pierdo la cabeza

Yo no respondo cuando baila luna llena

(Rosalie)

Siempre camino sin mirar atrás

Si mi corazón le gana a la razón

No importa a ti

Que mas te da?

(Todas)

Si quiero cantar, reír o llorar, si quiero guardarme algún secreto

Si quiero gritar, subir o bajar, si quiero perderme en el desierto

A veces te enredo con tantos cuentos

Ya lo se

Pero son tus ojos con lo que pierdo

Ya lo ves

(Rosalie)

Quieres probar?

(Bella)

De noche cuento las estrellas en el cielo

En mi guitarra llevo siempre mi amuleto

(Rosalie)

Soy natural y siempre digo lo que pienso

Te suene bien o mal yo nunca me arrepiento

(Alice)

Siempre camino sin mirar atrás

Si mi corazón le gana a la razón

No importa a ti

Que mas te da?

(Todas)

Si quiero cantar, reír o llorar, si quiero guardarme algún secreto

Si quiero gritar, subir o bajar, si quiero perderme en el desierto

A veces te enredo con tantos cuentos

Ya lo se

Pero son tus ojos con lo que pierdo

Ya lo ves

(Bella)

Quieres probar?

(Rosalie)

Quieres probar?

(Alice)

Quieres probar?

(Todas)

Siempre camino sin mirar atrás

Que importa si salió algo mal

Tu llegas y ya esta

No hay más

En tus ojos tengo la verdad

(Alice)

No hay más

En tus ojos tengo la verdad

(Rosalie)

Que más

En tus ojos tengo la verdad

(Bella)

No hay más

Dime cuanto voy a esperar? Que mas te da?

(Todas)

Si quiero cantar, reír o llorar, si quiero guardarme algún secreto

Si quiero gritar, subir o bajar, si quiero perderme en el desierto

A veces te enredo con tantos cuentos

Ya lo se

Pero son tus ojos con lo que pierdo

Ya lo ves

(Rosalie)

Quieres probarrrrr?

Sonreí cuando terminamos, gire mi cabeza para ver a Edward, pero ya no era el, no de nuevo, ahora estaba ese chico frívolo que no conocía, que aplaudía por simpatía, suspire, había visto el ultimo suspiro de Edward hacia unos minutos y algo me decía que no lo volvería a ver por bastante tiempo, las chicas y yo nos hicimos a la izquierda mientras los chicos subían y se hacían a la derecha, la profesora anuncio que cantaríamos una ultima canción juntos, de despedida

Espero que les guste, los dejo con los chicos más talentosos de este año – dijo la profesora con orgullo por el micrófono antes de bajarse del escenario, los melódicos acordes de la guitarra llenaron el aire, sonreí, sin poder evitarlo : (El regalo mas grande – Tiziano Ferro y Amaia Montero)

(Jasper)

Quiero hacerte un regalo

Algo dulce

Algo raro

Ehhh Ehhh Ehhh

(Em)

No un regalo común

De los que perdiste o nunca abriste

Que olvidaste en un tren o no aceptaste

Ehhh Ehhh Ehhh

(Alice)

De los que abres y lloras

Que estas feliz y no finges

Y en este día de septiembre

Te dedicare

(Rosalie)

El regalo más grande

(Edward)

Quiero entregar tu sonrisa a la luna y que

De noche que la mire pueda pensar en ti

Porque tu amor para mi es importante

Y no me importa lo que diga la gente porque

(Bells)

Aun en silencio se que me protegías

Y se

Que aun cansada tu sonrisa no se marcharía

Mañana saldré de viaje

Y me llevare tu presencia

Para que no se vaya y siempre vuelva

(Jazz)

Mi regalo más grande

(Alice)

El regalo más grande

(Jasper y Alice)

Ehhh Ehhh Ehhh

(Bella)

Yo quiero que me regales

Un sueño escondido

O nunca entregado

Ehhh Ehhh Ehhh

De esos que no puedo abrir

Delante de mucha gente

Porque el regalo mas grande

(Bella y Ed)

Solo nuestro para siempre

(Em)

Quiero entregar tu sonrisa a la luna y que

De noche que la mire pueda pensar en ti

Porque tu amor para mi es importante

Y no me importa lo que diga la gente porque

(Rosalie)

Aun en silencio se que me protegías

Y se

Que aun cansada tu sonrisa no se marcharía

Mañana saldré de viaje

Y me llevare tu presencia

Para que entiendas que!

(Jasper)

Que si llegara ahora el fin que sea en un abismo

(Alice)

No para odiarme si no para intentar volar y

(Em)

Y si te niega todo esta extrema agonía

(Rosalie)

Si aun la vida te negara, respira la mía

(Edward)

Yo estaba atento a no amar antes de encontrarte

(Bella)

Y descuidaba mi existencia y no me importaba

(Edward)

No quiero hacerme daño más amor

(Ed y Bella)

Amor! Amor!

(Todos)

Quiero entregar tu sonrisa a la luna y que

De noche que la mire pueda pensar en ti

Porque tu amor para mi es importante

Y no me importa lo que diga la gente porque

(Em)

Amor negado, amor robado y nunca devuelto

(Rosalie)

Mi amor tan grande como el tiempo y en ti me pierdo

(Jasper)

Amor que me habla con tus ojos aquí en frente

(Em)

Eres tú

(Rosalie)

Eres tú

(Edward)

Eres tú

(Bella)

Eres tú

(Todos)

El regalo más grande…

Los padres se levantaron y nos aplaudieron, incluso algunos ovacionaban y otros silbaban, la profesora lloraba de orgullo desde una esquina, la presentación había sido realmente dulce y conmovedora, a excepción de Edward y yo que ni nos mirábamos con amor, Rose y Alice junto con Em y Jasper habían demostrado todo su amor en el escenario, y habían dejado al publico alucinado, mire a Edward quien ya bajaba las escaleras, se dio la vuelta y me hizo señas para que lo siguiera, algo dentro de mi decía que no fuera, que saldría herida, pero amaba a Edward, y lo seguiría a donde fuera

Caminamos por unos diez minutos, hasta que estuvimos en el sendero donde nos habíamos conocido, sonreí por los recuerdos, y seguí caminando tras el, paramos al lado del árbol donde el me había acorralado por reflejo

Lo recuerdas? – susurro con voz monótona, le mire, este no era Edward, no el Edward que yo amaba

Si – susurre atemorizada, me dolía su frialdad, me hería, me quemaba, incluso aunque nunca lo había probado, el hielo también podía quemar, y dolía mucho mas que con el calor

Isabella – susurro Edward para captar mi atención, lo mire a los ojos, había dolor ahí, pero su mascara de frialdad no me dejaba estar segura – esto… lo nuestro… no puede seguir, lo siento – susurro simplemente, como si habláramos del clima, me incline un poco sintiendo la arma de doble filo clavada justo en mi corazón, prácticamente me deje caer sobre la hierba hasta estar sentada en esta

De…de que hablas?, Edward yo puedo esperar a que nos graduemos, luego, escogeremos una universidad que tenga la carrera que tu cursaras y la mía y…- empecé a decir con desesperación pero el me interrumpió

No Isabella, no lo entiendes, se acabo, lo siento, de verdad…pero yo…yo… - le mire, el no podía pronunciarlo, no podía hacerlo, una leve llama de esperanza se encendió en mi corazón, llama que estoy segura que se ilumino en mis ojos, el me miro y negó con la cabeza – ya no siento lo mismo por ti – susurro cerrando sus ojos, fue como un balde de agua fría – lo siento Isabella – susurro antes de dejarme sola ahí, en medio del bosque, sabia perfectamente como salir pero mis miembros estaban congelados en su sitio, el… llore desconsoladamente, mientras una sola frase se repetía en mi mente, una que no parecía la apropiada, una que desee que desapareciera pero no lo hizo

_Siempre estará ahí…en el amor que sientes por el_

* * *

__OK CHICAS

HEMOS LLEGADO AL FINAL DE LA HISTORIA

GRACIAS A TODAS

JAJAJAJA OKNO LAS ASUSTE?

JAJAJAJAJA ESTE NO ES EL FINAL

RELAJENSE

LAS QUIERO

NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO ;)


	32. Mi Angel

HOLA LO SE DEBEN ODIARME NO TENGO EXCUASAS SOPY UNA BITCH LO SIENTOOOO MUCHISISISISIMO! MIS 15'S /;: ME AHORCAN

JAKE: SENTIMOS HABER FALTADO LOS PERSONAJES RECONOCIBLES SON DE MEYER, EL RESTO ES PURA INVENSION DE LA LOCA QUE MAS AMO EN EL MUNDO

NESS: JACOB BLACK!

LUISA Y JAKE. MEJOR HUIMOS

* * *

CLASES DE VERANO

Capitulo 32

BELLA'S POV:

Meses Después…

Suspire mientras que caminaba por los pasillos de mi instituto, Forks ahora me parecía mas deprimente y monótono, aun recordaba a Edward, cuando me dejo, mi triste sonrisa cuando vi a las chicas, había ocultado mi dolor para que ellas no sufrieran, ellas estaban felices, Jasper viva en Seattle al igual que Em, ella y Edward, por lo que no tenían problemas, en referencia a Rosalie, bueno, ella vivia en los ángeles y tan pronto como se graduara se mudaría a Seattle para que todos 4 asistieran a la misma universidad, cuando eme preguntaron sobre Edward encogí los hombros, y cuando estaba segura de mi mentira Charlie me llamo, diciéndome que teníamos que irnos ya, me despedí de las chica y confirme que sus números fueran los adecuados, todos los días Rose y Alice me llamaban, hablábamos de todo y cuando tocaban el tema de Edward yo simplemtente inventaba una excusa y colgaba, llegue a mi clase de Biología y me senté al lado de la ventana, limpie las lagrimas que caían por mis ojos y me concentre en la materia, sonreí recordando las tardes que habíamos pasado, yo enseñándole biología y el ayudándome con trigonometría, había sacado puros cincos en la materia desde que había salido del campus gracias a su tutoría, cada uno de esos recuerdos me hacia feliz, y triste al mismo tiempo, porque recordaba lo bueno y también recordaba que eso nunca volvería a suceder, porque el se había dado cuenta de que yo no era mas que una persona simple y normal, sin nada de gracia, que podía hacer yo frente a la personalidad imponente de Alice, o frente a la belleza innata de Rosalie, incluso algunas de las de mi salón eran mas bellas que yo, yo solo era inteligente, pero no tenia muchas curvas y mi personalidad era tan introvertida que estaba segura de que no era atractiva, de ninguna forma, recuerdo cuando Charlie llamo a Seth diciéndole que yo estaba destrozada por alguna razón y que lloraba todas las noches, el pobre Seth estuvo dispuesto a ir a Seattle a patearle el culo a Ed, pero prefirió quedarse conmigo, aunque igual yo no habría permitido que ni el ni nadie intentaran hacerle daño a Edward, lo amaba aun, sabia que no había esperanza para nosotros dos, pero le amaba y eso nunca, jamás, podría cambiar…

EDWARD'S POV:

Estaba destrozado por dentro, llevaba demasiado tiempo sin ver a la chica que alegraba mi vida, Bella, mi Isabella, había podido resolver todo, después de mucho tiempo de peleas con la familia de la chica, Esme comprendió de inmediato que esa chica no me hacia feliz, yo no era feliz con Iris de ninguna manera, ella era una perra completa, malvada y asquerosa, no entiendo como es que termine involucrado con ella, creo que fue una noche de copas donde ella me aseguro que yo le había dicho que quería que nos casáramos, al otro día un jodido anillo de compromiso reposaba en su dedo, mi mama me dijo que ante todo tenia que ser responsable por mis catos, y como no recordaba bien lo acepte, rayos, como lo lamento por culpa de esa zorra y sus engaños ahora estaba aquí estancado en Seattle pero no seria por mucho tiempo, para la graduación volvería, y esperaba con todas las fuerzas de mi cuerpo que Isabella hubiera confiado en nuestro amor y no me hubiera cambiad por nadie, por que si era así… lo aceptaría, si ella era feliz con otro lo aceptaría y volvería a meterme en mi mierda y morir soltero junto con mi perro labrador, lo juro por lo que mas amo en este planeta, Bella Swan…

Edward – escuche su voz chillona exclamar entre llantos, gruñi para darme la vuelta, esa maldita me saco de mis fantasías con mi princesa

Iris! Tu y yo nunca tuvimos nada! ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA! Tu me engañaste! Pusiste algo en mi bebida ya vimos el jodido video de seguridad! Deja de fingir, además, te acostabas con Ian cuando yo no estaba pendiente de vos! – murmure como por quinta vez mirándola, ella se limpio las lagrimas y se paro con orgullo, como si le quedara!

Eso es falso! Me estas calumniando! Papa! Haz algo – chillo indignada, ja! Si que era buena actriz la zorrita esta!

Lo siento Iris, pero al parecer todos esos videos son reales! Dios que vergüenza contigo Edward, yo nunca me entere de nada de esto, lo siento, tienes razón en anular el compromiso – dijo el Señor Feelman mirándome, asentí sonriendo victorioso, la chica chillo de nuevo de indignación y se acerco a mi

Vamos Edward, yo se lo que tu quieres y no tenemos que esperar hasta la boda – susurro en una voz supuestamente sensual, la aparte con asco de mi mientras retenía el vomito

Valórate como Mujer Iris y deja de ser tan ofrecida, tu no me interesas, yo conozco a la mujer de mi vida y definitivamente no eres tu – dije mirándola fijamente, sus ojos pasaron de la tristeza fingida a la cólera

QUIEN ES ESA PERRA! LA MATARE! – gruñi salvajemente y tome de la mano a esa zorra

Escúchame bien Iris Feelman! Te quiero lejos de mi vida! BIEN LEJOS! Y si te le acercas a la razón de mi existencia te arrepentirás de haber nacido perra – gruñi solamente para ella, sentí como se estremecía de terror mientras el terror autentico brillaba en sus ojos, yo era capaz de todo por defender a los que amaba, ella corrió a refugiarse en los brazos de su padre – te puedes quedar con el anillo, es mas quémalo si quieres, espero que se aparten de mi vida, si los vuelvo a tener que escuchar relacionados con mi familia tomare medidas explicitas, lo que incluye la ley contra su hija Señor Feelman y no creo que quiera eso o si? – dije mirándolo fijamente, el hombre se apresuro a negar mientras yo asentía

Que bien, entonces, hasta nunca, espero no verlos JAMAS! – grite mientras le pedía a Víctor. El guardia de seguridad que los sacara, sin importarme las pataletas de la estúpida de Iris, perra urgida esa!

Me senté en mi silla mientras me sobaba las sienes con los dedos, tome mi teléfono de la oficina y llame a Laura, mi asistenta

Señor – susurro su voz detrás del teléfono con un toque de miedo, me reí melodiosamente

Laura, podrías traerme un par de aspirinas y luego tendrás el día libre – susurre en el teléfono, escuche como suspiraba de alivio, Hey! Yo no daba tanto miedo

Claro Jefe, y Gracias – susurro antes de colgar, suspire y empecé a dar vueltas en mi asiento pensando en que haría ahora, ya que todo había terminado! Gracias al cielo, tenía que ir por un anillo a una joyería y volver a Forks

Recuperar la razón de mi existir

Recuperar a mi Bella

A mi futura esposa, por toda la vida que nos quedaba

BELLA'S POV:

Las clases habían terminado, escuchaba la felicidad expresada en gritos y ovaciones de Alegría, el año había terminado, la graduación seria mañana! Todos estaban felices, tenían el baile de graduación y por fin se acababa el infierno del instituto, a ninguno le fastidiaba estudiar lo que quería, o eso pensaba yo, sonreí cuando vi a Seth acercarse a mi y abrazarme

MAÑANA NOS GRADUAMOS BELLITA! – grito en mi oído aturdiéndome aunque me reí por su alegría extrema y salte junto con el, Seth era el único que podía hacerme olvidarme un poco de mi miseria, y hacerme sonreí, aunque fuera por pocos minutos, le devolvía la alegría a mi vida

SIsisisi Lo se he visto los anuncios por todos los pasillo Seth no soy ciega! – dije sonriéndole, el se rio y me abrazo de nuevo

Iremos al baile juntos no? – dijo mirándome y sonriendo galanamente, le di un golpe en el hombro mientras asentía, el se rio, no había conseguido pareja para el baile solo con el fin de obligarme a mi, y eso que había recibido varias invitaciones, sonreí y luego de muchos gritos y despedidas nos fuimos juntos a mi casa, el en su moto y yo en mi camioneta, se peguntaran por que nos fuimos juntos, bueno Charlie mi padre, y Sue, la madre de Seth y Leah, estaban viviendo juntos ahora, por lo que Leah, Seth, Charlie, Sue, y yo vivíamos en la misma casa, en el sótano dormía Seth ya que lo habíamos acomodado y limpiado correctamente, yo compartía habitación con Leah, y Sue dormía con mi padre, así que éramos algo así como familia real ya, llegamos a la cas ay me baje de la camioneta mientras el apagaba su preciada motocicleta, entramos a la casa, subí al cuarto donde Leah estaba conectada en su portátil, le sonreí y me tire en mi cama, dormí toda la tarde y casi toda la noche pues me levante a las tres con hambre, fui a la cocina y me prepare algo ligero para poder seguir durmiendo, al otro día llegaría el tan inesperado baile

Si, yo no tenia ánimos de ir a eso

SETH'S POV:

El sonido de mi teléfono me despertó, mire mi reloj en la mesa, eran las 5 de la mañana, tome el endemoniado aparato en mis manos y al ver que me llamaban conteste

JODER PAUL! Te he dicho que no me hagas estas bromas de mal gusto, son las 5 de la mañana y estaba DURMIENDO troglodita – grite prácticamente al teléfono mientras gruñía y me sentaba en mi cama

Lo siento Seth, no mire la hora antes de marcar – susurro una voz muy diferente a la de Paul, pero que identifique a la perfección, gruñi esta vez realmente cabreado

Que quieres Cullen? – dije al teléfono, recordando a mi hermanita llorar por este cavernícola

Tu ayuda – susurro mientras escuchaba un motor rugir con fuerza

AYUDA?¡ te atreves a llamarme para pedirme ayuda, tu destrozaste a mi pobre Bells, fue lo primero que te advertí cavernícola! Pero no! El niño rico se cree en derecho e jugar con los sentimientos de las demás personas – gruñi al teléfono, escuche un quejido de su parte pero no le preste atención, el había roto a mi Bells, y yo había tenido que volver a unir los pedazos de su corazón, aunque sabia que en el fondo ella ya no era la de siempre, sus ojos siempre estaban opacos

Lo se y no sabes cuanto lo siento, yo tampoco la he pasado bien Seth, es solo que tenia mucho por arreglar, pero amo a Bella, t lo juro – escuche que murmuraba, su voz sonaba realmente rota, casi tanto como la de mi Bells, esos primeros días, bufe, por que rayos era tan noble?

Que quieres de mi Cullen? – gruñi de nuevo

Voy a recuperar a Bella, y tengo un plan – dijo mientras escuche como el motor rugía mas fuerte

Te escucho – dije por fin vencido, si el plan era muy malo, patearía su culo, aunque le haya prometido a Bella que no lo buscaría, después de todo seria El el que me buscaría a mi

BELLA'S POV:

La luz en mis ojos me despertó, suspire y me senté en la cama, mire hacia la cama de Leah y ella no estaba ahí, al contrario estaba justo al lado de la ventana, ella había corrido la cortina sabiendo que el sol caería en mi cara, esperen SOL!

HAY SOL EN FORKS! – grite levantándome de un salto y asomándome a la ventana, Leah rio y asintió mientras me abrazaba

Que bueno que te levantaste! Tenemos que ir de compras e ir por los vestidos que compramos, ya deben estar listos! – susurro tan rápido que casi no le comprendo, Sali del cuarto cuando la escuchaba murmurar sobre tacones, no señores, yo no seria parte de eso, baje rápidamente las escaleras

BELLA! – escuche que gritaba, Ups, se dio cuenta de que la deje hablando sola, cuando entre a la cocina por jugo de naranja, Sue ya estaba ahí y reía

La dejaste hablando sola sobre el baile de nuevo eh? – dijo Sue mientras me daba mi desayuno, me reí y me fui a la sala a comer con papa quien veía atento un juego de los Yankeres, o como sea que se diga, empecé a comer mis deliciosos waffles y poco después las dos sillas que había a mi lado se corrieron y Seth y Leah se sentaron, Seth a mi derecha y Leah a mi izquierda, me tenían acorralada

Bellita ni creas que te salvaras del baile – susurro cantando Leah, bufe por lo bajo, maldito baile de graduación

Jajaja y de ir conmigo tampoco – dijo Seth apoyando a su hermana quien el dio un choca esos cinco, ESTABAN TODOS CONTRA MI

Traidores – susurre mirando a Sue y mi padre reírse sentados en el sofá, los apunte con mi tenedor y termine de comer mis Waffles

HOY LE TOCA A SETH LAVAR LOS PLATOS! – grite antes de subir a mi habitación, escuche como Seth maldecía, sonreí, dulce venganza

Y A LEAH LAVAR LA ROPA SUCIA – grite de nuevo, escuche otra maldición, mas dulce la venganza, me metí a la ducha y me bale con toda la lentitud posible, deteniéndome a enjabonar cada una de las partes de mi cuerpo y a lavar bien mi cabello, amaba el olor a fresias de mi champo, cuando termine mi baño fui a mi habitación y me vestí, una camisa de tirantes color azul y un short color crema, junto con unas lindas sandalias de apliques, hoy había sol y estaba dispuesta a recibir en mi piel sus deliciosos destellos, Sali al patio y puse una manta sobre la hierba y me acosté ahí, relajándome leyendo de nuevo Orgullo y Prejuicio, amaba ese libro, estuve ahí mucho rato, hasta que dieron las 5 de la tarde, Leah se había ido sola por los vestidos y las cosas como venganza contra mi, JA! Como si me doliera, subía la habitación y Leah ya había dejado mi vestido sobre mi cama, era un hermoso vestido azul fuerte habían unos tacones de 5 centímetros que aunque bajos hacían peligrar mas mi estabilidad, un collar de marfil con un pequeño aplique en el dije y unos aretes que combinaban con todo, por ultimo una cartera sin tira de color perla, era divino, sonreí y me cambie, cuando estuve lista Leah salió del baño ya completamente arreglada

Hey, te ves hermosa – susurro sonriéndome, entonces mire sus manos, las dos armas mortales venían con ella, el secador y la plancha y traían a su amiga, la cosmetiquera, estuve a punto de huir pero la puerta fue cerrada con llave por fuera

Dulce venganza Belly – susurro al voz de Seth detrás de la puerta, maldito karma

Leah se paso una hora completa arreglando mi cabello así y asa, al final lo dejo suelto con ondas en las puntas, me maquillo suavemente con un lápiz que ardía jodidamente (N/A: esto va por vos Nat) que según ella era tan avanzado que podría llorar y no se corría, ardía como la mierda, tarde varios minutos en poder volver abrir los ojos, y otros tantos en volver a ver bien

Ahora si que quedaste mucho mas hermosa Bella – susurro Leah mirándome con orgullo cuando me mire en el espejo no podía creer que era yo, estaba… magnifica, mis ojos se resaltaban con el maquillaje, tenia curvas, YO!, el vestido le quedaba fantástico a mi piel y el collar y los aretes eran perfectos, un par de lagrimas de emoción se salieron e mis ojos, abrace a mi hermanita con mucha fuerza

Gracias Leah, muchas gracias – susurre, ella solo rio y me abrazo

Yo también te quiero Bells, anda con mi hermano, yo aun tengo un par de retoques por hacerme – susurro antes de concentrarse en ella misma y su belleza que resalta, negué y abrí la puerta que curiosamente ya no tenia pestillo, cuando llegue a la sala ahí estaban papa, Sue y Seth, quienes me miraban con sus ojos brillando

Hija te ves divina – susurro papa abrazándome con delicadeza, sonreí ampliamente y me sonroje sin poder evitarlo

Gracias papa – dije mirándolo el sonrió con orgullo

Es cierto Bella, te ves hermosa – dijo Sue mirándome, le sonreí y ella asintió limpiándose una lágrimas

Gracias mama Sue – susurre, ella grito de emoción y me abrazo

Oh chica! ESTAS QUE ARDES BELLITA – grito Seth, negué dándole un golpe en el hombro cuando sentí que mi cara estaba muy caliente, el se rio y beso dulcemente mi mano, haciendo que el calor de mis mejillas creciera, cuando Leah bajo todos la felicitamos por lo bella que se veía con su vestido rosa pálido, el timbre sonó y la cita de Leah estaba aquí, y era el zopenco de Paul

Que sexy te ves Bella, porque no abandonas a este tonto y te vas con un verdadero hombre –susurro Paul en mi oído con su voz sexy, me sonroje de nuevo y le di un golpe en el hombro que Leah remato con uno en la cabeza

Eres mi cita recuerdas? –grito Leah, el sonrió y beso suavemente la mejilla de Leah

Lo se preciosa, pero no perdería una oportunidad de hacer sonrojar a nuestro tomatito – dijo mirándome, esta vez Seth le pego un zape por mi

Ese es mi privilegio – susurro, lo mire mal – y yo que hice? – dijo alzando las manos en defensa propia, todos reímos

Cuida a Leah eh Paul! No quiero tener que verte en la comisaria no? – dijo Charlie intentando bromear, pero la verdad si asusto a Paul, yo lo vi estremecerse me reí

Y a ti no te tengo que advertir no Seth? – dijo mirando a mi hermano que hizo un saludo militar, por lo que Charlie y Sue rieron, le pegue en el hombro y al final nos fuimos, Seth y Paul habían alquilado una limo, por lo que nos sorprendieron a Leah y a mi, a lo que respondieron con un "somos encantadores a que si?" por lo que les pegamos para bajar su ego, pero era cierto, son encantadores, llegamos a la fiesta y entre de la mano con Seth, todos me dijeron que estaba muy bonita por lo que me hicieron sonrojar, Seth y yo estábamos bailando una canción lenta, lo único que sabia bailar, cuando la pararon y la voz del Dj se escucho

Lamento bajarles el romanticismo, pero tenemos alguien que quiere cantar en vivo así que miren como le va! – dijo el Dj por el micrófono, un dulce melodía sonó y entonces escuche una voz cantar que me dejo paralizada

my angel  
how'd you get to be so fly?  
how'd you get to shine so bright, girl?  
how'd you get to look like that?  
heaven don't you call her back  
yeah

_EDWARD ES EL BELLA! ES EL RECONOCERIA ESA VOZ DONDE FUERA OH POR DIOS OH POR DIOS!_

halo, halo  
i'm not sayin' hi  
baby, there's a ring above your head  
and it shines so bright in the sunlight, in the sunlight

halo, halo  
this is like a dream  
every bit of you, it makes me weak  
how did i get here? in the sunlight, in your sun

i must be in heaven  
cause i'm looking at an angel  
who's staring back at me  
her eyes so heavenly

i must be in heaven  
cause i'm looking at an angel  
there's no one on this earth  
that's made this beautiful  
i must be in heaven

here we are, looking at the stars  
i can hear the beating of your heart  
i could listen to this song forever

you're the breeze, cruising down the coast  
you're the jelly, baby i'm the toast  
it's so sweet when we're together

and if i ruled the world  
i'd name an island for ya  
you can tell all your girls  
i named an island for you

i must be in heaven  
cause i'm looking at an angel  
who's staring back at me  
her eyes so heavenly

i must be in heaven  
cause i'm looking at an angel  
there's no one on this earth  
that's made this beautiful  
i must be in heaven

halo, halo  
i'm not sayin' hi  
baby, there's a ring above your head  
and it shines so bright in the moonlight, in the moonlight

my angel  
how'd you get to be so fly?  
how'd you get to shine so bright, girl?  
how'd you get to look like that?  
please heaven don't you call her back  
oh

my angel

my angel

Edward – susurre por lo bajo con mis ojos llorosos, solo cuando termino de cantar pude reaccionar y corrí a sus brazos en los cuales el me recibió gustoso, suspire, había extrañado tanto su calor

* * *

LUISA:ESCAPAMOS DE RENNIE, PER ESTUVO APUNTO DE MATARNOS

FELIX: LO SE!

LUISA Y JAKE: SAL DE AQUI VAMPIRO IDIOTA!

JAKE. GRACIAS POR LEER

LUISA. LAS QUIERO

JAKE: DEJEN SU RR :)

LUISA. QUE RAYOS HARA ED, NO LO SABEMOS?

JAKE: BELLA LE DARA UNA BOFETADA

LUISA: APUESTAS?

JAKE: OHHHH SI!

LUISA SE RIO

LU Y JAKE. NOS VEMOS LUEGO SHAWTIES :)


	33. Volviste

Luisa: volviiiii

Jake: por fin despues de quien sabe cuanto tiempo

Luisa mira mal a Jake

Luisa: no ayudes tanto eh!

Alice: BASTA! steph meyer es dueña de todos los personajes, y la historia es de nuestra original Luisa :)

Luisa: DISFRUTENLO!

* * *

CLASES DE VERANO

(Canción que recomiendo escuchar mientras leen: When I Look At You by Miley Cirus Ft David Bisbal)

Capitulo 33

BELLA'S POV:

Estaba por fin entre sus brazos, de nuevo, mis recuerdos no le hacían justicia, su olor, el calor de sus brazos, su… entonces algo dentro de mi que no debió reaccionar de esa forma lo hizo, solo fui consiente de mis acciones hasta que mi mano picaba levemente, MIERDA! ACABABA DE CACHETEAR A EDWARD, FRENTE A TODOS MIS COMPAÑEROS DE GRADUACION… MIERDA

EDWARD'S POV:

Me quede paralizado, estaba tan feliz, tan emocionado, otra vez sentía su calor contra mi cuerpo, su olor a fresias, su pelo castaño, sus ojos chocolates, pero mierda, definitivamente no me esperaba lo que me había tocado, su suave y pequeña mano impacto contra mi cara con una fuerza de la que no sabia que Bella era poseedora, me sobe la mejilla que estaba caliente, su boca y sus ojos estaban completamente abierto, intente sonreírle, dolió

Tienes fuerza Bells – susurre burlonamente mirándola, creo que dentro de mi sabia queme merecía algo como eso, por haberla dejado, tome una de sus manos entre las mías y bese el dorso de la misma, ella sacudió su cabeza y se sonrojo violentamente

Dios, Edward lo siento tanto, yo no quería lastimarte, lo siento, lo siento – sus ojos estaban algo llorosos y su labio inferior temblaba, me reí y la abrace, apreté con fuerza su cuerpo contra mi pecho mientras enterraba mi cabeza en su pelo, aun seguíamos a la luz de todos, quienes estaban aun mas interesados después de la cachetada, camine a paso lento hasta llegar detrás del telón del improvisado escenario

Te Extrañe Mi Bells – susurre separándome un poco de su cuerpo, lo suficiente para mirarla directamente a los ojos, me perdí en ese mar chocolate, sus ojos brillaban con intensidad, y sonreí, sonreí por que por fin estaba de nuevo con ella – fui un idiota por dejarte y lo se, pero créeme, te amo, como nunca nadie te amara y como nunca amare a nadie, sos la única mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, eres la mujer que quiero de madre para mis hijos, solo tu, eres tu la persona con la que quiero acostarme a dormir, eres tu lo primero que quiero verme al despertar, son tus labios los que deseo besar cada vez que puedo, porque Te Amo Isabella Swan, y te necesito, como respirar, eres lo único que deseo en mi vida Bella, lo único indispensable para mi, te hare la mujer mas feliz del mundo, tu y solo tu, eres capaz de hacer mi mundo alucinar con tu sonrisa, con tus abrazos, con tus besos, tu, eres la única, eres la indicada, no habrá jamás nadie como tu, te amo, y nunca me cansare de decírtelo, porque es lo mas cierto que he dicho en mi vida, te necesito Bella, por favor, perdóname por haber sido un idiota…- cuando termine mi corto monologo Bella estaba llorando, suspire y limpie con mi pulgar sus lagrimas

Edward, yo…- Bella se quedo callada por un momento, y aunque no quería interpretar su silencio lo entendí, ella ya no me amaba, me di la vuelta pero su calientita y suave mano sobre la mía me detuvo – Yo te amo tanto como tu a mi – me di la vuelta y cuando estuve a punto de besarla su mano me freno – déjame terminar, no sabes ni nunca estarás cerca de saber l mucho que te amo Edward, sufrí mucho cuando no estuviste a mi lado, no quería saber nada de nadie, pero me mantuve, pensé que mi futuro constaría de cuidar gatos, porque después de haber probado lo que era amor verdadero, ya nadie mas me bastaría – me reí pensando en la idea de mi Bella cuidando gatos - y cuando escuche tu voz cantar, Dios Edward, eres el único que con tus simples palabras puede pararme el corazón y hacer que lata descontroladamente al mismo tiempo (N/A: Para las que leen mis otras historias, dirán, tienes trillada la pobre frase, pero AMO ESA JODIDA FRASE, y espero poder decirla algún día alguien que en verdad lo merezca :')) Te amo como el aire ama al mar, y te necesito con la misma intensidad con la que la luna necesita al sol – susurro mirándome directamente a los ojos, su mano subió y acaricio con ternura mi cara

BELLA'S POV:

Todo desaparece a mi alrededor cuando miro tus ojos – susurre sonriéndolo, haciendo lo que le había dicho – no se si lo notaste, pero cuando estuvimos en el sendero te dije que mi color favorito era el verde esmeralda mientras miraba tus ojos – Edward sonrió recordando eso, y asintió

Lo entendí luego – dijo sonriendo torcidamente, mis piernas temblaron y tuve que aferrarme a sus hombros, el rio y me tomo de la cintura, pegándome a su cuerpo, miles de corrientes pasaron por todo mi cuerpo, y no pude evitar gemir profundamente, había extrañado tanto esa sensación

Te Amo – susurre mirándolo fijamente, el acerco as su rostro hasta el mío, sus labios rozaban con ternura los míos y aun me miraba fijamente a los ojos

Te Amo – susurro antes de besarme de verdad, subí mis manos hasta su pelo y las enterré en el, gemí, había extrañado su pelo entre mis dedos, sus labios se movían intensamente contra los míos, hasta que sentí su lengua contra mi labio inferior, abrí mi boca para que su lengua pasara en la mía, el beso se volvió completamente intenso, su lengua y la mía se enroscaban de forma deliciosa y continua, era una batalla constante, el delicioso sabor de su boca me hizo gemir de nuevo, había extrañado tanto cada parte de Edward, todo sobre el, el beso tuvo que ser cortado pues el aire se nos acabo, un pequeño hilo de saliva estaba entre nuestros labios, el sonrió y delineo con su lengua mi boca, gemí de nuevo, el sonrió coquetamente, su cara se enterró en mi cuelo y empezó a lamerlo y mordisquearlo, eche mi cabeza hacia atrás para darle mas acceso y el se empeño mas en mi cuello, gemí profundamente, hale su cabello hacia atrás y lo bese de nuevo, lo deseaba, enormemente, el empezó a avanzar hacia la pared, cuando mi espalda choco de manera brusca contra el frio yeso, gemí de nuevo

Salgamos de aquí – susurro roncamente Edward en mi oído, asentí frenéticamente, el tomo mi mano, y empezamos la huida, sonreí mirándolo y el sonrió mirándome a mi, sus ojos estaban oscuros… y prometían todo lo que en silencio deseaba.

* * *

lUISA: AHRREEEEEEE COMO DIRIA MI MEJOR AMIGO *-*

JAKE: QUE SEÑOR CAPITULO, PAR DE CALIENTES

ED: CALLATE JACOB

BELLA: :$

ALICE Y LUISA: AWWWWW

JAKE: OK, DEJEN SUS RR Y LAS VISITARE EN LAS NOCHES

LUISA: LAS AMO! RECUERDENLO

ALICE, JAKE, ED, BELLS, LUISA: ADIOSIIITO


	34. La Noche De Nuestras Vidas

LUISA: HEEEEEEY WORLD, ESTE CAPITULO ESTA ENTERAMENTE DEDICADO A ARIADNA PINILLA QUE ME DIO ALIENTOS PARA SUBIR ESTE CAP :d GRACIAS GUAPA

JAKE: HEEEEEEEY PEOPLE, LA TRAMA DE ESTA HISTORIA ES DE LUU Y LOS PERSONAJES DE S. MEYER

* * *

CLASES DE VERANO

Capitulo 34

BELLA'S POV:

Sus manos recorrían por completo mi cuerpo y su boca besaba intensamente la mía, gemí con fuerza liberándome completamente, el aire se nos acabo y su boca bajo suavemente por mi mandíbula hasta mi cuello el cual mordió gentilmente, sus caricias me encendían, donde sus manos tocaban era como un fugo abrazador envolviéndome, gemí de nuevo y me enfoque en desabotonar con mucho esfuerzo su camisa, cuando estuvo libre de ella pase mis uñas suavemente por toda la extensión de su espalda, el gruño roncamente en mi oído lo cual mando una corriente eléctrica justo a mi centro

Esto me estorba – susurro arrancándome el vestido… Literalmente

Rayos Edward – gemí cuando vi mi pobre vestido hecho trizas, Leah me mataría

Te comprare uno nuevo, todos los que quieras – susurro besando el inicio de mis pechos, como habíamos ido hasta mi casa, como habíamos tenido la suerte de que mis padres no estuvieran, como habíamos subido las escaleras…. No tenia ni idea, su presencia me abrumaba y sus manos estuvieron en mi cuerpo todo el tiempo, era lo suficiente como para nublar al completo mis sentidos, mis manos recorrían frenéticamente su cuerpo y pronto la ropa nos sobro, todo desapareció y pronto éramos solo el y yo, piel contra piel, sintiendo, dejándonos llevar, amándonos, aquella noche nos unimos, nos volvimos uno solo, nos amamos toda la noche de la forma mas pasional y primitiva que dos personas que se amaban podían hacerlo, las caricias, los gemidos, los gritos de su nombre y el mío, el amor, la lujuria, se desbordo ese día de los dos, ese día el me hizo suya y el se volvió mío, nos unimos de la única forma de la cual nos faltaba, carnalmente, pues mi alma y mi corazón eran suyos ya, al igual que los de el míos...

Algo me besaba en el cuello, sonreí recordando lo de anoche y abrí mis ojos viendo ante mí la imagen más gloriosa del mundo, Edward completamente desnudo, despeinado y besando con una ternura inimaginable mi cuello

La mejor noche de mi vida – susurro antes de sacar su cara de mi cuello y mirarme a los ojos, sonreí y le di un suave beso de buenas noches, el sonrió y quiso llevarlo a mas, negué y me levante

Ni un solo beso mas con este aliento – le dije llevándome la sabana conmigo, deleitándome con la imagen de su cuerpo, sonreí y corrí hasta el baño, me lave los dientes, me recogí el cabello en una coleta y le sonreí a mi imagen, recordando lo de ayer, reí feliz y Sali del baño con la sabana de nuevo alrededor de mi cuerpo, el se rio y tomo la punta arrancándomela de las manos, lo mire mal y me acosté en la cama a su lado y entonces recordé donde estábamos y me levante como resorte, mira la cama al lado mío y estaba completamente igual a como Leah la había dejado

Relájate – susurro Edward poniendo sus manos en mis hombros y sentándome de nuevo en la cama – baje temprano en la mañana con una toalla envuelta a mi alrededor, Seth estaba en la cocina, me dijo que Leah se había ido a casa con Paul y el llego solo como un hongo, o algo así dijo, me mostro una nota de tu papa y Sue, se fueron a una luna de miel corta, les dejaron lasaña para dos semanas y algo así, Seth me dio la charla ya que tu papa no estaba, fue mas divertido que incomodo, solo me dijo que no me permitía toquetearte frente a el, que tenia suficiente con Leah y Paul – dijo mirándome sonriendo, mis mejillas se encendieron y me refugie en su pecho tratando de esconder mi rostro, el negó y levanto mi rostro con uno de sus dedos, su pulgar acariciaba tiernamente mi mejilla y sonrió

Te amo – dije, el me dio un casto beso en la boca y sonrió

Te amo – respondió abrazándome contra el mas, sonreí traviesamente y roce mis caderas con las suyas, ganándome un gemido de su parte

Niña traviesa – susurro roncamente mirándome con sus ojos que se habían oscurecido tal como ayer, hicimos de nuevo el amor esa mañana, y después en la ducha, y luego, después de la ducha mientras nos vestíamos, estábamos realmente juguetones, tuve que parar varias veces, teníamos que bajar a desayunar, me reí y me escape de sus brazos y baje corriendo, tenia una licra sport hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla, una blusa de tiras de color morado y mis zapatillas converse moradas, amo las converse, poco tiempo después el bajo, llevaba puesto el jean de la noche anterior, y no traía camisa, gemí interiormente

Quieres romper el trato que hiciste con Seth o que? – dije mirándolo, el se rio ya alzo sus manos de forma inocente

Yo no he hecho nada – dijo pasando a mi lado y tomando jugo de la nevera, me reí y tome un cuenco y le eche cereales y leche, amaba los cereales, el sonrió y saco la tostadora poniendo pan en ella

Tengo algo importante que decirte pero este no es el lugar, después del desayuno me iré a mi hotel a cambiarme y ponte no se, algo con lo que te sientas cómoda – dijo sonriendo sacando el pan de la tostadora que ya había saltado asustándome

A donde iremos? – pregunte algo emocionada, el se rio y me dio un besito en la nariz

Es sorpresa – susurro en mi oído dejando que su aliento me acariciara el cuello erizándome hasta el mas mínimo vello de la nuca, el se rio y se alejo de mi, me cruce de brazos

No me gustan las sorpresas – dije mirándolo el mal, el se rio y le dio un mordisco a su tostada, mastico tranquilamente y trago

Esta te gustara – dijo dando por terminada la conversación, terminamos de comer en silencio, el se levantó de la mesa me dio un beso en la frente y subió por su camisa, cuando bajo me sonrió y Em dio un suave beso en la boca que me dejo queriendo mas

Vendré por ti en un par de horas – susurro en mi oído antes de salir por la puerta, gemí y subí corriendo las escaleras, tenia algo que arreglar, tenia que darme un ducha, vestirme, peinarme, maquillarme, bufe, necesitaba ayuda, tome mi celular y marque el numero de Leah

Alo? – contesto su voz somnolienta

Te necesito – dije antes de colgar, en menos de 10 minutos en timbre sonó, baje corriendo y le abrí la puerta, le explique rápidamente la situación y ella sonrió

Entonces, pongamos manos a la obra, ve y dúchate de nuevo mientras escojo tu atuendo va? – asentí y corrí hasta la ducha, confiaba en Leah y en que quedaría linda

EDWARD'S POV:

Me deje caer sobre el colchón de la habitación del hotel, sonreí, no cavia de dicha, ayer había hecho el amor con la mujer que mas amaba en el mundo, pues así era, amaba a Bella como nunca amare a nadie en mi vida, por eso la cena, saque de mi maleta la pequeña caja recubierta de terciopelo, la abrí para asegurarme de que el anillo seguí intacto ahí, una esmeralda de 25 quilates con un anillo detrás de oro blanco, era el anillo perfecto para Isabella, sonreí, de nuevo, hoy había sonreído muchas mas veces de lo que había sonreído en toda mi vida, porque… ella era mi felicidad completa, estar de nuevo con ella me hacia con seguridad el hombre mas feliz del mundo, y no quería que estas sensación se acabara, hablaba con sinceridad cuando le dije ayer en la noche lo que el dije, quería que ella fuera la mujer de mi vida, quería vivir junto a ella lo que me restaba de vida, quería que ella fuera la mama de mis hijos, y lo seria, lo juro, porque si no era ella, entonces Esme tendría que conformarse con los nietos desubicados que le daría Emmett, me reí con fuerza, deje la caja sobre la mesita de noche y me adentre en la ducha, me duche recordando nuestra pequeña aventura en la ducha, sonreí de nuevo mientras salía del baño, me puse mis bóxers, un jean negro, una camiseta color verde esmeralda con la inscripción ABERCROMBIE en el frente y el famoso venado, y mis nikes negras, me mire al espejo y la sonrisa gigante aun no se borraba, tome la cajita negra y me la metí en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de cuero negro que me puse encima, camine hasta el ascensor y mientras bajaba en el me mire en el espejo y seguía con mi sonrisa tonta, me subí al volvo y conduje hasta la casa de Bella, aun con mi sonrisa, pero cuando pite y la vi asomarse por la ventana para luego desaparecer mi sonrisa se desvaneció y los nervios empezaron a invadirme, con las rodillas temblándome me levante y camine hasta la puerta recostándome sobre ella y cerré mis ojos, tenia que calmarme, esta iba a ser una buena noche, una noche mágica, todo saldría bien, mi semblante volvió y sonreí de nuevo

Esta Noche Seria LA NOCHE

* * *

LUISA: JAJAJAJ HELLOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU LES GUSTO? DEJEN RR'S ME HICIERON MUCHISIMA FALTA CHICAS ENSERIO, ME DEPRIMI UN POCO /:

JAKE: LAS AMOOOOOU MUCHOS ABRAZOS


	35. Y asi Edward me propuso Matrimonio

LUISA: HOLA, LO SE DEMORE DEMASIADO, PERO AQUI ESTA, EL ESPERADO FINAL :D, ESPERO Y LES GUSTE

BELLA. LOS PERSONAJES RECONOCIBLES SON DE LA FABULOSA Y CREATIVA STEPHANIE MEYER, LA TRAMA UNICA Y EXCLUSIVAMENTE DE LA LU AQUI PRESENTE

LUISA: GRACIAS BELLS

BELLA: DE NADA LU

* * *

CLASES DE VERANO

Capitulo 35

EDWARD'S POV:

Hacia donde vamos? – pregunto Bella mirándome sonriente, al principio había hecho pataleta, porque no le gustan las sorpresas y no le gusta que gaste dinero en ella y bla bla bla, tuve que parar a la orilla de la carretera para callar su alegato con un beso, - a donde vamos, Edward? –pregunto de nuevo con mas fuerza, por lo que ya no pude aguantar la risa, que sonó mas fuerte de lo que esperaba, ella me miro mal y se cruzo de brazos haciendo un puchero que casi me hace ahorillarme y hacerle el amor justo en ese instante… casi…

Ya te lo dije, es una sorpresa amor, ten paciencia – susurre mirándola de reojo, ella suspiro y se recostó en la silla del copiloto, sonreí torcidamente y acelere un poco mas, la pequeña cajita pulsaba en mi bolsillo trasero y entonces, el nerviosismo se apodero de mi, y mi sonrisa se cambio por una mueca de angustia leve

Edward! – grito Bella con desesperación, cuando la vi supe que estaba preocupada por la velocidad, mire el velocímetro y la aguja marcaba 200 km/h, suspire y me obligue a bajar la velocidad a 90 km/h, bufe

Odio manejar lento – susurre para mi mismo, por lo que Bella se quejo

Será lento para ti! – dije enfurruñándose de nuevo, suspire y estire mi mano para alcanzar la suya, entrelace nuestros dedos y atraje su mano hasta mi para depositar un beso suave en su piel, sentí como se estremecía y suspiraba al mismo tiempo, sonreí internamente, amaba tener esa reacción en ella – lo siento – la escuche susurrar por lo bajo, sonreí y la mire tiernamente antes de que hiciera muecas porque no miraba la carretera

Yo igual, solo es que estoy algo ansioso por llegar – dije y luego me arrepentí, sabía que eso había despertado aun más su curiosidad

Porque? Quiero saber a donde vamos!, dímelo si? – dijo volteándose en el asiento para poder mirarme a la perfección, su voz estaba marcada por la ansiedad, pero la suya era diferente a la mía, muy diferente

Ya estamos cerca Bella, solo espera y lo veras –dije con la voz mas tranquilizadora que tengo, escuche como suspiraba

Esta bien – dijo acomodándose otra vez, sonreí victorioso, por ahora, podía permitirme reírme un poco por lo de Bella, pero estaba seguro que cuando llegáramos mis risas se acabarían, suplantadas por un nerviosismo caótico, bufe para mi fuero interno, ella me amaba, yo lo sabia, pero… ,los "y si" inundaron mi mente

Y si le parece demasiado?

Y si aun esta dolida porque la deje?

Y si ya no confía en mí?

Y si su amor no es tanto como para aceptarme?

Y si…?

_OH JODER CALLATE YA, ES NUESTRA BELLA RECUERDAS? SOBREVIVIMOS A LA HISTERICA DE TU AMIGA PARA VENIR POR ELLA, AHORA RELÁJATE CULLEN SI NO QUIERES QUE TU PROPIA CONCIENCIA SEA LA PRIMERA EN PATEARTE EL CULO, PARECES UNA ADOLESCENTE CONTANDO PETALOS DE FLORESITAS DICIENDO, ME QUIERE, NO ME QUIERE, JODER, CRECE!_

Wow! Ha sido el discurso mas largo que me has dado desde que te perdiste, pero sabes que, tienes razón… es mi Bella, la misma de siempre, y aunque quizás no me ame tanto como yo a ella, y me dice que no…

Una mueca de dolor del mas profundo se dibujo en mi cara, sentí la mano tibia de Bella en mi rostro

Estas bien? – susurro, intente sonreír, y aunque se que fue lo mas fingido que he hecho en mi vida, ella pareció relajarse

_DEJA DE SER PESIMISTA CULLEN, ella te quiere, y si dice que no, cosa que NO sucederá, nada cambiara_

Suspire tratando de serenarme, mi conciencia tenia razón, la amaba, como a nada en este mundo, y no iba a perderla, nunca iba a dejar que eso pasara.

BELLA'S POV:

Estaba sentada en el copiloto del volvo mas hermoso que he visto en mi vida, de color plateado y perfecto… el auto de Edward

No sabia a donde íbamos, y eso me tenia completamente curiosa, Edward parecía estar teniendo una batalla interna por lo que yo me había recostado en el asiento y me había puesto a pensar para mi, no quería que el se preocupara mas de lo que estaba, aunque no lograba entender porque estaba tan alterado, tome su mano y le di un suave apretón, por lo que el me miro un momento antes de sonreír de esa forma que me volvía loca, correspondí su sonrisa y le di un suave beso en la mejilla, por lo que el sonrió mas amplio, 5 minutos después parqueo en la acera justo enfrente de un restaurante que se veía extremadamente elegante, mire mi simple blue jean azul y mi blusa de color azul noche con apliques en el abdomen, mis tacones azules de 5 centímetros, eran por mucho, lo mas elegante que usaba, eso y los zarcillos de oro que Leah me había regalado cuando nos volvimos hermanas oficialmente, mire a Edward mal

Y ahora que hice? – pregunto bajándose rápido y abriendo mi puerta del copiloto

Has visto el restaurante? Has visto lo que traigo puesto? – dije comparando la elegancia del lugar que tenia unas hermosas cortinas de seda, de seguro, roja con borlados dorados y un anuncio en letra cursiva que dictaba, Le Amore

Si, los he visto, a los dos, y déjame decirte que te ves hermosa en esos jeans y en esa blusa, sabes que amo el color azul en tu piel – susurro sensualmente en mi oído, haciendo mis piernas temblar y olvidar por lo que le estaba reclamando, el me tomo de la mano y me dirigió hasta la entrada, donde la anfitriona del restaurante se comió con los ojos a Edward, FRENTE A MI, gruñi por lo bajo

Tenemos una reservación – dije poniéndome frente a Edward, quien rio por lo bajo pero me abrazo por la cintura con posesión

A que nombre? – susurro con un deje de molestia en la voz la anfitriona, que según su placa se llamaba Andrea, mire a Edward maldiciéndome internamente por no saber a que apellido lo había hecho, el sonrió

Swan – dijo mirando a la anfitriona, me quede un poco en shock, porque había hecho la reserva a mi nombre y no al suyo, los ojos de Andrea brillaron con reconocimiento y celos a la vez, que mierda?

Claro, síganme por aquí- dijo dirigiéndonos hasta un compartimiento aparte del salón normal, cuando entramos a la pequeña habitación el suelo estaba lleno de pétalos de rosas azules y al lado de la elegante mesa vestida con manteles rojos había un corazón de rosas rojas, sonreí y mire a Edward, sin importarme lo que la anfitriona podía pensar me lance a su cuello y me adueñe de sus labios, sentí como sus manos se envolvían en mis caderas y me besaba con la misma pasión y ternura que yo lo hacia, el aire al final se nos acabo y tuve que separarme de el

Te Amo – susurre mirándolo, sus ojos chispearon y me retuvo con fuerza contra su pecho

Te Amo –susurro el en mi oído como respuesta, sonreí y cerré mis ojos dejando mis sentidos nublarse con su delicioso olor, Edward me tomo de la mano y me dirigió por en medio de los pétalos hasta mi silla, la aparto para mi y me ayudo a sentarme, le sonreí y el me sonrió sentándose frente a mi, ni cuenta me había dado cuando Andrea se había marchado, pero al demonio con ella, tenia el novio mas maravilloso del planeta

Esto esta hermoso Edward, no tenias porque hacerlo – dije acariciando con mis manos una de las rosas del pequeño arreglo floral que había en medio de la mesa, la vajilla era fina y habían dos copas de vidrio, una para agua y la otra para la costosa champaña que había en un carrito a nuestro lado dentro de la vasija con hielo, lo escuche reír y dirigí mi mirada solo a el, tenia una sonrisa gigante en su rostro, que curiosamente solo se extendía de un lado, suspire embobada, mi sonrisa favorita

No tenia, tienes razón, pero quería, mas que nada, necesitaba que pasáramos un rato juntos – dijo atropelladamente, sonreí, eso solía solo pasarme a mi, su mano acaricio suavemente mi mejilla y su pulgar rozo mis labios – no sabes cuanto te extrañe – susurro, abrí mis ojos y su rostro estaba no menos de 3 centímetros, sentí su aliento llegarme y entonces todos mis sentidos se nublaron completamente

Si, lo se – susurre mirándolo fijamente reviviendo para mi aquellos momentos amargos, cada segundo sin el, cada momento había sido demasiado eterno para mi

Edward'S POV:

Una mueca de dolor se cruzo por el rostro de Bella, y pude ver en ella el mismo dolor que yo había sentido cuando tuve que alejarme, le di un suave beso en los labios que le devolvió la sonrisa.

Pero… ahora estas aquí, conmigo – dijo ella poniendo su mano en mi pecho, donde habría de estar mi corazón, sonreí y entrelace su mano con la mía

Si… y si me lo permites lo estaré para siempre – susurre sin pensar, era el momento, las manos empezaron a sudarme y mi sonrisa se volvió una pequeña mueca de nervios – te traje con un propósito en especial a este lugar, Bella – dije mirándola, ella sonrió y me miro con mas atención – hice esto porque te amo, cada uno de esos pétalos de rosas… casi todos tienen un significado – ella empezó a mirar a su alrededor sonriendo – el corazón en pétalos rojos es la pasión, la ternura y el profundo amor que me inspiras Bells... y los pétalos azules son por cada noche y día que quiero pasar a tu lado… aunque no creo que encontrara suficientes pétalos en todo el mundo – dije levantándome, me arrodille frente a ella y tome su mano izquierda entre las mías – Te Amo Isabella, y no quiero que perderte nunca, Tu, eres todo lo que siempre he soñado… eres la mujer y el amor de mi vida, a la que quiero como mama de mis hijos, la hermosa persona a la que quiero ver al anochecer, con la que quiero compartir cada uno de los segundos de mi vida… siempre… o habrá limite de tiempo suficiente para poderte demostrar mi amor, pero juro, por todo lo que siento por ti, que voy a intentar…no, que voy a hacer que cada uno de los días de tu vida te des cuenta de que yo era el indicado, de que fue una buena elección, no habrá nunca nadie en el mundo a quien pueda amar mas que a ti… - sus ojos brillaban por las lagrimas que escondían, y su sonrisa era tan amplia queme inspiro la confianza suficiente para terminar mi discurso.

Isabella – me salió su nombre en un suspiro, saque la caja de terciopelo azul de mi bolsillo trasero, la abrí y el anillo de turquesas se expuso en todo su esplendor, su boca se convirtió en una perfecta O antes de que se volviera una sonrisa con los nervios escondiéndose tras ella – me harías el inmenso honor de ser mi esposa? – dije sonriendo de forma torcida

SI! SI POR SUPUESTO QUE SI! – grito tirándose en mis brazos, la alce y di vuelta con ellas, la alegría… no, la dicha y euforia que sentía no eran comparadas con nada, cuando por fin dejamos de dar vueltas la baje, tome el anillo de la caja de terciopelo y lo puse en su dedo anular, ella sonrió de nuevo y se lanzo a mis brazos, la bese con todo el amor que representaba lo que había sucedido para mi

Te amo, por siempre – susurro ella mirándome fijamente, cuando el beso, por falta de aire, había terminado

Yo más, Futura Señora Cullen – dije con la sonrisa cubriendo mi rostro, ella grito y pasamos la cena juntos…

…

Así fue como tu papa me propuso matrimonio – dijo Bella sonriendo, es hermosa la forma en que sonríe, como alegra cada uno de mis días

Es una hermosa historia mama – dijo Diana mirándonos a ambos, mi hermosa esposa sonrió y tome su mano entre las mías, alce a mi hija entre mis brazos mientras Bella alzo al pequeño Rafael

Nos casamos 6 meses después de eso, La tía Alice hizo todos los preparativos, ella se caso dos meses después y 10 meses después, nació Andrés, su primo – dije, Diana sonrió entre mis brazos y se acurruco contra mi, Diana era una fiel copia de Isabella, a diferencia de que su pelo era completamente liso, y un poquitín rebelde a veces, y el color de sus ojos era azul oscuro, en cambio Rafael era completamente igual a mi, incluso la forma en la que sonreía torcidamente, era idéntica, Bella ama tener un pequeño Edward

Andrés y tu se llevan 6 meses, por lo que naciste 18 meses después de que nos casamos Diana, y tu y tu hermano se llevan dos años, por lo que sabrás calcular cierto? – pregunto Bella mirando a los ojos a nuestra hija, la cual asintió

Cuando sea grande le propondré matrimonio a Emma de esa forma, así como papa – dijo Rafael entre los brazos de mi esposa, Rafael tiene 8 años, y su hermana Diana 10, aunque desde que Rafael era un bebe, no se separa de Emma, una de las gemelas de Emmett y Rosalie, y Diana, de Andrés, el hijo de mi hermana Alice y Jasper, el timbre sonó fuertemente, cuando fui a abrir la puerta un Andrés, Emma, y Alexa entraron corriendo casa, seguidos de Em, Rose, Ali y Jazz. Deje a Diana en el suelo quien corrió hacia los chicos, que ya estaban con Rafael

Que hacían antes de que llegáramos? – pregunto Alice una vez había terminado de saludarme y Bella llegaba a mi lado, a pesar de que acaba de cumplir 29 años, era mi misma Bella, con su hermoso cabello brillante cayendo en su espalda en ondas hasta la cintura, sus hermoso ojos chocolate que aun me volvían loco… toda ella, seguía siendo mi tentación, mi deseo, y mi amor, y sabia que eso no cambiaria jamás

Diana nos pidió que le contáramos como nos habíamos conocido y como su romántico padre me había pedido matrimonio, Rafael se unió a ella y bueno, terminamos de contarles hacia unos 2 minutos antes de que llegaran – susurro Bella apoyándose en mi pecho, la tome de la cintura y le di un suave beso en la coronilla, Rose y Alice suspiraron mientras Jazz y Em sonreían, las dos parejitas se abrazaron y se miraron a los ojos recordando su propia historia, Bella se volteo entre mis brazos y me quedo mirando

Te amo… por siempre – susurro haciéndome recordar aquel día... uno de los mejores de mi vida, como cuando me dijo que estaba embarazada, el día en que nos casamos, la forma en la que susurro ese "si, acepto" con sus mejillas sonrosadas, sonreí y pase mi mano por su mejilla

Te amo, por toda la eternidad – susurre, cubrí sus labios con los míos en un beso, sellando nuestro amor de esa forma, cuando nuestro beso se acabo miramos hacia nuestros hijos, sonreí

Lo lograste – dijo ella mirándome, por lo que me confundí un poco

Que cosa? – dije sonriendo de forma torcida

Hacerme sentir que eres el indicado, que no me equivoque de elección, que no amaras nunca a nadie como me amas… me haces la mujer mas feliz del mundo… cada segundo de mi vida – susurro antes de fundirnos de nuevo en un beso que pareció interminable, sonreí, lo seguiría haciendo, toda mi vida.

* * *

LU: LES GUSTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO? ESPERO Y SI

BELLA: A POCO NUESTROS HIJOS NO SON PERFECTOS, DIANA Y RAFAEL, LINDOS NOMBRES

ED: SON HERMOSOOOOOOOS, LASTIMA QUE HALLAMOS LLEGADO AL FIN DE ESTA HISTORIA

LU: LOS INVITO A PASARSE POR MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS, HAY UNA NUEVA QUE ESTA DE POCA

BELLA. EN ESA SOY UNA CHICA MALA XD LA AMO

LU: FUE UN PLACER CHICAS, GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS RR, LOS FAVORITOS, LOS FOLLOWS, FUE MI PRIMER FIC Y AGRADEZCO MUCHO LA PACIENCIA Y EL APOYO QUE ME DIERON LAS AMOOOOOOOOOOOOO


End file.
